Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens
by DanoR1392
Summary: SEQUEL 2 HP n the Hogwarts chat line.the war is geting closer n their emotions r@ whits end.betrayal, Veela's, Molly fainting, Ron/Harry fights, Draco's mother leaves his father, Alex is after Colin and the world just seems to keep getting worse.ful insd
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**_

Sequel to Harry Potter and the Hogwarts chat line baadd idea. The war is getting closer and their emotions are at whit's end. Lots of sex, betrayal is everywhere they look from parents, to siblings and friends. Veela's seem to be obsessed with the Weasley boys and it causes Molly to faint. Ron get's pissed at Harry and fights with him over Hermione. Draco's mother leaves his father, Alex is after Colin, and Seamus wants Alex Dead. We find out all about Noah and why Dennis is so attracted to him. Plus Noah's got quite the temper on him! And the world just seems to keep getting worse.

_**WELCOME BACK!**_

_**Before we start I would like to answer a few questions. **_

_**To: Horseygirl7**_

I will not be doing the _**Narcissa/Snape**_ thing. I am probably going to kill him off, along with Tonks and Lupin. This way I can have Teddy growing up with Harry too. That will be one reason why he chooses to have _**a child with Draco**_.

There will be _**MPreg**_ but I think it will be in the next sequel.

Yes Harry slept with _**both twins**_, George told Fred to be gentler, and later it's George who goes last and finishes Harry off too.

You will find out a LOT about the _**Andersons**_ in this story.

_**Ginny**_ will end up with _**Mike Anderson**_

_**TO:**_ _**3taz2**_

I didn't change him because it is a large part of the sequel. He goes with them and things happen that force him to _**question the field he's playing for**_.

_**TO:**_ _**yamisangel101**_

I knew you would love the "_**coming soon to a page near you**_" what can I say, we know each other way too well! Ha-ha! Missing the lil guy btw I've decided to make_** Snape Narcissa's best friend**_ kind of thing. When she needs someone, he's there, _**but nothing more.**_

_**TO: x Sapphire Flames x**_

Of course they still love each other! They're just confused lol.

_**TO: grimreaper101**_

Oh, trust me, _**Alex hits on Colin**_, and it goes rather interesting. It's one hell of a twist! Mwuahaha!

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria(BRIEF), Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Fred/Alex, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

I have my reasons for there being a lot of Seamus/Colin in here. My reason was I was supposed to kill off Colin but he's not gonna die now so there's quite a bit of them. It's still mostly Drarry though. This takes place during their summer before the war and possibly including the war itself. May have a third and final sequel after depending on how much you enjoy this series.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was stupid. He was going to get caught and they were going to A.K. his arse. He locked at the photo with the address under it and sighed. This was the place. He quickly flicked his wand checking the time. Three a.m. good, no one would be awake. He slowed down his broom and looked into the windows of the house.

The first window held a fat ugly man and a skinny lady. Draco scrunched up his nose and moved to the next. Oh, that must be their kid, quite fat himself! The blonde rode up the third window. Bathroom, he sighed and was at the back of the house. He rode closer and peered in the window. Bingo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ow, fucken hell!" The young boy froze, faking sleep. This was a first; no one had ever broken into his room before. "Shit that hurt." It was quiet and barely recognizable. "Potter? Potter wake up!" Harry grabbed his glasses and sat up.

"What the hell? How are you?" His room was still dark and his eyes hadn't adjusted yet. "And what bloody time is it? Ron if it's you I so swear-"

"Don't you dare accuse me of being that filth again?"

"Draco?" said boy waved his wand casting a light glow around the room. He was in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt. Harry raised his brow.

"And I thought your hair was horrific before." Draco snarled out, Harry rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? Get out." He was still whispering but had stood up and began shoving the other towards the window.

"Hey!" Harry froze, clapping a hand over the other's mouth.

"Damn boy!" He heard his uncle yell. Green eyes widened.

"Get on the bed!"

"The hell I will!" Harry growled and pushed him on the bed, tossing his cloak over him, quickly lying over the covers in front. The door slammed open and both boys jumped.

"What is all the ruckus boy?! We are trying to sleep!" Harry sat up, one knee bent, elbow resting on it.

"The only ruckus I heard was Dudley's snoring." Vernon stomped up to Harry and grabbed his collar lifting him off the bed.

"You listen here you bloody ponce and you listen well. If it wasn't for your aunt you'd be on the damn street!" Harry snorted at the purple face. "Think that's funny do you?"

"A little yes especially since if you throw me out all those other evil 'freaks' will come and try to kill me, probably killing you in the process." Vernon palled. "So go ahead, throw me out, let's see who lasts longer shall we?" His collar was released and the large man stepped back.

"Watch your tongue boy or you'll be back under the stairs!" He stalked out of the room slamming his door shut, house shaking. The blonde threw off the cloak and hissed.

"Who the_ hell_ was that?"

"My uncle. What? Thought my guardians would adore me?" Draco shrugged.

"Well you are 'The Chosen One'" Harry rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed, turning on his side to star at the boy beside him.

"Yes the one chosen to 'ruin their life'" He did air quotes around the last few words, talking in a snotty tone. Draco snorted. Harry gave a small smile. At the moment he was hit with tidal waves of memories.

"You alright Potter?" The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"You tried to kill Dumbledore!" It was a harsh whisper and he showed the other.

"I didn't have a damn choice! Can we not start this _now_? It's bad enough I had to sneak out!" Harry blinked.

"You snuck out?"

"Yes, I snuck out! This was very difficult by the way when your house is crawling with death eaters!" Harry rolled on top the other, pinning him to the bed.

"How do I know you're not one of them?" Draco looked a little frightened.

"Potter, I swear to you I'm not one of them. I was supposed to get the dark mark on my

Seventeenth birthday." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're using magic so when did you turn?" Draco gave a sheepish smile.

"Technically three and a half hours ago." Harry froze, blinking rapidly.

"You're supposed to get the mark today and you runaway to my house?" The blonde shrugged. "Get out."

"What?" Grey eyes widened.

"Get out." Harry rolled off the other and stepped off the bed, grabbing the other's broom and tossed it on his mattress next to the blonde.

"Harry please-"

"No, get out of my house." Green eyes narrowed and grabbed the blonde's collar pulling him up.

"Let me stay or I'll scream." The brunette stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." They locked eyes in a staring contest before fists unclenched and let go of a now crumpled white shirt. Draco smirked. Harry sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Tell me why you tried to kill him or, screaming or not, I'll chuck you out the window on your ass." He looked up and glared at the other. Draco sighed.

"He threatened to kill my mum." The brunette blinked and Draco looked away, eyes watering. "She's in hiding now; she's the one that told me to run somewhere safe."

"So you came here?" Draco looked at him.

"Where else was I gonna go? My auntie Bella's home? That's real safe!" The blonde hissed at him. Harry sighed and patted the bed.

"He really threatened her?" The other nodded sitting next to the dark haired boy. "But you couldn't do it." It was a statement and Draco looked at his hands. "Did you lose weight?" The

blonde shrugged.

"A little." Harry raised his brow. It had been two weeks since they last saw each other.

"How much is a little Malfoy?" The other squirmed and looked away. "_Draco_." It held a hint of a warning. The other closed his eyes.

"Thirty pounds." Harry stood up and looked down at him.

"_What_?" He tried to yell as quietly as he could, listening for any hint of stirring. Draco looked at his hands again. "The hell did you do? Starve yourself?"

"U-um, not exactly." He looked at the pillow almost longingly.

"You can sleep as soon as you tell me why you lost so much damn weight!" the other sighed.

"It's hard to eat when you're in pain and I was almost always in pain."

"Ok, why?" Draco squeezed his eyes shut.

"Let's just say that when I got home, dad and mum weren't the only ones who saw 'The Prophet'." Harry winced.

"What happened?" Draco glanced at the pillow again.

"Crabbe Sr. Made sure I understood never to be near you again. I've never heard an unforgivable muttered so many times in my life." Harry's eyes widened. He knew what it felt like to be under that, but repeatedly. "Then father found out I didn't want the dark mark. That slimy git Wormtail over heard and told the dark lord." Harry flinched. "I'm sure you can get the rest. Can I sleep now?" Harry nodded walked up to the blonde.

"I'll find you something to wear."

"No, I'm too tired to change." Harry sighed and the other lied down, allowing his shoes to be pulled off. Harry climbed onto the bed and began unbuttoning the other's shirt. "What are you doing?"

"You're going to ruin your shirt. Sit up." The blonde obeyed and allowed the other to push his shirt off, those same hands working to the clasp on his slacks. Draco lifted his hips and shivered when he felt the familiar hands run down his legs, removing his bottoms. "Ok, lay down."

The blonde nodded and lied down closing his eyes. He felt the covers being pulled over him and rolled over, spooning against Harry.

"Uh Draco?" The other didn't respond. The brunette sighed and relaxed into the hold, unaware that grey eyes were still watching him, a small smile in place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco groaned as someone shook him. "Wake up and get dressed, I have to sneak you out and then back in." The blonde whimpered and pulled the pillow over his head. "Let's go!" He flicked the blonde.

"Fine!" He threw off the blankets and pillow standing up. Harry froze. "What?" The brunette walked closer and lightly touched the other's chest.

"I'm taking you out to eat too." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Potter." Harry raised his brow, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Fine. But you're paying."

"I did say I was taking you out didn't I?" The blonde huffed and grabbed his pants, pulling out a mini brief case before enlargening it. "That's handy."

"Indeed" Draco drawled shuffling through before finding a half decent button up and slacks. He quickly got dressed and slipped on his shoes.

"Ok, I'll go first, when you get out the door, go to the end of the street and around the corner. There will be a field a little ways away with a small playground. Meet me there"

"A small _what_?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"A weird muggle contraption made from bent metal." Draco raised a brow and shrugged. Harry quietly walked to the door and sneaking down the stairs, Draco huffing and following just as quiet. They made it to the front door and he opened it, shoving Draco out. "Go, I'll meet you in about twenty minutes." Draco nodded and began to lightly jog down the street.

Harry heard footsteps and quickly grabbed the mail, stepping back in.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey big 'D', what's up." The other shrugged.

"Meeting my friends at the play ground in twenty." Harry stiffened. Oh boy.

"Huh, funny, I was going to head down there myself." Dudley shrugged at him. They both got ready, Dudley saying bye to his parents, both glaring at Harry.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble Son." The chubby boy nodded and turned, Harry following him out the door. They walked in silence down the play ground. Draco was leaning against the swing set looking disgusted as three other boys shoved one another around, once and a while pointing and laughing at the blonde.

"Who the bloody _hell _wears that kind of crap?" Dudley howled Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey Draco." They four other boys stopped moving as Harry walked up to him. "Having fun?"

"Bite me Potter." The brunette raised his brow at the tall teen. Draco sighed. "Loads of fun. I'm over whelmed with joy." He said in a monotone voice.

"I can tell." Draco smirked and made a small move, almost microscopic and Harry moved back a bit. "Homosexuality not taken lightly here." He whispered.

"What's your little friends name freak?" One of Dudley's friends asked. The brunette turned and smirked.

"I've only called his name, if you didn't hear it before; I'm not saying it again." He turned back to Draco and rolled his eyes.

"What kind of a name is Draco anyways?" Dudley asked, Harry let out a frustrated sigh and the blonde's eyes narrowed.

"It's Greek for dragon or serpent." They stared at the small brunette.

"Wow Potter, you actually _looked_ something up." Harry glared at him. "Or was it Granger that did?" Harry opened his mouth and snapped it shut, huffing and turning away. "Jeez, can't look anything up without your side kicks can you?"

"This is your friend Harry? I like him, he's funny." Draco smirked at his 'friends' cousin.

"He's not my friend per say." Draco smirked and winked at the others. Dudley's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A POUF?!" Harry froze.

_**A/N: so? How was the first chapter? Hope you liked it and no one's angry anymore. . . **_


	2. Ch 2 been a while eh Potter?

_**TO:**_ _**Horseygirl7**_

The name _**Draco**_ means _**a large serpent**_. In Latin, Draco means _**dragon**_. Dragon is huge animal, is winged and lizard like. He generally, depicted as monstrous. These laws were severe and thus were unpopular among people. Draco and his laws were known for impartiality. Thus, when something is referred to as draconian, it is said to be _**exceedingly harsh or very severe**_. Draco was also a name given to one of _**Aceto's hounds**_. These hounds _**killed their master**_ by tearing him apart. _**A fierce and violent woman**_ is also referred to as Draco. Draco is a constellation of _**northern hemisphere**_ and is considered to _**dragon-like in appearance**_. Actually, the constellation is not dragon-like. The constellation takes the _**shape of a snake.**_

Taken from blurtit .

_**No Draco is not a Veela**_ in it. _**Fleur's cousins**_ are the _**Andersons**_. In this story you get to meet _**Alex's twin sister**_ and their eldest sibling, also a girl, along with James, the second eldest, but he doesn't appear very long. Their _**mother is a Veela**_ as well. Her maiden name is _**Delacour**_. She is _**half Veela**_ like Fleur's mother, however their father, _**Phoenix**_, who you will meet, his mother was a _**full Veela**_. He is a carrier of the female trait. Two of the _**male Andersons**_ end up _**Veela's**_ as well.

No _**Narcissa will not die**_. I couldn't kill her off! Draco needs her lol. It's his mommy LOL! Sorry, had to :P You don't really see _**Dudley**_ after they leave, but I can make him show up again later if you all would like.

_**Vernon and Petunia**_ will live, but probably _**never be mentioned again**_. After all, none of them liked each other.

_**TO:**_ _**JANTOLOVER123**_

Most definitely just tolerate.

_**Your questions are always welcome :D**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"YOU'RE A POUF?!" Harry froze.

"What? NO! Goddammit Draco the hell is wrong with you!" He shoved the blonde causing him to lose balance, falling off the post he was leaning against and onto his ass with an 'ouf' the other's laughed. Draco stood up and brushed his pants off before using his height as an advantage to tower over Harry, eyes narrowed.

"Potter, do not make me humiliate you." Harry's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Well, you're much more courageous at school." Harry closed his eyes and flinched just waiting for it.

"School, wait, you two go to school together?" Dudley yelled backing away from Draco who raised a brow.

"Your point?"

"Stop talking Draco." Harry warned.

"You're a freak like HIM?!" Draco turned and glared at the other boy.

"_Freak_?" He hissed through his teeth. Harry grabbed his arm.

"Draco I'm begging you, keep your mouth shut!" He tried to pull the blonde back but said boy yanked his arm out of the other's grasp.

"That's right, a freak! Just like him!" Draco drew his wand and Dudley's eyes widened. "I know you can't do anything or you'll get kicked out of that school!" Draco snorted and Harry threw his hands up in defeat, stepping back.

"Oh please, first of all, I already got myself more than expelled, not to mention I'm of age to do whatever I want." The other's laughed as Draco's wand pushed against Dudley's throat.

"Whatcha gonna do? Carve his eyes out with a stick?" One of the boys asked laughing. Draco smirked.

"Perhaps. Come on Harry, I'm hungry." He lowered his wand and walked off, watching Dudley run back towards the house. Harry laughed and caught up with the blonde.

"I'm so dead, you know that right?" The blonde shrugged. "I can hear Vernon now. '_Boy! Did you threaten my son with your freak powers?!_"' Harry said in a mock voice, earning a chuckle from the boy beside him. "_'Into the cupboard with you! If it wasn't for your aunt, you'd be on the street!_"' Harry laughed and sighed.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around the other's waist. "Draco, you can't-" He was cut off when he was spun around, a mouth pressed to his. "Mmph!" He pushed the blonde but gave up when his efforts failed. He relaxed under the familiar hold and opened his mouth up to the blondes. A car went passed and honked; Harry flipped them off, never breaking the kiss.

"I can't what Potter?" The blonde whispered pulling back. Harry blushed.

"Never mind."

"It didn't scar." The brunette blinked and cocked his head to the side. "When you hit me with that curse." Harry flinched and looked away. "Look, you're only going to hear this once so listen well." Harry looked up at him.

"I egged you on Potter; I was going to curse you. If the roles were switched, I would have done the same." Harry blinked.

"Is Draco Malfoy _apologizing_?"

"No." It was flat and dead sounding. "I'm forgiving." The brunette gave a small smile.

"Thought I only had one more chance."

"Well the last time I didn't egg you on; you got hammered and fucked my friend." Harry bit his lip then smirked. "What?"

"You just called a Gryffindor your friend." The Slytherin's eyes widened.

"You will not repeat it!"

"And if I do?" Draco leaned in close, lips barely brushing the others.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Harry laughed and leaned up claiming the other's lips. He bought them lunch, eating it in the cafe before taking the long way back to Harry's Aunt and Uncles. They held hands and Draco warned him to stay quiet about that too or else he's shove his foot up the other's arse.

When they were in eyeshot of the house, their hands dropped and they continued trudging forwards. Harry opened the front door, a purple faced man staring at him.

"In the house Boy." Harry sighed and stepped aside allowing Draco to step in first. "So this must be the other. . ."He waited till the door closed. "Freak Dudley told me about." So far so good, Harry thought, he hasn't yelled yet. "And he is of age?"

"Indeed." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest leaning against the door.

"I want him out boy." Harry raised a brow.

"Too bad."

"WHAT?!" Draco jumped and looked at the man as if he had two heads.

"Does he ever stop yelling? And is his face always that purple?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"What was that boy?!" Vernon turned on Draco and said boy smirked, taking out his wand and twirling it. "I will NOT have another freak in my home!"

"Then leave." Harry said shrugging.

"I knew it! You want the house all to yourself!"

"The hell I do? Why the hell would I want this dump? All the happy memories?!" Vernon shook with rage. "If you haven't forgotten I already own a place! My _godfather_ left it to me remember?"

"Then why don't you go live there!" Dudley yelled from the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because you bloody moron, if I do that then Voldemort-" Draco flinched "- That's the big bad freak, will come here and kill you!"

"Make him stop dad!" The blonde raised a brow, crossing his one arm over his chest, examining the hand that was holding the wand's nails.

"I want him GONE!" He stomped his foot causing a mini earthquake, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look it's for a couple of weeks-"

"Weeks!" His aunt shrieked, paling.

"Yes_, weeks_, then we'll both be out of your hairs for good, you'll never see us again, got it?" Vernon thought about it.

"No."

"Fine, then I'll keep coming to visit you." Harry said shrugging. Vernon glared.

"FINE! But stay out of the way and do not let any neighbours see you!" Harry nodded and motioned Draco to follow him up the stairs. The blonde teen flipped them the bird behind his back smirking at the outraged yell from Vernon.

Harry closed his bedroom door behind the taller boy and laughed. "Bloody brilliant!" He plopped down on his bed, an amused smirk on the blonde's face. Draco toed his shoes off and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Harry raised his brow.

"It's boiling out Potter and I'm in a black button up, I'm going to get heat stroke." Harry nodded and shifted, kicking his shoes off before lying along his bed on his back, eyes closed. He heard the blonde's shirt hit the floor and crossed his arms behind his head. It was pretty warm now that he thought about it.

Draco smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and lightly pushing the brunette's shirt up, dragging his nails along the skin. Harry's breathing hitched but kept his eyes closed.

"Mmm, been a while eh Potter?" Malfoy whispered, suddenly a lot closer than the younger boy thought. A tongue snaked out and ran along the other's ear, hand sliding up his shirt until it was tucked under the brunettes chin. "Sit up." His voice was deeper than the other remembered and sat up lifting his arms when the blonde tugged his shirt up. He felt his glasses being pulled off with his shirt and opened his eyes, barely making out the boy in front of him.

Harry's breathing picked up and he leaned forwards, hoping to hit his target. Draco raised his brow and moved a little to the left, locking lips with the others. Tan hands tentatively touched the bare chest before him, groaning when he was pushed onto his back.

"Silencing charm" Harry whispered and Draco nodded, summoning his wand and casting the charm. He latched onto the brunette's neck and slid his hands down the other's waist and around the front, pulling the button free, lowering the zipper. The shorter boy lifted his hips and the blonde pulled his jeans down and off.

"Eagar much Potter?" Harry growled at him and reached out towards the black blob, smiling inside when Draco turned the right way so the brunette could undo his slacks. The older boy stood up peeling both bottoms off before reaching down and tugging Harry's

The brunette moaned and lifted his hips, hissing as the fabric ran along his hardened member.

"Ah! Fucking hell!" Harry's hands flew to the pale strands, tangling his fingers into the soft locks, panting as the head bobbed a few times before sitting back up.

"Spread your legs Potter." Said boy nodded and shivered when he heard Draco muter the spell. Soon after a slicked finger and lightly pushed to his hole, rubbing it before disappearing. "On your hands and knees." Harry blinked.

"What?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Seamus taught me this spell and I want to see how well it works." Harry hesitantly rolled over before lifting himself up. He threw his head back and gasped when a long slim finger entered him. He pouted however, when it was removed. The brunette felt both of the blonde's hands on his arse and hot breath hit his entrance.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Harry looked behind himself but was met with more blurs.

"Shut up and enjoy it Potter" Harry gasped when the tip of something wet ran along his entrance. "Huh, guess he was right." Draco plunged his tongue in the other and smirked when a howl escaped the shorter boy, back arching. He continued to lick and nip for a while before removing his tongue and adding two fingers into the brunette followed by three.

Harry was resting on his forearms, head buried in the pillow, body shaking. He whimpered and pushed back against the teasing hand. Harry finally snapped.

"Fuck me dammit!"

"Took you long enough." Draco smirked and lubed up his erection, aligning it with the other's back side. He looked down and watched slightly amazed as his shaft slowly disappeared inside the younger boy's behind. He pulled back out slowly listening to the panting of the other boy and continued to watch his slow movements.

"Go faster already!" Draco seemed to have snapped out of a daze and forced his hips forwards, pulling Harry back at the same down. Both boys yelled and shook. "Again dammit!" Draco sped up his pace, changing angles and smirking when the other screamed, back arching.

"Yes Harry, that's it, scream for me." Draco whispered and thrust harder into the tan body. "You're mine dammit!"

"OH fuck Draco, yes, yes, there! Oh gods!" Harry started to shake, sweat rolling down his back as a burning built up in his stomach. The blonde reached between them and began fisting the other in time with his movements. Harry was a little surprised when it was the blonde that became more vocal.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, fuck yes! Fuck yes!" Draco pumped the other faster and the brunette's mouth dropped, eyes rolling. He yelled loud enough to set Hedwig off in a squawking fit, Draco howling his completion almost right behind him. The blonde panted and pulled out, falling onto the bed beside the other.

"Fuck." Harry whispered, falling onto his side and plopping his head on the other's chest. "That was amazing." Draco smirked and wrapped an arm around the other.

"I'm hungry." Harry raised a brow.

"You just ate!" The sweaty blonde shrugged. "Fine, wait here, I'll try and sneak something up." He stood up and grabbed his clothes, wincing as he moved. "Damn, forgot about that part." Draco snorted at him in the background, sprawled on the bed still very much naked. Harry groaned and shivered before throwing his cloak over himself and heading down the stairs. Draco stretched and smiled to himself, it was almost like heaven, he supposed. No one could hurt him, the one person that could ruin everything was helping him and he was being fed. Yes, this was heaven.

_**TA DA!!!!!! See? They still love each other . . . just won't actually say it.**_


	3. Ch 3 bloody hysterical

Hello all! I am in the midst of writing _**chapter 38**_ and thinking I need to end this section by chapter 45 and then _**start the third**_ . . . all is going well! But you will _**hate me**_ at points but that is to be expected lol.__

_**TO:**_ _**dracoslover1**_

Of course I appreciate your questions/comments too lol :D and they don't say they love each other for a while but Harry calls him love in this chapter and Draco calls Harry love in chapter 8.

_**Draco**_ finally admits he _**loves**_ him in _**chapter 13**_.

_**TO:**_ _**loveing13more**_

I am 18 and a Canadian citizen, so no worries, I'm of age. I'm defiantly a girl lol. I just read and watch a LOT of yaoi lol.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

By a request I put some _**Alex/Colin**_ in here but it's alright. The reason it happens is one that does _**not break up Seamus and Colin**_. They _**stay together**_ even when Colin has moments with Al. you'll get it later. I promise you, that either in the third part of this 'book' or the fourth (if there is one) _**Harry/Draco, Seamus/Colin and Noah/Dennis will get married**_. I promise.

And I will not be following the book too much. So the war is going to be different, done my way! Lol.

_**THIS IS ONE OF THE SEQUEL SNEAK PEAKS!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Fred/Alex, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Draco snorted at him in the background, sprawled on the bed still very much naked. Harry groaned and shivered before throwing his cloak over himself and heading down the stairs. Draco stretched and smiled to himself, it was almost like heaven, he supposed. No one could hurt him, the one person that could ruin everything was helping him and he was being fed. Yes, this was heaven.

He didn't notice when the door opened and closed but jumped when Harry removed his invisibility cloak, tossing him an apple. The blonde gave a small smile and sat up to eat it, raising a brow at the brunette who was lying next to him.

"I feel out of place." Harry cracked an eye open, readjusting his glasses.

"Why?" Draco sighed.

"Well, for one you're not eating too." The brunette shrugged.

"Not hungry, I ate a big lunch" The older boy raised a brow. '_Since when was a sandwich, milk and a slice of pie a big lunch? At the manor-' _he stopped his train of thought and continued speaking.

"And two, I'm the only one not wearing anything." Harry looked him up and down, smirking.

"Oh, caught that did you?" Draco flicked his arm, taking another bite of his apple, a smile on his face. "You should get dressed before someone storms in and sees you."

"Like I'd care Potter. Your muggle society is very strange." Draco crawled over Harry, pecking his cheek and standing up to get dressed.

"What are you? Some sort of nudist?" The blonde laughed and pulled his boxers up.

"No Potter, but I have no problem being naked, I, however, would not walk around the dark lord in anything less than pants and a t-shirt." Harry raised a brow sitting up.

"So let me get this straight. You would stroll around Hogwarts naked, in my house, in your house, screw and be caught by 'the prophet' but not show Moldimort your arse?"

"Damn right, or my mother and father." Draco added slacks done up, he turned around, shrugged and sat at the head of the bed, Harry following.

"You're weird." Harry said lightly kissing the confused boy.

"Why? Because I don't want my parents to see my arse?"

"No!" Harry sighed. "Because you would walk around nude almost anywhere!"

"Well why not? I have a nice body, why can't others see it?" Harry blinked. "What?"

"Your wizard society is very strange." The blonde laughed.

"Why? Because we like our bodies and don't give a fuck whether or not we screw the same sex?" Harry shrugged and the taller boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey I almost forgot." Draco looked at him giving a bored expression. "Happy birthday love." He kissed his cheek and the blonde blushed.

"Don't call me that." He looked at the other out the corner of his eye.

"But you like it and we both know it isn't that right _Hun_?" Draco growled, pushed the brunette down the bed, straddled him and pinned his hands by his head.

"And if I do?" Harry blinked.

"What?" Draco smirked and leaned down, capturing the other's lips.

"You know the only other person to call me 'love' was Pansy. It sounds much better coming from you." Harry looked up at the grey blue eyes and gave a small smile.

"Hey, you said Seamus taught you something and then, well, yeah" Draco smirked.

"Jealous?" Harry glared at him. "No, that I already knew how to do, he taught me this strange lube spell, tastes different to every person."

"What tastes different to every person?" Draco sat up and summoned his wand, doing a quick spell that sent a think purple gel onto his hand. "Ew!" The blonde laughed.

"Try it." Harry made a face and shook his head, the blonde rolled his eyes and dipped a finger in, plopping it into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" The older boy, still straddling the other, pulled his finger back out of his mouth.

"It tastes good." He said with a shrug. "Here trust me ok?" The brunette gave him a warily look before reaching up and scooping a small amount onto his finger. He brought it to his lips and blinked. "Well? What do you taste?"

"Roasted marshmallows." Draco raised a brow. "You?"

"Melted white chocolate." Harry smirked.

"You like sweets?" The other boy shrugged. There was stomping sounds coming from the hall and he quickly got off the other, summoned a book and Harry ran to talk to Hedwig. His door slammed open and they looked at his chubby cousin.

"Dad sent me to make sure nothing was broken." Draco sighed out his nose and flipped a page, pretending to read. "Why is your book upside down?" The blonde blinked. Sure enough his book was upside down.

"Got bored, decided to try and read it this way." Dudley scrunched up his nose.

"What's that smell?" Harry chocked on his spit and the oldest boy raised his brow.

"What smell?" the larger teen furrowed his brows.

"I can't place it, what did you do?" He asked, eyes widening turning towards his cousin. Said boy kept his back to the other and hissed when Hedwig bit him.

"Ow, dammit! Hedwig!"

"What did you do?!" Harry closed his eyes and tried to think, praying that Draco would keep his mouth sh-

"It's hot, when it's hot; you sweat, and when you sweat you get this smell." Harry sighed. Dudley looked between them, a confused expression. Draco turned another page, actually trying to read the book upside down. "Nope, this is giving me a migraine." He put the book down and rubbed his temples.

The boy as the door looked behind the blonde and squinted his eyes. "The hell is that?" Draco blinked, Harry turning to look at what his cousin was talking about and both boy's eyes widened.

"U-uh, eurm." How the hell was he going to explain this?!

"Is that?" Dudley's eyes widened and his mouth opened. Harry ran across the room and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Say anything and I'll get Draco to give you another tail!" the large head nodded and the brunette let go, watching as he scurried off to his room. Harry closed the door and leaned against it, face going beat red. The blonde let out a loud howl of laughter. "Shut up!"

"But it's bloody hysterical!" The younger lad's face turned a whole new shade of red.

"It is not!"

"Potter, you got sperm on the wall." He said it in a serious voice and burst out laughing again.

"Shut up!" He turned around showing the other his back, positive that his whole body must have become scarlet. Draco summoned his wand, still laughing and did a quick cleaning charm on the wall. When his laughter finally died down he stood up and walked over to the other boy, turning him around.

"Wow, I think your face officially became the new 'Gryffindor Red'." Harry glared at him but his eyes softened when the other leaned down, lightly brushing their lips together. The brunette opened his mouth, groaning as the blonde's hands slid down his back before lightly squeezing his arse.

"You're kidding me? Are you horny _again_?" Draco smirked and pushed his hardening member into the others stomach. Harry rolled his eyes. "Guess we really are bunnies . . . well, you are."

"Hey!" Harry laughed and pulled the other down, locking their lips together. He forced the other to walk backwards before falling on his bed. A thud pulled them out of their ministrations. "Fuck! Potter can you _not_ give me a damn concussion?" The blonde moaned, rubbing the spot that hit the wall.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly before leaning in to kiss the other again. Draco leaned up onto his knees, breaking the kiss and nodded in the direction of the headboard. The brunette shuffled over and shivered when the blonde's body pressed down along his, slowly grinding their hips together.

"Mmm, I could do this all day Potter." He pushed harder smirking at the gasp. Tan hands gripped his bicep, nails digging into the bare flesh. Draco latched onto the other's neck, grinding faster, the other's hands running up his back and racking his nails back down. They both began to sweat and pant, reattaching their mouths.

"I knew it!" Both boys jumped and stared wide eyed at the chubby cousin in the door way and the purple faced man behind him. Harry paled.

"Well this is awkward." Draco drawled trying his hardest not to grind back down. For once Vernon was at a loss for words, gaping like a fish. Finally a small word left his lips.

"Out." The once purple faced man, now green turned away and walked off, dragging Dudley behind him. Draco raised his brow, shrugged and grinded down against the other, causing a gasp.

"Draco stop it!" He pushed the other's chest and was relieved when a pout was delivered, but the blonde sat up regardless. "Now what do I do? I can't leave! If I go they'll get killed! Even if I hate them they are still my damn family." Draco groaned and Harry looked at him. "Draco!" The blonde raised a brow.

"What? You won't let me grind against you, and this damn hard on isn't going anywhere, this is a perfectly logical solution." He slowed his movements and carefully pulled himself free from his trousers.

"The door!" Harry hissed at him.

"Like I care Potter, besides, it's a bit of a turn on don't you think?" His hand began to move again, rubbing his thumb over his slit every now and again. The brunette groaned and unconsciously bucked his hips. The blonde smirked and switched hands, now using his right to fiddle with the other's button.

"Draco, no!" Said boy looked at him and rolled his eyes, summoning his want and using it to close, lock, and silence the door.

"Better?"

"Much" Harry said undoing his own jeans and sliding them off. Draco continued to fist himself and smirked at the brunette before swallowing his shaft, giving it a powerful suck. "FUCK!" The blonde chuckled around the heated flesh and began a steady rhythm of bobbing and jerking.

The brunettes breathing picked up and the older boy looked up, continuing his actions, and watched the shorter man draw patterns on his chest and stomach. He bobbed faster, and began to fondle the other's scrotum, listening to the other's pants and slight moans.

"I-I'm getting close Dray." The blonde smiled at the old nickname and picked up speed, closing his eyes and concentrating as his own abdomen began to boil. He began to moan around the flesh in his mouth, panting through his nose. "Oh god, oh god" Draco smirked.

"Ah, shit! Fuck yes, fuck! Ah! Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" The brunette arched off the bed and yelled his completion, setting Hedwig off again, the blonde moaning around him at his own orgasm.

"Damn that was fun." Draco said with a smirk, crawling up the bed. "Recon we'll have to leave earlier?"

"No, I'll just tell him about Voldemort again." The blonde laughed and placed his head on the other's chest sighing and slowly drifting. Harry smiled at one of the first times the blonde showed some sort of submissive behaviour. Who knows? Perhaps he'd even get to top one day.

_**Think he will? Hmmm I think he does, and in a very stupid place too lol. Hint, hint, Ch 10 hint, hint :P**_


	4. Ch 4 Beautiful

_**TO:**_ _**Those that have a hard time understanding what I am writing.**_

The reason I do that is because if I write harry said this, harry said that after every sentence, it becomes very annoying, at least I find. I will keep what you said in mind, but I'm on _**chapter 40**_ and I'd really _**rather not go back**_ and fix it all :S I'd never finish if that was the case. I'll do that more now though.

_**Thank you**_ all for supporting this so far makes me very happy and wishing you could send cookies for free in the mail . . . and wishing I could make/buy enough :S

_**TO:**_ _**loveing13more**_

That's neat :D I've had a girlfriend before lovely girl she is, we're still very good friends hmm, I wonder if you can see it? My computer makes smilie faces :D

Hey guys just a quick warning. In a later chapter (Way later)_**, Colin**_ gets _**REALLY kinky**_. Ok, that is all :D

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

Rating: R

. . . Story Begins. . .

Two blonde boys, looking almost identical, stood in front of a mirror, smoothing their hair out and straightening their clothes.

"You look fine, it's just a small dinner boys, now come on." A small blonde woman called, smiling at her sons. "How did you say they would get here again?"

"Floo mum, through the chimney. Try and stay calm though, it will erupt in green flames, it's supposed to do that." She nodded at the eldest boy and led them down the stairs and into the living room. An elderly woman sat on a rocking chair, knitting away, looking over her glasses at the fire place.

Green flames lit up the dim room and out stepped a tall man, light brown hair and a winning smile.

"Seamus!" Colin walked forwards and hugged him, smiling as the other placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good evening, Mrs. Creevey and Ms. McGee." Both ladies nodded and he smiled at Dennis. "I'd ruffle your hair but I think I'd lose my hand." The small boy laughed and jumped when the Chimney erupted again.

A small boy, about Colin's height, with sandy blonde hair stepped out, fidgeting with his hands, biting his lip.

"Oh Dennis, he's so cute!"

"Mom!" the youngest Creevey whined, Noah blushed and slowly walked up to the other boy, stumbling back when he was suddenly rammed into, breath leaving him.

"Ow, that hurt." Dennis kissed his cheek and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, missed you." Noah smiled and squeezed him.

"It's nice seeing you when you're not unconscious." They smiled and jumped when the chimney went again, a tall platinum blonde girl stepping through.

"Sorry to intrude." Colin blinked, who was this person? "Noah? You forgot sumzing." The piercing blue eyes widened and he walked up to the girl and took the small felt bag.

"Thanks Danny." The girl smiled.

"'Ave a good time, ve vill see you later no?" Noah nodded and hugged her. "Très bon, je vous aime et vous comporte"(1)

"Je fais, au revoir"(2) The blonde stepped into the Chimney, pulled out another pouch and took a pinch of the sandy substance.

"Anderzon Manor!" She disappeared in a burst of green flame.

"Who was that?" Dennis asked hugging him from behind.

"Oh, that's my sister; she's three years older than me Alex's twin." The shorter boy nodded.

"What language was that? French?" Noah nodded. "You didn't tell me you were French!"

"You never asked" The sandy blonde smirked.

"Why are all of your hair colours different? And why does she sound French but not you or your brothers?" Noah laughed.

"My dad had black hair and my mom had blonde. She got my mom's hair, Alex got the red from dad's black and mom's blonde and Mike and I both got dirty blonde hair." Dennis nodded against him. "Az, for ze accent, we all 'ave it and can hide eet vell" The boy shivered behind him. "Alex also does and awesome German, Spanish, Irish, Scottish, English and American accents."

"He does Irish?" Seamus asked smiling. Noah nodded, suddenly remembering the other occupants in the room. He slowly began to turn into a tomato and looked over his shoulder at Dennis. The other smiled, kissed his cheek and let go.

Seamus still had an arm around Colin's waist, drawing small circles with his fingers into the felt of his shirt.

"Alright boy's why don't you show the other's around." Colin and Dennis nodded.

"Well this is the living room." It had high ceilings and was wood, almost like a cabin, with dim yellow orange lighting around the room. It was fairly large with a smooth wooden floor, a throw rug in the center. The rug was white and hopefully faux fur. His grandmother Laura McGee was sitting on a wooden rocking chair, to the left of her a long couch, the right was a short wall.

The window across from the couch was large, approximately six feet long by five feet high. Colin grabbed Seamus' hand, Dennis doing likewise to Noah. They walked around the small wall, six feet of space between the short barrier and the front door. Around the wooden wall was a kitchen.

"Obviously this is the kitchen." The younger brother said, gesturing around the room. It appeared that the whole house was wooden with that same dim glow about it. The cupboards were wooden as well, along with the table in the center that was large enough to seat eight.

"This is really big Col" Seamus whispered in aw, Noah shrugged.

"I suppose." They looked at him. "What?"

"How big is your house?" Dennis asked him causing the other to blush.

"I don't actually know. It's a _Manor_, so I'm sure you can guess it's pretty big." They nodded at him and walked through the small door on the other side and up a set of stairs, turning at the end of the hall to head back in the previous direction on a higher level. There were three doors on this level and more stairs.

"These are my mum and grandma's rooms. The door at the end is a washroom." Seamus nodded at Colin and followed down the narrow hall, looking over the edge and blushing at the younger boy's guardians. Dennis opened the washroom door and the brunette almost shit bricks.

"Jeez!" There was a large bathtub, similar to the prefect ones, although neither of them would actually know that. The floor was white marble and the same walls and dim glow. A shower was near the end along with the toilet and sink, a small window with frosted glass in the middle of the wall.

The two brothers smiled and pulled their boyfriends up another set of stairs. There were two doors on this hall, both being double doors.

"And this is where we split up." Dennis said taking Noah's hand and heading right. He opened the door and walked up to the switch, pushing the strange lever up, forcing the dimly lit room to become a normal brightness.

"Does the rest of the house do that too?"

"Uh huh." The smaller boy said closing the door and pulling him into the room. There were a set of glass double doors leading to a balcony at the far right of the room, the far left another door. In the center was a large red and gold bed, Noah smiled at that. A mahogany dresser was along the wall to the left where the other door was, everything still wooden. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling casting the light all around.

Dennis pulled him to the door at the right and opened it to reveal a private bathroom, not nearly as big as the other but just as lavished. It was the same things and concept only the bath was smaller, still in the floor though.

"One more thing to show you" The older boy said dragging the taller one off to the balcony. It was dark out and still quite beautiful. From there they could see the large land and a pool below them. Noah pointed to a large box shape that was covered.

"What's that?"

"Hot tub" Dennis said grinning. "Later I'll let you borrow a swimsuit and we can maybe go in." Noah laughed and allowed himself to be pulled back in the room. "Did you keep your promise? Have you been eating?" The sandy blonde blushed and nodded. "Let me see." The blonde said, hands on his hips.

"Alright." Noah began to unbutton his silky red shirt and let it fall to the floor. Dennis swallowed hard. The boy before him no longer looked like he was thirty pounds, but an average weight. And he had gained some muscle.

The taller boy gave a soft smile. There wasn't much muscle, but was definitely starting to form. Dennis shivered and walked up to the other, leaning up and pressing his mouth onto Noah's. His hands slid up the sandy blonde's arms squeezing his biceps.

The darker haired boy deepened the kiss and Dennis pulled back. The taller's breath hitched as he watched the blonde before him pull his shirt over his head before tossing it. Their mouth reattached and hands roamed one another's chest.

Noah turned them slightly and walked them towards the bed before breaking the kiss. "Outta breath" He whispered smiling lightly, breathing heavily. Dennis smiled and turned, crawling up his bed and laying in the spot he usually slept at. The darker blonde groaned, crawling up and aligning their body's earning a gasp from both boys.

Dennis bucked his hips and Noah returned the gesture, body shivering. The boy beneath him ran his hands down, pushing the other's hips up and unclasping his slacks, the other kicking them off before sitting back and undoing the others.

The older boy reached forwards and lightly hooked his fingers into the sandy blonde's boxer's breathing hard, heart beating quickly. Noah rolled off and lifted his hips, hissing when his erection made contact with the cooler air in the room. He watched the shorter boy shuck his own off and rolled back on top causing moans to leave the both of them.

"Holy fuck." Noah whispered, head dropping into the crook of Dennis' neck. He shifted his body and reached down, wrapping his hand around both members and shivering at the automatic buck from the other boy. He lifted himself up, blue eyes half lidded.

"Ah!" The lighter blonde shivered and cracked open his eyes watching the other resting all this weight on his knees and left hand, right one sporting both their members and lightly stroking. He looked at the other's face blinking as the piercing blue eyes deepened into a darker blue beginning to buck his hips as well, hissing through clenched teeth.

It was harder than he thought to stay quiet, the boy beneath him softly moaning and thrusting against him. He picked up the speed feeling the boil begin in his stomach and panted. Dennis began to shiver before stiffening, mouth open in a silent scream; eyes screwed shut and back arching. The sight helped push Noah over the edge, his own eyes widening, dropping his head in the crook of the other's neck, muffling his moan.

Both bodies convulsed before collapsing, breathing heavily. "Fuck that felt good." Dennis whispered under Noah, eyes still closed, arms wrapping around the others back. The younger boy pulled his hand away and rolled off catching his breath and nodding.

"We should get cleaned up and get dressed." The other whispered eyes already back to its normal piercing blue a smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin smiled at his brother and turned to Seamus. "You know when we first came here, I went straight to the room Dennis has and him to mine but we switched. He has the longer balcony but I have two windows and a view of the garden. Works wonders for my photography." The brunette smiled at him, gesturing to the door.

The blonde opened the set of double doors, pushing the lever up to brighten the room a tad bit more, liking the amber glow. He found it almost . . . romantic. Seamus smiled following his boyfriend into the room. There was a door to the left and then a large window that popped out to have a small bench with a long cushion along it, covered in pillows, both different shades of reds and gold. The window was as large as the living room one and came far enough off the house that it was as wide as a single bed.

Beside it was the large red and gold bed, similar to the ones in Gryffindor. Beside that were two glass double doors leading to a decent sized balcony, about eight feet long. Colin dragged the taller boy over to it and opened the door, hearing the other's breath catch.

"Wow, that's really beautiful." From Colin's balcony you could see a large garden with many different types of flowers, arranged from white to yellows, oranges, reds, pinks, purples, blues, greens and then blacks. In the far back were many different types of trees from Cherries to apricots, apples and plums, pears, peaches, nectarines and many more along with a vegetable garden off to the side.

In the center of the garden was a large fountain, an old fashioned one with walkways to go through the flowers. It was a wishing fountain Seamus realized. However, what caught his attention was the large lake that wrapped around the back of the garden and to the front, mountains in the background.

"See? Amazing photography opportunities." Colin said smiling, the brunette nodded and allowed himself to be dragged back in the room and pulled passed a dark red brown dresser and into a washroom, one very similar to the downstairs, but the tub was smaller. He smiled as the eager blonde dragged him out of the room and back to the bedroom.

Colin ran to a hope chest on the same wall as the entrance to his room opening up the large wooden container and pulling out many different photo albums.

"Come look!" Seamus laughed at the excited blonde; it was almost as if he was a first year again. He sat down next to the other and watched as he opened the first one, a photo of Harry in second year.

"Oh, these are all the photos you've taken over the years?" Colin nodded and sat back watching the other go through all his photos. They had lost track of time, Seamus laughing at some and leaping on the other starting tickling wars before going back to the pictures. Mrs. Creevey had come into the room and she went unnoticed by the two boys in the middle of their third tickle war.

Seamus was straddling Colin, holding both hands above his head with his right and tickling the squirming boy with his left, laughing with him. She leaned against the door and smiled watching tears of laughter streak her child's face.

"S-Shay! There was more laughing. "S-stop!" The older boy laughed and let go, smiling down at the other, watching him watch his breath and wipe his eyes, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Hi boys" They jumped and looked to her, Seamus turning scarlet and climbing off her son, she continued to smile. "Dinner's ready, Dennis and Noah are already down there. Fix your hair and straiten your shirts boys, see you in five." The nodded as she left, the older boy helping the younger up. They fixed each other's hair, sharing a few quick kisses before heading down stairs, still smiling.

_**(1)Trs bon, je vous amie et vous comporte = very good, I love you and behave**_

_**(2)Je fais, au revoir = I will, bye**_


	5. Ch 5 Titanic is NOT a horror movie!

_**A/N: **_I have _**finished**_ the _**seque**_l.

_**229**_ pages long

_**102,654**_ words

_**43**_ Chapters

Is there _**anything**_ you would like to _**see happen**_?

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Dinner was lovely, a little bit of small chat, mostly about school and future careers. Colin was getting bored though. Across from him was his mom, beside her was his Grandmother. On Colin's left were Seamus, Dennis and lastly Noah. The photographer had finished eating and absentmindedly put his hands on his lap like usual. Then he got an idea, one that would make his boredom go away.

Seamus jumped, shaking the table slightly. "Sorry 'bout that, I got a chill." Mrs. Creevey and Ms. McGee gave him a strange look before turning back to their meal. He slipped his hand under the table and pushed Colin's hand away, shooting him a warning glare out the corner of his eye. The blonde, however, was very persistent. They went back and forth another six times, hand sliding on lap then being roughly pushed away, once with a painful pinch even.

"Alright does anybody wish for dessert?" Mrs. Creevey asked. There was a round of yes pleases and Seamus closed his eyes, shoving the hand off his leg. He almost growled when it returned. When the mother closed the freezer with a clang, the brunette took that chance to smack Colin's hand glaring at him. Ms. McGee raised a brow and turned to her daughter.

"I will be heading to bed early tonight, I'm very tired."

"Alright mum, would you like some help?" The older woman stood and smiled.

"No not at all dear, I'm quite alright." They watched her leave, Seamus huffing at the hand. He gave up, raising both hands above the table resting his forearms and waiting for the final course. His eyes widened when the hand slid up his inner thigh, thanking Mrs. Creevey for the ice cream.

"Are you alright Seamus?" The brunette smiled and nodded before slowly eating his ice cream, the blonde's hands so far up his thigh they rested on the clothed section of his legs, right in the middle of them. He bit back a moan hiding it with another bite of ice cream when nimble fingers lightly brushed his sack.

Colin was eating with his right hand, left under the table, putting slight pressure on the other's scrotum trying not to laugh at how hard it must be to hold in his groans. Seamus was usually very vocal and the blonde was pretty sure he was torturing the other. He'd never made Seamus angry with him, well, besides the time he stole Harry's potion. He smirked and wondered if he should tell him that he never actually did take it, he just watched the pictures of them together until he couldn't take it anymore.

Seamus shifted in his seat, Colin and Dennis being the last ones to finish their ice cream. The brunette checked his watch and frowned.

"It's already eight thirty. Wow, times really does fly." He shivered when Colin gave him a small squeeze, slowly sliding farther up the clothed middle section of his slack and lightly trailing his finger up the other's stiff member.

"Oh, would you like to call home? I'm sure you could convince them to let you stay the night, you too Noah." The young blonde's eyes widened and he blinked. "What's a matter?"

"Oh, it's just I've never slept in a room that my brother Mike wasn't in." She raised a brow.

"Mike?"

"Yea, my twin. I also have two older brother names Alex, and the eldest James, My eldest sibling is Anasks and Danny is Alex's twin. They are both seventeen. She was the French girl that stopped by." Dennis blinked at him.

"How many siblings do you have?" Noah paused, counting on his fingers.

"Five, used to have six, Connor passed away though when he was two, Mike and I were four." Mrs. Creevey covered her mouth and turned sympathetic eyes to him "Oh no, I don't' remember him at all, Danny and Alex remember a few things, but James was eleven at the time and Anasks was fifteen. Hit them the hardest."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" Noah flinched and looked at his hands.

"I'd rather not say." She nodded.

"Understandable." Dennis leaned over and hugged him, whispering in his ear. A blush spread across the boy's cheeks and he nodded.

"I'll attempt to stay the night. Where would I sleep?" He looked genuinely concerned unsure of what to expect. The mother smiled.

"You may sleep in Dennis' bed, however-"Her eyes narrowed. "If ANYTHING besides a few hugs and kisses happen, I'll make Dennis Sleep on the couch and the same goes for you." She said to the other glaring at Colin. The young man moved his hand away, Seamus redder than a tomato. "I'm not blind boys, and neither is your grandmother." The blonde paled.

"And Colin." He looked up at his mother. "Next time he shoves your hand away, keep it away before he or I detach it from your arm!" He shrank back and nodded, Dennis looking confused. Noah looked blankly at them then they all saw realization flash through them and he started to laugh. It was a whole hearted laugh, fairly deep, showing that when his puberty finished, he would have a beautiful baritone voice if not bass even.

"Wow Cols, you've got guts!" Dennis blinked overly confused.

"Alright call your parents." Seamus stood kind of awkwardly, facing away from them quickly and heading to the phone. Noah headed to the fire place and sat in front waiting. "What are you waiting for dear?"

"Oh, my sister said she'd check in at eight forty and she's always a little early." The fire place erupted in green and his sister stepped out, smiling with the same eyes as Noah's, hair bleach blonde down to her elbows. She squatted down to her brother and smiled.

"So? Vut iz zee plan? Are you coming back 'ome for bed or staying zee night?" Noah blushed and she smiled. "Zee night I take eet?" He nodded and she smiled. "Vait 'ere vor a minute." She stepped into the flames only to return a moment later and Noah over some clothes. "I 'ad zem ready before 'and" He smiled standing and hugging her. She kissed the top of his head and smiled, almost glowing.

"Wow your sister is really pretty." Mrs. Creevey raised a brow as the two other boys nodded in agreement, Noah laughed.

"Of course she is! Our grandmother was part Veela! She's inherited it from her." They blinked.

"Why does she have a French accent but not you? Well, you do, but why does she only have a French one?" Dennis asked, furrowing his brow.

"She goes to beauxbatons" They all nodded smiling at him. "She doesn't want to lose our heritage so she continues going to the French school. We mostly speak French at home for her benefit too."

"Alright, my mum said it was alright." Colin smiled and hugged Seamus, the other clearing his throat, raising a brow.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" The blonde asked taking a step back.

"A little bit yes." The younger nodded and turned to his mother who put her hands up in defence.

"Hey, don't look at me! This is between you two!" Dennis and Noah both laughed.

"Can we watch a movie mum?" she nodded and the two brother smiled, grabbing their boyfriends and darting to a door at the far end of the living room, opening it and descending down the stairs. The lights were off and it was beyond dark in there. Colin pushed the lever up to it brightest and smiled at the rec room.

The floor was covered in a plush white carpet with a white couch, two white arm chairs, a large television and one cabinet on either side of it. Those were at the very back, TV. Facing them with the couch's back to the boys. Before those was a pool table.

Dennis ran up to the cupboards and turned to them. "What are we in the mood for?" They all shrugged and he found "Ok, horror it is!" Noah made a slight 'eep' noise and they laughed, Dennis shifting around in the cupboard and pulling one out.

"Titanic is NOT a horror movie Dennis!" Colin scolded rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about? That rich dude is pretty freaky!" The older brother huffed and walked up to the cabinet.

"Titanic is a romance movie, not a horror film!" Dennis stuck his tongue out and sat at one end of the couch, Noah next to him, Seamus on the far left.

"Then you pick!" The young brother retorted.

"Fine! I will!" after a little bit he pulled out a movie and smiled.

"What did you pick?" Seamus asked watching the other plop the movie into the DVD player and running to the back turning the light all the way down before sitting next to his boyfriend and hitting play.

"Haunting in Connecticut. I haven't seen it yet but it looked really good." The brunette smirked.

"It's alright, not too bad, more than definitely scare the liver outta you though." Colin flicked him as the movie started.

They mostly sat in quiet, Noah's knees drawn up, face hiding them, Dennis rubbing his back. Colin was pressed against an amused Seamus, holding his hand, the older's arm around his shoulder. By the time the movie was over three of the four boys were more than pleased to get out of the basement and upstairs.

Seamus shut everything off, Colin still holding onto his shirt, the other two already up stairs. When the brunette finished his boyfriend practically dragged him up all the flights of stairs, the older waving at Mrs. Creevey and laughed when the young boy dived on his bed, and under the covers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah was lying next to Dennis shaking and darting his eyes around the room. A small whimper left him and he jumped letting out a yell when the other tapped his shoulder.

"Calm down Noah! Come here." Dennis laid flat on his back and tapped his chest, smiling as the younger rested his head on it, gripping the other's night shirt tightly. "It's alright." The other nodded and relaxed a little when the older boy wrapped his arms around the taller, pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head. Within minutes the two were asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus finally calmed down Colin and had to keep the other calm until he fell asleep . . . after an hour of quiet shushing and patting of the back. When the blonde fell asleep, the brunette huffed and finally slipped off to dream land.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry grunted and stood up from the floor after he finished cleaning the spilled juice. Dudley stood smirking above him, his aunt and uncle had gone out and Draco was still asleep. He went to the sink and rinsed his cloth before ringing it out and hanging it up to dry.

"My friends are coming over today just so you know." The blonde said with a smirk.

"That's nice, don't care." Harry mumbled turning and walking pass the other and up stairs. He opened his door and blushed at the platinum blonde. Said boy was sitting at his desk with nothing but the blanket around his waist, petting a small bird. "Oh hey! That's Pig!"

"What?" The other asked looking at him and raising a brow.

"Ron's owl, did it come with a me-" The blonde held up a sealed envelope and gave the small bird a treat. The brunette smiled when he noticed that Draco had let his owl out to sit on the desk with him and Pig. He walked over, kissing the other's shoulder before taking the envelope and sitting down. He opened it up and bit his lip.

"What?" The blonde asked standing, holding the sheet to him, and leaning his chin on the other's shoulder, looking down at the note. Harry huffed and turned it away, looking to the side and glaring at the taller boy. "What?"

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder." Draco rolled his eyes, letting go of the blanket, said item falling to the ground, and wrapped his hands around the brunette's midsection.

"Coming from the guy who stood on a chair to read over _my_ shoulder." Harry blushed and shivered when Draco pressed his growing erection into the other's back. "Anyways, I need a shower." He pulled back and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes, slipping on his pyjama bottoms and looking to the window. He raised a brow and the brunette blinked.

"What?"

"Your female neighbour seems to enjoy staring at me when I'm naked." Harry's eyes widened and he spun around looking at a young teenage girl practically drooling. He flipped her off and pulled the curtains shut, the blonde laughing. "Damn, I was hoping to give her a show."

"DRACO!" Said blonde laughed and dashed out of the room, the brunette chasing him and yelping when the bathroom door was slammed in his face.

"Well if it isn't your queer cousin." Harry sighed and turned around looking at the four boys standing there. "Did your boyfriend lock you out of the bathroom?"

"He's not my boyfriend and he didn't lock me out. He doesn't know how to lock this door."

"I heard that Potter!" Harry flinched. "I'm not a complete imbecile!" The brunette smirked and turned the knob opening it slightly. "Okay, so maybe I don't know how to lock it. What's your point?" The other laughed and Harry closed the door smirking.

"I say he is your boyfriend, if not your boy toy." One with light brown hair said.

"Actually," Started Dudley, "It's the other way around, he's the one getting pounded!" Harry's eyes widened and the other's blinked. "Saw it myself!"

"Ugh!" The brunette closed his eyes and went to open the door . . . it was locked. The wizard stiffened and looked between the advancing boys. The front door opened and shut.

"Dudley!" They turned from Harry and went down stairs, the brunette let out a sigh and went to his room, grabbing the letter and sitting on his bed.

_Harry, dad wanted me to write to you letting you know the plan. We will be arriving on your birthday to take you to our home. We set out a false rumour that you will be leaving the week after. See you then, oh and Bill and Fleur are coming down for the wedding. Write me back, but NOT about when we leave._

_See you soon, _

_Ron and Hermione . . . and Ginny (She made me write it!)_

Harry sighed and grabbed some parchment quickly scribbling a few things down and sending Pig off with it.


	6. Ch 6 Help?

_**TO: dracoslover1**_

There is _**another Sequel**_ called _**Harry Potter and the Turbulent Year**_. I may make 1 more after. You will have to wait a bit longer for that confession (chapter 13) but it is sweet- ish: P

_**I am also writing a short, well my kind of short, story of how Forge came to be in my story. If you want I will put the name up with the next chapter . . .**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Seamus' eyes snapped open, mouth open in a silent scream as his back arched. He grunted and looked down, breathing heavily eyes half lidded.

"Colin what are you doing?" He hissed before letting out a quiet moan. The other sucked harder and smirked around the flesh in his mouth. "Colin stop!" The other decided to try and take as much as he could into his mouth, hands flying to his head. "Ah! Fuck!" Seamus began to pant. He was getting close far faster than usual and briefly wondered how long Colin had been at it before he woke up.

The blonde felt the hand tighten and the breathing quicken. He knew he lover was about to cum. He pulled back hearing the distressed cry.

"Well you told me to stop." The other whispered. Seamus glared at him.

"You're an evil little git you know that?" Colin chuckled. "What time is it? If its two a.m. I'll kill you!" The blonde blushed and gave a cheesy smile. "What is it with you and seducing me at two in the damn morning? Colin!" The brunette had actually begun to whine. The younger boy trailed a finger up the other shaft smiling at the moan.

"Can you be quiet?" Seamus nodded quickly and squeezed his eyes shut. He was a little confused when Colin moved up and opened his eyes.

"Colin no!" It was harsh and filled with lust, but it was to be expected. Colin smirked and aligned the shaft at his entrance. "Colin!"

"Calm down Shay-"

"Calm down? I can't calm down! Colin you're going to hurt yourself!" His voice was becoming frantic and stared at the naked boy on top of him.

"Shay I'm not an idiot. I prepared myself before, plus I gave you the blow job instead of lube." He smirked and the other groaned.

"Colin I'm more than defiantly larger than your three fingers-"

"Who said I only used fingers?" The brunettes eyes widened and he grunted, staring at the younger boy.

"What did you use?"

"I'm not telling." He pushed down, forcing the head to penetrate him, smirking when Seamus' eyes widened and he arched moaning. "Shh, quiet remember?" The brunette nodded, sitting up to take of his shirt. He bunched it up and bit it just as Colin forced more inside him, the brunette's eyes rolling. The blonde was sliding along much easier this time and he couldn't help but smile knowing that he prepared himself fairly well.

"Ah!" The blonde hissed a slight tinge of pain hitting him when he was a little passed half. Seamus rested his hands on the other's hips helping to sturdy him.

"Take your time Cols" The small boy nodded and pushed his weight down and blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, I need help all my weight is down." Seamus laughed. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm small ok!"

"Jeez how much do you weigh seventy five pounds?" The blonde blushed.

"No! Eighty seven pounds." The brunette quirked a brow and stifled a laugh, putting a bit of pressure on the other's hips, forcing him down a bit. He let a breath out his nose trying to watch for signs to stop but was more than surprised when he received none and the other was seated to the hilt, head down panting.

"It'll get easier as it goes." Seamus whispered and the other nodded, locking eyes.

"Let me set the pace unless I ask otherwise, do _not_ try and slow me down or speed me up!" The brunette nodded and removed his hands, bringing them up, shoving the shirt back into his mouth and gripped either side of the pillow his head was resting on. He nodded again and closed his eyes groaning when Colin pushed his legs up, sliding up the shaft before forcing his weight back down.

He put his hands on the brunette's shoulders pushing, smiling when he was able to fill himself to the hilt again. He looked up at the half lidded eyes and began a slow rhythm. Seamus gripped the pillow, and tensioned his legs, forcing himself not to move, whimpering at the slow pace.

He kept true to his word letting the blonde choose the speed and groaned when the younger finally started to pick up a little more.

"Uh Shay?" He cracked his eyes opened and nodded at the peach and yellow blob. "I can't go any faster. Help?" The other gave a short strangled laugh and reached over; grasping the smaller's hips and lightly thrusting up. Colin's head fell back and Seamus quickly stuffed the blonde's shirt in his own mouth as he let out a muffled yell.

"One tap faster, two harder, three stop." Colin nodded and Seamus sighed, shoving the shirt back into his mouth and set a pace making sure to hit the blonde's prostate every time. The young male began to meet his thrusts, moaning incoherently repeatedly. The older boy shivered biting down hard on the material and groaning at how deep he was able to go in this position.

He reached across with one hand, continuing his gentle thrusts and pushed Colin so he leaned back a bit, smirking as the eyes widened when the bundle of nerves was hit harder. He jabbed Seamus on the arm once, then twice and the brunette complied, thrusting up faster and harder.

Colin spit the shirt out, face scrunched up, mouth open and gasping. "Oh fuck shay!" He whispered, biting his lip and leaning back on his hands. The brunette started to become more vocal and bit down harder on the material, jaw beginning to hurt. "Faster, oh gods please go faster!" The blonde threw his head back as Seamus snapped his hips up, officially losing control and pounding up into the other, pulling his hips down to meet his.

"Ohhfummm" Seamus mumbled through the cloth panting heavily watching the other's reaction. He felt a burning in his stomach and pouted, not sure if he wanted to let go of the other's waist and jerk him, or continue to pound into him.

The brunette quickly let go of Colin's waist, pleased that the other continued to slam his hips down, and grasped the forgotten member, a gasp leaving him. Seamus began to sweat, hips getting tired and smiled when Colin became more vocal, signalling he was getting close.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck Shay! Harder, oh gods yes! There, there, ugh, I'm, I-" He body seized and Seamus' back arched when the muscled constricted around him, squeezing the flesh in a death grip. Colin's orgasm hit, sending hot spurts into the air, mostly landing on his boyfriend's chest.

Seamus moaned and released his seed at the same time as Colin did, forcing his eyes to remain open to watch the blonde's climax. The brunette's body convulsed and relaxed, the blonde falling forwards onto him, panting heavily.

"Cols? I need you to lift your hips please." The blonde grunted and did as told, hissing as the spent member slipped out of him before collapsing back on top of the other. Seamus smiled and moved the blonde's hips so just his upper body was resting against his.

"Mmm, good." The brunette chuckled at his dazed boyfriend, smiling when the other shifted one hand across Seamus' chest and his face pressed into his neck.

"Night Hun." The older boy whispered wrapping his arms around the younger.

"I'll have pie in the morning." Seamus smiled and laughed.

"Hey Colin?'

"Hmm?" The blonde nuzzled closer.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Oh good, I'm very glad you got slippers." Seamus snorted and kissed the blonde's head. "Sleep now?"

"Yes Hun, you can sleep now."

"But I don't have to pee." The brunette rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut listening to the blonde's breathing even out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ron smiled when he saw his bird flying towards them. He quickly untied the letter and darted to his room where Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all sitting. He held it up and they all sat down.

The youngest male opened the letter skimming it and paling.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione took the letter and her eyes widened before reading the parchment out to the others.

_Dear Ron, Hermione and Ginny,_

_DON'T KILL ME! But well, there may be a slight issue with everything, including the wedding. I have a date I guess you could say, we're not actually dating, but nonetheless living together. My aunt and uncle almost shit bricks when they realized I brought another "freak" home with me. I can guarantee that this will be a problem because, well, you see this person just so happens to be Malfoy._

_Don't kill me,_

_Harry._

She glanced up and they all stared blankly at her.

"But I thought they ended it!" Ginny yelled. "Harry almost killed him then he almost killed Dumbledore!"

"What?" The twins yelled in union.

"Yeah! Malfoy almost killed professor Dumbledore!" Ron shouted.

"No not that!" Fred said.

"Harry almost offed Malfoy?" His twin finished. They nodded at them and the two brothers blinked.

"I think we need to tell Mr. Weasley about the slight change in plans." They nodded and Hermione stood walking down the stairs, the other's fallowing. "MR. Weasley?" He came up and she handed him the letter. His eyes widened.

"Arthur what's a matter?"

"Well Molly dear, it looks like we may have a small problem when it comes to moving Harry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"NOAH!" A deep voice bellowed throughout the manor walls. A blonde girl bit her lip, kissing the top of the young boys head before a redhead placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped into the sitting room. "There you are." Green eyes narrowed down at the small boy before lifting to match equally green of a taller one. "I called for Noah, not Noah and Alex." The redhead squeezed his brother's shoulder but stood his ground.

"Phoenix, vut iz eet you are doing now?" A tall woman with white blonde hair to her waist and piercing blue eyes stepped forwards, placing a hand on the slightly taller males shoulder. He turned his head to look at his wife.

"Nothing Alexis, don't worry." Her eyes narrowed and she stepped in front of her son.

"You vill not do to Noah vut you did to Conner!" He glared down at her.

"Alexis, move." She straightened up and returned the glare.

"I vill do no such thing!"

"He snuck out to spend the night with his _boy_friend!"

"'Ee did not! I allowed 'eet! Danielle even brought 'eem clothes vor me!" Phoenix narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Go to your room Noah. You too Alex and take your sisters and brothers up with you." The redheaded male steered Noah around their dad and into the hall before motioning foe the other to follow. Two girls stepped out of the shadows along with two boys, one was Mike, Noah's twin, one of the girls was Danny, Alex's twin, then there was James and Anasks, the eldest son and daughter.

"Mama? Are you alright?" A tall blonde asked locking eyes with the other woman.

"Yes Anasks, take your brothers and sister to zeir rooms." They walked up as a group, Anasks taking Mike to his room on the far north before going to her own a few doors down. Alex escorted Danny to hers on the far west before leaving to his room one floor above. Lastly James walked Noah to the room to the far East and turned to him.

"Lock your door alright? I'll be one room over this time okay?" The younger boy who was a head shorter than his eldest brother nodded and headed into his room. James ran his hand through ebony locks, looking around with blue eyes before sighing and going one room over, ducking slightly to avoid whacking his head off the door frame.


	7. Ch 7 POTTER!

_**A/N: Sorry, made a mistake last chapter, James is a FOOT taller than Noah, not a head lol. Noah's 5'3" and James is 6'3" oops.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, **character death** and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

A sandy blonde boy was lying fast asleep, clutching a bear to his chest when he heard the door rattle. He shot straight up and crawled off his blue bed to the far side of the room, tapping on the door that connected his and his brother's bedrooms.

The door rattled harder and he banged on his brothers door. "James!" His voice had become frantic. "James! James!" His bedroom door bursts open at the same time as James did, strong arms wrapping around him, pulling the small boy to his chest before slamming the joint door shut, walking to the far side of his room.

"In the crawl space, go!" Noah looked up at him and whimpered. "Go dammit!" The younger boy hugged his brother before darting to the hidden door, pulling it open, crawling in and slamming it shut. The blonde winced when he heard his brother's door burst open and muffled yells bounced off the walls.

Noah turned around, still on his hands and knees, and moved as fast as he could away from the other room. He kicked his feet out from under him when a ramp going down appeared. The blonde slid down the slide like path and crawled straight ahead a few feet before going to the right, heading south. He came to the end and pushed to door open, yelping then a pair of strong arms pulled him out.

The young boy squeezed his eyes shut and screamed beginning to kick, tears streaming down his face.

"Noah! Noah stop! It's alright it's me!" Watery blue eyes opened and locked with worried green framed by red hair.

"Oh gods Al, James!" Alex pulled his brother to him, his door bursting open.

"Noah! Vut 'appened! Are you ok?" Danny rushed forwards and hugged her baby brother. "You're all dirty and covered in cuts, let me 'eal zem vor you, come on." The blonde's joined hands, the tall redhead, quickly grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and following, ears listening for any sound.

"I thought I went south." Noah whispered.

"No, you went west" The short boy nodded and allowed himself to be led through the maze of halls before stepping into a large room filled with different potions and gauzed. They cleaned him up and treated the minor wounds, the worst being his hands and knees from crawling before finding a different room for them to share.

Alex and Danny took turns guarding the room, pleased when morning came and nothing happed. A shrill scream was heard at the far end of the manor and the three sat up.

"MOM!" It was said in union as they all ran through their home stopping at their brother's opened door. A tell man stood, black hair framing his face looking down at a crying woman who was leaning over another black haired man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Andersons held a funeral that after noon and wrote on the tombstone

_James Anderson,_

_Feb 19__th__ 1976-June, 9__th__ 1997._

_Beloved son, Brother, husband and father._

Stephanie Anderson held her baby boy to her chest as the Anderson sibling crowded around their eldest brother's grave, a dark haired man leaning against a tree, no expression on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Dear Harry,_

_We believe we have found a solution for this problem. Have him leave a week in advance, June 29__th__, Fred will come and get him. Make sure he packs everything and has a broom or he'll be sharing. He may stay with us for a little while; however, one slip up and I will turn him in. Ronald and Hermione have informed me of the situation between you and the Malfoy boy. I hope you know what you are doing._

_Best regards,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry sighed and folded the letter. He had read it over and over again before talking with Draco. It had taken four days to convince the stubborn blonde to go to the Weasley's. Tonight Fred was supposed to show up and take him away and to his house.

The brunette looked at the grumbling blonde who had just finished shrinking his trunk and jamming it in his pocket, Broom leaning against the wall.

"This is ridiculous! Why do I, a Malfoy have to live with them, the Weasels?" Harry glared.

"Fine, go home then, let's see you try and explain why you disappeared for a month!" The blonde boy flinched and sighed. "And stop calling them weasels! Be on your best behaviour, Bill's marrying Fleur on the first and if you mess it up so help me god I'll-"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." They both turned narrowed eyes towards the window. "Hey Harry . . . Malfoy . . ." The blonde nodded and stepped back from the dark haired boy in front of him.

"You can come in for a bit, you're early." Harry said still glaring at Draco watching the blonde manoeuvre himself to the bed and sit down.

"Wow you two are testy! When was the last time you got laid?" The platinum blonde scowled and Harry blushed.

"Uh, I don't know." Fred raised a brow turning to Draco.

"Three weeks." The redheads other eyebrow joined the first.

"That explains a lot, if you want I can leave and come back in an hour-"

"No! It's fine." The shortest of the group said moving aside to let the other fly into the room, placing both feet on the ground and giving a nervous smile between the two.

"There is a LOT of sexual frustration pent up in here."

"I'm not sexually frustrated!" Harry yelled at him, hands balling into fists.

"Right, sure thing mate." The redhead said turning to Draco who shifted and raised his knees, arms crossed. "Maybe you're not, but it looks like he is." Harry snapped his head towards the boy sitting on the bed, grey eyes widening. "I'll be back in an hour."

"No wai-" The redhead took off out the window and the brunette sighed yelping when his back was thrown against the door. "Draco! What are you-" Soft lips pressed down firmly before pulling back.

"As much as I love my hand Potter, I'd rather it not become my only 'friend'" Harry blushed as he was picked up and tossed onto the bed, a gorgeous blonde straddling him.

"Draco this isn't a good idea!"

"Why the hell not? This is the first time we've had the house to ourselves since I've been here!" He leaned down and attached his mouth the other's neck, biting down hard. The brunette screamed and fisted the back of the other's clothes.

"Draco stop it!" The blonde growled and bit again, electing another yell before lightly kissing it and continuing up the neck before pulling away and leaning towards the other's mouth, lips a centimetre apart.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop." Green eyes locked with steel grey before his hands unclenched and ran down the other's shoulders to the blonde's chest. Draco smiled when he felt nimble finger slowly pop the buttons on his shirt open, finger tips brushing the newly exposed skin each time before going to the next white button.

"Draco." Green eyes became half lidded and he pushed on the chest, silently asking the other to sit up. The blonde did as asked and bit his lip when the other followed, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, hands continuing down the other's arms before tossing the garment to the side.

"Fuck yes" Draco hissed when a hit mouth closed around his left nipple, calloused hands running up his sides, stopping under the other's arms. A strange noise left the pale lips and a blonde head fell back, hands tangling in ebony locks, hissing when a sharp bite was delivered to his hardened bud.

The brunette nipped and sucked the swelling flesh before lightly kissing across the others chest, snaking a tongue out to lick its twin. He closed his mouth over it and sucked listening to the throaty moans leaving the blonde man. Harry lightly bit and was surprised when the hands in his hair yanked his head back and a mouth was slammed down onto his.

Draco pushed the other onto his back, grinding down onto him. "Ah! Yes!" He smirked against the panting boy's mouth before pulling back and staring into the emerald orbs. With a smirk still in place his right hand slip down the other's chest, left arm propping himself up. The younger boy shivered and groaned when soft fingertips ran down torso, stopping at his waist and slowly sliding his hands under the other's shirt pushing the garment up.

Harry lifted up upper body and allowed the blonde to pull his shirt off, glasses following. The brunette collapsed back down, groaning when skin met skin. A tan body arched up against a paler one and let out a hiss, hands tangling in the other's platinum locks.

Draco raised his hips and attached his mouth to Harry's neck before sliding his hand down the other's chest and to his jean's button. The brunette moaned when the blonde's hand put pressure on his member, sighing in relief when the button popped open and the fly was slid down. He lifted his bottom half and shivered when nails scratched his hips as the garment was pulled down.

The Slytherin boy lifted his arse into the air in order to undo his own bottom, mouth still nibbling against Harry's neck. It wasn't long before bare skin was laid along another naked boy, breathing hitching and bodies shaking. Draco pulled back from the red mark on his brunette's neck and locked eyes with him.

"Harry?" Green eyes flashed with desire and the other just shook his head. "Never mind." A pale arm stretched out and he summoned his wand before performing the quick lube spell and carefully spreading Harry's legs to kneel between them. "Bend your knees." The smaller boy complied, lifting his legs, feet flat and spread.

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he slowly slipped a finger into the other, groaning at the sudden heat. Harry closed his eyes and reached lightly gripping the other's shoulders. Tanned legs spread wider and his back arched when the second finger was added.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy. He watched the face twist in slight discomfort before morphing into undeniable pleasure. He watched the plump bottom lip being pulled into a wet mouth and felt the other's back arched. Slowly he added the third finger stretching the other well before reaching for the wand beside him and casting another lube charm.

Grey eyes locked with green and waited until dark locks bounced in a nod before moving forwards and pushing in. The brunette hissed and his nails dug into the other's shoulders.

"Harry! Your making your lip bleed!" Emerald eyes snapped open and gave concerned grey ones a sheepish look.

"Sorry." Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out, slowly pushing back in. He began a slow rhythm, head lolling onto Harry's shoulder. He let out a surprised yelp when he suddenly found himself on the floor, on his back, an eager Potter above him.

"Uh, Harry, what are you doing?"

"Dunno yet, guess we'll find out." He raised himself before quickly thrusting down, back arched, head facing the ceiling. A long throaty moan escaped his lips and gasped when once again he was on his back, a lustful Slytherin positioned over him. "Draco!"

The blonde smirked at the other's distress and snapped his hips, groaning and setting a pace. Harry began to squirm and the blonde glared. "What are you doing now?"

"Get off for a sec!" Draco clenched his jaw and growled before pulling out and standing running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" The brunette just smirked at the other and began to stalk towards him. "P-Potter? What are you-" Their bodies were pressed together causing a moan to leave both. Harry gripped the other's shoulders and smirked.

The taller boy clicked into what the other was thinking and nodded, waiting for the other to jump up. Legs wrapped around a slim waist, the leg's owner's back being slammed against the door.

"Potter, this is hot and all, but for fucks sake let me fuck you!"

"Ok." The blonde blinked before smirking, forcing the other up higher.

"Align yourself." The younger boy reached back and did as told, nodding. Draco let out a predatorily growl before slamming his hips up, forcing the other's down.

"Fuck!" Green eyes squeezed shut and his hands dug into the other's biceps, head falling back against the door, panting. "Oh gods yes!" Platinum hair tickled his cheek as a tongue darted out, licking his neck before lightly biting, thrust up faster and pushing harry harder into the wooden surface.

"Fucken hell Potter." Hot breath ran across his ear and Harry put his hands against the wall, pushing hard. Draco made a rather high pitched 'eep' followed by a pained 'oof' when he was on his back again. "POTTER! That's it!" He pulled the boy off him and grabbed his wand. "Bed now!"

The brunette's eyes darkened and climbed on the bed, back against the sheets. Draco sneered and said a quick spell smirking in triumph when Potter stiffened, ropes trying around his wrists and ankles, spreading him eagle and holding him still.

"Much better."

"Draco! Untie me!" The younger boy looked around frightened and the older man climbed on top of him.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you keep randomly tossing me on my back it's going to break!" The brunette just nodded and bit his lip, but soon forgot his troubled when the taller boy slid back in, a long low moan leaving him.

Draco set a brisk pace, leaning in to capture Harry's lip, still lightly bleeding. Silvia mixed with the other's blood in their mouth, both groaning. The blonde struck the other's prostate causing Harry to arch his back and gasped.

"Fuck yes! Oh gods don't stop!"

"Not planning on it Potter!" His speed picked up and he bit hard on the other's lip, forcing more blood and a scream from the other. "Your mine Potter and don't you forget it!" The brunette whimpered and thrust up against the other boy.

"I won't, I won't!" His breathing picked up and he pulled at the ropes, groaning loudly. "Fuck yes Draco, you feel amazing!" The blonde grunted in response, fingers digging into tanned hips.

"Your mine say it!" Harry moaned and nodded.

"I'm yours, yours!" His back arched as the boil began to bubble up. "Close, so close!"

"That's right, always for me, no one else, no one else's; you will never be with another guy! Say it!" The blonde grunted his completion around the corner. "Say it!"

"Only you! I swear, no one else, fuck yes!" His back started to arch.

"Come for me Harry." The Slytherin whispered in his ear, delivering a hard jab to the other's prostate.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, fill me dammit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-" His body went rigid, mouth opened in a silent scream, head thrown so far back it looked about to snap.

"Ah! Yes!" Draco thrust forwards hard once more time spilling his seed into his lover's body, his convulsing before collapsing on the tanned boy, both shaking and panting.

"D-Draco?" said boy grunted in response, head between the dark haired boy's neck and shoulder. "Can you untie me now?" The ropes slithered away and he rubbed his wrists before wrapping his arms around the other's back.

"No wonder you like him so much, he does have a nice arse! Have you tapped it yet?"


	8. Ch 8 what a surprise

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"No wonder you like him so much, he does have a nice arse! Have you tapped it yet?"

"Fred!" Harry whimpered out, the other pouting against his neck.

"Sorry, Harry, and by the way, next time maybe you should at least close the window. I could hear you down the street!" The blonde laughed against the other's neck before rolling over and raising a brow at Fred. He shrugged and stood up stretching before walking around to try and find his clothes.

"Draco, I really wish you'd put something on before walking in front of my window naked." Green eyes were closed and Fred snickered.

"You know Harry; I can see you perfectly clear."

"Well it's not the first time." Suddenly Green eyes snapped open and he shot up, furious grey eyes boring into his. "I-I- Uh-"

"You fucked the weasel?" The blonde's voice was low.

"Hey! I'm not a weasel! And technically I fucked him. And I was drunk."

"Really?" Draco's voice had a hysterical edge to it. "So you lied to me? You said you only ever fucked Seamus and me. You really seem to like that don't you Potter? Fucking drunks? Were you drunk to?" Harry glared and stood up.

"No I wasn't drunk and I didn't enjoy it either!" Fred flinched and leaned against the wall, waiting to see if he needed to intervene.

"Really? What did it hurt too much for you?"

"It was practically rape!" All three boys stiffened. "Uh, I mean, Fred-" The redhead held up a hand, eyes casted down.

"I don't remember much except for slipping that potion into your drink and then bits and pieces before I was helping mum clean up the kitchen."

"What did you do?" Draco glared at the taller boy, clad in nothing but his boxers and a sock.

"I don't know! I don't remember much but I think George was involved."

"Yea, he was. He was the nicer one." Fred looked at Harry and bit his lip.

"Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I swear it!" The brunette nodded.

"I know. Draco?" The blonde's head was down and his body was shaking. "Draco?" Harry walked over to the other boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. He let out a yelp of surprised when his bare back collided with the wall, Draco's own back facing him. Grey eyes glared at the redhead.

"Touch him again and I _will_ kill you." The brunette reached out and lightly touched the other's shoulder, liquid steel turning ever so slightly to look at him before back to the front.

"I won't. Not unless your next to him and allow it. Like a hand shake or something. Agreed?" The blonde gave a curt nod. "You should get dressed; we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." Fred sat on the desk and turned away from them, giving the other occupants a bit of privacy.

"Draco?" Said boy turned around and pulled the other to his chest.

"Your mine dammit." The brunette nodded against the pale chest, breathing in his sent. Gray eyes closed and a kiss was laid upon a mop of black hair. "See you in a week Potter." With that he turned and finished getting dressed, grabbed his broom and casted one last longing look over his shoulder.

"Oh for peats sake just snog him so we can go!" Both boys glared at him. "What?" Harry bit his lip and ran forwards, his own pyjamas already on and hugged the blonde.

"Oh god I'm turning into a sap!" Draco raised a brow at the smaller boy's statement before leaning down and attaching their mouths. Fred smiled and sighed, feeling positively giddy. Draco pulled back a fraction and locked their eyes together.

"Mine, no one else's, got it?" The brunette nodded and the kiss was reconnected, light nibbling every once and a while. Harry sighed and opened his mouth groaning when a wet muscle rubbed against his tongue, hands running down his back.

"Lo-" Harry stopped when the other stiffened. "Are we dating again then?"

"Mhmm, I suppose we are . . . love." Draco winked at him, smirking at the surprised expression before nodding to Fred, mounting his broom and taking off.

Harry fell back onto his bed, pulling the sheets up and drinking in the smell of Draco. His Draco, the one that called him love.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A blonde woman stepped out of the green flames and looked around the wooden living room.

"Danny?" She turned and smiled.

"Ah, 'ello Colin, I need to zee your brozer for a minute. It's very important." The young boy nodded and frowned at the sad eyes, before walking around the corner and calling up the stairs.

"Dennis! Someone's here for you!" Footsteps padded down the stair case and two blonde boys came around the corner. The youngest stopped and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to my house and see Noah, it is very important. Where is your mozer?" Colin carefully walked into the kitchen and came back moments later with her. Danny's head bowed and recognition dawn on Mrs. Creevey's face.

"Dennis hunny, go pack some clothes for a few days." The blonde boy raised a brow. "You're going to spend a bit of time with Noah."

"Really?" A smile spread across his face and he dashed upstairs.

"Who was it?" The mother asked, Ms. McGee walking into the room a sad expression on her face. Danny sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Our eldest brozer James." Mrs. Creevey gasped and nodded.

"Was he?" She made a strange gesture that no one understood. "Was he married?"

"Yes, wiz three children. A girl and twin boys." Colin's eyes widened as it all clicked in. He took a step back and sat down. Dennis came down the stairs and his mood changed. He looked around the sad faces and flinched. Suddenly he wasn't so excited anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A quiet knock was delivered to a wooden door with no reply from inside. "Noah, it's me, open up, someone wants to say hi." Still no answer. "Noah Ignatius Anderzon! Open zee door now!" The door clicked and was wrenched open.

"What?" Dennis' eyes widened at the venom in his boyfriends voice. Piercing blue eyes softened and concentrated on the ground.

"Noah?" The older boy dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around the other. Noah dropped his head to the shorter's shoulder and let out a quiet sob. Danny pushed the bag further in the room and closed the door, flicking her wrist to re lock it. All the Anderson's had charms on their doors where only the room's owner could unlock it, but everyone could lock it for them just in case.

"Noah what happened?" Dennis pulled back and gazed into the dulling blue eyes. He grabbed the other's hand and dragged him to the bed, frowning when Noah climbed onto it and curled into a ball.

"James is dead." The older boy stiffened and quickly crawled over to the other, pulling his boyfriend onto his chest, hugging him tight. The thin frame shook slightly and Dennis began to feel something wet seep through his shirt. He held on tighter and rocked slightly, kissing the top of the sandy blonde head.

"When did it happen?"

"June 9th"

"Sit up a sec ok?" Noah rolled off of Dennis whilst the latter sat up and tapped his chest, reaching his arms out as the younger boy crawled into them, head in the crook of his neck. He felt the other rubbing his back and slowly began to fall asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?"

"Yes I'm sure! I know my brozer well enough to know zat 'e needed him! We can't always be 'is only comfort Alex!" Green eyes slid shut and a sigh left the thin lips.

"I know, I'm just so worried about him!" The tall blonde woman hugged the redhead patting his back.

"I vont let vat 'appened to Connor and James 'appen to him! I vill not!"

"I know Anasks. I'm just worried." She ruffled his hair and smiled

"I am very excited vor our cousin Fleur's vedding though!" Both heads turned to see a shorter blonde, smile large and bright.

"I 'ope I can find someone zere for me too." They smiled at her.

"Of course you will Danny, and if not there, then somewhere, don't worry about that right now." Alex said pulling her into a hug.

"Ven does Papa get 'ome?"

"Not vor a while girls, you 'ave nozing to worry about." They smiled at the Lady of ze house. "Now off to bed! It's getting late!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I've changed my mind!"

"What a surprise." Harry said oh so enthusiastically.

"This is all a trick!" Vernon yelled, removing things from the car. "I don't believe you!"

"Of course you don't" Green eyes rolled.

"We're not leaving!" The brunette sighed.

"Fine, stay and be slaughtered, see if I care." The older man's face drained of colour. "Just make sure to stay out of the way when I leave, I don't want to die because you fucked up."

"Don't you dare-" Petunia snapped her jaw shut when Harry glared at her.

"You guys really don't get it do you?" They all looked at him as he stormed into the house, the other's following. "Why can't you understand this?" His voice was beginning to get louder and louder with every passing second. "_They will torture and kill you like they did my parents!_" Dudley whimpered and stepped forwards.

"I want to go with those older people."

"Order! Not older!" Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever, I want to go with them. You promise I'll be safe? My mum and dad will be safe?" Harry nodded at the pudgy boy and let a breath out through his nose. "Then I'm going."

"Wow Big D, for once you're actually making a bit of sense!" Vernon and Petunia looked to their Duddiekins and gave a small smile. "Alright, they will be here in about five minutes." Harry quickly dashed up stairs and smiled at Hedwig. "Soon we'll be free of this place and you can stretch your wings all day if you want."

The owl hooted in reply and the door bell went off. He grabbed his bird and trunk, running down the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He watched his aunt, uncle and cousin drive away sighing and plopping down on the couch. He randomly flicked through channels and talked about all the 'good times' with Hedwig, smiling when she would hoot in reply. He walked to the cupboard and opened the door peering in.

"Wow, I used to sleep in here? How on earth did I fit?" A loud roar stopped his train of thought and he jumped, yelping when his head collided with the door frame. "Fuck! And I thought I had to duck before! Crap!" He clutched his head and jobbed to the kitchen window watching the back lawn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sighed and looked at his friends . . . well at himself and some of his friends. He still couldn't believe that they just stripped down! That was his body and he could have done without everyone seeing it! But soon enough they were in the air, his rucksack, broom and Hedwig jammed between his knees.

He and Hagrid were off to the Tonks'.


	9. Ch 9 Admit it

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

He and Hagrid were off to the Tonks'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry groaned and crawled out of the mud. "Hagrid! Hagrid!" He could hear a voice calling and asking who he was before yelling for her husband. The seventeen year old boy remained silent, shock filling his every core.

Green eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Hagrid!"

"Hagrid's fine, Mrs. Tonks is taking care of him in the kitchen." Harry let out a sigh of relief before staring around in horror.

"Death Eaters! There were Death Eaters!" Mr. Tonks looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"But how did they know!" The brunette shrugged and bit his lip. He hoped the others were ok. He stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen.

"Hagrid?" The large man looked at him and beamed, crossing the room quickly, tripping over a few pieces of furniture on the way, Mrs. Tonks flinching. Perhaps that wasn't his best move because now he suddenly found himself unable to breath.

"Harry! How on earth did you manage tha'?" The brunette had no real answer and looked to the side freezing. He sent a glare towards the woman and reached for his wand, but it wasn't there.

It took a minute but Ted finally called the other down reassuring him that it was his wife, not Bellatrix LeStrange. Ted brought them into a room and pointed to the port key but Hagrid froze.

"Where's Hedwig?" Green eyes looked at the floor and he shook his head. "Oh Harry!"

"Hagrid!" The large man looked at the glowing blue brush before him and Harry quickly grabbed it finding them in the Burrow's yard, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny running towards them.

He looked up and frowned. "Where is everyone?"

"We don't know!" Ginny was panicking "Tonks and Ron were supposed to be back fist but they missed their port key!" Harry hugged Ginny as she shook. "Dad and Fred were supposed to be after them, then you, then George and Lupin." As if on cue a blue light filled the field and they all stopped watching at it got bigger and bigger until George and Lupin stood there, only, George wasn't standing.

"Fuck!" Harry dashed forwards, grabbing the tall redhead's legs and helping Lupin bring him into the house, and the other's following. They laid him on the sofa and gasped nausea and fear grabbing all of them by the throat. George's ear was missing.

Lupin pulled Harry aside interrogating him until he was sure it was safe, pulling him into a hug. When Harry told him that Voldermort had caught up to him he was beyond shock. After Lupin heard the story of how he knew, he smucked the young Gryffindor outside his head.

"He's a Death Eater Harry! Even if Expelliarmus is useful, it does hardly anything in these situations! You could have been hurt! Or KILLED! Then what would we have done?" Harry looked at his feet and nodded feeling ashamed. A creak on the stairs drew everyone's attention away.

"Draco?" grey eyes met green and they remained rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. The others watched them cautiously waiting to see what would happen. Draco wore a silky pair of drawstring pyjama bottoms and a loose black t-shirt.

"The hell happened to you Potter?"

"HEY!" Ginny yelled turning on him Harry chuckled and walked forwards, the blonde meeting him halfway before hugging tightly.

"That's his way of saying he was worried." The brunette informed the other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Potter, I was not worr-" Harry slapped his hand on the other's mouth, a thin pale brow rising.

"Admit it! You were nervous!"

"Uh boys, we have larger issues right now!" Came the shrill reply of Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Draco let go of one another and nodded. There was a noise from the back door and all wands were raised watching as Kingsley and Hermione came in the later latching onto Harry, a dark glare from Draco.

They made sure no one was an imposter and waited whilst everyone finally appeared. It was hectic but soon all that had gone were back at the Burrow, with the exception of the newly decease 'Mad Eye' Moody and that filthy little vermin Dung.

They were set off to bed shortly after, Fred and George in their room, Hermione with Ginny and Fleur, Bill went to his own room, and Ron and Harry in Ron's room. They turned to Draco and seemed to ponder.

"Well he can't stay on the couch since we will not allow him to be unwatched and Harry's now in Ron's extra bed, not to mention boys or not, you two are dating and will not be in a room alone together. You will just have to share with Bill." Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh, frowning at Harry and Draco's displeased look. "Off you go, go on!" Ron's room was the highest up followed by Ginny, Fred and George, Percy's old room, Charlie's, Bill's then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's.

They began to climb the stairs, Fleur, Bill, Draco and Harry stopping at the third level, Bill's room.

"I'll be right up Ron, you go on." The redhead made a distressed noise before strolling up the stairs with the others. Draco leaned against the wall, smirk in place, brow raised.

"Yes Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Bill, said man pulling away from Fleur and waving good night.

"Two minutes." He whispered before walking into his room, keeping the door wide open for now. The brunette turned to the blonde and gave a soft smile.

"Were you worried about me Draco?" The older boy scowled.

"You wish Potter." Harry frowned and the Slytherin before him heaved a big sigh, frowning. "Maybe a little." Green eyes brightened and a huge smile crossed the tanned face. "But only a microscopic bit!"

"Whatever _Malfoy_, just shut up and kiss me goodnight." Draco smirked and pushed the other against the wall, leaning in to capture the other's lips, tongue darting out and slipping into the warm cavern. Harry groaned when the other's hands ran down his side and around to the back, giving the boy's bottom a light squeeze.

"Ehem." They jumped apart; both flushed and looked at the eldest Weasley brother, amusement in his eyes. "Times up boys, upstairs Harry, come one Malfoy, in bed." The blonde leaned down and lightly kissed the other's cheek.

"See you in the morning Love." Harry gave him a goofy smile, Bill shaking his head and steering lust filled grey eyes into his room.

"Goodnight Harry." Bill said sternly before winking and closing the door. The brunette walked up the stairs and into the bed across from Ron, sleep claiming him quickly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah groaned and snuggled closer to the warm, moving pillow . . . moving pillow? He let out a yell and threw himself off the bed, arms covering his face.

"Noah! What's wrong?" Dennis climbed off the bed as the door slammed open, Alex rushing in. He grasped his brother shoulders, the small boy still screaming.

"NOAH!" It was loud and deep but it caught the other's attention. The screams stopped immediately and arms lowered looking up into deep green eyes, tears falling from his own, "It was just Dennis, calm down Igs, you're alright." The sandy blonde looked up and a worried boy, a hand stretched out to him.

He grasped his boyfriends hand and followed the other back onto the bed before climbing on his lap and tucking his head under the other's chin.

"Scared me." Noah whispered.

"Never woulda guessed." They chuckled and Alex left the room, closing the door softly behind him. "Hey, why did you get so scared?" Noah pulled back and locked eyes with Dennis before leaning forwards and pressing their lips together, licking the others bottom one.

The older boy opened his mouth the probing tongue and groaned when it caressed his, a hand sliding down his chest to rest on his upper, inner thigh. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer. Dennis pulled back panting and Noah spoke up.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." The shorter boy nodded and kissed the other's cheek. "Dennis?"

"Yeah Noah?" The sandy blonde leaned in, only a breath away from the other.

"Make me forget?" Dennis smiled and leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to the others, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern in front of him. Hands tangled in hair and the taller of the two pulled the shorter blonde down, straddling his hips, lightly pushing the shirt up.

"N-Noah? This isn't such a good idea. Your hurt-" Lips pressed hard to his and the other grinded down, groaning into Dennis' mouth. "Noah! Wait!"

"Why?" The other blinked a little surprised. Piercing blue eyes continued to bore down into his and he squirmed.

"Please? I don't want to do anything when you're upset." The boy atop him sighed and lay down, resting his cheek against the other's chest. "You stopped eating against didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." It was so quiet it was barely a whisper.

"Why?" Dennis ran his fingers through the other's sandy hair, flaying with the locks.

"Just haven't been hungry."

"Please eat Noah? Please?" The young boy gave a hesitant nod, hugging the other close.


	10. Ch 10 I won't hurt you

_**I don't kill Dobby but that's because I love him too much lol.**_

_**I have been writing a story about**_

Forge

_**That if you would like**_

_**I will send you**_

The link.

_**Keep in mind there are twists and at time you will**_

Hate me.

_**But yea, and you're going to get one hell of a **_

_**DRARRY treat in here!**_

_**Poor Bill . . .**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"You really don't mind mum?" an Irish accent rang off the walls.

"No Seamus I don't mind. You're going to be seventeen and if you want your boyfriend over then alright. At least you can't get him pregnant."

"MOM!" Blue eyes widened and the witch chuckled.

"Alright, when is he supposed to be here?"

"I'm to pick him up any minute now really, by flu though." She nodded and kissed her son's forehead.

"Alright, be quick, I wanna meet the little guy." He blushed and turned heading to the fireplace, smiling at his dad before disappearing in green flames.

"I will never get used to watching my family burn in green fire, never." Mrs. Finnigan laughed and hugged her husband, excitement in her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin jumped when the fire place erupted. "Ready lil one?" The blonde grinned and smiled nodding. Quickly he hugged his mother and grandmother before carefully listening to the address Seamus spoke. Once he was gone, Colin stepped in and repeated it, nervousness running through his veins.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus stepped out and nodded to his parents before turning to look at the fireplace, fidgeting nervously. Green flames lit up the room and a small blonde boy stepped out, coughing. The brunette laughed at him.

"Inhale a bit of soot did you?" He patted the others back and grabbed the waiting glass off the table. "Happened my first time too." Colin took the water and sighed, quietly thanking him. Seamus turned to his parents and opened his mouth to speak. He smiled and looked behind him at the boy hiding there. He chuckled and stepped aside, Colin following.

"Mum, dad, this-" He reached behind him and pulled the nervous boy in front. "-Is Colin." The blonde blushed and gave a small smile, stepping back slightly so he was pressed against the taller boy.

"Hello Colin I'm Tomas Finnigan, you can call me Tom." He outstretched his hand and the small boy grasped his, shaking nervously.

"And I'm Bridget." He smiled and shook her hand as well. "Why don't you two head upstairs and we'll call you when supper's ready."

"Alright mum, come on Cols." He steered the younger lad around the corner, up the stairs and into a normal sized bedroom. There was a desk by the window, a dresser to the right of it, a closet door to the left. On the right hand side of the inner wall was the bed, a trunk on the left. Between the bed and dresser was a cabinet with a decent sized T.V. on it.

Colin fidgeted beside the other unsure of what to do. Seamus smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed. He sat against the wall with the other between his legs, back against his chest.

"Missed you" The brunette laid a few kisses along the other's neck, listening to the sighs and feeling the small boy relax in his arms.

"Missed you too Shay." A light nibble caused his eyes to slide closed and he tilted his head to the side. "I missed this."

"As did I lil one." He slid his hand down to draw invisible patterns on the thin thighs, continuing to move his mouth along the other's neck.

"Mmm, this feels good." A content sigh left the plump lips and a blonde head tipped back, hands sliding up and down Seamus' upper legs. A soft moan was muffled by the slim neck, both of their breathing beginning to pick up. Colin sat up on his knees and turned around to face the other boy.

"Kiss me?" He whispered, a hair away from the other's lips causing them to brush with each word.

"My pleasure." The Irish man leaned in and captured the lips, rising to his own knees, hands on the other's lower back. Colin groaned and ran his hands down the other's chest, lightly rubbing the bulge trapped behind denim. "Fuck yes." Their breathing began to become laboured and Seamus gave a light squeeze to the arse under his hands, a quiet gasp leaving the other.

He pulled their lower halves closer together and grinded them against one another, hissing at the sensation. A knock on his door caused him to groan and pull back, eyes still dazed, the blonde panting and sitting as well.

"Yeah?" The door opened a crack and his mother spoke up.

"Supper's in five boys."

"Ok, thanks mum." The door closed and Colin pounced on the other, reattaching their mouths, his hands sliding down the other to grasp his clothed erection. "Uh! C-Colin, we h-have to go down stairs." He groaned and subconsciously thrusted up against the smaller. "W-we can fuck when we're d-done. Promise" The smaller crawled off the other and looked down.

"Uh Shay? It's noticeable isn't it?" The brunette smirked and stood up, walking stiffly to his closet before pulling out two sweaters, walking up to the smaller.

"Arms out." The brunette whispered against Colin's ear. The young boy moaned and lifted his arms from his sides. Seamus put the sweater on the younger and zipped it up smirking. "Can't wait till I get to unzip it too." Lightly he attached their lips before pulling back and pulling his own sweater on, zipping it up as well.

They grabbed each other's hands and headed down the stairs and to the dinner table, Colin redder than his house colour.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door creaked open and Bill's eyes shot open. He could make out a silhouette in the doorway and watched carefully. The figure walked into the room stiffening every time the floor creaked and sat down on Draco's bed.

Bill watched as the figure, most likely Harry, began moving strands from the sleeping boy's face. He watched the young man lean down hesitantly and place a kiss to the others forehead.

"Potter?" It was so quiet Bill had to strain his ears to hear. "What are you doing here? Go back to bed you twat." Harry leaned down again but this time was met halfway by the other, lips lightly pressing together.

A red brow rose as the two heads moved to different angles, their kiss deepening. One of them let out a throaty moan only to be shushed by the other. Harry pushed the other flat against the bed his body following and mouth dropping to what Bill could only assume was the other's neck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco bit his lip trying to hold the moan in as Harry lightly nibbled on his neck, hands pushing the blanket down. The blonde closed his eyes, breathing picking up when a tanned hand ran down his bare chest. He didn't throw on a shirt at bed time feeling rather warm, now he was boiling.

Slim hips lifted as his boxers were pulled down and dropped to the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bill's eyes widened but his voice caught. Quickly he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a quiet shaky breath. If he told them to stop who knows what would happen. Why the hell was Harry down here in the first place? He reopened his eyes and froze.

He watched pale arms, practically glowing in the dim light run along the shorter's back, hooking the thumbs into the other's bottoms and pull them down.

The two locked lips again, Harry lowering his body, pushing it flush against the other, lightly rocking his hips. Bill heard the other pant and closed his eyes again, pretending that no one was over there, it was just Draco asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why are you down here?" The blonde whispered arching when the other grasped his throbbing member.

"Bad dream couldn't sleep."

"So you decide to molest me in the middle of the night?" It came out as hiss and the Gryffindor chuckled, slowly stroking the other.

"No, at first I was just gonna kiss your forehead and leave, but you woke up." He squeezed the head eliciting a strangled moan from the other.

"Potter, don't you dare even think about it!" Harry smirked at the slightly panicked voice before fishing something out of his PJ bottoms and squirting it on his hand. "Harry no." It was deep and filled to the brim with fright.

"I won't hurt you Dray, relax." He slipped a finger into the other watching his jaw tighten, grey eyes narrowed.

"Potter." The other ignored his and began moving his finger paying attention to the sounds leaving the other. The blonde's breathing had picked up and his eyes were wide, hands clenching the other's shoulders tight. He hissed as the second was added and squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry started a slow rhythm before spreading his fingers, the other groaning in protest. He curled his fingers and tapped. The blonde's back arched and his mouth dropped in a silent scream.

"That was quick." The younger boy whispered, adding a third. He continued to stretch the other making sure to hit his prostate every once and a while. He retracted his fingers and squirted a large amount of lube onto his member, spreading the thick gel evenly before positioning himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bill opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. He watched as Harry pushed his hips forwards, a pained grunt leaving the other. The brunette stopped and rearranged himself slightly before Bill saw the pale legs being tossed over the tanned shoulders, a gasp coming from one of them.

Harry pushed forwards, hands on the other's milky white hips and panted.

"How much further potter?" It was quiet and slightly pained.

"U-uhm, I dunno, maybe an inch." The other nodded.

"Just do it then." Bill's eyes widened as he watched the boy wonder thrust forwards, head thrown back and a gasp leaving his mouth.

"Fuck that's tight."

"Ow, Potter stop wiggling dammit!" Bill snapped his eyes shut holding his breath. Maybe he should have stopped them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry dropped his head to the other's shoulder, body shaking with the effort. "You know Dray? This is kind of a turn on don't you think?"

"What are you talking about Potter? Ok, move." Harry grunted and pulled out, slowly pushing back in.

"Doing this in front of someone. Not to mention the idea of being caught of course." The blonde moaned and nodded.

"Left."

"What?" Draco rolled his eyes at the other. "Oh! Left got it." Harry moved his body to the left, angling his member so it would hit the blondes left as well. "You ready? This is your first time bottoming right?"

"Potter I'm not glass you won't break me and yes it is. Now move!" The brunette gripped the hips harder and thrusted forwards, ramming into the taller boy's prostate. The blonde's mouth fell open and he gasped, arching up off the bed, his head tossed back. "Fuck yes Harry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bill sighed and opened his eyes, he just felt so damn compelled to watch. He raised his brow as the other gasped and arched off the bed cursing a little louder than he was talking. Harry set a brisk pace, groaning and panting with every thrust, head in the crook of the other's neck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Faster! Fuck go faster, Ah! Yes! Like that ohhh fuckkk, harder! Ah, Ah, Ah, yes Harry, yes, more, more!" The brunette sped up going almost full speed, hitting the blonde's bundle of nerves every time, both beginning to sweat.

"Oh fuck Draco, no wonder you like topping, ah hell this is amazing." The blonde groaned in response thrusting down on the other, eyes squeezing shut. He felt a burn in his stomach and Harry blindly reached between them moaning and panting in his ear.

"Oh fuck!" Draco's back arched when the brunette grasped his member, pumping it in time with their thrusts. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," With each word the blonde arched higher of the bed, his orgasm building quickly, eyes screwed shut.

Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's ear, whispering in it. "Come for me love." The blondes back archedto it's breaking point and Bill shot up from the bed covering the other's mouth just as he let out a howl. The brunettes eyes widened and locked with Bill's, Draco clenching down around him.

Quickly the redhead covered Harry's mouth as well and he groaned out his completion, body convulsing atop the others, eyes still locked with blue ones. Slowly the hands left their mouths and the lay there, frozen and panting. The Weasley stood up and flushed turning and crawling back onto his bed.

"You may wanna head back upstairs before my mum comes to check on you guys." Green eyes closed a flush spreading across his face.

"How long?" It was barely audible but Bill caught it.

"Since the door creaked open." Harry groaned and pulled out of the other, hearing the slight hiss. He leaned back and helped the exhausted blonde put on his boxers before standing and pulling his own bottoms on, placing the lube back in his pocket.

"Night love." He whispered, receiving a tired grunt in response. The brunette leaned down and lightly kissed the other's forehead before turning to the other occupant. "I'm really sor-"

"Don't, your sixteen with hormones, I just wish you could have found a better time and place. Go upstairs before you get caught. I'll talk to mum about you two getting your own room to share for the next while. Or at least get you out of my room." Harry flushed and left, taking the stairs two at a time.

He lay down on the orange sheets and starred at the orange ceiling. He fucked Draco. It was amazing and incredible. He still couldn't believe the blonde let him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**You soooo love me :D**_


	11. Ch 11 Definitely in that kind of a mood

_**I Love you guys too! Lol and yay! I'm a sweet pea! *Grins***_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

When the blonde woke up the next morning he cursed, looking down at the dried essence all over his chest. He was still sweaty and scrunched up his nose at the smell. Bill snorted across the room and Grey eyes shot a glare at him.

"Hey, been there, I know the feeling. Mind you mine was a hand job from Fleur but yea. If you're quick you may not pass anyone on the way to the shower." Draco sat up and gasped.

"Fuck! Now I know why he was complaining!" He winced remembering the time he found out Seamus and Harry had had sex and flinched. Seamus was bigger than him and he had forced Harry to stand before he was ready. The blonde grunted and forced himself into a standing position, throwing a shirt on and grabbing a towel.

"You won't have time to change in there; we have another ten people that need to shower." The blonde groaned and nodded quickly leaving and heading up the stairs to the washroom, limping on the way.

"Draco? What happened to you?" his head snapped up and locked eyes with the brown ones of Hermione. She raised her brow and took him in. His blonde hair was up on end sticking to his face and his shirt to his chest. He was limping and wincing and her eyes widened when she looked at his leg.

"You had sex with Harry last night didn't you?" He scoffed and leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"No Granger I didn't"

"Really?" He cracked an eye at her and blinked the other one open. Why was she smirking? "Then why are you sweating?"

"Bad dream, made me sweat." She raised her brow and crossed her arms.

"Why is your shirt sticking to your chest?"

"Because I was sweating." She walked up to him and he pressed himself closer to the wall.

"Why do you smell like sex?" His eyes widened.

"So I wanked!" That's when she gave her very own amused smirk.

"Really? Then why is there blood down your leg. Last I checked you weren't a girl." Grey eyes widened and he looked down at the browning trail. "I won't say. When Ginny gets out, I suggest you go first."

"Uh, thanks." The door opened and he limped in, closing it quickly, Hermione laughing behind the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus and Colin thanked his mom and smiled at her.

"Why don't you boys head on up and watch a movie or something." Seamus made a face and grabbed Colin's arm.

"Mom! Ew!" The blonde looked confused as the other's parents rolled their eyes at him. Once in the room Seamus ran to the cabinet, opened it, grabbing the first DVD in his reach and plopped it into the player, turning the volume up loud. Colin blinked and sat on the bed.

"Uh, what was that about?"

"When my mom asks me to go upstairs and watch a movie it means she wants _alone_ time with my dad." The previews started and the brunette still had the slightly disturbed look on his face. The blonde laughed and leaned in to kiss the boy but froze. They locked eyes and began to tune out the TV. The two boys stared at each other's lips, neither making a move just yet.

"As much as I want this, I'm not sure I can do it knowing my parents are screwing downstairs." Seamus continued to stare at the younger boy's mouth even when said boy moved. The brunette soon found himself with a lap full of an adorable blonde. An adorable sadistically evil little teasing blonde!

He groaned as the young boy bit his neck, fingers pulling the zipper down on his sweater before pushing it off.

"Can I leave a mark or will your parents get mad?" Seamus shivered and let out a shaky breath.

"Yea you can leave marks, but only where my parents can't see them. They have no problem with me having sex but aren't necessarily excited about me doing it with them in the house." Colin nodded and pulled the other's shirt off, pushing him onto his back.

The blonde leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth, giving it a small nip.

"Are you in one of your kinky moods?" Seamus asked, brow rising. The other smirked and unzipped his own sweater, tossing it to the side only to be followed shortly after by his shirt.

"It's a shame I don't have my camera." The small boy winked at the other and the brunette's hips bucked unconsciously at the memory.

"Definitely in _that_ kind of a mood." His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the other grind down on him, hands on his chest. The blonde leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other's ear.

"How do you want it Shay? Should I ride you again? You on top? Doggy? Against the wall? How do you want it?" Seamus moaned and stared up at the other.

"How about we see where it ends up."

"Alright, but you have to tell me what you want today." The brunette groaned and nodded, feeling the other play with his zipper. He waited to see if the other was going to pull it down but he didn't.

"Undo my jeans Col." The small boy complied, slowly undoing them and popping the button open. The young boy bit his lip and stared down at the clothed erection. He slid down the other's body blowing on the fabric. Seamus groaned and lifted his hips, loud music playing from the TV.

"What do you want Shay?" He breathed hot air this time and the other shuddered, groaning. The member twitched and Colin smirked up at the other. "Well?"

"Please Cols, something!" said boy shook his head.

"Tell me Seamus." The Irish man blushed and bit his lip. He just couldn't seem to say it, so the young boy decided to make him say it, if not scream it. He pulled the other's jeans off but left the boxers on. The blonde ran his hand up the other's legs stopping when they hit the bone. He began to alternate from blowing hot air to cold on the head of the other's shaft.

Seamus began to pant, eyes screwed shut, bucking once and a while. Every so often a finger would brush his perineum or scrotum. His back arched when he felt the other boy slowly massage the perineum, sending shock waves deep within. He groaned and pushed down onto the other's hand.

"Please Colin? I need you to touch me." His head was thrown back and his hands gripped the sheets hard.

"Touch what Shay?" the brunette whimpered and lifted his hips. "Can't hear you."

"Colin!" It was a frustrated whine and the other pouted. If he wasn't going to ask, then he wasn't going to get it. He slid down the other's legs a bit more and nipped at the inner thigh. Seamus' back arched and he groaned, the fabric of his boxer beginning to collect moisture.

The brunette heard a tearing noise and groaned, nails scrapping bare parts of the mattress. He loved the smaller boy to bits but he was one hell of a tease. The Irish man was having a hard enough time saying one word let alone a sentence! He had begun to sweat and pant, teeth nipping and a tongue snaking out so high up his thigh that if he turned his hips to the right, no.

He gripped the sheets tighter. Colin was controlling this, he'd let the boy have his fun. He screwed his eyes shut tight and took deep breaths, only to have them come out in incoherent babbles.

The blonde looked up when he heard a tearing noise and his eyes widened. Seamus had managed to tear through the sheets. He remembered when Shay teased him for the first time how much it started to hurt in the end and took pity on his boyfriend.

The blonde ran his hands up the other's sides, his body following suit. The small boy leaned above the other, just high enough so they wouldn't touch. Colin leaned down and lightly bit the other's earlobe, smirking at the gasp.

"Want me to ride you Shay?" The other let out a loud low moan and nodded, hips rising. A frustrated noise left the brunette's throat when the contact was not established. He forced his eyes opened and looked to the boy kneeling between his legs, looking around the room.

"Oh Right! in the desk drawer." The blonde smiled and got up unbuckling his pants on the way to the dresser, opened it up, grabbed a bottle of lube and turned a smirk at Seamus. Colin let go of his pants and the other watched them fall to the ground with a soft _thud_ soon followed by the smaller boy's bottoms.

The young boy walked to the door, turning the little lock on the handle and climbed back on the bed.

Seamus watched in a daze as his boyfriend crawled up his body and sat on his chest. He lightly placed his hands on the blonde's hips and groaned when the other popped the lid to the lube open. The older boy stared as the thick gel was spread along the slim fingers of Colin's right hand before bracing himself with his left arm next to Seamus' head.

The blonde let out a groan as he pushed a slicked finger into his entrance, locking eyes with the blue ones in front. The Irish man watched as the young boy worked one, than two, and finally three inside himself before blushing at Seamus.

"Um, either you're going to have to hand me an enchanted object, or I'm going to need your fingers too." The blue eyes beneath him darkened and the brunette reached for the lube, spreading it along his fingers before pushing three into the other.

Colin hissed slightly and gave a small smile to the other nodding for him to continue. Seamus stretched the petite boy and retracted his fingers, dropping them to the bed. He panted and watched as the blonde crawled backwards and pulled on the band of the older boy's boxers.

Seamus lifted his hips eagerly and bit his lip when the cooler air hit his member. His back arched and knees bent when the other grasped his swollen staff spreading a generous amount of lube on it. Colin crawled into position, barely touching the other's cock, just enough to position it and looked down at his lover.

"Ready?" The brunette nodded feverously and gave a small thrust up, earning a childish chuckle from the other. The younger boy pushed down so just the head breached before moving his hands to the other's shoulders, giving a small smirk to the other.

"Colin, don't you dare!" The blonde boy gripped the other's shoulders and Seamus reached for the other's hips, but not quick enough. The brunette's eyes widened and he let out a scream, back arching, hips thrusting and his legs spreading as wide as they could.

The young boy groaned atop the other. Perhaps slamming down all in one go was not his best plan, but definitely worth it. He watched the brunette's chest rise and fall rapidly, sweat collecting along the toned body.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckety fuck, fuck!" He closed his eyes and gripped the other's hips; positive there would be marks in the morning. He tried to keep still but he was already at his limit. "Colin, please, I- I-" He didn't need to finish his sentence when the boy pushed on his shoulders forcing himself up.

Seamus opened his eyes and locked them with Colin's. "I'm at my limit Cols." The blonde nodded and pushed down. The older boy groaned and his body began to shake with his effort. He felt the younger lean in and wondered when he had closed his eyes again. Lips pressed to his ear and he strained them to hear the small boy.

"Pound into me Shay, fuck me hard." Seamus finally snapped. He grabbed Colin's hips and slammed them down before folding his legs under himself, pulling Colin to him tightly. Before the small boy knew what had happened he was flat on his back, legs over the other boy's shoulders and said boy realigning himself.

"Can I?" Colin nodded and the blonde snapped his hips forwards relishing in the pleasured yell from the boy beneath him. He barely registered the slight rock of the bed, or the TV, just concentrating on his movements.

The blonde was moaning loudly thrusting back against the older boy, hands gripping Seamus' biceps. "Fuck me, fuck me, yes, oh gods yes!" The blonde's back arched and fell repeatedly; finger's digging into his hips, lips against his neck.

"Shit, shit, shit, oh fuck Cols, Colin, Colin, fuck!" The young boy couldn't help the bubble of joy rise in him when the other chanted, beyond pleased hearing his name. His orgasm started to build and his eyes widened.

"Seamus, close!" The brunette groaned against his neck and pounded harder, headboard whacking the wall once and a while. Colin arched his back again; eyes screwed shut and dug his nails into the other's arms. "Oh gods Seamus! Yes, yes, Shay!" The brunette felt the other clamp down on him, a warm thick substance hitting his stomach and hollered out the other's name, body convulsing before collapsing.

The younger boy grunted at the sudden weight and felt the other move his arms, allowing his legs to fall to the bed.

"Fuck Colin, you're amazing." The blonde sighed in content and hugged the other, kissing the shoulder pressed to his mouth. He hissed when the other pulled out and sat up before falling backwards against, but this time against the pillows. The brunette tapped his chest and the blonde crawled over, hissing at the pain, and plopped down on his lover's body.

"You're going to pass out aren't you?" Seamus whispered to the other, playing with his hair. The boy on his chest nodded to the older man reached over and turned off the TV, wrapping the other arm around the small waist, one hand still in the other's hair.


	12. Ch 12 you swore!

_**A/N: sorry for the wait. . . Internet went down for a while **____** on the upside I had more time to write the sequel and it's going well, lots of surprises :o **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Fred/George/Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Harry stepped into the kitchen and his face heated up. Bill turned from his conversation with Fleur, nodded at him, and then went back to talking about the wedding. Draco was sitting in the living room on a couch between the twins, a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"Ok, what are you telling him? I haven't seen that look since he was a ferret." The others laughed and the blonde glared at him.

"Oh nothing Harry nothing at all." Fred wrapped his arm around the shorter boy and laughed. Draco shifted uncomfortably and shrugged the other's appendix off of him. "Aww Wazzamatter Drakey-poo?"

"Stop calling me that!" He hissed sending narrowed eyes at the other. George laughed and patted his back.

"We're just playing around blondie"

"'AY!"

"Sorry Fleur!" the twins called snickering at Bill's glare. Harry raised a brow at the pleading look from his boyfriend.

"Ok, please tell me?" Harry asked, eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Oh, not her, we were just wondering where he got that limp from since he didn't have it before bed. But alas, Drakey won't tell us, would you happen to know anything about it _Harry_?" green eyes widened and everyone in the room turned to him. Hermione and Ginny both smirked, Bill flushed, Fleur raised her brow and Ron made quite the noise.

"Is _that_ where you went!" Ron asked voice unusually high. "You said you needed the bathroom! EW!" Harry flushed and looked to angry grey eyes. Why wasn't Potter defending him? He didn't want them to know he actually bottomed!

"U-uh, w-well-"

"Leave 'im alone Ron. Boys vill be boys." Fleur froze and turned to Bill. He gave a sheepish laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "You vere zere vern't you?" Her eyes narrowed and the youngest blonde had a strangled sound leave his throat. "BILL!" His blush deepened.

"I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to get up and scare them! They'd probably hex me! So I covered my ears and closed my eyes. But in the end I ended up having to cover their mouths." He made a disturbed face and Ron laughed.

"Better you than me mate!"

"Actually _Ron_, I'm going to talk to mum about you _three_ sharing a room, since when Charlie comes he'll have to share with me. That way Gabrielle and Fleur can have his and Mr. And Mrs. Delacour can have Percy's." Ron paled. Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"This should be interesting." She whispered, Ginny laughing beside her.

"Should we move and let the love birds sit together?" Fred asked. George smirked.

"I've got a better idea!" Faster than lighting Fred got up, grabbed Harry and sat back down. The brunette and blonde both 'eeped' and stiffened. The green eyed boy was currently sitting on Fred's lap whilst the blonde on George's.

"There now we don't have to sit on the floor and they can sit together." Fred called laughing.

"I think I'd rather sit on the floor!" Draco scowled, struggling to get up.

"Uh, Malfoy, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop squirming." The blonde froze and leaned back a little.

Grey eyes widened and attempted to get up. The occupants of the room had slowly filed out, snickering along the way. "Let me go dammit!" The blonde turned his body and bit George's shoulder.

"Ouch! Feisty lil one aren't you?" George snickered. Harry sat straight as a pole, not moving.

"Oh yea, you have no idea." the brunette whispered and Fred smirked.

"Actually yea I do. You forgot to close the curtains when I went to pick you up." Draco finally stopped struggling and turned to the twin beside him, eyes narrowing.

"You watched us have sex?" Fred shrugged and Harry blushed. The twins laughed at the brunette, a knowing smile crossing their faces. The blonde turned to his boyfriend and blinked. "Potter." It was a warning and the brunette slowly turned to him. "You're shitting me?"

"I can't help it Dray! It's kinda hot knowing that we were watched." He received a glare and the boy on George's lap squirmed slightly.

"No worries Harry!" George said smirking. "Apparently he thinks it's hot too!" Grey eyes locked with green and both stiffened. Slowly they turned to glare at the twins.

"Let us go." Draco hissed out. Harry gasped and Draco's head snapped to him. The brunette was farther back on Fred's lap than before, a hand wrapped around his abdomen. The blonde glared and opened his mouth, but the only thing to come out was a strangled cry. George hand pulled him back and slipped his hand down to the other's abdomen as well, a mere centimetre from a certain part of the blonde's anatomy.

"You know," Fred whispered in Harry's ear, loud enough for the other two to hear. "We could go upstairs for a while; I still have some of the potion I sent you at Hogwarts." The brunette shivered and glanced at Draco.

"Potter, you swore!" Harry stiffened and closed his eyes.

"Please let me go." The blonde groaned and the brunette cracked an eye open, glancing at the other. Draco's head had fallen back against his captor's shoulder, mouth open and his eyes wide. Short pants left his lips and Harry's eyes trailed down.

Ropes had wrapped around the blonde wrists, locking them behind Georges back as the redhead slowly trailed a finger up and down the other's hardening length. Warm lips pressed to a tanned neck and a throaty groan left his throat.

"So what do you two say?" one of the twins asked smirking. A platinum head rolled to the side and locked lustful eyes with Harry's lidded ones. They pondered for a minute not sure on what to do. Draco looked deep in the other's eyes and opened his mouth.

"IF we say stop, no trying to woo us in, you stop." Draco ground out. Green eyes widened and his breath hitched, back arching slightly.

"Now why would we 'woo' you?" Fred asked smirking before letting go of Harry, the latter standing up quickly. The ropes fell from slim wrists and he to stood, the twins following.

"This way." They said in union, watching the other two out the corners of their eyes. They went up the stairs, the blonde and brunette slightly behind, hands locked, breathing laboured.

"What about the rest of the family?" Harry asked when they walked into the redheads' room, door closing with a click.

"Mum's at dads work with dad and the others left for a bit. Bill and Fleur for wedding stuff, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are in diagonally. Told us this morning that they were gonna head out." Harry nodded to Fred, an anxious look on his face. He felt arms wrap around him and a small kiss placed on his neck.

"You alright love?" Draco whispered against his ear, an obvious hardness pressed to his back. Harry nodded and groaned.

"We have the house to ourselves for the next three hours" George whispered, hands on the blondes hips. Fred walked over to a dresser and opened a top drawer, clanking coming from inside as he searched. He pulled out a vial and smiled.

"Alright, just how turned on are you?" Fred asked looking at the couple. Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, this has been modified a bit, you have to actually be . . . excited or it won't work as well." George stepped to the side and raised his brow at Draco, nodding towards Harry.

"May I?" Grey eyes looked towards Fred and nodded arms still around the brunette. He moved back a little but didn't move his arms, the twins smirked.

"Someone's a little protective."

"Your point?" The Slytherin ground out, brow rising. The twins shrugged and moved towards them. Fred stood in front of the brunette, not touching him, and leaned forwards, locking eyes with the blondes and pressed his lips to the other's ear.

"If you want to back out, do it now." Draco leaned forwards and locked his lips with Fred's, Harry groaning between them. "Take that as you're not backing out then?"

"Came this far haven't we?" The red head smirked and lightly bit the brunette's ear, grey eyes darkened, a predatory grown leaving his throat. A red brow rose and let go of the ear.

"George?" Said boy smiled and walked behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around him, hands travel drown. Grey eyes closed and a low moan left his lips, head falling against the other's shoulder. Fred pushed Harry back flush against the blonde, both groaning.

George, added pressure to his movements, stoking Draco's hardened staff, rubbing Harry's lower back in the meantime. Fred pushed his hips against Harry's, grinding them together, head dropping to the tanned neck, lightly nipping at it.

The brunette let out a strangled cry and reached back for his blonde, grasping his shirt. He gasped when he felt the redheads fingers start to play with his jeans button, listening to the snap and the zipper being pulled down.

Draco's head dropped to his boyfriend's shoulder, growling at the redhead. Fred rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Ok, Malfoy, look. You've got to make up your mind here. You say you want the four of us to fool around or whatever, but you won't let me touch Harry." The blonde stiffened and tightened his hold on the young man.

"D-Draco, you're hurting me." He loosened the grip and buried his face in his lover's neck, lightly kissing it. "Draco?" The three looked at him and raised their brows. Harry turned around in the blondes arms, lifting his head off the tanned shoulder to look into grey orbs. "What's wrong?"

"I-I" A pale lip was pinched between teeth and the blonde stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing around nervously. Fred sighed and sat on the bed, George following.

"You don't have to do anything you know, it's completely up to you." The blonde nodded and turned to his green eyes. He wanted them to be his and only his. He made sure it was that way and would stay that way.

"Draco?" said boy looked up at Harry and smiled. The brunette pulled his shirt over his head whilst walking towards the blonde. Draco leaned down and met the other halfway for a kiss. This time the kiss was different. It was slow, gently and . . . loving. Draco pulled back eyes wide.

"I-I have to go." He turned to the door and Harry grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! What's wrong now? Please tell me!" The twins conjured something up behind the couple as Draco scowled at them.

"Nothing Potter."

"Oh so now I'm Potter with an attitude again? What's wrong with you?" Grey eyes narrowed and he pulled the door open, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I lost you once to your stupidity, do it again, and that's it." He turned to leave but stopped calling over his shoulder. "And for fucks sake Potter, don't follow me!" He stormed down the stairs and out the kitchen door.

_**A/N: Aww . . . sad face **____** you love me and don't kill me for if you do, you will never know what happens next! MWUHAHAHA! :D**_


	13. Ch 13 Because I love you !

_**Because of the long wait, I'm uploading a little early. I have a system of when to upload and it actually goes by the amount of hits per chapter . . .**_

_**There's a small treat in this chapter then you'll hate me against. But the treat has to do with**_

_**Draco**_

_**And**_

_**Love!**_

_**Any who, Enjoy!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"I lost you once to your stupidity, do it again, and that's it." He turned to leave but stopped calling over his shoulder. "And for fucks sake Potter, don't follow me!" He stormed down the stairs and out the kitchen door.

Harry couldn't move. He wanted to chase him, but he couldn't move! "Draco!" His voice cracked and he stumbled backwards, landing on the floor. Fred and George put down their popcorn and sat on either side of him.

"That was about Seamus wasn't it?" The brunette nodded and glared when his vision blurred.

"I can't go after him." The twins looked at him bewildered.

"Sure you can, just get up-"

"NO! I _really_ can't go after him! I tried but I couldn't move!" He started to panic and froze when he felt one of the twins wipe his cheek.

"Harry, you're crying. Don't worry, he'll be back. It's Malfoy, where's he going to go?" Green eyes widened and he ran out the bedroom door and up to Ron's room. He looked out the window over the yard. There was no Draco. He ran to Charlie's room to look out the window. No Draco. Bill's room, no Draco, Percy's room, no Draco.

Harry walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, a deep frown on his face. "I'm so confused." The Weasley's Fleur and Hermione walked in and froze. Hermione and Ginny dropped their bags, running to Harry, wrapping their arms around him.

"Where's the Malfoy boy Harry?" Mr Weasley asked. The brunette shrugged, still staring off towards the back garden, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"He uhm, got mad and left." George said to his father.

"What? We were supposed to keep him here! He knows too much! Harry, why didn't you go after him?" Hermione asked stepping away from him.

"I tried, but I couldn't move!" The brunette whimpered and dropped his head to his chest. "Mione? Remember how I said I felt with Cho? How you felt with Ron and Lavender?" the puffy haired girl flinched and nodded.

"Yea, I remember."

"This feels so much worse than that day." Mrs. Weasley hugged him tight, patting his back.

"I'll fix you a nice cup of tea"

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head upstairs for a bit." She nodded and stepped back, a sad look in her eyes. Harry walked up the stairs and into Bill's room. Green eyes scammed it before heading to Draco's bed, grabbing a shirt that he wore the previous day. He bunched it up and ran up the last few levels to his and Ron's room, closing the door and plopping on the bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, mate. You alright?" Harry opened his eyes and blinked. Why was it dark, and what smelt so good? "You passed out, are you alright?" Ron turned on the light and raised his brow. "Why are you hugging a shirt?" The brunette looked down.

"Oh, that's what that smell was." He sat up and stretched. "Did . . . did he . . ." Ron shook his head.

"I think its best he didn't come back to be honest Harry." The redhead sat down on his bed and looked at the other boy.

"Well, to be honest, I think I'd preferred it if you weren't honest." He furrowed his brow at his own sentence and shook his head. "What time is it?"

"Around twelve. Woulda been up sooner but dad and I were in the middle of a chess game." Harry nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch tonight." Ron looked at the other, confusion clearly on his face.

"Why? To know if he comes back?"

"Yea actually. I'll see you in the- letter today." He turned and left the room, quickly checking Bill's room fist.

"He's not in here Harry." The brunette sighed and continued down, grabbing a spare blanked and lying down on the couch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Potter? What the hell are you doing sleeping on the bloody floor?" Harry jumped and looked up a pale boy looking down at him.

"Draco?" He sat up wincing.

"No, I'm a troll, of course it's me you bloody ponce!" Harry stood up and hugged the blonde tightly.

"You came back!"

"Of course I did, I left my wand here." The brunette stiffened and let go, turning away from the blonde and sitting on the couch. He briefly wondered how he ended up on the floor.

"I didn't do it by the way."

"What?" The blonde crossed his arms, head turned slightly to the side. "Be quick, I don't want to stay much longer, I just need my wand and clothes. And broom." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. That was a different feeling.

"O-ow." He clutched his chest, eyes widening. He gasped in air and doubled over.

"Potter? Potter! What's wrong?" The young boy didn't say anything, just kept looking at the floor clutching his chest, then it happened. Draco jumped and looked down shocked. Harry had let out a pained wail, eyes squeezing shut.

"Shh! Quiet Potter, and stop, stop crying!" Harry suddenly stopped, mouth snapping shut.

"Malfoy? What did you do to Harry?" The two boys turned to see Hermione, wand raised.

"I didn't do anything!" She kept her wand on him and walked over to her friend, wrapping an arm around his back. Draco felt a growl bubble up in his throat and the girl jumped, a puzzled look on her face.

"Draco," She said carefully. "I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer truthfully." The blonde nodded, eyes narrowed. "What are you feeling?"

"Like I want to strangle you! Get away from him!" She calmly removed her arm and lowered her wand. Grey eyes blinked.

"Alright, how long have you been so over protective of Harry?"

"Over- over protect- what? I'm not over protective of him!" She raised her brow. The brunette stood up and headed to the stairs. "Potter! Stay here dammit! And sit down." Harry froze and suddenly sat down on the floor, eyes wide.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said. She turned to Draco. "You knew you did this didn't you?" He gulped and stepped back.

"D-did what? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She scowled at him.

"You filthy, slimy, useless shithead!" Her wand was back up and pointing at him, Harry couldn't speak, couldn't move. "Release him! Release it now!"

"Do whatever you w-want Potter." Harry suddenly was able to move and his eyes narrowed. He walked over to the blonde and shoved him. By now half the house was down watching them quietly.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to me?" The blonde took a step back, eyes wide. "TELL ME!"

"I-I can't!" Harry shoved him again, watching as the blonde tripped over a stool, falling and hitting his head off the floor. A pained cry left his mouth and he grabbed his head, only yelping in more pain when a fist collided with his nose, knocking his head back, hand smushed between his head and the floor.

"Potter! STOP!" Harry froze halfway through his next punch.

"Malfoy" the brunette said dangerously low. Fear passed through those grey eyes and he spoke up again.

"Get off me Potter!" Harry stood up and backed off. Draco forced himself to his feet and looked down at his lover. "Don't move." He said it very quietly so that only Harry could hear it. Said brunette growled at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't have a choice. Please understand that." He placed his hands on his hips and locked eyes with furious green. "You've fucked up and now I have, twice, I'm sorry." The younger male's vision blurred.

"Let go of me."

"Don't talk loud; I want to be the only one to hear you." Another low growl left the other's lips, grey eyes flinching. "This has affected me too. I want to hurt _everyone_ that touches you! And, it makes me feel _things_ that I don't want to feel."

"I don't care; now tell me what you did to me!" He still couldn't move and it was pissing him off even more. "Malfoy!"

"I can't tell you." He dropped his head to the other's neck, breathing in the other's scent. He laid a soft kiss on the perfect neck and hugged the brunette close. "I did it because I'm a coward. I did it because I-" He pulled back and put his forehead against the other's.

"I don't want you to touch me Malfoy!" The brunette froze when the body in front of him shook, a sniff coming from him.

"I'm sorry Harry, I am. I put a binding spell on you. Granger will tell you what it is I'm sure." Harry shook with fury. "I had to for, for a reason I cannot say. And because well," Harry growled.

"Just say it already!" Draco leaned down and whispered against the other's lips.

"Because I love you Potter." He pulled back, a shocked expression on the other's face. "Your released from my earlier commands." Draco whispered before pushing past the bewildered people and walking out the back door, wand in hand. He could buy more clothes another day.

The blonde walked down the yard towards the end of the protection charm. "Draco wait! DRACO!" The blonde closed his eyes and sped up. He let out a surprised 'oof' when something collided with his side, knocking him down causing a groan to leave him.

"What Potter?"

"You can't just do that to me! You can't say you love me than take off!" The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Watch me Potter. Get. Off." Harry rolled off and the blonde stood up. "Stay like that till I apparate." He dusted off his pants and started walking again.

"Draco! Please don't leave me!" He stiffened. It was quiet but filled with pain. The blonde looked over his shoulder, summoning his trunk.

"I have to Harry. I'm sorry love." And then he was gone. Harry could move, but he wouldn't. He let out a wail and clutched his chest again, Hermione pulling him into a hug. When she had come he didn't know or care. He barely registered that he was crying. His body shook against his best friend, head buried in her neck, clutching her robe.

"Shh, it's alright Harry, you'll be alright!" Ron kneeled beside him and Hermione gave him a warning glare.

"Harry mate? I-I'm sorry." They stayed in the field; the remainder of the family watching in silence as their boy wonder slowly stopped his sobbing and was resorted to small hiccups.

"H-he said he loved me and then just left me!" He looked up and stared at the bushy haired girl. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth, eyes glossing over. Ron pulled Harry to his feet and frowned at him.

"Come on mate, it's only four a.m. let's head back in."

"No." Ron blinked. "I-I wanna stay out here for a bit."

"Harry-"

"I want to stay out here Ron!" The boy backed off, hands raised in defence.

"Suit yourself." He sat back down and looked to where he last saw Draco, new tears starting to blossom. He heard the kitchen door close knowing they had all gone back inside.

"Dammit Draco, why did you have to leave me?" The brunette pulled his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He watched the sun rise and stared at nothing in particular. He didn't go back to sleep that night, didn't eat breakfast or lunch. They tried to force him to go inside and eat but he stayed out there, refusing any sort of food.

After three days Molly dragged him back in practically forcing food down his throat.

Draco had left on Tuesday, July 8th and already it was the 17th. There was no real change in Harry during that time. It wasn't until the 20th that he started to become a little more normal. Mind you Mrs. Weasley did get them started on house chores.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco glared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. For the past 12 days he had felt nothing but pain and betrayal. He couldn't make it go away.

"I told you not to Draco. You knew this would happen."

"I know mother." He whispered turning his head to her. She sat on an arm chair next to his bed.

"With the binding promise comes his emotions. Because you made sure you were the dominant, you feel the submissive one's pain." The young man sighed and sat up, looking at the far end of his room.

"I know mother." She sighed and stood up.

"I don't like you working for him. It's bad enough your father does, I do not need you to too!"

"I-"

"DO NOT!" He jumped and looked at her, cold grey eyes burrowing into him.

"Sorry." He looked at his lap and she rubbed his back.

"You fell for him didn't you?" The blonde shook his head no and refused to look up. "Draco, I'm your mother, I know you well enough to know that you've fallen in love with that Potter boy." He shook his head again. She sighed. "Look at me now Draco." Watery eyes lifted and his mother wiped his cheeks, pulling her son to her chest, petting his head.

"I-I didn't want to mother! I was just following orders!"

"I know dear. I know." She kissed the top of his head and stood up, quietly leaving his room.

"Ah, Cissy,"

"Lucius!" he jumped and blinked. "Why would you let him go through with this? He's arranged to that Greengrass girl!" The man of the house raised his brow.

"What on earth are you talking about?" her eyes darkened.

"He's fallen for that Potter boy, and he's fallen hard." The taller stiffened and his eyes widened.

"The dark lord must never know!" He glared towards his son's door. "Fucking Potter was one thing." He walked past his wife ignoring her calls and threw open his boy's room, freezing. Draco was curled in the fetal position, a shirt wrapped in his hands, eyes closed and breathing even. There were tear tracks down his face and his hair was a mess.

His blonde boy had lost weight; he could see that now since his sons shirt was off. By the loks of it he had been doing charms to keep his face looking more healthy for now it was pale, thin and he had enough dark rings under his eyes. Narcissa walked in and gasped, pushing past her husband.

Lucius grabbed her arm and shook his head, leading her out of the room. She watched from the door way as her husband approached the bed, pulled the blanket over his son and kissed his forehead.


	14. Ch 14 Marteler dans moi Noé

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Noah groaned and opened his eyes, giving a small smile at the extra weight. Dennis had been staying with him for a while now, going home through the flue every so often then coming back. Noah was worried though. He ran his hand up the slim back and into the blonde hair, his other wrapping around the bare waist. There was a knock on the door and he sighed.

"Come in." The door creaked open and his mother stepped through.

"'Ello Noah, Papa is coming 'ome today." The sandy blonde stiffened, tightening his grip on the sleeping boy. "Don't vorry. I talked vis 'is mozer and she said you can spend a few days zere."

"What about the others?" Naoh mumbled. She smiled and patted his head.

"Alex is going to 'is friend's 'ouse, Anasks is spending a month in Rome, Micheal is going to see grandma and Danny is vis Anasks. Zey vanted some girl time." She smiled and kissed his head. He opened his mouth but was shushed, "I'm going vis Mike, do not worry. You 'ave ten minutes to get dressed, pack and leave. Please 'urry dear." He nodded and she left.

"Dennis." He lightly shook the boy, laughing at the quiet snore. "Dennis my dad's coming home, we have to leave now!" The blonde sat straight up and fell off the bed.

"OW!" Noah sniggered and stood up, blushing before turning away from the other. "Why are you so shy? We've seen each other before AND you're wearing underwear!" the younger boy walked to his dresser and got changed in record time, throwing random things in a suitcase and packing Dennis' as well.

"Ve must 'urray! My Papa is on 'is vay."Dennis shuddered and turned his boyfriend around, biting his neck. "Dennis!"

"Sorry! It's the accent!" Noah blinked and blushed.

"Uh Dennis?" He looked down and this time the older boy blushed.

"Yea, I'll just get dressed now." They finished and ran down the stairs.

"'Urry! You 'ave 20 seconds! Zey ozer's are already gone, go!" Noah pushed Dennis towards the fire place and nodded, watching as he disappeared before quickly kissing his mother and vanishing himself. She jumped in and yelled out her mother's place, vaguely hearing the door open and close at the far end of the house.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah stumbled out of the fire place coughing. He felt someone pat his back and took the offered glass of water.

"Zank you Seamus." The other smiled and nodded before tossing something at Noah. "Vut is zis?"

"Swim trunks. We're headed to the hot tub, come with us." Dennis had a huge smile and grabbed Noah's arm, dragging him off, Mrs. Creevey chuckling after them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They quickly got changed and stepped out into the cool morning air. "I've never been in a hot tub before." Noah whispered, accent gone.

"Why do you sometimes talk with an accent?" Dennis asked slipping into the hot water followed by Seamus and Colin. Noah poked the water and raised his brow.

"When I get scared or extremely excited it will come out." They nodded and Dennis sighed, standing up.

"Here I'll help you." Noah blushed and his eyes squeezed shut. The shorter boy stepped in front and kissed his cheek. "I've got it too; I'll block you from view." Noah nodded and allowed his boyfriend to help him into the tub.

"Ok boys we're heading back to bed, it's only six a.m." They nodded at Mrs. Creevey and the youngest sat, a surprised noise leaving his throat. The other laughed and Dennis wrapped his arm around his waist.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon the couples forgot about the other occupants and concentrated on their significant others. Colin and Seamus had started a rather harsh tongue war whilst Dennis and Noah mostly stared at each other, talking once and a while.

"My father did it by the way." The three other occupants jumped at the loud confession.

"Did what?" Dennis asked, attempting to make eye contact. He became inpatient and tipped the others head up to meet his gaze.

"Killed Connor and James." Their eyes widened.

"Holy shit." The brunette said. Colin elbowed Seamus and stood up. "Uh, I think we'll just head up stairs for a while." Noah gave them a small nod and turned to his boyfriend.

"What happened?" Dennis asked his boyfriend. His voice was soft and barely audible. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"He was coming after me and James protected me, hid me in the crawl space. I heard them yelling and banging and I just left. I left him there!" Blue eyes watered and Dennis hugged him.

"Hey! Don't you dare start thinking this is your fault!" The other let out a sob.

"I was so scared that when I ended up in Alex's room I totally forgot about him until morning and we heard mom scream. Then there he was on the ground. I had never seen so much blood in my life." Dennis hugged the taller boy tighter lightly kissing the skin beneath his lips. The other boy shivered and pressed his lips to the older's neck.

"Noah." It was a quiet warning.

"Please. Just for a little while." Dennis sighed and nodded, trailing soft kisses along the shorter's neck. Noah true to his word had continued to eat and was starting to fill out nicely. He was becoming quite physically fit too. Dennis shivered and the other's hands lightly rubbed his sides, moaning in his ear at the same time.

He always felt as if Noah's noises were like magic in itself. Perhaps that was part of having Veela in your family. Maybe only girls became Veelas but who said the males couldn't have some traits? Where there male Veelas? There must be since there are females, right?

Hands slid up Dennis' inner thighs resting as far up them as they could go. The shorter boy nibbled on the other's ear and kissed along his cheek before capturing his mouth with his own.

Noah moaned and opened his mouth hands tugging on the bottom of his boyfriends swim trunks.

"Noah! Not in the hot tub!" Said boy growled and nipped his neck, earning a gasp from the older one. Dennis soon forgot what he was trying to say no to and lifted his hips, a loud groan following. The younger boy covered the other's mouth with his lips, swallowing the rest of the sounds.

Their breathing picked up and Noah slid off the ledge, waster just above his waist and slipped the trunks off of his lean frame. Dennis pulled him back to the bench like surface and slowly climbed on his lap, locking their blue eyes together. The boy sitting on the younger's lap leaned over and pressed his lips to the junction of the other's neck, receiving a throaty moan.

Nimble fingers ran along his stomach and downwards. Noah arched and groaned his hands running down the smaller back. Dennis lightly squeezed the flesh in his hand, mouth still on his lover's neck. He stiffened slightly when the taller boy ran his finger along his arse to his entrance.

"I'm not planning on sex," Dennis pulled back, breathing heavily and raised his brow, casting a look behind him. "I just wanted to prepare you as if I would, well, mostly prepare anyways."

"Don't hold back, please do be blunt." The English boy mumbled. Noah laughed. He couldn't help it; he's always been rather blunt. He learned that from James. The sandy blonde shifted and smiled at the boy atop him before carefully pushing a finger in. "Don't we need lube?"

"Dennis. We're submerged in a hot tub. You can't get much wetter than that." The shorter boy nodded and raised himself on his knees, one hand on the ledge of the tub, the other around his lover's shaft, squeezing lightly. Noah moaned and dropped his head to the wet neck, sucking harshly on it.

Slowly he pushed the finger in to its hilt, waiting for the boy above him to adjust. The older blonde arched his back and groaned, ripping a loud yelp from Noah.

"Your leg is digging into me!"

"Sorry!" He spread his legs farther giving a sheepish look to his boyfriend. The younger lad leaned in and captured his lips, biting the bottom one between his teeth and pulling. Slowly he pulled his finger out before pushing it back in, a small hiss leaving the other.

Noah set a rhythm with his finger before forcing the other to look at him. "Do you vant me to add anozer?" He smirked at the deep groan leaving Dennis' throat. He knew that accent would come in handy with this type of thing. He leaned closer, his spare hand wrapping around the small of the other's back. The hand on his member had long since been removed and was gripping both his shoulders.

Noah pressed his lips to the other's ear, nibbling its lobe and whispering huskily into it. "Vell? Should I add anozer Dennis?" The other panted and nodded feverishly against him. The younger boy's eyes lit up and he slowly added a second finger, stretching the other out.

The older boy stiffened catching the taller's eyes. "I swear to you, no more zen zis." He nodded and pushed down against the hand, his own trailing down Noah's chest to grasp the member again.

"Ok, ready." The sandy blonde pulled his fingers until they were almost all the way out and rammed them back up. Dennis screamed and arched his back, a hand clamping over his mouth.

"Should we go back upstairs?" The older boy nodded rapidly and allowed the fingers to leave him before pulling his trunks on quickly, and booked it in the house and up the stairs followed by Noah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin jumped and looked towards his door when he heard his brother's slam shut. "EW!" Seamus laughed and hugged the other close to him. They lay there, clad only in their boxers, resting contently against each other. For once they weren't in the mood, just wanted to cuddle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis slammed his door shut and reached up, yanking the other's mouth onto his. Noah gasped when his trunks were suddenly on the floor and he was stumbling backwards onto a bed. He kicked the garment off his feet and was soon joined by an equally naked boy.

The shorter blonde grasped the younger's shaft, squeezing it harshly, eliciting a loud groan from the other.

"I didn't know you'd be vocal." Dennis whispered against the other's ear, shuddering as a finger slipped into him again. He pushed back and smirked at the surprised face. A second finger slipped into him and he let out a moan, arching against his boyfriend, rubbing their erections together, tightening his hold on the other's member.

Noah stretched the smaller boy again and began to move his fingers before twisting them and tapping. "AH FUCK!" Piercing blue eyes widened and the boy atop him panted. "Again!" He nodded and tapped again, the hand on his shaft seeming to forget it was there.

"Sh-should I add another?" Dennis nodded and pushed back, sweat gathering along his brow. He groaned when the third was added and stopped waiting to adjust before nodding. Noah set a slow pace and the other moaned long and deep. He scooted up closer and leaned over to his night stand.

"Close your eyes." Dennis whispered to Noah. The latter gave him a puzzled look and let his eyes slip shut. His fingers were removed and his eyes snapped open.

"Dennis! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He asked rolling his eyes. Noah's rolled and his back arched when the slickened hand ran along his member.

"You said not to, remember?" The sandy haired boy whispered, unconsciously bucking upwards.

"I want to, please Noah?" He squeezed the shaft receiving a yell in response and frantic nodding. Dennis slid up the other's body and aligned himself before pushing down, grunting when the head breached him. His boyfriend's eyes screwed shut and he panted, hands flying to the other's hips.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck!_" Noah used all his self restraint not to thrust up. Dennis was the first person to ever touch him and now he was laying there, his shaft disappearing into that boy's body. He forced his eyes open and looked at the angelic face.

Dennis reached over and placed his hands on the other's chest, forcing himself down more. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut and let out a relieved sigh when he was fully seated. He chanced a look at Noah and his heart skipped a beat. Blue eyes had darkened and the tanning body was arched slightly, lips parted and panting.

"You look really hot." Dennis said breathlessly. Noah chuckled deeply and squeezed the hips, not trusting his words to come out in English let alone grammatically correct. "Should I move?"

" seulement s'il pas blesse plus, ou très petit au moins" (1) the older boy blinked

"What?" Noah's brows furrowed and he concentrated.

"O-only if eet doezen't 'urt anymore, or very leettle at least" the boy atop him moaned and pushed himself up before lowering himself. "Baise!" he shook with the restraint.

"W-what's that mean?" Noah gave a strangled laugh.

"F-fuck!" Dennis nodded and raised himself again, agonizingly slow.

"You know I'm just testing to see how long I can do this until you snap right?" The older whispered. The sandy blonde growled and gripped the sheet.

"Not vanting to 'urt you!" Blue eyes screwed shut and his back arched when Dennis descended. "Merde! Pour les bien de baises Dennis! M'arrêter de taquiner!" the shorter boy cried out and panted.

"I can't understand a single thing you're saying but it's fucking hot!"

"I said to stop teasing me!" the other pouted and nodded. He lifted himself halfway and stopped, causing a frustrated growl to leave the other.

"Marteler dans moi Noé" Noah gapped at him and thrusted up. Dennis had done some studying apparently. He had just ordered Noah to 'pound into me'. So the sandy blonde complied snapping his hips up again, watching the scream fly from the other's mouth, back arching.

"Oh, Merde, oh, Merde, oh, Merde, oh, Merde, Merde, Merde!" Noah's back arched as Dennis began to meet his thrusts eagerly. The body was clamping down on him and he couldn't breathe. Both heads were tossed back, hips moving feverishly.

"Ah! N-Noah! I-I-" He panted and stared down at the godlike man. Something about the boy beneath him changed. He began to thrust down with all his might, forcing himself to watch those suddenly bright eyes.

"Oh gods Dennis!" Noah started to pant heavily, his body tensing. Dennis was surprised to see the muscle that had been hidden under the skin. He groaned and grabbed the strong biceps in disbelief.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh god, oh god, I'm so c-close, Noah!" His back arched and his head shot up, a howl leaving his lips as he clamped down onto Noah, earning a scream in response. Both bodies went rigid and they held on for dear life, the most intense orgasm yet being ripped from them.

They shuddered and Noah went limp, eyes sliding closed, breathing laboured. Dennis rolled to the side hissing as the spent member left him and pressed himself alongside Noah, kissing his cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mrs. Creevey and Mrs. McGee sat at the table, paler than a ghost tea cups shaking in their hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Holy shit and I thought you were loud!" Colin said laughing, earning a whack from his beloved boyfriend.

"Oh shut up!"

_**A/N:**_

seulement s'il pas blesse plus, ou très petit au moins= Only if it doesn't hurt anymore, or very little at least.

Merde! Pour les bien de baises Dennis! M'arrêter de taquiner!= Shit! For fuck sakes Dennis! Stop teasing me!

Marteler dans moi Noé= pound into me Noah

Merde= Shit


	15. Ch 15 So many flaws

_**My apologies I went to my mother's this weekend and my lap top does not connect to the internet there and was unable to upload . . . note to self, next time, bring junk drive!**_

_**TO:**_ _**twilightandharrypotterFREAK**_

_**If that's how you feel then you're gonna love the third one lol!**_

_**You will all hate this chapter but for an apology depending on the # of reviews I will post a new chapter 2morrow.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Draco sighed for the hundredth time and fixed the cuffs of his sleeves. He fixed his hair again and sneered.

"You'll do fine dear." Narcissa whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

"I don't _want_ to do fine! I don't _want_ to leave my room! And I don't _want_ to marry her!" She sighed at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You _will_ do fine, you _will _get your arse down stairs and you _WILL_ be marrying her! Now get down there!" He flinched and looked at his shoes glaring. "You can't have the Potter boy Draco, you did what was asked now it's time that it ended. Get down there before I call your father up."

"Fuck you mother." He turned on his heel leaving a surprised and hurt woman behind him.

Draco stepped into the dining room, smiling at his fiancé and reached down, grasping her bony little hand and laying a kiss on it. For peat's sake she wasn't even sixteen yet. What was the point of this?

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss. Greengrass."

"Given the circumstances I think it best if you would call me Astoria, don't you Draco?" He gave a forced smile, his father watching him carefully.

"Of course! How inconsiderate of me not to think of that myself." She giggled. Mr. Malfoy gave a warning glare to his son before escorting Mrs. Greengrass to the drawing room, his Mother following quietly behind, averting her eyes from her son.

"Would you like to see the gardens?" He asked the blonde girl.

"Maybe next time. Come sit with me?" She asked him, holding out her hand. He reluctantly took it. _'I wonder if I squeezed hard enough if her hand would break . . . wait no, bad Draco bad! Dammit!'_ he followed the young girl and sat next to her on the couch. He sat nodding once and a while as she talked about . . . well he wasn't sure really, and frankly he didn't care.

He felt finger on his chin turning his head towards hers a dreamy look in her eye. From behind her his father nodded, glaring. He bit his scowl back and leaned forwards, lightly capturing her lips, allowing her to deepen the kiss. He shot a glare at his father before pulling away, giving her a half hearted smile.

"It's a shame we couldn't have some time alone." She sighed and closed her eyes, head against his chest. Draco's face twisted into one of pure horror as his father spoke up.

"Oh, good, I'm glad to see your getting along so well." He smiled at them, Mrs. Greengrass stepped in and Draco forced his face to look . . . pleasant. Or at least what he hopped was a pleasant look. "Mrs. Greengrass, Mrs. Malfoy and I are going to roam the grounds for a couple hours. I'm sure you can occupy yourselves." He caught his son's eye. "And Draco, do be a gentlemen."

"Yes father." With that the adult left and Astoria turned to him, smiling.

"Wow, that was neat, I guess wished do come true."

"That's why you're supposed to be careful." The blonde murmured. She blinked and shrugged. Draco yelped when he was suddenly tossed onto his back, the younger girl straddling him. "What are you doing?" His voice was frantic and she giggled at him. Oh how he hated that giggle!

"You'll see." She whispered, leaning down to attach her lips to his neck. He sneered and just laid there. Thin hands slid under his shirt and pushed it up, attaching her mouth to one of his nipples. He raised a brow and yelped again when teeth bit.

"Ow! Dammit don't bite!" She snickered against him and continued down, hands sliding over his private area. He closed his eyes and cursed _'uh oh'_ he though. She sat up quickly and glared.

"Why aren't you hard?" He flushed and blinked.

"Pardon me?" She flicked him "OW! What the hell?"

"Get it up, or I'll twist it off!" For emphasis, she sacked the boy earning a pained gasp to leave him.

"How on earth, do you expect me to get it up when I'm in PAIN?"

"Try, and hurry up!" He growled and closed his eyes. _'Stupid anorexic bitch, I can't believe I have to marry her! Oh wait, think of something before she sacks me again. Uh, uh, shit what to think of? Damn I wish Pot-'_ his eyes snapped open and he smirked closing his eyes again. _'Potter walked over to the blonde, lightly attaching his mouth to his. They were bare and he groaned feeling the younger's body against him._'

He ignored the small hand around his shaft and tried to concentrate on making it bigger. Not his shaft! He felt something slip over it and winced.

"Don't you dare get soft on me Draco!" He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

'_Harry straddled his waist aligning himself before slowly lowering. Ok, so just for today he's not as tight.'_ He tried to concentrate again, her soft moaning throwing him off. _'no no stay hard dammit! Ok, Potter's riding you, yes ok, got that part. His head is thrown back; his back arched beautifully, green eyes bearing down.'_ The blonde groaned and shuddered, his fantasy starting to come to life.

'_The brunette thrusted down harder, gasping and shivering. The blonde began to slowly thrust up, his abnormally high moans bouncing off the walls of his room.'_ Draco panted and thrusted up harder, keeping his eyes closed, a boil starting.

'_Harry groaned and began to ride him faster as he snapped his hips up. The boiling was reaching new heights, any second now. Harry yelled above him, orgasm hitting him and the blonde arched, mouth opening in a silent scream, his seed hitting the protective latex.'_

Astoria collapsed forwards and Draco pouted. There were so many flaws with his story. Damn. He helped her up and they got redressed, straitening each other up before their parents came back in. He kissed his fiancé's cheek good bye and watched the door close.

"I'll be in the shower." He growled, but his mother caught his arm.

"I'm sorry Draco. I want you to be happy-"

"Then let me be with Potter." His eyes were narrowed.

"Do not speak to your mother that way Draco." His father warned, the dark cane pressed to his shoulder. He hissed and Lucius smirked. "Good, at least I know you did what was expected." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"She sacked me and threatened to rip my dick off, of course I fucked her you bloody prat!" Draco froze and his eyes widened.

"What was that?"

"Lucius don't!" His father lifted the cane and he booked it up the stairs only to be dragged back down.

"You will respect me! I am your father, and you will NOT disobey me! Understood?" The blonde whimpered and nodded. The older man let go of the younger's collar. "No go to your room." Draco ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. They heard a few crashes and bangs but paid no attention.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blonde lifted his hands from his head and looked around the room. Anything that could be broken was, anything that wasn't was damaged. There were feather's everywhere, pieces of wood and clothes scattered. The only things that were not ruined were his broom, trunk and the shirt he accidently grabbed instead of his.

He leaned over and balled up Harry's shirt, lying down on the bed, the material pressed to his bare chest. He let the sobs flow free until he came up with an idea. It was perfect.

He quickly checked his room before finding his torn parchment and a quill, dipping it in the inky carpet and began to write.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few days letter the blonde got his response.

_Malfoy,_

_Alright, but if you hurt him one more time, I'll hex your balls off myself. I have talked to the head of the house and he has reset the wards. Poly juice yourself or something, I don't want him knowing till the end._

_You better not fuck up;_

_H.J. Granger._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sighed as the wedding guests arrived. He smiled at some of the family member's introducing himself as Barny. He rolled his eyes when Fred and George ran off to greet some of Fleur's cousins.

"Why hello ladies!" Fred said offering his hand to a blonde girl, who accepted, George taking the taller's hand.

"And what are your names?" George asked. The one holding his hand spoke first.

"Too old for you, and zis is my baby sister, her name is 'urt her and you die."

"Anasks, I can stand up for myself." She turned to Fred giving him a half smile. "My name is Danny and zat is Anasks."

"Yea and I'm Alex, and those are my sisters." The twins jumped and looked behind at the redhead wearing thick glasses. "I may be geeky but I can kick your asses."

"Alex! Stop scaring away my potential dates! You too Anasks! I'm seventeen not seven!" they sighed. And put their hands up in defence.

"Hey! Fred George!" They turned and gawked.

"Creevey what are you doing here?"

"I'm dating Fleur's cousin, and its Dennis, not Colin, notice the lack of camera?" They smirked.

"Which one are ya dating?" Noah slid his arm around his boyfriend causing him to blush. They twins blinked but smiled. "Ah alright, cute couple!" He stopped when another Noah stepped beside the first.

"Ha-ha! Twins!" George yelled smirking. Mike beamed.

"I know right? It's really weird though because we're not really all that much alike. I'm sportier and he's bookish, I'm hyper and he sits on his arse-"

"I do not!" he pulled his arm away and glared at his twin. "_You're_ the one who sits on their ass! I'm on a soccer team, football, volleyball and quidditch! You sit watching from the stands YAWNING!" The redheaded twins snickered.

"Please don't start fighting now!" Alex pleaded, rubbing his temples. Danny's arm brushed Georges and she gasped, jumping away, holding the spot that had touched him.

"Anasks? Anasks!" She turned to her.

"What?"

"I need to speak to you NOW!" she grabbed her elder sister's arm, dragging her off.

"What?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They strained their ears to hear, watching the older sister jump up and down with joy, Danny smacking her arm, and then flailing hers around rapidly, fear etched in her eyes. Anasks dragged her off to an even older woman and started jumping up and down, the youngest hiding her face from the staring crowd. Gabrielle ran over to listen in and Danny groaned.

Gabrielle said something and Anasks pointed to Fred and George, the bride to be sister's eyes widening before she too was jumping up and down. The oldest smiled and hugged her daughter turning to Gabrielle.

The young girl nodded and pulled her towards Mr. Weasley, Danny following reluctantly. Mrs. Weasley joined them and listened, dropping her tea cup and fainting.

_**Just so you know Draco's parents do become more understanding later on. I promise.**_


	16. Ch 16 The Wedding

_**I am very pleased with the number of hits and reviews so as promised, here's the next chapter. You're in for a BIG surprise!**_

_**TO:**_ _**dracoloverangel57**_

_**Yes there IS a third. I'm on page 79 with 40,819 words **___

_**TO my beautiful yamisangel101**_

Oh your gonna love his ass kicking skills in this one!

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Nott/Draco, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

The young girl nodded and pulled her towards Mr. Weasley, Danny following reluctantly. Mrs. Weasley joined them and listened, dropping her tea cup and fainting.

"MUM!" Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all rushed over, Mr. Weasley looking pale. He turned to the older blonde.

"A-are you sure you're positive about this? There is no mistake?"

"I'm more zan positive. I am zee same zing as 'er and I know zat ee is zey one." He sighed and nodded, looking to his sons helping his wife up. Molly began to cry and hugged George.

"You are George right?" she looked to the side to see the fake ear and cried harder. From the side they heard a gasp.

"HA! Take zat!" Danny yelled at her older sister. Mrs. Weasley staggered and they sat her down, Mr. Weasley following suit.

"All my children with the exception of George and Charlie please leave us for a moment." Danny went to sneak away.

"Ah! Get back 'ere missy! You are not one of 'is children yet! Sit!" The George and Charlie stared in confusion. "You two may vant to sit as vell." They sat and Mrs. Anderson sighed. "You may call me Alexis. Zis is Anasks and Danny." She turned to Mr. Weasley who cleared his throat, his wife sniffling.

"Uh, well boys the thing is. Ehem" He loosened his tie.

"Dad just get on with it!" Charlie said leaning back out of boredom. George was looking around winking once and a while at random girls. He found it strange that everyone he looked at yelped and rubbed a spot on their body as if shocked.

"Alright, well, as you know Anasks and Danny are Fleur's cousins." They nodded. "Which makes them a fourth Veela?"

"1/2." Mr. Weasley blinked and looked at Mrs. Anderson. "My Mozer, Fleur's grandma was half but my 'usbands mother vas full." He cleared his throat.

"Ok, well they have a lot of Veela in them." Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh god I'm her Bill?" Mrs. Weasley howled and Danny scowled. George looked at her.

"I'm a mate?" His father nodded and he paled. "But, but, I'm too young to be committed!"

"You're nineteen!" Mr. Weasley cried.

"Yes I know that! See? Too young!"

"I'm seventeen!" Danny said glaring. ""ow do you zink I feel?" his eyes widened and he jumped, causing his chair to tip over. For a second he could have sworn he saw a beak snap at him.

"Danny, calm yourself now." She stepped away, straightening her back.

"Sorry." She walked over and held out her hand to him. George's eyes widened at the almost angelic glow. He reached up and his breathing hitched as he felt a tingle in his spine and her eyes seemed to brighten. Danny helped pull him up and he stared down at her.

"You have really pretty eyes." Mrs. Weasley began to bawl breaking the unknown spell; they dropped each other's hands and stepped away. Anasks was off to the side talking feverishly with Charlie, him squinting once and a while as she spoke half in French to him. Eventually he rolled his eyes and pulled her forwards attaching their lips. Danny and her mother smiled.

"George! Long time no see!" A brunette girl attached herself to him, lightly kissing his neck. Alex ran up grabbing Danny around the waist as a deep growl left her throat.

"U-uh, hi Monica, could you get off me now?" she let go and pouted.

"But George, I was really hoping we could get together." Danny reached out towards the brunette with claw like fingers, his eyes widened and Noah leaped tackling both her and Alex to the ground, her eldest brother rolling her over, pinning her arms behind her back and sitting on her arse. All this went unnoticed by Monica.

"Uh, yea, I don't think that's such a good ide-AH" She yanked his arm and pulled him into a kiss, Danny's eyes darkened and he pushed Monica off of himself. "This really isn't a good idea, please leave me alone, go bug Fred!" He shoved her towards his twin and yelped when he was tackled to the ground an angry beak in his face.

"Danny calm down!" Alex yelled she snapped her beak at him and he stepped back frightened. Anasks walked over and kneeled next to the two on the ground.

"Danny, zis is your mate, do you really van to 'urt 'im? Zink about it. Ee wouldn't like you too much eef you deed." Through the panic her accent came out even more. George watched as the beak slowly disappeared and watery eyes looked down at him. She stood up, sniffed, wiped her eyes and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I am truly sorry for interrupting zis glorious day for you. I should go 'ome."

"No don't." A spark shot up from the hand on her wrist to her shoulder blade. She kept her eyes to the ground and George looked at his mother. "I'm going to go talk to her in the living room for a bit." She nodded and George pulled the ashamed Veela through the crowd, Fred giving him a look that clearly stated 'the hell is wrong with you? She's fucken crazy!'

He opened the back door and led her through the house, pulling her down onto the couch next to him. "Hey look at me." He whispered tipping her chin to look at her. "I get it, I know quite a bit about Veelas. I tried to push her away and I know that all you could see was someone trying to take your mate from you." Danny closed her eyes.

"I vanted to 'urt 'er and you." He nodded and remembered her eyes were closed.

"Actually you saved my arse, I hated that bloody girl. Been stalking me for weeks!" she giggled and he gave her a bright smile. "I like your . . . giggle." He rubbed her cheek with the hand that had been holding her chin and her eyes darkened. He blinked. "You're not angry again are you?" She shook her head no.

George's eyes widened as recognition donned on him. He gave a sly smile and wrapped his hand around her neck, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.(1)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione looked all around and finally spotted someone. She walked up to the boy and asked "Hello, I'm Hermione and I'm just taking a quick poll, what's your favourite animal?" The boy raised his brow and rolled his eyes. "Ok good it is you."

"How do you know it's me and not an imposter?" She smirked.

"You keep starring at Barny; yes that's what his name is in this disguise. Remember you are . . ."

"Jake Samson, second cousin of Fleur's but close to the family." She smiled and nodded. His hair was brown and so were his eyes. It looked so strange on him, not to mention he was a couple inches shorter now.

"Ok, now, go wow him!" Draco rolled his eyes and walked over, ignoring the old bat.

"Hey, I'm Jake." He extended his hand and Barny looked at it before shrugging and shaking it.

"Barny."

"How rude of you to interrupt me!" Harry rolled his eyes, frankly he had had enough of her talk about Dumbledore, and it was making him think too much.

"Care to dance." 'Jake' asked and Barny nodded.

"Defiantly." He followed the other out, a beautiful slow song playing, Fleur and Bill, officially married, swaying away under the canopy. "Thanks, I really didn't want to listen to her anymore."

"I could tell." He pulled the boy closer, one hand around his lower waist, the other holding his hand. Harry sighed and leaned into the warm embrace.

"You remind me of someone but I can't quite place it." The brunette smirked at the redheaded boy.

"Do I now? Is it a good feeling?"

"Yea, like very safe and warm, almost like I never want to let go." Draco pulled him closer, and fought back the lump. He only had a few more minutes before he had to head back. He couldn't risk have them know.

"Think I could steal a kiss since you feel so safe?" Harry nodded and pulled his head back. The taller devoured the younger's lips, holding him close. Harry's eyes widened and he pushed on the chest.

"Draco?" He whispered, the brunette's eyes widened. "Y-you came back?" The boy who lived eyes began to water. "But you're not staying are you?"

"I'm sorry Harry." He leaned in capturing the trembling lips. "I came to tell you why I left." Harry nodded and buried his head in the other's neck. "I had to make a bonding pack for the Dark Lord." Harry stiffened. "Don't move don't speak!" Harry's body froze. "I was given specific orders on what to make you agree to. He was hoping that I could command you to lay down your wand and let him kill you. But the only reason I did it was because he threatened my mother again." He sighed and hugged the boy tight.

"My father got pissed. He found out I fell-" He stopped and started again. "Well, my father's pissed because I disobeyed him. I was told not to get emotionally attached and I did. I-I'm really am sorry Harry. I never thought I'd say that word so many times in my existence let alone one night." He sighed, kissing the slim neck.

"They don't know I'm here, that's why I have to Hurry." Harry felt something wet his neck and heard a quiet sniff. "They are forcing me to marry a woman names Astoria. I hate her; she's an abusive manipulative bitch." Harry would have snorted at the hypocrite if he could. "You are released from my earlier commands." He whispered not letting go.

Harry dropped his arms to his sides. "Look Potter, I came to say that, that I love you and that I'm sorry." He pulled back to look into sad blue eyes before leaning down and capturing his lips.

"I-I love you too." The other whispered against his lips.

"I know, that's why I have to go." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Harry's once again, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside the cavern. The originally brunette groaned and gripped the other's shirt, his member beginning to stiffen.

There was a loud crack and they jumped apart, wands at the ready. "Fuck!" Draco said frantically as tens or twenty death eaters began to appear. He threw his arm out in front of Harry and pushed him back casting spells left and right. Hermione was calling for Ron and Draco looked back. "GO!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and ran towards his friends, the three grabbing arms. He looked behind to see Draco fall to the ground, screaming in agony, his body twisting in strange positions. He called out in a panic and started to let go of Hermione's hand, then it was dark. When they came to they were in an ally. Harry let out a loud cry and clutched his chest.

"There's no time for that Harry, we need to go now!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco groaned and opened his eyes. Why was he on a cement floor, where the hell was he?

"I see you're up." He jumped and looked behind him, quickly scrambling to his feet. He grabbed his head and swayed, someone grabbed his arm. His father. He looked up at the red slits and gulped. "I would like an explanation as to why you were there hexing us!"

"I-I was under cover my Lord." Voldermort made a face and raised his wand, flicking it. Draco screamed as searing pain stabbed all over his body, and then it ended.

"Why were you there?" Draco whimpered.

"I was undercover so I could see Potter." Lucius' grip tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut at his son's stupidity.

"I'm sorry M'Lord, I should have realized that's where he would have been." Voldermort turned to him.

"And why would he be there?"

"My son has disgraced me, his mother, and the Malfoy name." The eldest man walked closer.

"And how has he done that?"

"May I get a page from _the Prophet_?" The dark lord nodded and stared down at Draco, Crabbe Sr. Taking his father's place. Lucius returned a moment later and handed the page to the slimy snake. "This was printed about three days after Draco returned home from that god awful place." Voldermort looked down and yelled out in frustration. He turned back to Draco. "He has not seen it yet M'Lord."

"Very well, we will show him!" He turned the paper and Draco paled looking at the front page. There he was in Harry's bedroom at his aunts; the photo was clearly taken from that damn girl's window. He had Potter pinned against the wall and was very obviously, pounding into the green eyed boy, he watched himself be pushed from the wall and land on his back, Potter straddling him.

"_**Malfoy boy at it again, even he can't keep his hands away from Harry Potter"**_ He felt horror strike him when a twitch happened down below, Voldermort looked down and the blonde closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

"Well now. Who would have thought that bonding spell would make him respond that easily?" Grey eyes remained closed and he threw his head back, feeling himself falling, the pain over riding him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steel eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was in his room, Theodore Nott Blocking his fire place, Crabbe Jr. at his door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Evening Draco." Nott said turning to him. "You've upset the dark lord quite a bit you know."

"What are you doing here?" Draco went to pull the blankets off and froze. "Why am I naked?" His voice became frantic and the two others laughed.

"Well, the Dark Lord said I could do with you as I please for a means of punishment. That's why I'm here." Nott smirked and moved towards the blonde. "Crabbe, leave us for a while." The large boy nodded and slipped out of the room. Draco pulled the blanket tighter around him and scooted away, the other following.

The darker haired boy climbed of the bed, the blonde still moving back and becoming tangled in his sheets. There was a loud yelp as the pale body fell off the bed in a heap of sheets, the sinister man leaning over him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N: BUHM BUHM BUHHHHHHHMMMMMMM!**_

_**What happens next? Hmm, put 2 and 2 together. Here's a hint, Harry and Draco become very close afterwards and Narcissa becomes a 'Black'**_

_**Bet the side story makes a little more sense now eh?**_


	17. 17 fuck that was my arse you bloody git!

_**A/N:**_

I want you guys to give me a

_**challenge.**_

Think up of a Hogwarts (Preferably the students, they're more fun!) pair that is

_**weird and out there,**_

let's see if I can make a

_**one shot.**_

Whattaya say?

Besides I've got time, this has 43 chapter and 13 on the sequel so far, so,__

_**gimme a challenge!**_

_**TO:**_ _**yamisangel101**_

Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand.

**Rating: R**

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Nott/Draco, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

They stumbled in the house, cut, bruised and bloodied. Mr. Weasley quickly casted a patronus and send it off turning to the others. "If you are hurt, please see-"

"Me" Danny cut in standing up straight. "I 'ave a lot of experience in 'ealing. I've been training to become a 'ealer" They nodded and a lined formed, Alex pulling random potions from his pocket. Everyone was treated quickly and the Anderson's all sat together in a far corner. Their tent out back more than definitely destroyed.

"You're welcome to stay." Mrs. Weasley whispered. "Your boy's can have Ron's Room, and the girls are welcome to share with Ginny. The Delacour's are in Percy's room, Bill and Charlie in his. Any leftovers are welcome to go to Charlie's room." Danny sat next to her twin and sighed, looking at her hands.

"Actually I believe ve vill be 'eading 'ome. Ve should get Gabby back to our place." They turned to the shivering girl attached to Fleur's arm.

"Oh, alright then." Mr. Weasley said a little disappointed.

"Hey George, you didn't go up to be healed, weren't you hurt?" Ginny asked him, giving a questioning look. All eyes turned to the boy.

"Uh, yea but I'm fine, really." Danny gnawed on her lip and fidgeted. She didn't like the thought of him being hurt.

"Aww! Zat's so cute!" Gabby squealed, looking over her sister's arms to the stairs. Everyone else turned and gave a small smile. Noah was on the bottom step, leaning against the wall with Dennis curled up on his lap. The younger boy had both arms around the other's waist and the shorter's head was nestled in a slim neck.

The sandy blonde cracked an eye open and made a quiet shushing sound, rubbing the smaller boy's back. "Ee fell asleep." They nodded in understanding.

"Now back to your wound" Fred said slinging an arm around his brother smirking, the other groaned. "Why is it that you won't let us heal you? It's in an embarrassing spot isn't it?" George punched his brother's arm and glared, his twin laughing. "I knew it!" A snort was heard from the opposite side of the room and Alex looked at him in amusement.

"You not the one, by any chance-" He started, a true Slytherin smirk appearing "- that yelled, 'Aww, fuck that was my arse you bloody git!'" George's face turned the colour of his hair and his father snorted. Alexis swatted her son's arm.

"Vatch your language young man." He turned to her and gave a genuine smile.

"Sorry mum, next time I'll say it in French." He laughed and ducked out of her way but received a cuff on the back of his head by his eldest sibling. "Ow! I was only kidding! Jeez!" He rubbed his head and pushed his glasses back up him nose, mumbling to the ground.

"How bad was it George?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worry etched on her face, he coughed and looked away.

"I'm fine, and even if I wasn't, which I am, I would NOT drop my pants in front of all these people." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please half of us have seen you at one point or another!" He paled

"What?"

"I gave birth to you, your father potty trained you, Ginny's walked in on you, Fred has the same body and Bill and Charlie helped your father with training you two!" He groaned.

"Well I'd rather not have Fleur's family see my arse mother!" his face was in his hands, Alex and Fred laughing hysterically.

"OW! Dammit! Would you people stop hitting me?" Alex yelled glaring at Danny. He felt a kick to his side and hissed glaring over his shoulder at a very pissed looking Noah.

"You woke him up you bloody git! He finally calmed down!" the youngest Anderson growled out. Mr. Weasley flinched suddenly remembering that they were only 14 and one a muggle born. He wondered if he was slightly traumatized.

"Why don't you two head up to Ron's room and get some rest, it's getting late. It's the room at the very top of all the stairs." Noah nodded and helped his boyfriend stand.

"Micheal, you too, I vant you to stay vis your twin." Mike sighed and stood, grumbling up the stairs. Fleur said goodbye to her mother, father and sister before following Anasks to Charlie's room. Danny was to bunk with Ginny, Alexis headed back to her mother's for the night. Charlie took Percy's room with a bit of complaining. Fred and George just went to their own rooms and Bill and Alex into his.

Mrs. Weasley ended up putting Mike in Percy's room with Charlie, grumbling on about how she didn't want anyone alone.

"And for peats sake George get your wound checked, you're limping!" He groaned and thumped up to his room the rest following, Danny motioned for Ginny to go ahead and knocked on the twins' door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

George pulled off his shirt and pants, his twin already dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Fred can you get that? I'm not really dressed."

"Nope!" The twin replied climbing up to the top bunk and plopping down. The other sighed and pulled the door open glaring over his shoulder. He heard a squeak and stiffened, turning to the front.

"Uh, s-sorry to intrude." The blonde whispered forcing her eyes closed. The redhead jumped behind the door sticking just his head out. Fred laughed from the bunk receiving the 'bird' from his brother.

"Uh, yea, what's up?" She cracked an eye opened and sighed, only being able to see his head, hand and forearm.

"Your mozer sent me up to check on zee vound." The blue eyed boy's face reddened. He cleared his throat ignoring his brother's howls of laughter.

"Really, I'm alright." She glared at him and he stiffened.

"No you are not! I am not an imbeeceel! I know ven my mate is 'urt!" Fred's laughing stopped.

"Wait . . . mate?" He looked between them and blinked, He watched her glare intensify and his brother 'eep' quickly moving out of the way, door opening further.

"Aright, alright, just don't peck my eyes out!" George yelped at her. She smiled smugly and stepped in.

"Uh, I think I need to use the loo." Fred said hopping off his bed and scrambling out of the room a bewildered and amused look on his face. George cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. She flicked her wand causing the door to close so it was only about an inch open. He raised a brow at her.

"Turn around and grab zee board of zee top bunk please."

"Uh, I'd rather not." The redhead said frowning slightly, averting eye contact. He felt a twitch down south and forced himself to picture Umbridge making gushing noises towards him. He sighed on the inside when the desire in his abdomen subsided.

"Fine, zen I vill just pull your bottoms off all zee way." She reached out and he yelped, quickly turning and grabbing the top bunk, the damn desire back. "Much better. Zank you." He heard her shift behind him and his eyes widened when a hand pushed the bottom of his boxer's up his legs, before letting the one on his right leg fall back down.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes and pressed her finger to a spot just under the redheads left arse cheek. He hissed and snapped his eyes shut. Oh, right, the gash.

"Zis is worse zan I 'ad zought." He frowned and kept his eyes closed, body tense. "Relax and spread your legs vould you? I'm not going to 'urt you." He flushed and spread his feet a fair distance apart.

"It's not you hurting me I'm worried about." He whispered and she smirked.

"By zee way George, my siblings and I all 'ave excellent 'earing." He groaned and banged his head against the top bunk, keeping it there to rest between his hands. "Vut are you nervous about?" He shrugged and bit back a moan, the gentle hands lightly massaging his leg on either side of the wound.

One hand disappeared and he hissed when it returned, pressing something into his leg. He opened his eyes and glared at his semi erection, he was in pain, it should go away, but she continued to massage him with her one hand. Soon both hands began their torturous rubbing and a light kiss was placed on the small of his back.

He felt her stand and went to move but the hands on his shoulders stopped him. He moaned when the fingers worked his muscles, sending tingles and shocked of pleasure through his body. The blonde smirked when her mate's breathing slowly began to become laboured. The Veela leaned forwards and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades sliding her hands up and into the other's hair, massaging the scalp.

"That feels really good." The boy groaned his body finally relaxing. She smiled and moved her hands down his back before sliding between him and the bed. Blue eyes locked with slightly duller ones and the male's breathing hitched.

His hands remained on his brother's bed and he stared down at her. His eyes widened when her arms wrapped around his lower back, pulling them close. He let out a strangled cry when the hardening member pushed against her. The redhead blushed and went to pull away.

"Vait, please?" He stopped and looked down at the angelic girl. His hands fell from the top bunk and ran down her sides, resting on thin hips. Their blue eyes locked and his vision started to go fuzzy. She was so beautiful. He was mildly surprised when he realized his eyes were closed and had his mouth pressed lightly to her.

"Uh, knock, knock. Can I come back in my room now?" Danny let out a low growl at Fred's interruption.

"Hey, none of that, it is his room after all." She nodded and pulled him down into a quick kiss before opening the door, glaring at the twin and heading upstairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah tucked Dennis into the bed Harry had once occupied and climbed into Ron's, watching the other's breathing become even. He smiled and closed his eyes. Even through the chaos he still felt peace whenever he was near Dennis. Not to mention he felt so damn over protective of him. He'd have to talk to his mother whenever he saw her next.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alexis stepped out of the fire place and heard a shocked yell. The two boys on the couch pulled back blushing. The older woman raised her brow at them.

"Vere is your mozer?"

"O-out shopping with my Grandma." He saw the worried expression on her face. It was eight o'clock and already she was exhausted.

"Alright, I vill just 'ave to tell you. Zere vas an attack at zee Veasley vedding." Colin's eyes widened and he gripped his boyfriend's shirt.

"Dennis!"

"Is fine. Noah took a very good job taking care of 'im. Zey are all 'aving an early night's sleep and I plan to do so myself." She locked eyes with Seamus. "Do not go to zee Veasley's 'ouse, I 'ave a feeling it is being vatched now." Seamus nodded in understanding. She wanted to make sure Colin would stay there. Mrs. Anderson left and the blonde let out a sob of relief, head burrowing in the Irish man's neck.

When his mother came home he had explained the situation to her but was surprised when she wasn't all that worried. But then again, Dennis was fine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco looked up at Nott with a horror stricken face, sheets tangled around his bare body.

"Now now Draco, don't look so frightened. It's not like we're going to do anything you haven't already done." The blonde whimpered and tried to shuffle back to no avail. He watched as the dark haired boy pulled his shirt over his head and straddled the other boy. Draco tried to sack him and let out a pained gasp when a fist collided with his jaw.

"Now listen here pretty boy." He spat, grabbing the blonde's chin in a bruising grip. "You will do as I say or I will make sure the Dark Lord knows just how 'in love' you are with Potter, how if he asked, you'd gladly jump sides. Because that's true isn't it?" The blonde paled and was laughed at. "So will you do as I say? Or are you going to piss the Dark lord off?"

Draco gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his hips to push against the other. "Good." Nott whispered leaning in to capture the plump lips, the blonde responding immediately.

_**HMMM Colmus or Sealin? (Seamus and Colin . . . no idea what to call it :S (I've never seen it done before! Ysy I invented a new one!( I think :S))) wow lots of brackets ((((boogers)))) heh**_


	18. Ch 18 Lessons

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, _**rape**_, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, _**Nott/Draco**_, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"Now listen here pretty boy." He spat, grabbing the blonde's chin in a bruising grip. "You _will_ do as I say or I _will_ make sure the Dark Lord knows just how 'in love' you are with potter, how if he asked, you'd gladly jump sides. Because that's true isn't it?" The blonde paled and was laughed at. "So will you do as I say? Or are you going to piss the Dark lord off?"

Draco gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his hips to push against the other. "Good." Nott whispered leaning in to capture the plump lips, the blonde responding immediately. The grey eyed boy tried to hold back his sobs, his body already beginning to hyperventilate. When a tongue brushed his lips he squeezed his eyes tighter and opened his mouth, the wet must sliding in easily.

Nott pulled back and climbed off the taller boy, untangling the blanket from his legs. "Not hard?" The blonde felt his lip tremble and turned his head to the side, eyes now open, arms straight out along the floor. "That's alright, after all, it's not like you'll need to be." A whimper left pale lips as a tongue darted out, dipping into his navel, causing an involuntary shudder.

"You seem to forget Draco, we used to be lovers, even before Potter, I know your every sweet spot, every part of your body I touch can cause you pleasure. And you damn well know it." To prove his point he trailed his fingers up the pale calf, lightly kissing his knee. The whimpering boy let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

He knew it was true. Theodore had been his lover from the fourth year until about two weeks before the kiss in the washroom, and again when he and Harry had split over the Christmas break. He let out a sharp groan when a bite was delivered to his thigh, followed by a tongue sliding up his leg and over his perineum.

A strangled gasp left the tall boy, back arching and his member began to twitch. Nott smirked and lightly bit, earning another yell. The blonde tossed his head from side to side, willing it to just go away. A kiss was placed on his scrotum before it was engulfed in a wet heat, light suction pulling the pleasure out of him. The darker haired man hummed around him before pulling back and sliding up the lithe body, hovering above trembling lips.

"See? Told you I knew your every spot didn't I?" The blonde reluctantly nodded, closing his eyes when the hands slid down his body, forcing his legs farther apart. "Just so you know-" a wet muscle ran along the outer shell of his ear before tugging at the lobe, kissing behind it. "I'm only using two." Pale eyes widened and a strange noise left the frightened boy's throat.

Nott sat up and unclasped his trousers, standing up and pulling both bottoms down, stepping out of them. He opened the side drawer of the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Draco closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tight.

"On the bed Dray, I refuse to fuck on your floor." The blonde forced his body up and climbed onto his bed, eyes beginning to sting. Nott shoved him down on his stomach and forced him up on his kneed and forearms. He leaned forwards and pressed his tongue to the other boy's entrance, hearing a sobbing moan leave him.

The blonde forced the tears back, disgusted with his body's reaction. The slimy git's tongue slid in and his body bucked, eyes rolling. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, replaced with a lubed finger forcing itself past the tight ring. Draco let heavy breaths out through his nose, glaring at the pillow. A second finger forced its way in quickly and he yelped, squeezing his eyes shut, whimpering. The fingers moved and stretched him before pulling out, a slight sting left in its place.

His breathing picked up in a panic when he felt the much larger body part press against him. The blonde let out a hiss when the head breached him and continued a slow, steady slide, no adjustment along the way until it was buried to the hilt. Draco let out a pained cry, dropping his head between his forearms, forehead pressed into the mattress, eyes glued shut.

He gulped in air and tried to concentrate on something else. He let out a strangled cry when Nott began to move all too soon. He pulled back, causing a hiss to leave pale lips and pushed back in, the restraints still unadjusted. Another whimper left the young man as the speed picked up.

The darker boy groaned and thrust faster and harder. Draco felt a sob bubbling up at the burning pain, it was white hot and he felt dizzy. The blonde didn't even register his sobs and clenched the sheets, trying to force his body to relax. His vision began to get darker and he let another sob out, screaming when the hot seed spilled into him, burning against the raw inside.

The blonde's eyes rolled and his vision blackened, the pain winning over his conscious. He knew he fainted even as he was about to, feeling the other pull out. He opened his mouth and spoke, not sure as to what he said, then he was out cold, body shivering, blood along the sheets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nott pulled out and heard the whimpered name from the blonde. "Harry." It was a pained whisper and the blonde passed out. Nott smirked and quickly dressed, covering the blonde and allowing the large oaf back in. Outside the bedroom door stood a snake like man.

"How did you punish him?" Nott kicked the door open and lead the dark lord into the room, pulling the covers off the blonde, face expressionless. "Acceptable. When he wakes, and you can, I want you to do it again. He will have it carved into his brain. Do it until he begs for death, and even then continue. At least four times a day." Nott's eyes widened. "If you can't manage four, find someone else to do the rest." The darker haired boy nodded.

"What about his parents my Lord?" red eyes looked at him in amusement.

"I will deal with them. Can you get it up again?" Nott shook his head no. "Alright, find something to use then, wake him and start again. Don't stop till he blacks." The brown eyed boy flinched but nodded, bowing to his master and searching the room. He found and old chair leg and transfigured it to a soft metal. He was to hurt him, not tear the guy open.

Grey eyes opened when a hand shook him. He yelped when his arse was forced up, an arm under his stomach. "Please." He croaked, tears starting again. The blonde felt something cold probe his entrance and screamed as it was roughly shoved in, withdrawing painfully.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A man and woman with long blonde hair snapped towards their son's room, turning when they heard the scream. Their way was blocked by six other death eaters, smirks and glares amongst them. Narcissa covered her mouth and buried her head in her husband's neck, trying to tune out her sons screams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This continued for three day until the dark lord decided that the young man had learned his lesson. Narcissa walked briskly to her son's room, opening the door. Her stomach lurched and she ran to her son. He was beyond pale, lips going blue, terribly thin. The once white sheets had hardly any of the shade left, red adoring the majority.

She pulled the blankets over her son and walked to the desk grabbing parchment and scribbling a note before sending it off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Weasley watched as an elegant owl swoop towards their house, landing on the kitchen table, a thick package tied to its leg. He untied it and the bird took off. The front was not marked and he opened it.

_To the C.O._

_I had nowhere left to turn. My husband bends over backwards to please his Lord. No longer is he my Lord, not after what he did to my son._

Mr Weasley sat down; he knew automatically what this was. Narcissa Malfoy wanted to send it to Harry. He continued to read.

_Three days ago is when it started. My so called husband showed the dark lord a picture of you and my son together in 'The Prophet' I have enclosed said picture. He was furious. My precious boy was put under the care of Theodore Nott and that's when we heard it. The screams. I was unsure what had happened, but I knew my baby boy was hurt. My husband did nothing. He stood there and nodded to the dark lord. He allowed my son to be hurt._

_The screams finally ended today, his punishment is over. I walked into his room and was sickened. He had my son raped. Every scream, every four hours the first and second days, and twice today and it's only two in the afternoon. _

_I am unsure of what to do. I want to flee with my son but I know I can't. I will not put him in jeopardy. He is to be back to his 'duties' first thing in the morning. He will receive no lenience. I have decided when you have won this war, because I know you will I am leaving my husband unless he can prove himself worthy. He knew what was happening. He knew._

_All together my son received his 'punishment' a total of 14 times. I am worried. He is pale, lips tinged blue, thin and fragile. He has not woken up in six hours, nothing we do will wake him. His breathing is shallow and his body bruised._

_I need your help, please, you are the only one I can think of._

_Please do not contact me, but do _something_, please,_

_N.B._

Mr Weasley paled and he dropped the letter and hung himself over the sink. His body retched and he splashed water onto his shocked face. The red headed man gripped the sink, conjuring a patronus, read the letter and sent it off.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry was in the kitchen at his grandfather's old house. His head was in his hands. How was he supposed to find the locket? Hermione rubbed his back and Ron stood.

"That's dad's patronus!" They turned as Mr. Weasley's voice rang out through the room.

"_Mr. Potter, I have some very disturbing news. I'd send the letter from Mrs. Malfoy but I am not positive if they are still watching the mail. Do not reply to this, and please, I do hope you are sitting._

_This is the letter Mrs. Malfoy sent here for you . . ."_

Harry paled and waited. He listened carefully, a gasp from Hermione, Ron, gripped his stomach and paled. Harry stood and shook.

"Harry! Do not do anything heroic! Please!" He threw a glare at her.

"He's my fucking _boyfriend_!" She flinched.

"HEY!" They jumped and looked at the fuming redhead. "Now I don't like Malfoy all that much and even I know that's wrong. I don't _care_ what he is to you, if you go there and get captured we are all fucked! And do _not_ yell at my girlfriend!" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell do you know? You don't understand." Ron straightened and walked around the table glaring down at him.

"The_ hell_ I don't! I know that if you go over there, fuck up and die we will _all_ die! Why can't you see that?"

"He's having people rape and beat my boyfriend! What if it was Hermione! Are you saying you'd let them beat her to death just because you're the chosen one? What's the point in saving the world when the people you care about are going to die anyways? Huh? Would you save the world or Hermione?" Ron's eyes widened and he took a step back; the brunette girl had tears in her eyes.

"You can't put me in that position Harry-"

"Why the _hell_ not? You're putting _me _in it! I never wanted this! I don't _want_ to die! Do you? And I refuse to sit on my ass whilst that slimy shit head _kills_ one of the only people who wants to fucking be with me in a relationship! I _love_ him Ron, and if it were you or Hermione, I'd do the _same damn thing_!" he shoved Ron out of the way and stopped up the stairs, the portrait screaming

"SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP YOU STUPID WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I'M NOT LEAVING GET USED TO IT!" He yanked the curtains closed and stormed into his godfather's room, slamming the door shut and pacing. There was a quiet nock on the door and he stood up, yanking it open.

"You're right. I'd do the same thing if it was Hermione, but you would do the same thing I am if the positions were switched. You'd tell me, 'are you willing to give up all your friends and family just for that one person only to have their friends and family die to?'" Harry's gaze softened and he stepped aside, allowing his mate into the room.

"I-I just don't want to lose him, I _need_ him. I love him Ron!" The redhead nodded and pulled the short boy in for a hug . . . a manly one even if they were crying . . . wait no they weren't crying, their eyes were just leaking. It needed to have '_repairo'_ casted on them, that's all.

"I know Harry but you can't risk it."

"Five minutes, you can even come, please? That's all I want. I won't even bring him here! I just have to see if he's ok!" Ron let go and sighed.

"I'll send Mr. Weasley a patronus." Hermione whispered from the door, quickly conjuring one. He turned and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for considering." Harry whispered. She nodded and began to speak a message to the redheaded father.

_**A/N: Remember my death will end in no more updates . . . besides; you guys love me . . . right? . hmm what's gonna happen next? Only one person can tell you that . . . Pillsbury dough boy. Yes that's right, I'm talking about my step dad.**_


	19. Sorry

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"I'll send Mr. Weasley a patronus." Hermione whispered and conjured one. He turned and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for considering." She nodded and began to speak a message to the redheaded father.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Weasley sat at the table thinking. His wife was out shopping with Ginny, Bill and Fleur going with them. Noah, Mike, Alex and his twins were in Fred and George's room. Danny, Anasks, and Charlie where his Charlie's room.

A patronus landed on the table and he jumped, yelping when he fell back.

'_Mr. Weasley, it's Mione, He's going crazy. He requests five minutes with him. Wont back down either. Red and I will go with if you consent. Straight to Blondie's room. Send a reply or we go regardless._

_Love Mione.'_

Mr. Weasley sighed. She did say to do anything. This was reckless but if it had been Molly he would need to do the same thing. He conjured his patronus quickly and sent it off. The redheaded man sighed and picked up the envelope, tipping it upside down, the photo finally falling out. He picked it up his eyes widened, turning it over on the table.

"Well, that's something I could have gone without seeing." When it was over he'd give it to Harry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ron stood up and walked quickly with Harry to the fire place. Hermione sat back on the couch and watched carefully.

"Remember," She said sternly, "Five minutes, no more." They nodded and stepped into the fire place, nervousness etched on their face.

"Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's bedroom!" The flames engulfed them and she covered her mouth, waiting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They stepped out of the fireplace, a wand at their throat.

"Oh thank god!" It was lowered and they looked up at the worried blue eyes of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, anger still coursing through his veins. A pale hand pointed to the right and he turned, a strangled cry leaving him.

"Holy shit!" Ron hissed paling and turning away. Harry dashed to the bed, climbing onto the sheet, running his hands over anything he could reach, arm, hip, shoulder, neck and into his hair. The lips parted and a groan left them, lids squeezing.

"Draco?" Harry whispered into the pale ear. Nothing happened. "Please wake up, please!" He kissed the ear, a whimper leaving him. "Please, please Draco, I-I need you, please."

"Heh, always the golden boy." His blonde said, voice hoarse, Narcissa gasped and walked over to the opposite side of the bed, watching them. Pale lids fluttered open and green eyes locked with grey and he leaned in, lightly brushing his lips to the others. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see if you were alright." The blonde raised a bruised brow.

"Well, I'm not. I'm tired, sore and feel like shit you ponce." Harry chuckled and kissed him again.

"Well at least I know your brain still works if you can insult me." The blonde gave a small smile and pushed Harry onto his back, placing his head on the clothed chest. He pulled the blankets up higher to make sure his bottom half was still covered.

"One minute left Harry." Ron whispered. The brunette's eyes waters and the blonde head snapped up, causing him to wince.

"Your leaving me?" The voice was weak and the grey eyes widened, panic running through them. Narcissa closed her eyes and leaned back, praying.

"I don't want to, but I have to Dray." He turned to Ron. "Floo to your dads ask if we can get McGonagall to open the wards for him, just in case."

"I ca't leave you here Harry." Ron said sternly, not looking towards the bed, stomach queezy.

"Then floo call him." The red head groaned and crawled to the fire place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dad?" Mr. Weasley fell off his chair again, groaning and walking to the living room.

"Ron? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Harry needs a favour." Mr. Weasley sat down and looked at his son.

"What is it and I'll try."

"He wants McGonagall to open number 12s wards." Blue eyes widened.

"Absolutely not Ronald! Anyone could walk in!"

"Just long enough to bring Malfoy there. He needs immediate attention. Mrs. Malfoy should go to. Please dad." Mr. Weasley pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll talk to Minnie. Now go." Ron nodded and retreated his head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blue eyes boy brushed the soot off his face and stood worried and determined eyes on him.

"He'll talk to her. Where is everyone?"

"On a raid." Mrs. Malfoy whispered. The fire erupted and Mrs. McGonagall stepped out. Her eyes widened and she gasped at Mr. Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley to the head quarters, take Mrs. Malfoy, the wards are lifted, two minutes. I will go after Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Ron stepped into the fire place.

"Number 12 Grimmauld place!" He was consumed into the flames with Mrs. Malfoy. Harry ran to the far wall, grabbing Malfoy's robe and pulling it onto the pale body forcing the blonde to stand, a pained scream leaving bluish lips.

"Sorry, gotta hurry." Harry grunted, pulling them into the fire place before McGonagall threw the soot in and he yelled out the destination, the headmistress right behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ron stepped through the fire place and was immediately attacked by a bush of brown hair.

"Hey Mione." She pulled back and stiffened.

"M-Mrs. Malfoy?" Said woman was looking around, a brow raised.

"Your head quarters is in my aunt's house?" They blinked.

"Ah, yea." The fire place erupted and Harry stepped through, Ron helping him manoeuvre Draco into a sitting position on the couch, McGonagall behind him. "Oh my god!" The brown eyes girl rushed forwards wand out running diagnostic spells. Mrs. McGonagall put her arm out in front of Draco's mother.

"He's not going to hurt him Mrs. Malfoy, she's checking the damages." The blonde lady pushed the arm out of the way to kneel in front of her son, a hand on his knee. Grey eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, Harry sitting next to him, pushing the strands of hairs out of the pale face.

"You alright?"

"You really need to stop asking that Potter." Harry flinched and took his hand away, the blonde pouted. "Don't stop." Green eyes smiled and he reached over, moving the hair again. Green light filled the room and wands were drawn. Mr. Weasley stepped through, followed by his twins, Ginny, Molly, Remus and Tonks. All of them paled and the pink haired girl stepped back tripping over the umbrella holder.

"Ow!" Remus was at her side in an instant, helping her stand. Molly ran towards her son and hugged him in a death grip.

"Mom, can't breathe!" She let go and he gasped air into his lungs before she moved to pull Hermione into a hug. Molly turned to Harry but stopped, a small smile grazing her face. The brunette boy had his nose nuzzled against a pale neck, one hand rubbing Draco's cheek, the other massaging his scalp. The blonde let out a content noise and relaxed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Fred asked, grabbing his stomach as it lurched. The blonde grunted at him and turned his head resting it against Harry's cheek, a light kiss delivered to his neck.

"The dark lord was . . . displeased with him." They looked towards the elegant woman, eyes wide.

"What did he do to him?" This time it was Ginny who asked, taking a seat on the floor. Tonks walked over to her aunt a small smile on her face. Mrs. Malfoy's eyes began to water and for the first time in a long while, she pulled someone that was not her husband or son, into her arms, hugging them.

"He was raped." It was the quiet voice of Mr. Weasley and Molly blanched, turning away from the Malfoys.

"Can I bring him upstairs?" Harry asked, head still in the crook of the other's neck.

"I'll help." Fred and George said in union. They took hold of the blonde's arms and brought him up to a spare room, Harry in toe. When they were up there and Draco was lying on the bed, robe still around him, Fred spoke.

"You may want to treat his wounds, or at least clean the blood. Best to do it with a cloth and hot water, the magic could sting." Harry nodded and they all left the room, Harry to the washroom to do as told and the twins down stairs. The brunette returned a moment later and sat beside the grey eyed boy.

Pale lids remained closed, a pained expression glued to his face. Harry undid the robe and pushed it to the side, a lump in his throat.

"I need you to sit up so I can remove your robe." The blonde nodded and the younger boy helped him sit, pulling the garment off his arms before laying the hissing boy back down. He dipped the cloth in the hot water and ran it along his boyfriend's chest.

Small cuts and bruises covered the chest and he put a little pressure to wipe away the dried blood. About ten minutes later the stomach was cleaned as well along with ghastly pale arms.

"I need to spread your legs." The blonde whimpered and nodded, hissing when his thighs were pushed apart. He shivered when a warm cloth ran up the inside of his leg and back down. It disappeared and returned warmer and continued to wipe the blood from him. Harry moved to the next leg and frowned.

"I'm sorry but in a while I'm going to have to turn you over." Draco's eyes shot open in fear. "I'm not going to . . . do anything . . . sexual to you. I swear it!" The blonde gave a curt nod before closing his eyes. "Uh Dray?" A grey orb cracked open. "You've got blood on your, eurm, should I, ah" He looked up blushing and received an amused smile.

"Yes you can clean the blood off." Green eyes dilated slightly and he cleared his throat, dipping the cloth in the hot water, charmed to remain hot, and lightly ran it along the blonde's lower regions. Throughout the whole 'punishment' he was never touched gently and couldn't help the slight excitement that ran through him.

Harry 'eepd' and pulled his hand away, a deep chuckle leaving the blonde. "Scared Potter?" The brunette smirked.

"You wish"


	20. Ch 20 HEY!

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Fred/George, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Harry 'eepd' and pulled his hand away, a deep chuckle leaving the blonde. "Scared Potter?" The brunette smirked.

"You wish" He grasped the hardening member, running the hot cloth along it, causing a throaty moan to leave the other. "You were violated not too long ago and here you are getting hard! You're a little messed you know that?"

"Did you ever think," Draco started glazed eyes burrowing into him, "that perhaps I'm hard because I know you won't hurt me? Plus it's the first pleasurable contact since the last time we had any." The tanned boy blushed and dipped the cloth again.

"Should I . . . uh . . . continue then?" An amused smirk was directed at him and an arm reached out, pulling the brunette closer.

"Close the door Potter." Draco whispered in his ear and the brunette drew his wand closing the door. "Good, silence and lock it." The compulsion made it easier for him to do as asked, eyes never wavering from the ones in front of him.

Draco reached over and dipped his hands in the hot water, the brown brows above him furrowing.

"Dray, what are you- ah! No!" Pale lips pouted but he continued to run his finger over the other's entrance. "What is wrong with you? You were just raped Draco!" His eyes widened and a tanned back arched when a slim finger pushed into him.

Harry groaned and dropped his head to the other's shoulder, panting. "Then ride me so I don't have to do much. Please." At first Harry almost sat up and was going to get right to it, but the please seemed to give him his control back.

"Draco I don't think, ah fuck, this isn't, ah! Oh god! S-stop it and let me talk dammit!" The blonde pouted and stopped stroking the other's prostate, green eyes glaring at him. "I don't think this a good idea."

"I swear not to move Harry, I- I need this, please." The boy above him softened his face and sighed, pushing back on the hand. "Thanks." Draco whispered, leaning up to capture the other's lips before adding the second finger, the body above him shivering. "Move up more please." Draco whispered and the brunette shifted, fingers never leaving their task. He groaned it was harder than he thought to move with long digits in you.

Draco added the third finger and Harry hissed. He was on his hands and knees above the blonde, his navel close to the pale mouth. The fingers were removed and Harry grabbed his wand doing a quick lube spell and reaching back, grasping the stiff shaft. He spread the cool gel along the blonde's member and shifted back a little, aligning himself.

He leaned back and locked eyes with grey ones, lowering himself. A deep groan fell from thick lips as the head of his boyfriend's shaft breached him, the blonde moaning loudly, hands on his hips.

Draco's eyes glazed over, breathing heavily as he watched his member disappear, inch by inch into the tanned body. He gasped and threw his head back when his shaft was completely engulfed in the wet heat. He groaned when the body above him rose and slowly lowered, the brunette's breath quickening.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred and George walked back up stairs to check on the couple and blinked. The door was closed. They shrugged and knocked no answer. The twins exchanged and look and lifted their wands, whispering the counter charm for the locking spell, door soundlessly opening a crack.

"Uh, should we just, go, I have a bad feeling about this." George whispered. Fred furrowed his brows and shrugged.

"Maybe he was in a lot of pain so they silenced it?" The other nodded and pushed the door, eyes widening.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry hissed and picked up the pace, the blonde groaning beneath him, nails digging into the tanned hips. Green eyes were screwed shut, Grey watching the boy riding him. The brunette started to pant, head falling back.

Draco groaned and his back arched a little, a slight tinge of pain going through him, disappearing quickly.

"Oh fuck Dray, this feels good." He wasn't going too quickly, for fear of hurting the blonde further. He leaned forwards more, almost flush against him, attaching their mouths in an open kiss. Tongues tangled and eyes locked the movement slowing slightly.

"This is slightly torturous Potter." Harry chuckled and shrugged, sweat beginning to gather along his body.

"Don't care. I missed you and your hurt; pretend its passionate love making." Draco made a face and a distressed sound.

"Malfoy's do not _make_ love, we just fuck." Harry rolled his eyes and nibbled on the bottom lip.

"Fine, you're fucking and I'm making love to you." Grey eyes looked at him in amusement and his breath hitched.

"I'm gonna move a little more to the left." Harry grunted and shifted, the blonde yelling, back arching, slight pain flashing through him. "Oh gods yes." The young man hissed panting. Harry kept the slow pace, a boiling in his stomach slowly creeping up.

He leaned down and captured pale lips again, barely touching them together. Draco leaned up and pushed them harder together, lightly licking them, his climax around the corner.

Their lips remained locked as their breathing became laboured, mouth opening to swallow one another's moans. Draco stiffened and groaned loudly into the mouth above him, a warm substance splashing along his stomach as the brunette moaned, back arching. Draco spilled his seed into the brunette, eyes closed, tongues still battling.

The pulled apart, panting and smiled at each other before Harry slid to the side, placing his head on the pale shoulder. Grey eyes remained closed as he tried to catch his breath, tanned fingers drawing patterns on his stomach.

Green eyes watched his digits run through his semen on the pale body, eyes closing and slipping into a dream.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fred and George closed the door a total of five seconds after opening it, both groaning.

"Shit." Fred whispered, glaring at his lower regions.

"Agreed." George hissed leaning against the wall next to Draco's door. He felt warm lips press against his and he opened his mouth, meeting the tongue halfway. Hands ran down his sides and around to the front, putting slight pressure on the growing bulge in his trousers. He copied his twins' movements, running long fingers down the stomach but slipping them beneath the cloth, grasping the shaft.

"Fuck." Fred groaned, hand sliding into his brother's slacks, gripping the equally hard member. Their forehead dropped together, groaning and speeding up their motions, beginning to pant.

The twins added a twist at the same time, thumbs running over the other's slits, groaning.

"I'm getting close." Fred whispered, head rolling to the shoulder in front of him.

"S-same." He grunted and sped up, his brother's body convulsing, the shaft pumping its essence into his hand, his following soon after. They removed their hands and locked their lips together, both catching their breaths.

"Holy shit." The redheads stiffened, blue eyes widening. Fred spun around and stared into the shocked face of Hermione, a slightly horrified look in her brown eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone." She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Not planning on it. Actually, I'm planning on forgetting it entirely." She turned and walked away stiffly, up a flight of stairs and to her own room. The twins sighed and headed to the room they usually slept in, changing quickly and heading downstairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah stretched and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. A blonde head was nestled next to his shoulder, breathing deeply, a hand around his bare waist. He smiled and brought his hand from the opposite side Dennis was attached to, and ran his fingers through the mousy hair.

The older boy yawned and stretched, head lifting to look up at piercing blue eyes.

"Morning." Noah whispered, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead.

"Hey." Dennis shifted up the bed and locked lips with the other. "Mmm I like morning kisses." The sandy blonde chuckled and kissed him again. He reached down and pulled the blanket up more covering their lower halves. "You know, it's not like we're naked."

Noah shrugged. "I have my reasons for it." Dennis raised his brow and lifted the blanket. The older boy laughed and the taller growled, pulling the blanket down. "Oh shut up!"

"Want some help with it?" the blonde whispered against the other's ear, hand trailing down the tanner chest.

"No, I'm alright, really, Dennis! I said I'm, HEY!" The blonde smirked from between the other's thighs, finger sliding under the waistband of his boxers. Piercing eyes dilated and he lifted his hips, the garment sliding down and being tossed to the floor.

His breathing picked up and he leaned onto his elbows, looking down at the smaller boy. The older blonde lightly bit the inside of his leg followed by running his tongue along his perineum before swallowing his scrotum, a loud moan leaving the other.

Noah's arched his back, panting lightly as the wet muscle dipped into his slit. Tanned hands tangled in golden strands, laying back down, mouth open and eyes shut. The older boy swallowed the shaft causing a strangled cry to leave plump lips. His breathing picked up as Dennis hummed around him, delivering a powerful suck.

Noah arched again, crying out. A knock on the door caused them to freeze. Dennis pulled back and looked at his bedroom door.

"Uh, yea?"

"It's Shay." They let out a breath and the door opened, causing them to stiffen. Seamus had his hand over his eyes and amused look on his face. "You may want to find him a gag before your mother and grandmother come up. We can hear you in Col's room." The door closed and Noah groaned, covering his face, blushing deeply.

He gasped and bucked his hips when the mouth returned. It left its post again and Noah whimpered.

"Can I try something?" a sandy blonde head nodded, eyes closed. His breathing began to regulate when something cool his entrance. Blue eyes snapped open and he shot back, this time Dennis had the amused smirk. "Trust me Noah."

The sandy blonde squeezed his eyes shut and gulped before shifting down the bed. He felt the mouth return along with the cool digit. A hiss left his mouth when the finger slipped in, slowly moving. He groaned when the second was added, a strong suction following.

He covered his mouth, moaning into his hand, the fingers moving within him. "I'm going to try and find something, it might hurt though." Noah whimpered from under his hand and he felt the other shift before tapping.

"Ow! Dammit Dennis!"

"Sorry." The blonde whispered tapping in a different spot. The sandy haired boy hissed and groaned three more times before his back arched, hand back over his mouth, a loud groan muffled. Dazed eyes rolled to the back of his head as the older boy deep throated him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

His back arched and fell repeatedly, panting loudly, hips pushing against the intruding hand.

"Are you getting close?" Dennis whispered before taking just the head in and sucking hard. A whimper left the other followed by a frantic nod, back arching and his eyes squeezing shut. The hand on Dennis' head tightened and he prepared himself, ramming his fingers harder against the bundle of nerves, a strangled cry leaving the other, back curving and his seed shooting onto the older's mouth.

The shorter boy groaned around the pulsing organ, his fist moving faster against himself before moaning loudly around the heated flesh and hitting his own climax. He panted and slid his mouth off the other, head resting on his abdomen.

"Ew!"

"You just put your head in it didn't you?" Noah asked chuckling. The other scowled and sat up, wiping the cum off his cheek.


	21. Ch 21 Fuck this shit

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"Ew!"

"You just put your head in it didn't you?" Noah asked chuckling. The other scowled and sat up, wiping the cum off his cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin pouted, hands over his ears, Seamus laughing at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" The Irish man said chuckling hysterically. "Your brother's having _fun_ and you're covering your ears! It's a Kodak moment!" He laughed again and the other scowled.

"Can I go to your house later?" The blonde asked, taking his hands off his ears and trying to ignore the sounds from his brother's room.

"My parents aren't home tonight Cols-"

"That's the point. We can be as loud as we want." He whispered, pressing his lips to the brunette's ear, lightly nibbling it.

"Damn Colin, you're bloody kinky you know that?" The blonde smirked. "Alright, pack something for the night, they return tomorrow around three so we have to be back here by then." The blonde beamed and packed quickly, jogging down the stairs, Seamus shaking his head and following him at a leisurely pace. When he hit the bottom he looked at his blushing boyfriend.

"I take it; it was your brother then." Seamus snapped his head up and looked at Mrs. Creevey, confusion on his face.

"Uh, well, um . . ." Colin stuttered. She raised a brow, Mrs McGee looking slightly entertained, knitting away in the corner. They heard a loud gasp from upstairs and Seamus snorted, covering his mouth. She sighed and Colin made a face.

"Uh, can I go to Shay's for the night? Please?"

"Yes, go, please. I've had enough of listening to your brother's boyfriend; I don't need to hear you too."

"MOM!" His grandmother chuckled shaking her head. The Irish boy grabbed the pale wrist and dragged him into the fireplace, laughing the entire time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sat at the dinner table two days later, Draco sitting stiffly next to him. Mrs. Malfoy on the blonde's other side, Ron on Harry's. Hermione was next to Ron and beside Mrs. Malfoy. They sat quietly eating, not daring to say anything. Kretcher cleared everything away and the eldest lady kissed her sons cheek before retreating upstairs to her room.

"Harry, now that Malfoy can walk." Hermione said after the blonde woman left. "Shouldn't he sleep in a different room?"

"Uhm, ah well-"

"With all due respect Granger," The blonde cut in. Harry groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Here we go." The chosen one mumbled. The blonde glared at him, elbowing him in the side. "OW!"

"With all due respect" He said a little more sternly. "It's not up to you where he sleeps. If he wants to share a room with me, then he bloody well can." Harry flinched.

"Uhm, Draco? Perhaps she's right." Grey eyes snapped to the brunette boy, the blonde narrowing them, face reddening. Harry shifted his chair a little further from him. Ever since the 'punishment' Draco had become a lot testier.

"What!" They all jumped and Draco stood up abruptly.

"Well, love, it's just that, your mother's room is right below us and-"

"I don't bloody well care WHO'S below us! If that's the problem than we can find another room! The weasel and Granger share a room, why can't we?"

"Would you stop calling him a weasel?" Harry bellowed standing up glaring.

"Uh, boys-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione flinched when both turned yelling at her. The portrait began to scream and Ron stood, face beat red, fists clenched.

"HEY!" They both turned to him. Draco's eyes widened as the fist collided with his face knocking him back "I'm not a fucking Weasel! AND YOU!" He turned to Harry, punching him in the arm, causing a yelp of pain to leave him. "What have I told you about being a dick to my goddamned girlfriend?" Green eyes looked down and Draco sneered.

"Fuck this shit." He turned heading to the front door grabbing his jacket.

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde flinched and his shoulders sagged. "Look at me." He turned and looked up at his mother, the portrait of his aunt finally covered. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere mother." He whispered. She kept her stern face.

"Go clean up, you look ridiculous covered in blood." He nodded and walked up the stairs, Harry behind him. "Mr. Potter." Harry stopped and looked at her, cold grey eyes boring into him. "He's fragile at this moment in time, what he wants, for at least a little while longer; you should try and make sure he gets it. Switch him to your room, not above mine." Harry nodded and continued up the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley?" The redhead looked up, a glare directed at her. "You are a hot headed young man whose actions are going to get you into a lot of trouble in the future." Ron went to open his mouth and she put her hand up. "However, my son has a mouth that can run a mile. His snide remarks will catch up to him in time. He has no right to call you a Weasel, but you also have no right to call my son a ferret. Yes I know about that." Ron flinched and averted his eyes.

"Miss. Granger, I think it wise to keep your opinion to yourself. You are a very intelligent witch, even if you are a muggle born" Hermione gave her a small nod. "Keep in mind of what my son has been through; do you really find it best to have him _alone_ after he was violated? Don't you think he should be around someone he can trust, someone he feels can protect him?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I had forgotten about that." Hermione whispered. The older lady nodded and turned continuing up the stairs to her room, two young teenagers looking distraught and nervous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Draco? Can I come in?" He asked tentatively, knocking on the bathroom door.

"No." Came the short but stern reply. Harry sighed and knocked again. "Piss off Potter."

"Please Draco."

"I said no! Now beat it!" Green eyes looked to his feet.

"I'll move you into my room and we can share a bed there that way we won't be above your mother." The door clicked and opened a crack, Harry smiled. When he entered the bathroom however, his smile slowly slid off his face. His blonde was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, wiping the blood off his hand from when he cleaned his face. He kept his grey eyes there and his boyfriend moved to sit next to him.

Draco stood up as Harry sat and leaned over the sink, glaring at his reflection. The brunette raised a brow and stood, heading towards the taller, only to have him leave the room completely and back to his own, door slamming. The younger boy let out a frustrated growl and stomped to his lover's door, banging on it.

"The door's open, you don't have to try and break it down, just turn the damn knob." Harry blushed and did as told, Draco's back to him. He walked up to the blonde and he actually stayed still. The boy wonder smiled and hugged the taller around the middle, an agitated sigh leaving the paler.

"What's wrong?"

"You're far too mushy Potter. Perhaps I should have picked a prostitute to date instead, they don't cuddle."

"HEY!" The blonde smirked as he was turned around, green eyes glaring.

"Yes oh wonderful chosen one?" The brunette's fists clenched.

"I don't appreciate-"

"That's a surprise." Draco cut in.

"Let me finish!" Harry snapped at him, grey eyes narrowing.

"You don't appreciate me telling you that I'm thinking of leaving you to fuck a whore; well I don't appreciate you following me around like a lost puppy Potter. I may be a 'bunny' as Snape put it, but you're a bloody pest!" the brunette flinched and looked away, clearing his throat.

"Fine, stay in here; find someone else to fuck around with." With that he turned and left, leaving a shocked blonde. Draco had expected yelling, hitting and degrading. But this . . . this hurt more. He heard the other's door slam and the sound of something colliding with a hard object, a cracking sound echoing throughout the house. No more than five seconds later, the mudblood and Weasel were there at his side.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Harry? Is everything alright? We heard . . . a . . . noise." They looked around the room surprised. The dresser was lying facedown, Harry's foot through the back of it, its doors on the other side of the room. The mirror was broken and his sheets were scattered everywhere.

"I'm fine Mione." She took a cautious step forward, flicking her wand and making Harry's bed and fixing the Mirror.

"Your hand is bleeding mate." Ron whispered, holing his arm out to help the other retract his foot from the cabinet. The brunette boy hissed and the others frowned. "Ok and your leg is too."

"Don't care." He mumbled before plopping on his bed, feet on the floor, slouching and entwining his fingers together on his lap.

"Let me heal I-"

"No, I said I'm fine Mione." She nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you though." He said as an afterthought, remembering the incident in the kitchen.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He nodded at her and groaned, falling backwards and staring up at the top of the canopy.

"So what happened?" Ron asked, sitting against the headboard.

"He said I'm a pest and that he would have been better off with a whore because they aren't cuddly." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck him mate. You don't that type of crap; you've got enough going on." The brunette sighed and looked away.

"But I rather like this piece of crap." Ron made a noise and they laughed. "That didn't sound too great did it?"

"Not really, no. But hey, if that's what your into mate, who am I to judge?" Ron said with a smirk. Harry sat up and shoved him, a smile on his face.

"You prat."

"I know." Ron said smiling back. "Ok, so I vote on kicking him out, send him home and let the Death Easters deal with him." Harry pouted. "Or not."

"I miss him."

"Uh Harry, are you alright?" The brunette shook his head. Blue eyes widened. "Oh god I think I know what's wrong!"

"What?" Harry said in a flat voice.

"Fred and George are using you as a guinea pig again!" Green eyes narrowed.

"Son of a bitch!"

_**BUHM BUHHM BUHHHHHHHHH! What'll happen next? Hmmm . . . **_


	22. Ch 22 i love him

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"Fred and George are using you as a guinea pig again!" Green eyes narrowed.

"Son of a bitch!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Harry had woken up the next morning he felt an over flow of anger. Yesterday he just wanted to hold Draco, now he wanted to beat the living snot out of someone. Just perfect. He growled and stood up; thumping down the hall and slamming the bathroom door open and closed, turning on the shower.

Harry finished quickly but it didn't help. He decided to try and do some more research in the library on horcruxes. He walked to the first table he saw and plopped down on the chair, sighing. Then he remembered he needed books to study.

About an hour later he began to toss the books around, yelling at them. Hermione ran in and her mouth dropped at the scattered pages.

"Ah! The books! Harry!" He glared at the book in his hand before tossing that one too. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"WORTHLESS!" The young girl jumped, a little insulted that he thought she was worthless! "All these books are WORTHLESS! I'm wasting my damn time in here! I'm going fucking _crazy_ Mione! I can't find a _single_ thing on them! Nothing! This is a dark arts _library!_ You'd expect there to be at least _one_ goddamn thing!" She sighed pleased that he didn't think she was worthless at least. Then she frowned, sitting at the table, Harry following suit.

"I know Harry. I've been through this library front to back several times." She paused to cast a quick repairing spell on the book and charmed them to go back into their rightful places. "But that's not really what's wrong is it?" He blinked. "You miss Malfoy."

"I do not." He sneered, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Harry. Don't lie to me please." He frowned.

"Huh, that's weird." Harry said standing.

"What is?" She watched the darker haired boy walk to the hall.

"I can't seem to stop walking. Where the hell am I going? Mione, help me here!" She rushed forwards to push him the opposite way, only resulting in sliding in front of him, arms outstretched.

"I can't Harry." He frowned but then growled.

"That little bastard."

"What?" She asked confusion written on her face.

"Look where I'm headed." She blinked and recognition dawned. Malfoy was using the binding promise to make Harry come to him.

"Well, I should leave you alone then."

"Mione no! Don't leave me!" he panicked. She chuckled and waved.

"Bye Harry and try to cheer up!" He flipped her off as his other hand turned the door knob, pushing the wooden obstacle open. His mouth dropped.

"You're drooling Potter." Harry snapped his mouth shut and took in the blonde.

"Where'd you get those pants?" he whispered closing the door

"The drawer." Green eyes took in the black leather pants and bare chest, heat rising to his face. "We need to talk about yesterday." Harry nodded, eyes fixated on Malfoy's arse when he turned, the blonde smirked in a knowing way. "I apologize for saying I wanted someone else and implying that you were lower than a whore."

"You didn't imply it Malfoy." The blonde blinked and threw a smirk over his shoulder. "What?"

"Come here." Harry felt the pull in his chest and walked forwards, the blonde's back still to him, palms flat against the wall leaning. Harry groaned at the suggestive pose, the long legs spreading slightly. An unintelligible noise left the tanned boy and the other smirked, swaying his hips slightly.

The brunette shivered and approached the older, resting his hands on the slim hips, pressing into him. Draco moaned and pushed back against the hardening length, grinding into him. Harry's head lulled back and he groaned, bucking lightly. The leather was smooth and tight, showing the blondes figure very well.

The blonde moved one hand from the wall and Harry heard a 'pop' and then the zipper sliding. He panted and forced himself to step back, the blonde shucking the pants off, boxers along with it. The tanned boy shivered and reached down, peeling his shirt off and tugging down his bottoms, hopping around trying to get them off.

Draco raised an amused brow, leaned against the bed post with crossed arms. When the flustered boy was finally naked he pounced, startling the blonde.

"OW! Dammit! You're going to give me brain damage Potter!" Draco growled, cradling his head, now on the bed. The brunette murmured and apology before ramming his mouth against the others, thrusting his hips down. The taller gasped, his hips jerking up towards the other, panting into his mouth. "Fuck I need this." He hissed and Harry nodded his agreement.

They climbed up the bed and lay amongst the pillows, mouths never leaving one another. The young man grabbed the thin pale wrists and pinned them above a platinum head, grinding down against him. Draco moaned and arched up into the other, eyes squeezed shut.

Harry broke the kiss and trailed his lips down the pale neck, nipping and licking along the way. He threw his arm out and summoned the lube, a smirk on his face. He felt it smack into him hand and sat up, looking down at his boyfriend. The blonde spread and lifted his legs nodding stiffly at the other.

A grin broke out over tanned lips and the cap was opened with an audible _pop_. Grey eyes closed as Harry leaned over him, one hand next to his head, the other sliding down his inner thigh, leaving a wet trial from the gel in its wake. The Slytherin opened his eyes when the hand disappeared.

"What?" Draco asked eyes lidded.

"Turn over, on your knees for a minute." The blonde blinked but turned over and pushed himself up, raising a brow when hands kneaded his arse, spreading him. Silver eyes widened and threw a glare over his shoulder. "Calm down Dray." The blonde opened his mouth but all that came out was a strangled cry when a hot tongue ran along his entrance, circling it slowly.

Harsh pants began to leave the older's mouth and he pushed back a silent plea evident in his actions. The blonde let out a howl when the wet muscle twisted past the restraints and dove into him in one long deep thrust. The taller arched his back, head dropping onto his forearms, groaning deeply.

The tongue was retracted and a whimper left the blondes lips. Harry smirked and carefully slid a finger in, shivering at the deep moan from the other, hips pushing back against him. Slowly a second finger was added, a hiss following before the third slid in.

Draco let out a harsh sigh when they were removed, a larger item in their place. He stiffened and bit his lip, forcing the shaking body to relax.

"You alright?" Harry whispered in his ear, the platinum locks nodding against his cheek. The brunette sighed and pushed forwards, groaning as his head was encased in the intense heat of the other boy.

"W-wait!" Harry stopped, dropping his head between pale shoulders and pouted, only halfway in. "O-ok go." The younger nodded and pushed forwards again, letting out a strangled moan when he was all the way to his hilt. He could hear Draco let out slow calming breaths through his nose, forearms flat on the bed, head between them.

It felt strange taking Draco this way, not unpleasant in the least, just, different. When the blonde pushed back Harry pulled back until he was almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in, a hiss coming from beneath him. The brunette stopped about halfway again and Draco shook his head.

"No, keep going." He grunted when the brunette pushed forwards before retreating once more. "Oh fuck." Came his whispered reply. When the young man picked up his speed, the blondes breathing followed, panting noisily under the other. Harry let out a long moan and thrust harder into the blonde, one hand on the slim hip, the other bunched up in the sheets next to the taller's arm.

"Tell me what you want." Harry hissed into the other's ear, slowing down his pace.

"N-no! Don't stop!" It was frantic with a hint of panic to it and the brunette nipped his shoulder.

"I won't, Draco, I won't" He rubbed the other's stomach lovingly, keeping the slow pace. "What do you want love?"

"Faster, and fuck go harder too." Harry smirked, kissing the other's neck lightly.

"As you wish" He snapped his hips forwards, a howl leaving the other and picked his pace up. Precipitation began to form along their body and both started to moan louder, matching thrust for thrust.

"Fuck me Harry, oh god fuck me hard." The brunette shivered and panted between the shoulders of the other, pumping his hips furiously.

"Oh fuck Dray, I'm getting so damn close!" The blonde nodded beneath him and pushed back, groaning loudly.

"Harder Harry." The younger's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he forced his hips to their limit, reaching his stroking hand lower to grasp the dripping member. "Ah fuck! Oh gods yes!" Harsh pants left him and his body began to shake, vocalizing on every thrust. "Ah fuck, ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" The blonde's head shot back and he hollered the other's name, his seed shooting across the bed, clamping down on Harry.

"DRACO!" His back arched and he let out a sob of relief, coming inside the older man, convulsing heavily before collapsing on him.

"Mmm, not bad Potter." The blonde said huskily, yawning lightly.

"Not bad? Made you scream didn't I?"

"Oh ho, ho! So know your getting cocky with me too?" Harry smirked and bit the other playfully.

"Of course Dray, isn't that the point?" Grey eyes rolled and he shoved the other off, smirking at him.

"Whatever, but I'm still the dominant. I'll just let you have your fix once and a while."

"Really now? And what if I want my fix more than that?" Green eyes looked at the other amused. A pale brow rose.

"Well then I guess your shit outta luck Potter." Harry laughed and leaned forwards, lightly kissing the other.

"Love ya." The brunette whispered. Draco stiffened and looked away, clearing his throat.

"We should get dressed." The older murmured. Harry sighed and sat up.

"Yea, sure. I'm grabbing a quick shower then going to the kitchen. I'll see you later." Draco watched the other go and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck!" He hissed, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He grabbed his wand, performing a quick cleaning spell before dressing in his tailored slacks and dress shirt before heading down stairs.

Ron squeaked when the blonde entered and turned away, Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

"What?" Draco asked sitting at the table, raising a brow at the strange house elf. Kretcher looked up at him and froze.

"NO! The mudblood and blood traitor have converted you too! Oh Kretcher is most unhappy about this, no, no, no, no!" The house else scurried off and hid in a cupboard.

"The hell?" Draco whispered, staring at the oak surface that the elf disappeared into.

"That's-" The blonde jumped, yelping, and falling off the chair, hissing as he landed on his arse. "Kretcher." Harry finished, smirk in place.

"Dammit Potter! Don't do that!" The other's all laughed and Harry helped him up. "What?" Draco snapped when the brunette didn't let go.

"Nothing." Green eyes bored into silver and the blonde rolled his eyes, leaning down to capture the other's lips in a chaste kiss.

"First you have to fuck loud enough for the street to hear now you have to snog in the kitchen?"

"FRED!" The couple pulled apart and blushed at the order. Almost everyone was there.

"Silencing charms are usually a good thing Harry." George snickered at him. Hermione looked away from the twins clearing her throat, turning to Ginny.

"As reluctant as I am to say this." Draco stiffened and closed his eyes when the soft hand fell on his shoulder. "It really would have been appreciated, my son, if you used a silencing spell." The blonde groaned.

"Or a sock." Fred piped in. Mrs. Weasley whacked his arm and Draco's mother smirked, a quiet snort leaving her.

"Mother!" The blonde yelled looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Draco, but it is an amusing image." She turned and walked out of the room, almost flowing. "I am leaving for Paris later tonight." Grey eyes widened and his breath hitched. "I'll be fine." She said, casting a look over her shoulder before heading up the stairs.

"D-do you want to leave with her?" Harry asked.

"I-I need a minute." The blonde pushed the other away and jogged up the steps, taking two at a time. The library door slammed shut and Harry winced, giving an apologetic smile to the others.

"Why are the Malfoy's here?" Kingsley asked, face impassive.

"H-he needed a place to stay." The older man turned towards the brunette.

"So you bring him to our headquarters?" Harry looked at his hands. "Just because your fucking him doesn't mean you can endanger us all!"

"Mr. Shacklebolt!" Arthur said, standing between the other two. "He brought the Malfoy's here with Minerva's approval. He is recovering-"

"Then he shouldn't be sexually active and if he was recovering from injury he should have gone to St. Mungos!"

"Nott rapped him!" Harry yelled eyes hardening. "Voldermort made him do it again and again! You didn't see him! I did! He couldn't even walk for fucks sake!"

"Mr. Potter!" He turned and glared at his old professor, glaring daggers.

"Fuck this, I need some time." He turned on his heal, Ron following.

"Harry-"

"Leave me alone Ron."

"No! Listen to me!" The redhead grabbed the other's arm and yanked him off the step. "We care for you a lot, but the last thing we need is for your little fuck toy to go off and tell all his little friends where we are!"

"Take it back." Harry growled at him.

"No. A leopard never changed its spots Harry. Never. He's no good. Malfoy's nothing but a low down, good for nothing piece of sh-" Ron stumbled back surprised and grabbed his nose, pulling his hand away, looking at the blood.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Black's curtains flew open. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Harry bellowed, pinpricks behind his eyes. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT? I LOVE HIM DAMMIT! I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" The all looked at him in shock.

"How the bloody hell would you like it if I started calling the people you love worthless and telling you to abandon them when they were fucking _rapped_? Well fuck you! This is _my_ house and I will have whoever _the fuck_ I want in it!

"I said it could remain headquarters! I DID! NOT YOU! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT IT!" The brunette turned and stomped up the stairs, yelling in frustration bore forcing the curtains closed on Mrs. Black's painting. He threw his bedroom door open and froze.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From downstairs a strangled cry was heard followed by a loud sob. The occupants closed their eyes already aware of what was wrong. Draco was gone.

_**You know me well enough to know not to worry . . . just an evil cliffy. I love you guys *Sheepish grin and caughs* review? **_


	23. Ch 23 Embarrassment

_**A/N: **_just so you know I am on _**chapter 16**_ in the sequel '_**Turbulent Year'**_. A lot has happened and I think you will grow to _**love Alex and Noah**_ quite a bit. However, in this series you will _**HATE Alex**_. There is over _**85 pages**_ and _**46,500 words**_. In other words, it's gonna be _**LONG!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

From downstairs a strangled cry was heard followed by a loud sob. The occupants closed their eyes already aware of what was wrong. Draco was gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry plopped down on his bed, head between his knees, hands in his hair. There was a knock on the door and he glared at the floor.

"GO AWAY!" The door opened and he growled snapping his head up. His breath caught when a brow was raised at him.

"Why are you crying Potter?"

"Draco?" The blonde sighed and sat on the bed. "I thought you left."

"I did, needed a change of clothes." Harry's eyes watered. "Hey, don't start that again!" The blonde warned and yelped when he was pulled into a hug, wet lips trembling against his neck. He sighed. "I'm going to go with my mother Harry." The grip tightened.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Grey eyes closed.

"I'll visit once and a while. I'll owl McGonagall and tell her when to open the floo for me. I have to go Harry." The brunette shook his head, smushing the other against him. "Potter let go." Tan arms loosened and he leaned back, glaring at his hands. "I heard what you said down there."

"Is that why you're leaving me?" Green eyes continued to stare down.

"No, well, a little yes. I'm distracting you Harry. You need to concentrate on getting rid of that slimy git. Look, I-" He sighed and turned the chin up to face him, locking eyes with the green ones. "I'll visit you, I promise alright?" Harry nodded and bit his lip. Draco sighed and pulled the abused body part from the other's mouth with his thumb before leaning in and kissing him lightly. "Love you Pot head." Harry glared and him.

"Love you too shit head." Draco smirked and kissed his again, slipping his tongue between parted lips for a split second.

"Draco darling, let's go." The blonde pulled back from Harry and headed to the door. He casted a longing look over his shoulder before leaving with his mother. Harry heard the fireplace erupt and closed his eyes, a tear slipping down his cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stepped out of the fire place and smiled up at his boyfriend. Seamus reached over and took the two bags from the smaller man before heading upstairs, a blonde head following.

"So what do you wanna do?" The brunette asked, placing the bags down next to his bed and turning to the other.

"Movie maybe?" The Irish man smiled and nodded, pulling the other down the stairs. They looked through the movies and Colin blinked. "What's this?" Seamus leaned over and his eyes widened.

"NOTHING!" He threw his hand in front so the younger couldn't get to it.

"Shay?" Said boy gave a nervous laugh. "What's Latter Days?" The brunette cleared his throat.

"W-well, you see, my mother knows that I'm gay and well, Ehem this section of the TV stand is mine." Colin's eyes widened.

"It's a gay movie isn't it?"

"Ah, yea." He rubbed the back of his neck, moving his hand away from the movies. Colin pulled it off the shelf.

"I wanna watch it." The brunette snapped his head towards the others.

"Ah, no! You're not of age!"

"Neither are you." Colin bit back.

Seamus raised a brow as if he knew something the other didn't. "Alright, fine, come on, I'll pop it in." When the older boy turned the blonde pinched his arse, earning a sharp yelp from the other.

"I hope that's not the only thing that will be 'popped' in." Seamus rolled his eyes and turned on the TV, placing the DVD in the player and walking over to the couch, plopping next to Colin. "Is it any good?"

"You mean is there sex?" The blonde blushed. "Yes but you don't see much."

"Well that sucks." Colin concluded, huffing. The Irish man laughed and kissed the side of the shorter's head, wrapping an arm around his waist. The opening credits started and the brunette raised a brow, glancing down at the hand drawing patterns on his inner thigh.

The blonde wore a smirk and Seamus shook his head, continuing to watch the moving, the smaller boy's hand running up and down his inner leg, tickling him slightly.

"Something tells me you're not in the mood for a movie." The older man whispered, eyes never leaving the screen. He hid a smirk when he felt the other shift as the first scene had started. "Want me to shut it off?"

"N-no." It came out breathy and Seamus shook his head in amusement. He himself had seen this movie quite a few times. One of the opening scenes was implied sex and he couldn't help the chuckle that left him when he turned to look at Colin. Blue eyes were open wide, mouth parted slightly, short breaths leaving. The hand on his thigh tightened and he groaned, turning back to the screen.

The movie continued with the young blonde on the edge of his seat and the older lounging against the back of the couch, left arm along the top and his right on the arm of it. Towards the end Seamus had been staring up at the ceiling, counting on the bumps on the ceiling. He was at 3,396 when he heard a small moan from beside him.

The brunette brought his head down and smirked at the screen. Ah yes, the poor excuse of a sex scene. He felt Colin shift next to him and he looked at the small blonde. A hand slid up his thigh and he closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to become steady again.

"Shay?"

"Hmm?" Blue eyes opened and stared at the TV, sex scene already done.

"I have a bit of a . . . problem." The brunette shivered and turned to face the smaller boy, hand still drawing lazy patterns along his thigh.

"And what kind of a problem would that be?" He asked voice husky and dripping with seduction.

"Well-" Colin reached over and pulled his right arm odd the arm of the couch, yanking it towards the blonde. He pressed the older boy's hand to his groin and smirk "-perhaps you should tell me?" The Irish man gave him a coy smile before leaning over, lips inches from the other. He turned the blonde's face and trailed his lips down the paler neck, nipping at it every once and a while. "That's not helping my 'problem'" Seamus chuckled against his neck.

"Well then, I guess we need to fix your 'problem' then don't we? Maybe even fix mine, in the meantime." Colin looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"You have a problem." Seamus smirked and bit his earlobe followed by his jaw to chin and sucking on the smaller's Adam's apple. A quiet groan left the younger boy and the slim hands trailed down the brunette's chest, un-tucking his shirt.

"Can we fix each other's problems now?" Seamus laughed and pulled back; standing up, smirk in place. Colin stood up as well and walked up to the other, sliding his hands up the taller's clothed chest. He fit perfectly under his chin and it made him smile.

The Irish boy slid his hands along the other's sides, lifting the shirt slightly before sliding his hands underneath. He leaned down and captured the smaller's lips, pushing his tongue into the other's caver. Seamus racked his nails along the boy's stomach, sides and back before breaking the kiss and looking down at the other.

Colin reached forwards and fumbled with the elder's belt, said man smirking at him. Seamus summoned his wand and flicked his wrist, causing his belt to vanishing to the corner of the room. Colin blinked.

"But you're not of age!" The blonde looked frantic and Seamus snorted at him.

"Hun, my birthday was in July, we are now August, almost September." Colin made a small 'oh' with his mouth than glared, smacking his boyfriend on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were on vacation with your mother and Grandmother that day!" Colin rolled his eyes and pulled the other in for a kiss. Seamus reached over and popped the button on the young boy's jeans, pulling the zipper and watching them fall to his ankles.

Colin did likewise to Seamus before harshly yanking down his boxers, followed by his own. They attached themselves at the mouths, bodies pressed as close together as possible, shirts covering the majority of them.

"Jesus Christ Seamus!" The two boys froze, the brunette squeezing his eyes shut and clearing his throat.

"U-uh, h-hi mum, how was your trip?" Mrs. Finnigan glared, a thump sounding from beside her, his unconscious father on the floor. Colin kept his face lodged under the other's chin, hands gripping his shirt, shaking slightly.

"Don't you start with me! What in god's name are you doing?" Seamus cleared his throat and looked at his mother before nodding down to the shaking boy. "Oh for peats sake! Take him upstairs, put your pants on and come back down. He can stay up, but I want to have a talk with you!" Seamus nodded and his mother turned around, allowing them to pull up their bottoms.

Wordlessly they walked up the stairs, Colin in front of the other, his head bowed.

"You alright Cols." The young boy shook his head, opening the bedroom door and plopping on the bed, curling up in the fetal position. "I-I'm sorry."

"I know. It's alright." Seamus stepped over and sat on the bed, leaning down and kissing his boyfriends forehead.

"Love you." He whispered in his ear. Colin turned to face him, an ashamed look in his eyes.

"Love you too." He leaned up and pressed his lips to the others.

"SEAMUS!" They jumped and said boy sighed, giving the other an apologetic look before heading out of the room and closing the door. He walked down the stairs and took a deep breath before entering the living room. His father was sitting on the couch, mumbling to himself, paler than a ghost. His mother's face, however, was redder than he had seen in a long time.

"Sit." He looked at his feet and shuffled over to the chair, sitting on it carefully. "What were you thinking? And I don't want some damn story because you're embarrassed!" The brunette flinched.

"I was thinking you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow and I was tired of listening to Colin's brother and his boyfriend fuck."

"Seamus." It was a warning, complete with the glare. "Watch your language. And I'm wishing our business trip didn't end early now. Look, your seventeen." He sighed and nodded. "And he is?"

"Fifteen." Her brows furrowed. "I know he's not of age."

"Seamus, go up to bed and I'll tell you what I plan to do tomorrow." Blue eyes widened. "Only because Colin looked pretty upset. And if you _must_ do something, for heaven's sake you're of age, lock and silence the damn room this time!" Seamus blushed but nodded, jogging up the stairs and stopping to take a deep breath before lightly knocking on his door.

"Colin? Can I come in?" There was no answer. The brunette pushed the door open and sighed, walking in, closing and silencing the room. "Come here." He said sitting on his bed. The blonde crawled over and placed his head in the other's lap, wiping his eyes dry.

"Can we just go to sleep for now?" Seamus smiled.

"Of course. Come on, up the bed." He helped manoeuvre the younger up against the pillows, pulling his jeans down, followed by his own and discarding them on the floor. Seamus pulled the younger boy to his chest and dragged the covers up the bed, wrapping his arms around his young lover.


	24. Ch 24 2 am

_**A/N:**_ ok so, since I've had a few requests I have decided, once I'm done writing these stories, to write a few _**Sealin**_ since there is _**NONE**_ in the 'M' section. Correction, there is none _**ANYWHERE**_ on the whole site! Dude, I made a new pairing! He-he! Awesome!

In case you're _**wondering**_ why I made Colin _**Kinky**_, it's because _**Hugh Mitchell**_ (Colin Creevey) is _**Goth**_. I mean REALLY Goth lol. So why not make him kinky too? And Hugh's fucking _**hot**_ man! Holy crap! Who woulda thought Colin Creevey would _**make a hot Goth**_?

Rating: R

Warnings: **Course language**, **anal**, **Male/Male**, and Male/Female pairings, **Rimming**, Oral sex, **Sexual situations** in uncomfortable settings, **Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies** (very little), Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, **use of alcohol****, **character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, **Seamus/Colin**, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Seamus' eyes snapped open, a blonde boy's hand against his growing erection. He turned to look at the clock and groaned. What was it with this kid and two a.m. Colin was still asleep, but the light transaction between pressure and squeezing was driving him crazy!

He shifted uncomfortably and sighed. The hand on his groin subconsciously squeezed again and Seamus whimpered, carefully removing the hand and getting up. He was headed for the washroom when a small whimper left the small boy on the bad.

His shoulders sagged and he dropped his head to his chest, turning back around and crawling on the bed.

"Colin?" He whispered, shaking him lightly. "Colin." The small boy shot up, eyes wide and yelped. "Hey, hey, it's alright lil one." The English boy turned towards the brunette and let out a sigh of relief. "Wanna talk about it? Sometimes that helps."

"No, I don't remember it really. Just lots of sand like a desert." Seamus nodded and out stretched his arms, silently telling the small boy to come to him. Colin complied and sat on the others lap before stiffening. "Uh, Shay?"

"Your hand was squeezing it in your sleep." The blonde blushed.

"Oh, sorry." Seamus raised a brow and looked down at the other.

"Why? If I would have known you were having a nightmare I would have held your hand instead of getting up."

"I made you get up?" the blonde pouted at him. The brunette sighed.

"Colin, calm your hormones, its fine." The small boy nodded and kissed the skin in front of him. Seamus cleared his throat and shifted, rosy lips pressed to the junction of his neck and shoulder. The blonde boy nibbled the taller's throat, hand sliding down his chest. When the younger lad hit the bottom of his shirt, he lifted it up and pulled it over the other's head, causing the short hair to go in different directions.

"Shay?" He mumbled against the tan neck, hands still on the other's waist, a red mark forming beneath his lips.

"Hmm?" The brunette mumbled, a small smile on his face, head turned to the side. Colin reached over and grabbed the taller's hand, sucking lightly on the other's neck and placing Seamus' hand on his groin, a moan escaping him.

"We never did get to fix our 'problems." The blonde whispered, pulling back from the bruising neck.

"No we didn't." Seamus smirked and pushed the other one down onto his back before crawling on top of him, yanking the smaller's shirt off. "Perhaps we should?"

"Promise your parents aren't going to walk in?" The brunette laughed and nodded. "Good." Colin pushed his hips up, pressing his erection against the others. Seamus let out a long, low groan, grinding down.

They lay there, clad in nothing but their boxers and locked eyes. Seamus lifted his hips and reached down, pulling the other's underwear off, followed by his own. Both let out a sigh of pleasure before the older man lowered his waist, bringing their stiff members back together. The brunette slowly rocked his hips against the other's a slow friction forming between them. Colin moaned and bucked a pleading look in his eyes.

The Irish boy out stretched his arm and summoned a bottle of lube before climbing off the other and sitting on his knees. He squeezed the gel onto his hand and spread the substance around before doing likewise to his erection.

"Turn over." The blonde raised a brow but complied nonetheless. Hands gripped his hips and pulled him up on his hands and knees. The tip of his wand hit the other entrance before a gel splashed over it.

Seamus smirked and leaned forwards, running his tongue along the purple substance. Colin let out a strangled cry, his head snapping up. A pant left the pale lips and unconsciously pushed his hips back against the other. The brunette continued to tease the muscle, just running his tongue along the outside before he set the tip in the center and pushed it in lightly. He wiggled it around, small gasps and groans leaving the shaking body. Sweat began to form on the panting boy's body, breaths coming out in short gasps.

"Shay, please!" The tongue twisted out and was replaced with a finger and he sighed when Seamus pushed it in, instant relief washing over him. The first was quickly joined by a second, and soon after a third.

The brunette quickly removed his digits and pushed himself up on his knees, aligning his member with the smaller boy's entrance. Colin moaned when he felt the slight pressure against his beck end, one hand on his lower back.

Seamus grunted as he pushed in, a low groan leaving the boy bellow him. He continued to push his hips forwards, pressing in further before placing both his hands on the other's slender hips.

Colin flinched and bit his lip, but kept quiet. After a while, Seamus was pressed to the hilt and the young boy had never felt so filled. The brunette above him panted but didn't move, waiting for the other to say when he could. Eventually the pain subsided and the smaller boy nodded, pushing back against the other.

Seamus let out a small smile before pulling his hips back, automatically aiming for the other's bundle of nerves. He snapped his hips forwards and Colin screamed, back arching. His body shook and the older boy pulled out and snapped forwards again, pleasured gasps leaving his own mouth.

Colin pushed back against the other in a silent plea and the brunette gave a small smile.

"I can't guarantee this will be amazing or anything, I am still half asleep." The brunette said with a chuckle picking up his speed. The blonde let a strange noise out of the back of his throat and dropped down onto his forearms, head between them and his back arched.

Seamus leaned over the other; one hand on the bed next to the other's panting head, and the other still on his hip. The Irish man grunted and thrusted down harder and faster, a strangled cry leaving the small boy.

"Oh gods." The brunette smiled down at the moaning boy, his own moan leaving him. He forced his hips to move more and jumped a little when the bed knocked the wall. Colin snickered at him before his mouth dropped, eyes rolling back when Seamus thrusted hard against the other's prostate.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not very nice considering I have my cock up your arse." The blonde laughed and Seamus smirked. He began to pump his hips with all he was worth, a scream leaving the other, the small back arching more.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh Gods Shay!" The brunette reached under the small boy and grabbed his member, jerking in time with his thrusts. He began to sweat as he felt his orgasm build, bed still meeting with the wall. "I-I'ma , oh shit! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck shay!" The blonde howled and clenched down on the other, ripping his orgasm out from him as well, head on the smaller boy's back.

"We must look really weird." Colin whispered and Seamus rolled off him, grunting along the way.

"Why's that?"

"Well, I was lying with my arse in the air, doubled over, and you pounding into it, must have been amusing." Seamus laughed and pulled the other boy to his chest, kissing his cheek.

"It's official. If you wake me up at 2 am again, were moving to China!" Colin chuckled and nodded, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Love you cols."

"I like ponies too." Seamus rolled his eyes and went to sleep, a small smile on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr Weasley sighed and turned to the other occupants in the room. "Alright, I have to go to work, and Molly is going shopping with Ginny. Please don't destroy anything."

"Of course not dad"

"What would even give the impression that we would?" Mr Weasley shook his head and headed out, followed by Molly and Ginny. Fred and George turned to the others.

"Now what should we do?" George asked a thoughtful look on his face. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I zink ve should . . . oh I don't know!" Danny pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let's play a drinking game!" They turned to Charlie. Anasks raised her brow at him and shrugged.

"Why not." Alex said, stepping up to the fire place. "I'll be back in a few with some." The he was gone.

Two minutes later he appeared and jammed his hand in his pocket, enlarging a few bottles.

"Whatcha got there?" Fred asked walking over.

"My own personal stash." Alex said with a grin. He sat down and placed the bottles in front of him. "Alright, we've got two Irish Whiskies, four Vodkas, two Scotch, five Rums, Tequila, and one Absinth, which I'd prefer you guy to do last so I know if you're too drunk." They blinked at him.

"So, who wants what?" Alex asked, setting two aside, one for him and the other the bottle of Absinth. Charlie walked over and looked at the bottles, contemplating before grabbing a bottle of Vodka. Anasks grabbed an Irish Whisky, Danny also grabbing that one. Both Fred and George grabbed Vodka, Alex's had a scotch.

They began a short game of 'I've never' before they just decided to drink it. By the time Mr. Weasley came home they were all pretty tipsy.

"Please tell me your all of age!" Danny smiled kindly and nodded, sitting in George's lap, said boy practically passed out. Fred was laughing hysterically when Alex started to slur his words, a French accent coming out. Charlie snickered when Alex stopped speaking English all together and was trying to tell Mr. Weasley something.

"Go- Go up stairs and to bed, Fred, Charlie, help your brother." Danny stood up and fell forwards.

"Ow, zat 'urt." Alex laughed at her, falling over. It took another half hour to get them all in their beds and within five minutes, all were sound asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry opened his eyes, banging on the door grabbing his attention.

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice rang out. "Harry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." His voice was quiet and hoarse. He knew he had been screaming. The brunette felt pin pricks behind his eyes. He lied to him. The door opened and Harry looked up at the others, his face reddened.

"What was it mate?"

"Harry, you have got to close that damn conne-"

"Draco lied to me." They froze, Hermione and Ron exchanging looks. "He said he was going with his mom to Paris but I'm positive he's at the Manor."

"Why do you think that?" The bushy haired girl asked, pulling him out of the washroom, down the hall and into the drawing room.

"I-I watched him use and unforgiveable on someone. Voldemort said it was either that person, or Draco himself. He's at the manor. He lied." Harry dropped his head between his knees, jumping when there was a ruckus from down stairs.

"Kids?" Their heads popped up and they ran down the stairs, smiling at Lupin. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ok, so ask." The older man said, sitting at the table, Harry across from him.

"When I was at Hogwarts in detention with Snape, I asked if he was gay." Remus quirked a brow. "He told me to ask you." The other began to laugh.

"No, oh god no! We're both straight Harry."

"But then why would I ask you?" He sighed.

"Because I'm the last one alive, or that you know, that knows who he was in love with." Lupin looked away, seemingly fascinated with a spot on the wall.

"Well, who was she?"

"No one you know really, so don't worry about it." Harry nodded and turned away. He suddenly felt awkward, and bored, very bored.

Nothing really happened for the next few weeks. It was now November and the war was fast approaching. They all knew it. Everyone was anxious, scared, and worried. Harry had been spending a lot of time pacing back and forth before plopping onto a chair and slouching for a few minutes only to stand and pace again.

They had found out Tonks was pregnant but she never stopped by. Remus hadn't been there since he told them either.

It was mid December when it happened. Harry was doing his usual pacing, creating a hole in the floor, Hermione was reading, six other books all around her on the floor next to the fire place and Ron was in the shower singing rather loudly.

There was a bright green light and the two downstairs jumped, head snapping to the fire place. Green eyes locked with cold grey, a surprised look in the deep orbs of the black haired man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N:**_ 'Ello all. Quick _**question **_for you, message or review me the answer. I have a friend who has some _**ideas**_ and would like to know who _**does HP fics often**_ and takes _**requests.**_ Lemme know and I'll let them know lol

_**Until next time!**_ ٩(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)۶


	25. Ch 25 GET OUT!

_**AHHHHHH! I'm SOOO sorry! I had internet but it refused to upload! But I swear I'll update again tomorrow to make it up to you instead of waiting two days. Don't kill m! Lots happen in this chapter so hold on tight; this is where it gets interesting.**_

_**Next chapter you find out a bit more about the mystery that is Noah Anderson. So yea, read review and don't kill me!**_

_**Love yas!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

There was a bright green light and the two downstairs jumped, head snapping to the fire place. Green eyes locked with cold grey, a surprised look in the deep orbs of the black haired man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry narrowed his eyes, storming up to the taller boy, a platinum head looking at polished shoes, hands hung at his sides.

"The fuck Draco?" The blonde sighed and pulled the shorter man into a hug, squeezing him with all his strength. "C-can't breathe!"

"Sorry." He mumbled loosening his arms.

"Don't hug me, I'm mad at you." Harry growled at him. Draco placed a kiss on the other's cheek, locking eyes with Hermione, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"For cutting of my air tube. For running away and _lying_ to me about being in Paris?" The blonde flinched and tightened his arms a little. Harry glare at the tall boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, all of those. Please Harry." The brunette sighed.

"Let go Draco. If you're still supporting him after what he had done to you then I want you to piss off."

"I don't know who I support. I was brought up knowing nothing but him, then I met you and you were the complete opposite of everything that I was taught. It's confusing. I want to side with you but I can't betray my family." Harry's body relaxed and he slowly lifted his arms, wrapping them around the other. Pale lips pressed to the top of his head before the blonde pulled back.

"So do they know you're here?"

"No, they think I'm with my mother shopping for more robes." Harry nodded. "I've got about an hour. I'll make another excuse sometime this week and come see you again. I promise." Harry nodded again and led the other into the living room, pulling him down onto a couch, Kreacher running around humming, holding the locket and cleaning frantically. Draco raised a brow.

"Can we just cuddle for a little?"

"Malfoy's don't cuddle." Harry pouted and his shoulders slumped. "Alright fine, but tell anyone and I'll strangle you in your sleep!" Harry chuckled before climbing onto the other's lap, head against the hard chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and sighed, lightly nuzzling him.

They cuddled for a while, Harry fighting sleep. Draco had to leave and Harry pouted, moving off him, sharing a quick, shy kiss before the blonde disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well? How did it go?"

"Fine M'Lord. He suspects nothing." Voldemort nodded and moved his arm in a gesture to get the young blonde to leave the room. Draco walked up to his mother in the hall and sighed, head against said object.

"Why are you doing this?" Grey eyes turned to his mother.

"I need to make him mad at me. We can't be together. If I get killed and the boy wonder becomes depressed, we are all screwed. Plus I'm arranged to that Greengrass bitch."

"Actually," A deeper voice rang out. The younger turned to his father, a look of confusion written on his face. "It's been called off. She decided she didn't want to be with you, and I told them that was fine since you didn't like her either." Draco's eyes brightened.

"I still expect grandchildren Draco!"

"Yes mother." He said rolling his eyes.

"Draco, after the war-" Lucius said, clearing his throat and whispering. "-when Potter wins, you're free of any sort of arrangement. You can be with whomever you like, boy, girl, black hair, green eyes, whatever you want." Draco raised his brow and beamed, making a strange looking face with that combination.

"Are you telling me to date Potter father?"

"I said no such thing now did I?" Draco smirked.

"No, you didn't" He turned and walked to his room and extra spring in his step. Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"Are you a Malfoy again?" He asked her, averting his eyes.

"We'll see after the war Lucius." He gave a curt nod and turned, walking off to their library.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis smiled and hugged the tall woman. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Eet vas my pleasure Dennis." She smiled and kissed the top of his head "Noah vill love the surprise. I can't believe you boys are fifteen already!" He smiled "Up you go, you know where 'is room is." Dennis smiled and ran to the stairs, quietly jogging up them. He hadn't been able to see Noah since mid September, it was now late November.

The blonde boy stopped in front of the other boy's door and took a deep breath before knocking. In those two months they had only really sent three owls altogether and nothing else.

"Hang on!" Someone called from inside and Dennis began to fidget. He could hear the footsteps and watched the handle turn. The oak door opened and the young boy thought he might die. "Dennis?" In the midst of his shock he accidentally dropped the towel. His face went beat red and he quickly grabbed it, wrapping the material around his waist. He got taller and stronger in the two months. Dennis hadn't grown. Colin grew an inch, so now he was two inches shorter. He hated being fifteen at four foot eleven.

"Hey." He smiled at the other boy. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Right, yea." He stepped aside and moved over, the short boy walking in, closing the door behind him. "Not that I'm complaining. But what are you doing here?"

"Missed you. I was told I couldn't go to Hogwarts at the beginning of September, sorry I never told you." Noah shrugged.

"I didn't want to go, what with Snape being the headmaster and everything."

"But all wizards and witches are required to." Dennis looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"I know, but Danny and Alex finished their year, and Mike went. I didn't want to leave my mother alone. I got out of it because my mother talked to my father who pulled the right strings I guess you could say." The blonde raised a brow.

"How tall are you now?" Noah blushed. He was still fairly short for a boy of his age, but judging by how much Alex grew and how tall his sisters, Alex, James and his parents were, he could reach six feet!

"About five foot four or so." Dennis smirked. He stepped forwards and laughed when he fit under the other's chin.

"I don't think I'm growling anymore. I was the shortest in the school in first year, and second in the second year. I was seventh shortest when the third year came and last year I was tenth." Noah smiled.

"I like you being short." He squeezed the older boy to his chest, kissing the top of his head. There was a knock on the door and he frowned, holding the other tighter. "Yea?"

"It's Al."

"Kay, come in." The door opened and Dennis almost shit his pants.

"Jeez you got tall! How tall were you before and now?" The redhead raised a brow, glasses in place. He leaned against the door frame, smirking at the other two.

"Five foot five and now I'm five-eleven." Blue eyes bugged.

"Wow! Could you get that tall?" He asked turning back to his boyfriend.

"Yea I could. You've never met my father, he's six four. My moms the same height as Al so it's guarantee I'll be tall." Dennis' mouth hit the floor. "What?"

"I'll be up to your waist!"

"Hey, now that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"ALEX!" Noah grabbed the book off the shelf chucking it at the retreating redheads back, Alex laughing as he dashed out of the room, door closing behind him. He felt nimble fingers slide along his towel and he looked down at the other, stepping back and shrugging. The digits trailed along his stomach; a smile forming on the shorter's face. Noah was still thin, but defiantly a lot stronger now.

He trailed them up the other's sides, smiling when the other would gasp and squirm. Dennis looked up and locked eyes with the other boy, trailing his hand behind the other's head, pulling him down for a kiss. Noah pressed their bodies close together, wrapping his arms around the other boy. He blushed when the towel opened at the back, still pressed against him because of Dennis in front. The blonde smirked and moved his hips back a bit, breaking the kiss when he felt the material hit his socked feet.

He slowly stepped back, taking a long look at the other's body from head to toe. He noted every nook and cranny he could find, mapping it out in his mind. Noah cleared his throat and blushed at him.

"Sorry." The older boy whispered looking away. "You want me to let you get dressed?"

"That would be much appreciated yes." Dennis walked up to him and pulled him down for a chaste kiss before leaving the room.

"Boo." It was monotone and bored but caused the other to jump nonetheless.

"Jerk." Dennis hissed at the smirking redhead.

"He's been doing fairly well with eating I suppose." Alex whispered.

"What do you mean you suppose?"

"Well, he barely eats still, and he has a hard time eating more than three servings a day. You know like three apples are pushing it for him." Dennis sighed and slid down the wall, Alex following suit. "You're helping him. We use to have to give him food supplements and half the time that didn't stay down either."

"Why did he start this?" Alex looked at the other out of the corner of his eye.

"That's not my place to say. Besides, he hasn't told any of us to begin with." The door opened and Noah raised a brow at the two boys sitting across the door.

"Uh, you can come back in now." Dennis stood up and followed the other into his room, closing the door behind him.

"U-uh, Noah?" The other smiled. The older boy cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "U-uh, eurm, what time is it?" The sandy blonde raised his brow.

"Eight-ish." Dennis nodded looking out the dark window. "But that's not what's bothering you is it?" the smaller boy shook his head, averting his eyes. "Come sit." They walked to the bed, plopping on the edge, Noah pulling the other to his shoulder. "Ok, what's up?"

"Don't get mad ok?" The French boy looked down at his hair quizzically and nodded. "W-why, I mean, I asked Alex but he wouldn't tell me." Noah waited. "W-why did you stop eating before?" The younger boy stiffened, sitting up straight. He took his arm out from around the other and stood up walking to the window.

"Looks like it may rain doesn't it?" Dennis sighed.

"Noah-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said casting a wary look over his shoulder.

"Well you've gotta talk about it sometime!" Dennis pressed. Noah spun and glared, the smaller's eyes widening and he stepped back.

"No I don't. It's no one's damn business but my own!"

"But Noah-"

"Drop it Dennis." The pale boy narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"No."

"What?" Piercing eyes locked with his, darkening slightly.

"I love you and I want to help you."

"Then leave it be! I'm eating again aren't I?" He turned back to the window and gripped the ledge. Alex opened the door.

"Dennis, I think you may want to change the subject."

"GET OUT!" The redhead and young Creevey jumped, looking at Noah.

"Ok, I'm going!" He threw his hands up in defeat and closed the door. Dennis walked over to the other lightly touching his shoulder.

"Noah."

"Let. Go." The older boy looked away and stepped back, head down.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Oh for fuck sakes! Because it's not your bloody business!" Dennis flinched and Noah growled at the window, hands tightening.

"I just don't get it. I've told you things that were difficult to say, why ca-"

"Out."

"W-what?" The blonde haired boy's eyes widened.

"Get. Out."

"Noah-"

"FUCK OFF!" The sandy blond boy spun and his fist collided with the bookshelf, a loud snap and crack filling the air. The blonde boy backed up and headed towards the door. He grabbed the handle and turned towards the fuming boy.

"I love you." The blonde whispered. Noah closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, pushing away from the shelf and heading to the door that used to join his and James' room. He pulled it open and slammed it behind him. Dennis opened the bedroom door and looked at Alex, pin prickles behind his eyes.

"Just give him some time. He's sensitive about that topic. He won't even tell us what happened. He gets very aggressive when we bring it up." Dennis nodded and walked down the hall, tracing his steps to the foyer. "Where you going?"

"Home." Alex blinked.

"He'll be alright in a bit." Dennis shook his head and kept going. Alexis stepped in front and gave him a sad smile, pulling the small boy to her chest.

"Eet vill be ok. I know 'e can be scary ven 'e is angry. Did 'e 'it anyzing?" Dennis pulled back, a few tears falling and nodded.

"The book shelf." She sighed, Alex's mouth forming a small knowing 'o'.

"Vy don't you try and stay a little longer, I can try to calm 'im down a leetle."

"No, I think I'm just going to go home. I need a bit of time to myself." She nodded and hugged him again before waving goodbye and turning to Alex, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Vere is 'e?"


	26. Ch 26 Noah Anderson

_**OMG I freaking love you guys! A goal you had no idea about was accomplished! This story officially has more reviews than my previous! Yay! Ok I'm good lol.**_

_**As promised here's the next chapter. I have a Beta, lillie Andrews and would appreciate it if I could have a few more. Lemme know if you're interested, thank you, and enjoy!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Dennis stepped out of the fireplace and his mother, brother and Seamus' heads all shot up.

"Shit Den what happened." Colin stood up, letting go of his boyfriend's hands. Dennis plopped his head on his brother's shoulder and shook.

"Dennis?" He pulled back locking reddened eyes with his mother's tearing ones. "What happened?"

"I screwed up." They looked at him. Colin pulled him to the couch, sitting between him and Seamus, Dennis between Colin and their mother. "I wouldn't let it go. He didn't want to talk about it and I pushed and pushed till he snapped!"

"What did he do?" Colin voice dropped a few octaves, surprising the rest of them.

"Well, nothing I didn't deserve." The younger mumbled. Colin started yanking his arms checking them, lifting his shirt. Seamus raised a brow. "What are you doing bro?"

"Did he hurt you?" Dennis pulled back.

"Not physically no. H-he told me to fuck off and then he hit the bookcase."

"Noah hit the bookcase? _Noah_ hit the bookcase. No-ah hit the- nope just doesn't sound right." Dennis chuckled at Seamus, Colin giving him a small smile over his shoulder.

"Well," His mother started. "Obviously the subject was very touchy. What on earth did you ask to make him that upset?"

"He asked why I had stopped eating." They all looked to the fire place, an angry sandy blonde boy, arms crossed, with a tall blonde woman's hand gripping his arm tightly.

"U-uh, hello." Mrs. Creevey said, raising her brow. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I assume your Mrs. Anderson?"

"Yes indeed I am. I vould like to speak vis you for a minute if zat is alright vis you." The younger woman nodded. Alex stepped out of the fireplace, grabbing the sandy blonde's other arm when his mother walked off. Noah rolled his eyes and Alexis caught it.

"Noah Ignatius Anderzon do not roll your eyes or I'll make zem stay zat way!" He sighed and looked away, Alex stifling laughter. "Alex, do not laugh at your brozer, 'e is fragile right now."

"Mom!" Noah growled, glaring at her, she shot a glare right back, causing the other's to flinch.

"Anyway, shall ve?" Mrs. Creevey stood up and followed Mrs. Anderson out of the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alexis stopped in the kitchen taking a seat, the shorter woman doing likewise. "Noah," The older woman started. "'as 'ad a 'ard time these past few years. Ven 'e vas about ten somezing 'appened zat made 'im stop eating. I believe I know vut it is and I'm positive James knew also. James died trying to protect Noah." Mrs. Creevey's eyes widened. "Noah does not remember, but I zink a part of him does. Connor vas killed in front of 'im. 'e vas four at ze time. Connor vas two. Ever since zen, 'e became a leetle strange."

"H-how so?" Mrs. Anderson looked up at the other woman, locking eyes with her.

"'e 'as became violent." Her eyes widened and shot a look towards the living room. "Do not vorry. He never 'it anyone. Alex vould never allow it to get zat far." She nodded still glancing towards the unseen room.

"Noah, ven 'e vas about seven decided 'e liked fire. A lot. My 'usband, Phoenix, started to take him out to ozer wizard areas to get 'is mind off zings." Mrs. Creevey shifted.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you to understand. Noah loved Dennis more zan 'e loves 'is twin. And zey used to be inseparable." She nodded. "Noah started to come back from those trips vis bruises. At first I thought nozing of it. But it kept 'appening. Alex vent out along vis zem, and became withdrawn from everyone."

"What was happening?"

"Phoenix vas beating Noah. 'E knew Noah remembered vat 'appened vis Connor, even if 'e vas leetle. 'e knew 'e remembered. So 'e made 'im forget." Mrs. Anderson's eyes watered. "Ven 'e turned ten is ven I finally noticed vut vas going on. Alex 'ad become suicidal and Noah valked in on 'im."

The young woman's eyes widened. "Is he still?"

"No. 'e says 'e 'as to be strong for 'is siblings." She nodded. "Ven e vent to 'ogwarts 'e got teased very badly. At zat point 'is eating 'abits 'ad already dropped dramatically. 'e began to lose a lot of veight. Ze ozers noticed. Zey picked on 'im for being so thin. Zat just made it worse. three summers ago James caught my 'usband 'urting Noah, James stepped in."

"After a vile it stopped. Until two summer ago." She paused. "Phoenix found out Noah vas gay. 'e did not like zat at all. 'e attempted to 'beat' it out of 'im."

"Oh my." Alexis nodded, looking down to her hands.

"After zat day Noah didn't eat for months. Ve 'ad to give 'im supplements to keep 'im going." Tears welled in both women's eyes. "Zen 'e found out Dennis liked 'im. 'E vas so 'appy." She smiled and looked up at Mrs. Creevey. "E vould send me a letter every day, calling 'im Daphne in case 'is fazer saw. 'e would send pages at a time, all about 'ow much 'e adored this Daph character. Zat waz ven I realized just 'ow much 'e needed zis.

"Did you know your son is ze reason mine began to eat again?" She shook her head. "'E vas in love vis him vell before Dennis vas vis 'im." They smiled. "Zen zis summer 'appened." Her eyes darkened.

"Phoenix found out that Daphne vas really Dennis. 'e realized 'e vasn't going to a girl's 'ouse but a boy's. I am sure you know zey 'ave been sexually active?" The younger lady flushed.

"Yes and it would be nice if they weren't so loud." Alexis laughed.

"Yes vell, Phoenix realized too. 'e saw ze change in 'im and just knew. On June ninth 'e vent upstairs to 'ave Noah turn out like Connor." The other woman's eyes widened. "James saved 'im, but 'e passed on after."

"Your husband killed Connor and James didn't he?" Mrs. Creevey whispered. Alexis nodded. "Why?"

"Connor vas a squib, 'e vas born vis no magic. 'e didn't want ze Anderson name to be tainted. 'e did zee same to James because 'e interfered. Phoenix 'as 'urt a lot of people. I don't know 'ow many 'ad died. I'm telling you all zis because I need a favour."

"You need somewhere he can stay." She nodded. "Alright. He can stay. Where will you and the other's go?"

"Danny and Alex are going to ze Veesley's 'ome, Anasks 'as moved out and in vis Charlie and Micheal and myself are going to France to visit my aunt Cecelia." The younger woman nodded.

"Alright. I'll let them know." There was a loud bang from the living room and they stood, running towards it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah watched his mother turn and glared at Alex.

"You're 'urting my arm."

"Sorry but I can't let go and you know it." The younger let out a low growl. "Don't start with me Noah." He sighed.

"Can we at least sit?" Alex nodded and dragged him to the couch across from the others, plopping down, forcing the other next to him. Dennis shifted uncomfortably and looked at Colin. Said boy gave him a small smile and leaned back against Seamus watching his brother.

The younger Creevey shifted again, pulling his knees up. He chanced a look at Noah and flinched, piercing blue eyes burrowing into him. He turned away and wiped his cheek, willing the pin pricks to go away. It was very quiet. They sat for a while just listening to one another's breathing.

"Can I go home now?" Noah asked voice tight.

"No." Alex responded not even looking at the other.

"I'm going home." Alex sighed and pulled the other back down when he went to stand, still only holding him with one arm. "let go."

"fat chance of that happening." He examined the nails on his opposite hand yanking Noah down again.

"Let me get up." His voice dropped and he began to shake.

"Mom said for you to stay here."

"Fuck mom!" it happened so fast if they would have blinked they would have missed it. Alex had stood up, grabbed his youngest sibling with both hands and slammed his against the wall. Both parents came around the corner, eyes wide.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about who you're pissed at but if you say something like that to one of the few people that ever actually gave a shit about you I swear to _god_ I'll hand you right the fuck over to dad!" Noah's eyes widened and he looked away.

"Y-you're hurting me."

"Good!" Noah's eyes watered and his body shook, breathing picking up. Alexis ran over and pried Alex off Noah when he started to hyperventilate.

"Alexander James Anderson! Vut the 'ell are you trying to do to 'im?" Alex eyes were fixed on Noah, a glare still there.

"Opening his fucking eyes for him since he's taped them shut!"

"Alex!" He looked up at his mother, eyes softening alightly. Noah had slid to the floor, head between his knees, the tall boy's frame practically vibrating. "Look at 'im!" Alex glanced down and flinched. Noah moved his hands over his ears, whimpering. "Go get 'is bag." Alex nodded and stepped into the fire.

Alexis sat down next to her youngest child and scratched the back of his neck.

"You're doing it wrong." Dennis whispered. She looked up and raised her brow.

"Vell you do it zen." He looked at his mother who nodded and he hesitantly walked over before dropping to his knees next to him. He laid a shaking hand on the other's shoulder and lightly rubbed before trailing his fingers up the side of his neck. Noah shivered and his body shook harder. Dennis' mind automatically kicked back into boyfriend mode.

"Hey, hey, stop that." He whispered. The older boy buried his head in the other neck, or at least as much of it as he could. He forced his hand between the other's legs and chest and lightly stroked his upper body. Once and a while he's rake his nails. His other hand started to screech to other's neck and Noah let out a loud sob, falling to the side and against Dennis.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and buried his head against the other. His forehead and eyes were against the other's neck, everything else under his chin. Dennis robbed his back making quiet shushing noises. Alex stepped out and gave a small smile, kneeling down and looking at Noah.

"Iggy, come on you need to take it." He shook his head and Alex sighed giving Dennis a pleading look.

"Noah? Please?" He whispered against the sandy hair, still damp from his shower. Noah pulled back and wiped his eyes before grabbing the pouch from Alex. They all looked waiting to see what he's take out. When was removed was nothing that they expected.

A large, fluffy teddy bear was pulled out, no smaller than a ruler. He reached into the pouch again, arm practically disappearing into it and pulled out a vile. He opened it up and drowned the contents; making a funny face and tossing it back in.

"Good." Alexis whispered.

"What was that?" Colin asked, confusion written on his face. They were surprised when Noah's hoarse voice broke though.

"When I get upset I get panic attacks. That's why I have the bear; I can squeeze it and make it all better. The vile is just to rehydrate me since when I panic I tend to cry and when I cry I get dehydrated." They nodded and he plopped back against Dennis, whispering into his neck. "I'm sorry Den."

"I know. It's alright."

"Love you too by the way." Noah murmured. Dennis smiled and pulled the other closer, looking up at his mother. She sighed and nodded.

"Come on; let's head upstairs for a little." He helped the younger up and carefully pulled him along. Mrs. Creevey gave Alexis a small smile before she and her eldest son Alex left.


	27. Ch 27 Rules

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, George/Danny, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"Come on; let's head upstairs for a little." He helped the younger up and carefully pulled the other along. Mrs. Creevey gave Alexis a small smile before she and her eldest son Alex left.

Dennis lied down on the bed and tapped his chest, the younger boy crawling up and placing his head on the blonde's torso. The older boy drew lazy circles on the other's back and smiled when Noah's breathing evened out, signalling he had fallen asleep. The blonde boy shifted, pulling the other closer and closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to the depths of his mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Weasley sighed. It was very strange having two extra children in the house whilst the rest were away. At the present time it was himself, his wife, Fred and George and Alex and Danny. December was fast approaching and the Anderson twins had yet to receive any reply from any family members. He wondered what had happened to cause this.

It was becoming more and more difficult to separate Danny and George, especially at night. It was getting to the point that Mr. Weasley was considering shipping George off to Number 12 since Danny couldn't go there. As of that moment he was showing off some of his Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products, laughing as she'd examine it. Once and a while she's gasp and throw it, startled and the three boys would laugh, her glaring at them. One of their inventions even bit her. They were a little shocked however when she bit it back.

"Uh, d-did you just bite it?" Fred asked, wide eyed.

"Vell eet bit me first!" she cried out. Alex snorted and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry! I'm remembering when we made Noah kiss the lawn gnome! Ha-ha!" the green eyed man said. She laughed and George's eyes glazed a dreamy look on his face. Fred snapped his finger in front of his brother causing him to jump.

"Sorry, she has a pretty laugh." His twin made a concerned face.

"Dude, she's converting you! You're turning all mushy, dad fix him!" Mr. Weasley blinked.

"Ah, no I'd rather not make a Veela angry son. But thanks anyways." Molly whacked him. "Ouch!"

"George stop gushing over her. You're too young anyways." He raised his brow.

"I'm going to be 21 mom. I'm buying my own flat with Fred. I think I'm old enough to- hey! I am not gushing!" They laughed.

"Apparently that hole in your head has affected your brain too." Fred said with a smirk. George glared and his brother and shoved him off the arm of the chair. They began a mini wrestling match and Danny looked away. She was slowly getting used to the fact that George, her mate, and Fred, her mate's brother, were going to fight and hurt each other. But no one said she had to watch!

"Ah, that looked painful." Alex winced.

"I'll be upstairs in zee ozer room. I'm going to brush my 'air again." He rolled his eyes.

"You should try speaking without the French accent." Fred mumbled.

"No." They all looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because I sound like a French person trying to speak vis an English accent." They exchanged looks of confusion.

"She means it's like you trying to pull off a Japanese accent, it's just not going to happen. Mind you it's interesting listening to her speak Japanese with a French accent, it's even comical." They laughed. She huffed and turned her nose up, winking at Mr. Weasley and leaving. Alex pouted. "Now I feel bad." He sighed. "She's upset isn't she?" Molly shook her head no, a tight smile on her face.

"I'm going to go use the loo." George said heading to the stairs, his mother jumped in front.

"No! You will not go up there alone with her."

"Mum, I'm going to piss myself!" Fred laughed and she glared.

"You're not go-"

"FINE! I'll take a leak in the damn sink!" He stalked towards it and Mrs. Weasley's face turned to one of horror.

"Alright! Three minutes George and then I'm coming up there!" George rolled his eyes and sent Fred a look.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you about this year's Christmas sweater?" Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes and shot George a warning look as his wife talked with their son. George jogged up the stairs, used the washroom, silencing it so they'd have no idea if he was done, then snuck up to Percy's old room. He lightly knocked on the door and Danny opened it.

"Oh, 'ello George. 'Ow can I 'elp you?" He smiled and leaned against the post, bringing him closer to her height.

"I just wanted a minute alone with you." She blushed and stepped aside, allowing him in. The redhead walked up to her a cheeky smile in place. He lightly grabbed her chin and tipped it up wards, pressing his lips to hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands slid into her hair, the other around her waist. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of his old shorts he pulled back and chuckled.

"Zey smell like you." She said blushing. He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head, her face going beat red. He leaned down and lightly kissed her, handing her his shirt.

"I'll grab another one downstairs that's similar." He placed one last kiss on her cheek and headed to the door. "I'll try and see you later." She nodded and he slipped down the stairs and into his room. He reached the dresser and was shuffling through when the door opened he jumped and sighed when his mom was there.

"Got cold, wanted a longer sleeved one but was too hot for a sweater." She raised her brow but nodded.

"Alright, hurry down George." He nodded and pulled the shirt over his head.

"You know mum," She stopped and turned, both facing each other. "I can't have sex with her anyways. Every Veela's different. Some take an hour to bond other's can take days. I'd need the house to be completely empty and that never happens anyways. Besides, I don't want to be mated for life just yet, maybe next month?" She swatted at him, a small smile on her face. She appreciated him trying to tell her he wasn't going to have sex with her and she walked down stairs with him, both smiling.

"Hey Fred, what time is it?" Al asked.

"Uhm it's about eleven in the evening, why?" Alex shrugged and yawned.

"Was wondering why I was getting tired. Alright, thank you for a wonderful day Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and have a pleasant sleep, I'm off to bed. He nodded to them and jogged up the stair to the room below the twin's, Charlie's old room.

"Don't stay up to late boys." Mr. Weasley announced before heading up the stairs to his room, followed by Molly. When they were out of earshot Fred turned to George.

"Ok, where's your other shirt?" the older asked. George smirked.

"Where do you think?" Fred laughed.

"So are ya sneaking up later?"

"Of course I'm surprised you even asked! I thought you knew me better than that." George said with mock hurt. Fred snickered and the headed up the stairs. George stopped off at his room, changed into his pyjama shirt and bottoms before winking at his brother. The redheaded boy casted a quick silencing charm on his feet and head up the stairs.

When he reached the right door he found it open slightly. He smiled and gave it a small push, slipping in. Carefully the tall man walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The figure stretched and opened piercing blue eyes.

"'ello" She smiled at him and moved over as far as she could. George smiled and pulled the covers back, slipping under them and next to her. He lightly stroked the pale cheek and she smiled up at him, a look of amusement in her eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You snuck all ze vay up 'ere to lie next to me. 'Ow dangerous." He chuckled and leaned in, a mere inch away.

"Would you prefer me to break the rules?"

"Rules are guidelines and guidelines are meant to follow if needed. No one says you absolutely 'ave to." He smirked. "Vat?"

"Nothing that's just kind of how Fred and I tend to picture things." She smiled.

"Are you going to kiss me yet?" He smirked and leaned forwards, brushing his lips to hers. Thin hands slid up his waist and under his shirt, forcing it up. George rolled them so she was on her back and he grinned down at her before sitting up straight and yanking his top off.

"Can you keep a secret?" Danny whispered? He nodded, leaning back down. "Noah and Alex are two of ze first boys in zree centuries to show Veela traits." George's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's kinda neat. Is that why Veela were becoming rare, because there was less male ones?" She nodded. "Hmm, interesting, uh can we not talk about your brother like this though?" She laughed and pulled him down. George smirked against her lips and slipped his tongue out, probing her mouth causing the young lady to part her lips immediately. Nails raked down his back and he shivered, drawing lazy patterns on her side. He briefly realized she was wearing the shirt he gave her earlier and continued his ministrations.

It became slightly more heated when her hands slid down his chest, him lifting his hips when she grasped his bottoms. Carefully she pushed them down and he hissed as the cold air hit his hardening member.

Nimble fingers ran along his shaft and his breathing hitched. He shifted slightly, supporting himself on his knees and left hand, his head dropping to her neck, short pants leaving him. He slid his hand down her stomach and under the waist band of his old shorts and into her underwear. She shivered and grasped his erection, squeezing harder.

George lightly bit her neck, squeezing his eyes shut as a moan pulled through him. He ran his finger along her inner thigh before moving up and probing her entrance. A quiet moan left her lips and her hand spend up. He grunted and pushed his finger in, shivering at the wet heat.

He knew she was a virgin for the simple fact that Veela only sleep with their mate. He suddenly felt bad for Anasks since she was in her twenties about 26, he thought, and only just found her mate. He pushed a second digit in and curved them upwards, pressing against her upper wall, earning a loud gasp and a shudder.

He nibbled her neck and his hips jerked, her hand speeding up and squeezing harder. His breathing became laboured and he moved his hand to its full potential, hitting her g-spot repeatedly. A boil started in his stomach and he latched his mouth down onto hers when her body stiffened. He let out a long moan, her essence, running along his hand.

He groaned into her mouth as his orgasm raked through his body, forcing him to spill over the edge and against her. He slipped his hand out and carefully lowered himself, before rolling over, still panting, eyes closed. She sat up and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. He smiled and returned the kiss, a content sigh leaving him.

"You should 'ead back." He nodded and stretched, pulling on his bottoms and his shirt. She pulled the shirt off herself and his eyes widened. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her chest, but it still made him blush.

"Ve've been doing zis for a month George." She said slightly amused, sliding his older shirt back on. "I vould zink you vere used to zis by now."

"Yea, well, not completely. Hey, I'll see you at breakfast ok?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek before quietly going down the flight of stairs and into his room.

"How'd it go?" Fred asked, sitting up. George grinned and him and plopped down on the bottom bunk, letting out a pleased sigh. His twin laughed and shook his head.


	28. Ch 28 Mum, I forgot my shoes

_**AHHH! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! I had no internet for over a week! I'm back, I have not abandoned you, I swear! In fact, I'm almost done the third 'book'. I'm not sure about a fourth b/c id I do it will be very short and more about the children**_

_**I have also started a Sealin story, it's interesting to say the least. I'll keep you posted on that too.**_

_**I apologize to my Beta for not uploading this to her first, I figured you'd forgive me since I'm uploading this story on here.**_

_**So yea, without further a due, here is the next chapter . . .**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Draco hadn't gone to see Harry the following day, or any day that week. He had been rather busy, running errands for his mother and bending over to get back on the Dark Lord's side. Nott was right that night. If Harry asked, he'd stay. If he asked he would switch sides. Hell if Harry told him to get out of his life he would.

"Draco?" The blonde boy turned and locked eyes with a black haired woman.

"Yes Aunt Bella?" She hugged him and stepped back, a calculating look on her face as she looked him up and down.

"What's wrong?"

"Pardon?" he asked surprised. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're getting paler Draco, and thinner. Not to mention your hairs a mess and your shirt isn't buttoned properly." He looked at her in confusion and then glanced down. Sure enough he missed a button.

"I've been distracted." He mumbled undoing the necessary buttons and fixing his shirt.

"I figured that much out on my own. It's about a relationship isn't it?" His head snapped up causing a slight bit of whiplash. "Oooh! It is isn't it! Is it about Astoria?" Draco's face screwed up in one of disgust. "No? Hmm, is it that Parkinson girl perhaps?"

"No. It's nothing." He turned and felt the wand on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't lie to me. Who is she?"

"I'm not lying." She walked around and faced him. His eyes opened and he glared at her. Her eyes widened.

"It's not a girl." He paled. Her ear piercing laugh rang off the manor walls and he clenched his jaw, forcing no emotions to show. "Drakey's a pouf! I shoulda known."

"Leave me alone Aunt Bella." He went to push past her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She said wagging a finger, wand still raised. "Who is he Draco? Is that where you've been sneaking off to lately?"

"No I've been running errands." She smirked.

"What's today's errand?"

"I don't have any yet." He raised his brow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you headed to the chimney? Where are you going to floo to?" He glared.

"Perhaps I was walking _past_ it to the washroom." She gave him a disappointed look.

"I said not to lie to me Draco." He growled at her. "Who is he?" Her voice was harsh.

"None of your damn business." Her brows shot up.

"Really?" Bella said with a smirk. His eyes hardened. "No matter, I'll make you scream it." Grey eyes widened just before his body was overcome with white hot pain. He screamed and she smirked, a small crowd forming. "Who is he?" He yelled again, voice cracking. "TELL ME!"

"Harry!" the pain stopped and he panted, sweat gathered along his body, eyes screwed shut. His cheeks were wet and he felt ill.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" He kept his eyes closed and clenched his jaw. "Draco? As in Harry Potter?" Her wand rose.

"Yes." She lowered it. He opened his eyes and froze. In the distance he could see his father's nervous face and his mother looking away. Crabbe Sr. And Jr. Were there along with Theodore Nott, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape and Voldemort himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and his breath hitched. Now what?

"Perhaps young Mr. Malfoy, you needed a harsher punishment than you received."

"No!" Red eyes widened and he spun around, cold grey eyes glaring at him. "You will not touch my son!"

"What did you say?"

"Narcissa, please." She turned hard eyes to her husband.

"No." Her head snapped back to the dark lord. "Don't you touch him. He's been punished enough!"

"Well obviously not. Wouldn't you agree Lucius?" the elder Malfoy stiffened and Narcissa turned to him.

"If you agree I am no longer a Malfoy." His eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed. He loved her, but the dark lord scared the shit out of him.

"Lucius." Voldemort spat, he looked at him. A whimper brought his eyes down to his son. He looked at his wife. Her eyes widened momentarily then narrowed.

"Fine. Come Draco." She walked over and helped her son up.

"You are not to leave." Voldemort said to her, wand out.

"I agreed to you, just, let them go." Lucius mumbled. Snape looked back and forth between this. He cleared his throat.

"What Severus."

"My Lord, you gave him those tasks because you knew he'd fail." Draco blanched. "Well he did. However, instead of killing him let him leave in shame." The greasy haired man suggested. Voldemort seemed to think this over.

"You have ten minutes to pack." She turned, casting a look at Snape over her shoulder. When they reached Draco's room she flicked her wand, causing four pairs of every item to fold and lay in his trunk, his broom shrunken on top. He was seated on his bed and she sighed.

"Where's your stuff?"

"I packed a while ago dear." She said. Draco nodded looking out his window. "Is there anything else you feel you need?" He nodded reaching under his pillow and pulling out a crumpled shirt. He flicked his wand and sighed as his favourite shirt folded and was placed on top of the rest. He shrunk his pillow and placed it in the trunk, followed by a blanket.

Narcissa said nothing. She knew he was taking all the things that comforted him. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He flushed and cleared his throat reaching under his other pillow.

"I already know Draco. It's fine." He pulled out a much loved teddy. It had become warn but she knew why he loved it so much. It had black crazy fur and glasses, holding a snitch. He placed it in his trunk and nodded. The large case shut and zipped, shrinking to the size of a bill. He stepped up to the fire place and waited for his mother. They locked arms and he threw the powder in, shouting out his destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ron jumped as the fire place erupted. Remus, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley stood, wands raised. Two tall figures stepped out coughing.

"Dammit Draco, could you have concentrated a little harder?"

"Sorry mother." He mumbled.

"Draco?" His head snapped up and jumped eyes wide.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Harry blinked. Hermione lowered her wand first.

"What happened Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Black." They looked at her in confusion, Draco flinching.

"Pardon?" Kingsley asked, lowering his wand, the other's following. Draco bent down and put his on the floor, kicking it towards Harry. Green eyes widened.

"I do not wish to be associated with the Malfoy name." She stepped away from her son. "We need help finding a place to stay." Draco avoided everyone's eyes, staring at his socked feet. That's what he forgot.

"Mum?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot my shoes." He had a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron whispered.

"He's in shock." Mr. Weasley stated. Harry stepped forwards hesitantly and touched the other's arm. The blonde flinched and stepped away, walking over to the drawing room. He left the door open and they watched as he sat on the couch, falling onto his side and rolling into a ball, facing the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"Bella was teasing him and found out he was seeing another man behind their backs. She used cruciatus on his until he blurted out Mr. Potter's name. The Dark Lord overheard." They all flinched. "He said my son needed a stronger punishment." Harry's face hardened and he growled. "He asked if Lucius agreed. I warned him that if he did, I would no longer be a Malfoy. He said nothing. So I took Draco and we left."

Harry squeezed past them and stepped into the drawing room, closing the door behind him. "I-I'm so sorry Auntie . . . Black." Tonks said, looking away. Narcissa gave a tight smile to her.

"Cissa. You are family after all." Tonks gave a small smile and nodded. Lupin pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I believe-" Remus started, looking towards the blonde woman. "-that where you stay should be up to Harry." She gave a soft smile.

"Good. Even if he wishes for me not to be here, at least I'll know my son is alright." She looked towards the closed door, a vacant look in her eyes. "His hair's getting long. I'll have to get him to trim it again." They blinked. "Draco, he needs a haircut."

"Oh!" She chuckled as the whole room made noises of realization. There heard a bang.

"OW! DAMN TABLE!" Harry's voice rang out followed by the blonde's laughter. Narcissa's eyes lit up. They were surprised, Malfoy, when he actually had a genuine laugh, sounded beautiful, normal even. There was no hint of a sneer or a snobbish undertone anywhere in sight.

"When Mr. Potter is free, let me know. I'm going to head to the library for a while. It's been a long time since I've been there." They nodded and she turned, heading up the flights of stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry walked up to the blonde and kneeled on the floor, raking his nails up and down the blonde's back.

"Draco? Look at me." The blonde didn't move. "Please Draco, your scaring me!"

"You're becoming mushy again." Draco grunted out, not budging.

"Sorry, would you rather I forced you to face me?"

"Yes." Harry blinked.

"Uh, what?"

"I want you to hurt me. I want you to hit me!" Harry flinched when the blonde's voice cracked. He was crying. Harry sighed and pulled out his wand, making the couch wider. He crawled onto the couch and forced himself between Draco and the back of the couch. The blonde went to turn and Harry grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him.

Grey eyes opened and locked with green. "She said she had been packed for a while. Why didn't he say no?" His eyes water and a growl left him. He sat up and wiped his eyes furiously, glaring at the opposite wall. Harry climbed in front of him so their eyes were level. He leaned down and stopped about a centimetre away, leaving the choice up to the other.

Draco smashed his lips against the other, rising up onto his knees, the brunette following. Their tongues twisted together and pale hands slid under the shorter's shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Harry grabbed the back of Draco's shirt and pulled, yelping when he fell back onto the table, dragging the blond with him. The table broke under their weight and he yelped again.

"OW! DAMN TABLE!" Draco laughed and Harry smiled at him. The blonde kept laughing for a whole five minutes, some points nothing coming out. He had rolled off the brunette, hands gripping his stomach, laughing so hard nothing came out. Slowly he gasped for breath, his laughter subsiding.

"You done laughing at me now?" Harry pouted; Draco chuckled and pulled him down on top of himself, pressing their lips together.

"Hardly."

"You mother said you needed a place to stay. Stay with me?" Draco felt his chest tighten. He nodded and green eyes brightened. "Really? Y-you'll stay with me?" He nodded again.

"And my mother?"

"She can stay too, as long as you need. In fact, if you want, you don't have to leave ever." The blonde chuckled. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Potter, this is me." Harry laughed.

"You brought your whole room didn't you?" The blonde shrugged. Harry laughed and sat up. "Well, let's get you set up."

"What do you mean?" The blonde looked at him, nervousness written across his face.

"Well, I thought you'd want your own room. You're perfectly welcome in mine though."

"Yes please." Harry blinked.

"You want to share mine?" Draco nodded, Harry smiled. "Alright, come on; let's get _our_ room set up." The blonde gave a small smile and sat up, following the other out of the room and up the stairs.


	29. Ch 29 Hypocrite

_**I am very glad to know I am alive! No one has killed me over the wait of the previous chapter! Yay! Well any who get ready for some twists. **_

_**This is the beginning of the part I warned you about with Alex. Here is where you'll start to hate him, but trust me; in the next 'book' you'll love him.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Noah sighed and glared at the ceiling. He had been on edge lately. He had yet to hear from his mother and it was worrying him. He felt terrible because he had snapped at Dennis the previous day for no real reason. The older boy said he understood but Noah didn't care. He still hurt him.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He turned his sandy blonde head and locked eyes with the man he was thinking about.

"M'alright I suppose." The younger mumbled. Dennis crawled onto the bed and sat next to him, patting his lap, a hopeful look in his eyes. Noah had been there for about two weeks and so far the only contact they has was when they were sleeping or when they bumped into one another.

"Not right now Den." The blonde averted his eyes.

"Why won't you hug me anymore?"

"Pardon?" Noah asked. Dennis looked down at him.

"You won't hug me, hold me, or barely even talk to me anymore."

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Noah! That's not what I meant and you know it!" The younger boy sighed and sat up, stretching and getting off the bed to walk onto the balcony. Dennis knew that's what he did when he didn't want to talk about something.

"It was one thing when I asked you about your 'problem'." The shorter stated stalking up to him. "It's another thing when you ignore me when I ask why you're neglecting me! It's like if I were to ask why you want to kill my cat but you ignore me and kill it anyways!" Noah didn't even seem to register what was going on. It was near midnight by this point and Dennis growled.

"Fine, fuck it. I'll be on the damn couch." He turned on his heel and stomped down the stairs. Noah closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, sighing deeply. He couldn't face Dennis. Not right now, not after what he was doing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis wiped his eyes and opened the closet door, grabbing a spare pillow and blanket. He walked into the living room and locked eyes with Seamus. Colin was asleep against his chest and the brunette was playing with his hair.

"Hey, what happened?" He whispered. Dennis turned to the longer couch and placed the pillow on it, unfolding his duvet and crawling underneath the material.

"I give up Shay. There's no point anymore! He's either a sarcastic ass or he ignores me." Dennis hissed out. Seamus flinched.

"You really haven't noticed then have you?"

"Noticed what?" He asked, his brother stirring slightly against his boyfriends broader chest.

"He's been very upset Dennis. His mother left him and then hasn't replied. It would be like your mom shipping you to Noah's house and then stopped talking to you. Not to mention Colin never responding to any letters you sent him. They would just comeback with your family crest, or sticker." Dennis' eyes widened.

"He's been so upset that . . . that well, I thought you would have noticed." The older stated a little confused. Dennis blinked. "Don't you think he's getting kinda . . . thin?" Blue eyes bulged. Seamus was beyond surprised when the young lad was up the stairs as fast as lightning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis opened his door and froze. Where was he? The fire place erupted from downstairs and there were mumbled voices. Dennis began a frantic search. Under the bad, behind curtains, on the balcony, the ground below making sure he didn't jump, which he didn't.

His door opened and he looked over. Alex stepped in and raised his brow.

"I can't find Noah."

"I know he's small but I don't think he'd fit in your dresser." The blonde blinked and blushed, closing the dresser drawer. "I think I know where he'd be." He turned and headed towards the bathroom. Sure enough Noah was in there. He was sitting in the empty tub, head between his knees.

"Feeling ill?" the redhead asked in a monotone voice. The youngest Anderson nodded. "That's what happens to your body when you randomly stop eating. What's wrong with you?" Noah pointed to a cupboard and Alex opened it, pulling out at least two dozen returned envelopes. He sighed.

"She hasn't responded to any of us. You shouldn't be-" Noah jumped up and grasped the other's wrist. The green eyed man flinched and cried out.

"Fucking hypocrite!" Noah pushed past him and Alex doubled over, breathing out his nose.

"Noah wait!" He turned and followed the blonde out the door and down the stairs. He sighed when the other grabbed his jacket and threw it on, opening the door.

"I'm going for a walk around the lake." The front door slammed and the redhead let out a frustrated growl.

"Alex I think you have something on your sleeve." Alex looked at Colin in confusion and lifted his arm, eyes widening. His white shirt held a red stain and he felt a slight bit of panic run through him.

"Holy shit!" He heard Seamus whisper. His eyes squeezed shut and he lowered his arm.

"When he comes back tell him I'm sorry and that I'll bring Danny tomorrow and we can all go for a walk. He used to love that. It won't be the same without Mike but we'll make due."

"Wait!" He stopped, and turned to the blonde.

"If it has anything to do with my wrist, arm, or shirt, I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Colin, please!" the redhead said doing a little bounce to express his plead. Seamus felt a surge of jealousy run though him. He knew the look Alex was giving Colin because he saw it when Dennis and Noah looked at each other, when Colin looked at him.

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Colin." The younger boy went to stand up and Seamus tightened his arm, a predatory look in his eyes. Alex cleared his throat and looked away. "I should be going."

"Ya you should."

"Seamus!" The brunette flinched and sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled, kissing the other's cheek in apology, casting a nasty look towards the redhead. Alex raised his brow but the pain that flashed across his face was not missed by either boy.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked, finally wiggling out of Seamus' grasp.

"It's nothing, really. I need to head back to the Weasley's. Maybe home first, I need more socks." He quickly went to the fire place and threw the power in yelling the name of his home and disappearing.

"Shit." The brunette's eyes widened when his blonde swore.

"Colin, what are you planning?" The brunette stood up and Colin stepped into the fireplace.

"I'll be right back Shay, keep an eye on Den for me." And with that said he was gone. Seamus' mouth dropped and he straightened up, plotting a certain redhead's death in the back of his mind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin stepped out and the redhead spun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was frantic. Colin brushed the soot off himself, coughing slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright!"

"I'm fine! Go home already!" Blue eyes narrowed and the short boy took a step forwards.

"Not till you tell me what's going on!" the shorter hissed at him. The redhead closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. When he spoke it was through his teeth.

"I'm not in the mood for arguing. It's my business not yours." He turned on his heel and Colin glared.

"So that's where Noah got it from." Alex stopped.

"What?"

"That attitude, he sure as hell didn't get it from Danny or Mike." The older boy's body shook and he took deep breaths.

"I'm a very powerful wizard Colin and frankly, you're pissing me off." He threw a glare over his shoulder.

"I don't care if you're Aladdin!" the blonde yelled causing Alex to blink.

"Who the bloody hell is allalin?" Colin rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, I don't care how powerful you claim to be-"

"Claim?" He smirked and turned to face him. "Did you know I've never picked up a wand? I've never had to." Blue eyes shifted. He jumped when a vase exploded somewhere behind the other. "Trust me; you don't want to know what's wrong with me Cols." The blonde shifted.

"B-but I do!" the smaller whispered a little nervous. Alex stalked forwards and pinned the surprised boy to the wall. Colin let out a yelp and closed his eyes. He felt warm breath against his ear and waited.

"You'd only be confused." His hands tightened against the other's upper arms. His hips pinned the smaller boy against the wall. He shifted and Colin's eyes widened. "See? Confused yet?" He pulled back a smirk in place and lowered his head against the other's neck, nipping at it. The blue eyes boy gasped and his eyes rolled.

"S-stop it!" Alex pulled back and pressed his forehead to the others, green eyes closed. He let out a shaky breath and leaned forwards, lightly pressing his lips to the others. Before Colin knew what happed he was shoved into the fireplace, Alex yelling out his address.

Seamus jumped up when Colin stumbled out, pale and jumpy. "Colin!" He ran over but Colin pushed him away.

"I-I need a minute." Seamus watched as the young boy retreated, walking up the stairs to his room. Noah sighed and the brunette jumped looking towards the door.

"Shit, you scared the crap outta me Noah!" The other raised his brow.

"Don't leave him alone too long; Alex is very good at convincing people to do what he wants." Noah took his coat off and Seamus walked over to him a stern look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Noah smirked.

"You'll see I'm sure." He went to turn and Seamus lightly grabbed his wrist a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please tell me he's not after Colin."

"Ok, I won't." He took his hand out of the other's grip and headed up the stairs. "Don't let Colin out of your sight." Seamus' eyes widened and he booked it up the steps, running past Noah and lightly knocking on his boyfriend's door. When there was no answer he started to panic.

The brunette pushed the door open and sighed. He heard the shower running and closed the wooden object. "Colin?" He walked to the bathroom and froze when he heard the quiet sob. The young man hesitantly lifted his hand and knocked on the door. "Colin? Can I come in?"

"Y-yea." He opened the door, closing it behind him. The brunette walked over to the shower and sighed.

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." It was quiet and muffled. Seamus cleared his throat. "Can I open the shower door?"

"I guess." He pushed the glass door open and sighed again.

"You're gonna kill me." Seamus whispered, stepping into the shower, closing the door.

"Seamus! You're still dressed!"

"I know, now face the wall." He said with a smile, Colin gave a sad smile and did as told. He let out a moan when Seamus worked the knots on the back of his neck and shoulders.

Seamus stiffened when he saw the small red bit mark on the other's shoulder. He closed his eyes, swallowed the lump and continued. He'd wait for Colin to tell him what happened.

When Colin felt the other stiffen his eyes widened. He bit his lip when the other continued. He knew what Seamus saw. Colin felt tears well up and his body shook.

"Hey, it's alright Colin." Seamus dropped his arms and wrapped them around the other's middle, pulling his against his soaked clothed chest. "Shh, it's ok." Colin turned around and pressed his face into the other's shoulder, a sob wracking through his body. The brunette continued to hold the small boy and rub his back in gentle circles.

"You wanna go lie down for a little?" Colin nodded and Seamus reached forwards, shutting off the water. He, with some difficulty, got the young lad to let go of him so they could get out of the shower. As soon as he had stepped out, Colin was attached to him again, squeezing the life outta the taller boy.

Seamus winced at the tight grip but said nothing. He stumbled a little before sighing and grabbing the other's thighs lifting him up and the younger wrapped his legs around the Irish man's waist.

"There, now I can walk." His young lover buried his head in the crook of Seamus' neck and the older boy sighed, walking them over to the bed. "I need you to let go for a minute, my clothes are getting really cold. He leaned down slightly until the other's bottom touched the bed. Colin let go and he stood up, pulling his soaked shirt over his head, laying it on the back of a chair, followed by his jeans and boxers.

"Shay?" He looked at the other. He looked so small and frail right then.

"Yea?" Colin bit his lip and looked at the other, scooting up the bed and laid down. The young blonde spread his legs and Seamus' body convulsed slightly.

"Please?" the smaller whispered out. The brunette cleared his throat.

"Maybe in a bit alright? Let's warm up first." The young boy's eyes watered and he nodded, his knees knocking together. Seamus sighed and pried his socks off before climbing on the bed.

"Please?" Seamus bit his lip and looked at the other. Colin gave him a pleading look and the Irishman caved. He opened the side drawer and pulled out the lube before rolling on top of the other. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Seamus asked, rubbing the lube along his fingers, he scooped up a decent amount, slathering it along his erection and adding a bit to Colin's entrance.

"I-I liked it." Seamus stiffened.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter if you liked it or not. Even during rape people will feel good, what matters is if you participated." He looked up at the other, hope shining in his eyes.

"I told him to stop." Seamus smiled and leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to the others.


	30. Ch 30 challenged

_**Hello all, just so you know, it is official, I have completed the Harry Potter and the Turbulent year. It is indeed the last book, so in lame terms, I have completed the story!**_

_**I am starting on a Sealin story, it's a slow working process. I am also working on one to do with the Andersons but how I originally intended them to be. That is not a Harry Potter story, all my own characters and settings. So it will eventually be posted on fictionpress .com.**_

_**To: Tribal**_

_**The reason I have finished the third story but have not updated all the chapters is because I like to start updating after I've written a fair bit of the story that way if I have a writers block, I don't have as much to worry about because I'm ahead.**_

_**When I first posted the 'Chat Line' I had 20 chapters completed. By the time I finished it I had 28 done of 'Troubled Teens'. **_

_**Also I have no life so I write very quickly. I.e. I started writing this series on March 28**__**th**__** and finished it on July 18**__**th.**__** . That may seem like a long time, but keep in mind there are over 251,664 words and 562 pages. Too much time on my hands! **_

_**Any who! Enjoy the story!**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Seamus/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"It's alright. It doesn't matter if you liked it or not. Even during rape people will feel good, what matters is if you participated." He looked up at the other, hope shining in his eyes.

"I told him to stop." Seamus smiled and leaned over, lightly pressing his lips to the others and sliding his finger in to the hilt. Colin sighed and withered slightly. "Mmm I missed this." Seamus nodded but couldn't stop staring at the bite mark on the other's neck. The blonde watched as his lover's eyes narrowed and moaned when a second finger was added, jabbing his prostate harshly.

"O-ow, Shay, you're hurting me." Seamus seemed to not hear him. "Seamus!" Said boy jumped.

"What sorry?"

"You're hurting me." Seamus slowed his hand and loosened his grip on the other's thigh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. When did I grab your leg?" the older asked, Colin shrugged.

"You can add a third."

"Oh, right." The brunette did and looked at the mark again, frowning.

"Why don't you make it yours?" Colin mumbled. The brunette locked eyes with him.

"But your mother and grandmother-"

"Will see either your mark, or Alex's." Seamus' eyes narrowed and he dropped his head to the other's neck, a predatory growl leaving his throat. He pulled the flesh between his teeth, removed his fingers, lined himself up, and lifted his head.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard." The younger whispered. Seamus nodded and returned his lips to the other's neck, sucking harshly against the skin and ramming his hips forwards. Colin howled and his back arched, legs wrapping around the other's waist. "Fuck yes!" Seamus kept the fast brutal pace, biting and sucking hard against his neck.

The sharp contrast of pain radiating from his neck, and the pleasure from the abuse to his prostate was maddening. He thrust against the other, his nails raking down the older's back, a pained yelp leaving the boy atop him.

"Fuck!" He thrust harder into the other, his climax building. His speed hit its max, and he reached down, grabbing the other's member, jerking it harshly with their thrusts. His orgasm hit him fast and he bit down hard against the smaller's neck, Colin screaming below him and digging his nails into the taller's back, dragging them down, body arching. Both collapsed in a panting heap.

"Col's are you- JEASUS CHRIST!" Dennis paled and squeezed his eyes shut, slamming the door shut causing a chuckle to leave the brunette.

"Well, now your brother knows what my arse looks like." The brunette stated. Colin let out a breathy chuckle and let his legs slide off the other.

"How's my neck?" Seamus pulled back and flinched.

"Uh, well, ah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, how's my back?" He turned Colin's eyes widened.

"About the same." The both crawled off the bed and walked over to the mirror. "Holey shit! Seamus! I'm _bleeding!_"

"Sorry! I was mad!"

"No kidding! Did you have to take it out on my neck?" Seamus turned and looked at his back in the mirror.

"Damn! You hypocrite! I'm bleeding too!" Colin gave a sheepish smile.

"Uh, oops." The brunette shot him a glare and examined his back. It almost looked like he stepped near Lupin on a full moon! There were ten scratches, six of them _bleeding, _the blood running down the length of his back. The entire left side of Colin's neck was either purple or covered in red teeth marks.

"This will be fun to explain to your mum." The brunette mumbled. Colin's eyes widened.

"You're seventeen! Fix this!" He yelled flailing his arms. Seamus laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You. You look really funny, standing naked and wagging your arms all over the place." Colin blushed and dropped his arms. "Besides, I'm rubbish at healing charms. Maybe we can get Danny over. I'll go to the Weasley's." Colin stiffened. "Colin its fine." Said boy nodded.

"_Please _be quick." Seamus nodded and kissed his lover before heading to his drawer of Colin's dresser, pulling on some bottoms and hopping down the stairs with the blonde. He kissed Colin and stepped into the fireplace, calling out the Weasley's address.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mr. Weasley jumped, ripping his newspaper when Seamus stepped in. "Sorry sir, but is Danny available by any chance?" He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I think she's in the twin's room. Five floors up." Seamus nodded and turned to the stairs. "Jesus Seamus! What on earth happened to your back?" He blushed.

"You don't wanna know." He jogged up the steps and knocked on the twin's door. He could hear the laughter and when the door opened something happened. Danny screamed and jumped, Alex clutching his nose.

"Bloody hell!"

"You little fuck!" Seamus yelled at him, pinning the redhead against the far wall. Alex glared and shoved the other, a yelp leaving him. The brunette landed on his back and yelled out, pain cursing through him. Alex straddled him, hands holding his arms and glared down at him.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Fred yelled and Seamus turned on him.

"He's trying to seduce my goddamn boyfriend away from me! He's mine dammit and you can't fucking have him!" Alex froze, allowing himself to be shoved off the other. "What? Think I wouldn't see the fucking mark?" Seamus stood up and Alex did as well.

"Seamus! Vut on earth did you do to your back!" The others looked and flinched, Alex continuing to stare at Seamus, and the brunette at him. Alex was about three inches taller now.

"Don't ask, I was wondering if you could come to Cols' house with me for a little, fix us up a bit."

"Did you get in a fight?" George asked he blushed.

"Uh no not really." Alex continued to stare, challenging the other, waiting to see if the Irish man was going to attack again. He raised his hand to his nose and they heard a snap as he nonverbally healed it, glaring down at the other.

"Holey crap you guys have wild sex!" His eyes widened and his face reddened.

"George!" Danny scolded, flushing slightly. Green eyes narrowed. "Alexander James Anderson! Do not start!" He took a step back as Danny stepped between them. Mr. Weasley ran into the room and narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on in here?"

"Uh, nothing dad!"

"Bull crap!" Alex looked up, blood still running down his face.

"Seamus is pissed because I made a move on his boyfriend after the kid wouldn't leave me alone or leave my house." Seamus stiffened. Alex smirked and George pulled Danny out from between them.

"Best not be in the middle of this Love."

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Mr. Weasley yelled. They all jumped at the red faced man.

"Fine." Alex said grabbing Seamus' wrist. There was a loud crack and they all apparated to the backyard, with the exception of Mr. Weasley. Alex leaned forward and whispered something in Seamus' ear. They heard an angered cry leave his lips as he tackled the redhead to the ground.

"SHIT!" Fred and George yelled at the same time. The boys ran forwards but Alex threw his arm out. They stumbled back and blinked.

"Shield." Danny whispered turning away from the fight. "I 'ate it ven 'e gets mad." They watched Alex head butted Seamus and push him off of his thinner frame.

"Finnigan you're seriously pissing me off right now!" He said standing, the brunette following.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Their heads snapped and met with angry, watery blue ones.

"Colin." The brunette whispered. He walked away from Alex as if nothing had even happened between them.

"No Seamus, don't touch me." The brunette flinched and took a step back, within arm's reach of the other. His head dropped to his chest and he nodded. "And _you_" He said turning to the green eyed man. "Why would you _do this_ to me?" Alex turned his head away, nose tilted up slightly.

"Oh no Alex, tell me it's not vut I zink it is." He snorted.

"Of course it is." She closed her eyes and walked over to him, hugging him close. She whistled and a large eagle owl swooped down. Out of her purse she pulled out a pen and paper, jotting something down quickly. The bird took it and left.

"If mozer doesn't come ven she get's zis zan somzing is very wrong." They waited a while, the time ticking. There was a crack and they spun. "Anasks? Vere's mum?" She looked away.

"Ve need to go somevere else for a minute." Alex and Danny nodded. She turned to the teary, confused eyes of Colin and sighed. "Get your brozer and Noah down 'ere right avay." Colin nodded and dashed into the house. A few minutes later, Colin, Dennis, Noah and Mr. Weasley had stepped out. Anasks led her siblings to the far side of the field and they watched as she handed a black letter over to the three of them.

"Fuck." George whispered taking a step forwards. Mr. Weasley blocked his path and shook his head.

"I-I don't get it." Colin whispered.

"A red envelope is a howler, beige and white are normal, but black, well black represents death in the family." Dennis stiffened. Danny let out a pained cry and buried her head in her brother's shoulder. Alex dropped the letter and looked away, his hand lightly lifting the the younger's shoulder. Anasks let out a quiet sob and pulled the other's together. George pushed his dad's arm out of his way and walked briskly towards the other's.

"George!" He ignored his father, Dennis walking next to him. When he reached the four others, George gave Alex a look and he nodded, eyes reddened. The one twin cleared his throat.

"Danny?" She lifted her head and jumped at him. He stumbled back and wrapped his arms around her. "H-hey it's alright."

"Non ce n'est pas ! ils ont tué ma mère ! ils l'ont tuée !" George raised a brow at Alex and he leaned down, Noah's head against Anasks, looking away from everyone. Alex cleared his throat and handed the letter to George, nodding towards Dennis for him to read also.

_Dear Anasks, Alex, Danielle, and Noah Anderson._

_We regret to inform you but this afternoon your father was taken into custody, not only for being a known Death Eater, but also for the murder of your mother. Micheal is currently at the ministry and is waiting your arrival. We are so very sorry for your loss._

_Anasks is appears you have become Lady Anderson and Alex is soon to be Lord Anderson. Your father has been sent to death row. We are not giving him the kiss. He has admitted to the murder of your youngest sibling Connor and second eldest James along with many other nameless witches, wizards and muggles._

_Our condolences,_

_The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

Dennis' eyes widened and he moved forwards.

"Noah, come on, let go of me please. Someone else vants to comfort you." Noah let go but didn't turn away. Anasks reached over and lightly tugged her brother's lover in between herself and Noah.

"Noah?" Dennis whispered trying to look at the other. "Noah please promise me something."

"I'm not promising anything." Dennis felt his eyes well. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Noah turned away and walked quickly to the far side of the property, leaning over the fence and heaved. His boyfriend walked over and rubbed his back and he emptied the little amount he had in his stomach.

Colin watched his baby brother try and comfort Noah. George walked over to his father, arm wrapped around Danny and handed him the letter.

"We'll be in Percy's room." He gave a curt nod and looked down at the letter. His breath hitched and he looked away. Alex turned and walked to the opposite side of the yard Noah was on, Anasks following. They watched as they talked and saw the sympathetic look she gave him before sending a tight lipped glare towards the others. Seamus knew who it was directed at.

Anasks turned on her heel and walked towards them. She shoved Seamus.

"Hey!" Colin yelled stepping between them. She glared at him, but the growl across the field caused her to snap back to Seamus.

"You are a bloody moron for not realizing it! Same vith you!" She told Colin.

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked, stepping closer to Seamus, anger with him forgotten. The brunette wrapped his arm around the other and the tall blonde's eyes widened.

"No! Don't do zat!" She pried his arm away from Colin.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Alex and I are both Veela's." Seamus' head snapped towards Noah.

"And?" The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Dennis is my mate."

"I am?" The older asked, Noah blushed and nodded. He beamed up at the younger and smushed him.

"That's not something to be happy about! Especially if you're Alex's!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Seamus yelled.

"Sometimes the Veela's mate will reject them. No this doesn't kill them it just hurts a lot. It can feel as if someone's ripped their heart out of their chest. Some Veela are lucky and have two possible mates, most don't, like Danny, Anasks and myself. Dennis is the only mate I will ever have. If he rejects me I can be with someone else but I will always feel empty." They nodded

"Alex's mate has rejected him, his mate's lover comes after him and challenges him, then his mother dies. Think about how you'd feel." Seamus' eyes widened and he reached for Colin. "Don't. He's not in his right mind. He _will_ kill you if he sees." Seamus dropped his arm.

"I still don't get it." The brunette cleared his throat and looked down at his boyfriend.

"You're Alex's mate." Blue eyes widened.

"What?" He looked towards Noah.

"It's a shame really, apparently sex with your mate and the mate with Veela is supposed to be beyond pleasurable. I haven't hit my inheritance yet so my needs and jealously, anger and so forth have yet to come. Which also means that when it does come," He looked down at Dennis and winked. "Things will get much, much better." The older boy blushed.

"H-how did you know I'm your mate if you haven't come into your inheritance."

"Because I've been around many people but I just felt drawn to you. Alex tried to ignore the pull all through Hogwarts, but when he hit sixteen, he couldn't deny it. That's why when he kissed Seamus he told you not to worry that he wasn't gonna take him away from you. No he wanted to do the opposite."

"I-I think I should go home." Colin whispered.

"Lock the door, sleep next to someone, and trust me, you're gonna wanna find a protection charm for your house." Noah said.

"Why?" Seamus growled.

"Because, he's been challenged. His Veela side won't give up until it knows it has been defeated. He will do whatever it takes to get Colin. So be careful." Noah walked back towards the house, Dennis shooting his brother a worried look. Noah's arm was around his waist and he had one hand around the younger's waist and the other on his chest.


	31. Ch 31 sock

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

George led the young woman up the stairs and walked her into the room she was currently staying in and up to the bed. She let go of him and sat on the bed before turning on her side and rolling into a ball. The redhead lied down behind her and placed his hand on her hip.

"You gonna be alright love?" she shrugged. "Hey, look at me." She shook her head and he sighed. George pulled her onto her back then into his chest. He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket and flicked his wrist, the door closing.

"Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head, silent tears soaking through his shirt. The Blonde rubbed circled on his stomach, him doing likewise to her hip. Danny pulled his shirt up slightly and slipped her hand under lightly scratching his stomach with her nails. He let out a content sigh and kissed the top of her head. There was a knock on the door and he closed his eyes.

"Yea?" The door opened and Mr. Weasley stepped in.

"Your mother is home and wants to know if you two are hungry." The older gentleman asked. Danny shook her head.

"Tell her I'll eat later, that I'm a little busy right now." George mumbled. His father nodded and hesitated.

"Don't tell your mother I allowed this, she'd have my head." He gave a small smile and closed the door. Danny's breathing evened and he frowned, tears still soaking through his shirt. About a half hour later George too began to drift off, falling into his subconscious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Noah and Dennis stepped out of the fire place and the younger slid out of the other's grip. "I'll be right back." Mrs. Creevey stepped up to her son when she watched Noah leave for the stairs.

"H-his mother died." The petite blonde whispered. The young woman's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Dennis looked down and Mrs. Creevey sighed. "Mrs. Anderson was supposed to tell you, but I assume I probably should." She pulled him aside and sat him down on the couch. Slowly she began to retell the story that was once told to her from the sandy blonde's mother. She told him about Connor and Noah's father. About what happened, or was thought happened between the two of them. Mrs. Creevey left out the stuff to do with Alex, that part wasn't her son's business.

Noah hadn't come back down in a while and Seamus and Colin were already back, upstairs and gone to bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about a week later when things got strange for everyone. Danny had become pushier towards George, apologizing whenever she realized what she was doing. The Veela in her wanted to mate but they weren't ready.

Dennis' mother flinched when Noah stepped downstairs. He hadn't left his room in a long while, and her son had begun to sleep downstairs most of the time. When the boy walked in the room she realized how thin he had gotten. In fact she couldn't remember him eating at all since he found out about his mother.

"Noah, may I speak with you for a sec." Mrs. Creevey asked hesitantly. He looked up, dark circles under his eyes. "I think you should spend some time with your siblings." She suggested. He shook his head.

"I miss mike." Noah whispered voice hoarse. She nodded.

"I know. Do you want to contact your grandmother, see if he'll come down for the day?" He shook his head again and swayed slightly, steadying himself on the wall. "Noah dear, I don't mean to push, but I think you need to eat something."

"I'm fine." He grumbled eyes narrowed. She sighed. Dennis came in the front door and froze.

"Noah!" He had a smile on his face. He noticed the boy's weight loss but pretended he didn't. Dulling blue eyes looked up and Dennis jogged forwards, pulling the other into a cautious hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too." Noah whispered.

"Hey, I know, let's go out for ice cream, sound good." The smaller asked grinning. The other gave a small smile.

"Only a little bit ok?"

"Of course, anything you want." He said with a cheery ring to his voice. Mrs. Creevey smiled as Dennis dragged Noah off; pleased to know her son could talk him into trying to eat _something_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus yawned and stretched, Colin curled up against his chest, sound asleep. He smiled and kissed the mop of hair, a yawn coming from the smaller boy. "Morning" Seamus whispered. Colin rolled on top of the other and smiled, leaning forwards to give him a tender kiss.

"Morning to you too." Seamus smiled at him.

"Hey I have to run home for a few nights, I promised my parent's I'd come spend today, tomorrow and Sunday with them. She said you can come around noon tomorrow if you like, but she wants to spend today with me."

"Oh, alright, what time do you leave?" Seamus checked his wrist watch and pouted.

"Soon-ish."

"Oh." Seamus smirked at him.

"We still have time for a quickie, ya up for it?" Colin laughed. "What? I'm serious!"

"I know, that's why it's funny" the brunette whacked the other's arse, Colin yelping. "Hey! Lay off my arse, you abuse it enough as it is when you sleep, not to mention you pound into it at least once a day!"

"Hey, now that's not true."

"Really?" The blonde asked amusement in his voice. "When this week have you not fucked once all day?" He blinked.

"Uh, I don't remember." Seamus said flushing. Colin laughed and rolled onto his back.

"Alright, how about, since my arse _still_ hurts, we do something different?"

"Uh, alright." The older mumbled. Colin smirked and crawled down the bed. "What are you . . . oh? Alright, I'm up for that!" Colin laughed and moved back slightly until he was face to face with the older boy's stiff member. He lifted it up and stuck his tongue out, lapping up at the thick liquid falling out.

"Hang on." Seamus whispered. He smirked and casted a spell on this hands, bringing them down his body and running the purple lube along his member. Colin smiled.

"Yay! Cherries!" Seamus laughed.

"Just don't bite them and we're all good." Colin blushed. The young blonde shuddered when he felt the other lather his member up as well. He cried out when his head was sucked into a warm cavern, tongue swirling around him.

Colin leaned down and took the other into his mouth, moaning at the taste. They rubbed their tongues along each other, licking up all they could of the wonderful tasting substance. Seamus sucked the other hard and smirked when he started to pant. He felt a little bad knowing he wasn't even close yet. Colin attempted to deep throat him and was fairly close.

Seamus let out a strangled cry, whatever Colin's mouth didn't reached, was being rubbed with the blonde's fingers. He panted against the younger's member and slowed his movement, a slight wine from the other.

The English boy seemed to have figured out what his boyfriend was doing because he soon sped up, sucking hard and bobbing quickly. It was a few minutes later when the brunette felt the boil and he knew Colin was hanging on by a thread.

"Shay? Please, let me be last this time?" Seamus raised his brow but stopped his bobbing, only running his tongue along the other's slit. Colin worked him feverously and Seamus' squeezed his eyes shut before calling out, his seed shooting into the smaller's mouth. Colin swallowed his essence and allowed the softening member to slip out from between his lips.

"O-ok." Seamus nodded and sucked the other, moving quickly, hands gripping the smaller's waist. "Ah! Ah!" Colin's hips jerked and he thrusted down. The older boy relaxed his throat and allowed the other to take it into his own hands. He knew the day was coming soon when Colin would want to try and top again, so he let him work his way up to it.

The smaller boy's breathing picked up and he cried out, shooting his load down the other's throat, clenching the blankets and sweating. He rolled off his boyfriend and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry love but I have to go now." The older said a little disappointed. Colin pouted and Seamus sat up, crawling to the end of the bed and leaning down, delivering a heated kiss to the other. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." Colin nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled as he watched his beloved sleep. He was lying beside him, both facing each other, his hand on the slim, pale waist, the other's hand laying between them, pressed slightly to his chest. Grey eyes fluttered open and a sigh left the mouth.

"Morning love." Harry whispered leaning over and capturing his lips. Draco moaned and sighed, lifting the hand between them to place on the other's cheek. Slowly the kiss ended and the blonde sighed.

"Morning. When's breakfast, I'm hungry." The Slytherin asked, grinning as Harry laughed.

"We missed breakfast, it's twelve thirty."

"Oh." Draco stretched again and sat up, blanket pooling around his bare waist. Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Last night was the first time since Draco came that they made love. . . or as Draco put it, 'slow sensual fucking Potter. I've told you time and time again, Malfoy's don't _make love_.' Harry watched as the blonde stood, grinning at the view. Draco snorted and green eyes looked up locking with a grey stare casted over a pale shoulder.

"You love my arse Potter, admit it."

"S'not the only thing I love." Draco blushed.

"Prat." The blonde hissed at him. Harry raised his brow and smirked.

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder." The blonde said with amusement shining in his eyes. Harry laughed and stood up walking to the other, wrapping his arms around him from in behind. There was a knock on the door and he sighed.

"Hang on." Harry reached down and grabbed two of the blankets, wrapping one around himself and Draco wrapping the other around his waist. "Kay."

"Sorry to interrupt." One of the twins spoke. "I know we were supposed to help clean today but I've gotta split."

"Of course you do." Green eyes rolled.

"No, it's Danny." Ah, George. "She's having another breakdown." George had asked at the beginning of the week if they could open the wards to her since he hadn't been able to go anywhere without her. "Or can we at least have a room for a little bit till I can calm her? She hates being upset in public." Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks."

George closed the door and the brunette dropped the sheet, walking over to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers. "Mmm." He jumped

"What?" He asked, bending down to step into the material. Two hands grasped his arse and he squeaked, Draco laughed and moved his hands to run this finger down the crack of the other's arse. "Bloody tease!"

"Mmm, grab the dresser and spread your legs."

"Why?" Harry asked, but had to end up doing so anyways as the compulsion clicked in. He felt the blonde spread him and shivered when hot breath ran across his entrance. The brunette convulsed and spread his legs farther apart, moaning deep in his chest. He shivered when he felt that tongue run along his muscle, just the tip pushing in. The blonde pushed his tongue in and grasped his own member as it began to leak.

"I wonder if I can make you cum without touching your cock. What do you think?" the older asked huskily. The brunette let out an incoherent sound and he laughed, casting a quick spell on his fingers before sliding one in. Harry panted and pushed back.

Draco added a second finger and soon after a third. The blond stood up and grabbed the other's hips, pulling him away from the dresser.

"Bend over and brace your hands on the bed." Harry' upper body bent, legs spreading and leaned down, placing his hands on their bed. He felt the head of the other's cock and groaned as it was pushed in.

"Fuck this is good." Harry panted. Draco chuckled and continued, quickly sliding himself to the hilt. He pulled back and thrust his hips forwards, setting a slow speed. Harry sighed and pushed back every once and a while. The blonde picked up, throwing his head back and groaning when the brunette would randomly clench around him.

"Oh fuck Harry, yes! Oh fuck you feel so good!" The green eyed boy moaned and gripped the sheets at the older's words, Draco thrusting harder into him. He changed his position and Harry hollered when his prostate was hit. He rammed into it with all he was worth, panting and sweating against the tanned back. He felt a boil in his stomach and had to stop himself from reaching for Harry's member.

The brunette groaned, feeling his prick leaking profusely. Draco began to pound harder and Harry cried out, for a moment there he couldn't remember who he was! "Ah! Fuck, oh shit, oh fucking hell Draco, sooo good, yes, yes ah, ah, ah, AH, AH!" Harry clenched down on the other and shot his load, screaming loudly, the blonde following right behind with a harsh cry.

He panted and pulled out a smirk in place. "Told you I could make you cum without touching you." Harry glared.

"You're an evil sadistic bastard. You like hurting me don't you?" Harry hissed at the other. Draco laughed and kissed the sweaty back.

"You love a little pain and you know it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco and Harry walked into the kitchen smiling contently at the others. Fred cleared his throat and said one word. "Sock" The two's eyes widened and they blushed.

"Shit, sorry." Harry grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"That's it I wanna go home! I don't wanna listen to them fuck all the time- OW!" Hermione glared and hit him in the head again for good measure. "OW! MIONE!"

"Be nice Ronald!" He frowned.

"I'm gonna have fucking brain damage. OW!"

"Watch your language!" she yelled.

"Sorry mom." Ron hissed, smirking when her mouth dropped. Harry smirked and shook his head.

"So how was everyone's morning?" He asked.

"Not as good as yours was apparently." Harry blushed and cleared his throat, glaring at Charlie.

"Oh please like you've never had fun in the morning!" Fred said, earning a whack from his mother. "OW! Why is everyone being abused today? OW MOM!"

"It's a great way to relieve stress." Molly responded. "Besides, you should mind your own business!" he sighed. Harry sat down, Draco doing so next to him. Harry smiled at Remus.

"How's Tonks?" Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to the other's neck.

"Alright. She's not as mad at me anymore at least." Harry shivered and nodded as the blonde's kisses turned to nips and licks against the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Draco." He said in a warning. The blonde smirked against his neck and trailed his hand up the other's leg, drawing small patterns on the inner thigh.

"Draco." He froze and blanched. "This is not how I taught you to behave." He pulled back from the other blushing.

"Sorry."

"Morning Ms. Black, how are you this morning." The eldest of the room, Arthur asked grinning. Draco flinched and Harry wrapped his arm around the other's waist.

"Please, it's Cissa. I'm alright, and how are you?" She responded to Mr. Weasley.

"Alright I suppose. Mind you I do have to agree with Fred on this one. A sock would have been nice." She snorted and nodded at his statement.

"Indeed. No offence mister Potter, but I would rather not be woken up to your cries of pleasure." They all laughed and he blushed, Draco smirked and kissed his cheek. Narcissa watched the two and couldn't help the smile. All the doubts she had about leaving always vanished when she saw how her son was with Harry.

Draco looked at the young man like there was nothing else in the world. He looked at him with such adoration and love that it made her eyes water. Draco stroked Harry cheek and laughed at something the other said before leaning in and lightly kissing him.

Harry had a similar look on his face but his clearly screamed how much he loved the pale boy. He'd do anything for him and they all knew it. She smiled and sat at the table lost in her own thoughts.


	32. Ch 32 Veela Charm

_**Sorry if this looks weird, i had to do this chapter on word pad :s Here is where I warned you about, your new sudden hatred towards Alex . . . you'll like him again later on though.**_

Rating: R

Warnings: COURSE LANGUAGE, anal, MALE/MALE, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN UNCOMFORTABLE SETTINGS, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, VIOLENCE, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, SEAMUS/COLIN, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, NOAH/DENNIS, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, ALEX/COLIN and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Colin shifted in his sleep. It was in and around ten and he was passed out cold, Noah and Dennis likewise in their own room. Something brushed his cheek and he groaned rolling over. His eyes opened and widened. A hand slapped over his mouth as he let out a shocked yell.

"Room is silenced, but I just don't like loud noises. I came to talk." He removed the hand and scooted up the bed, resting against the headboard. Colin shifted and sat a ways away from the creepy redhead.

"Why?" The blonde asked suspiciously. Alex sighed.

"Because I want to see something." The older mumbled. Colin blinked.

"What do you wanna see?" the blonde asked. Alex turned his deep green eyes, almost black in the dark room, towards the other.

"I need to know if you feel it to."

"Feel what?" Alex grabbed Colin wrist and he shivered. "You do don't you?" Colin shifted and looked away. The hand on his wrist let go and the older boy rearranged himself.

"Noah told me earlier today about the whole Veela charm thing. You won't charm me. I mean it. I won't sleep with you." Colin stated a little angrily. Alex turned his head to the side.

"I wasn't thinking of that."

"Oh." Colin flushed. The hand returned and slowly slid up his arm until it hit his neck. The blonde shivered, feeling, as he assumed, high. He looked over and locked eyes with Alex, a hand tangling in his hair. The redhead moved forwards until their lips were an inch apart.

"Thought you weren't gonna let my 'Veela Charm' get to you." He mumbled, leaning closer, brushing his lips against the others lightly.

"Seamus will kill you."

"Fuck off Noah I'm busy." Alex hissed. The younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He turned and walked off, down the stairs.

"Haven't got much time, he's probably gonna get Finnigan." Colin blinked feeling very confused. Everything was so hazy. Rose petals pressed against his lips and he felt as if he would melt. He felt a pleasant burning run up his bare leg, sliding under his boxer shorts and cupping his balls. The young blonde gasped and shuddered violently, Alex sliding his tongue into the others warm cavern. He pushed the young boy onto his back and removed his hand, pulling the other's boxer's down slowly.

Colin's breath hitched as he felt millions of tingles run over his skin. He let out a long low moan and arched his back when nimble fingertips squeezed the head of his growing erection. "Fuck." He whispered into the other's mouth. Alex moved his mouth to the young man's neck and fisted him, jerking the younger boy quickly. Colin gasped and cried out, back arching. His vision went white and he panted, gripping this sheets.

Alex heard the fireplace erupt and knew they had returned. He sped his movements up and slid his hand down, sliding his finger into the other. Colin let out a howl and came, his seed splashing along Alex's hand, chest and the blonde's own stomach. The door flew open and he winked at the brunette. He heard the frustrated cry and he apparated out of the room.

Colin's body jerked as if coming out of a spell and he yelled, rolling over and retching off the side of his bed. "Oh fuck!" He closed his eyes and curled into a ball, tears leaking down his face. Seamus looked down at his dishevelled boyfriend and closed his eyes.

"It's not too late you know. Alex has started the claiming process but you can still have Colin. You can still get Alex to admit defeat." Noah whispered, looking at the sobbing boy on the bed.

"Why are you helping me?" Seamus whispered, eyes watering.

"Because I know how much you love him. I know what you could do for him. And because Colin loves you back, not Alex." Seamus sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Comfort him; he probably thinks you hate him. He remembers how he felt with the whole, you and Harry bit." Seamus looked at him surprised.

How'd-"

"Dennis told me."

"Oh." Seamus mumbled. Noah sighed.

"He probably feels very similar to how you had." The sandy blonde whispered. Seamus nodded and Noah left. The brunette sat on the bed and looked down at the sobbing boy. Colin's whole body was shaking and his cries we're loud. When Noah had burst through the fire place, his family almost shit their pants. They were in the middle of watching a horror movie together when the blonde hollered out his brother was at the Creevey's. He didn't even explain anything to his mother, just ran right into the fireplace. His poor father probably thought he burned alive! Hell he was only in track pants!

"Colin?" The other wailed louder. Seamus realized that Colin hadn't even noticed he was in the room until then. "Colin, I need to talk to you"

"I'm s-sorry! I'm s-sorry! Please! Please!" Seamus forced the lump down as the young boy rolled into a ball.

"Colin it's ok, I'm not going anywhere." Colin continued to cry like Seamus knew he would. Colin's mom opened the door and gasped. "It's not what you think, I swear!"

"I trust you. What happened?" Seamus sighed and cleared his throat.

"It's a long story. Can I take him to my place for the night; I think he may feel safer there." She nodded. "Colin, come on I need you to sit up." Mrs. Creevey had never seen her son so upset. Seamus sighed when he realized he wasn't going to move. He casted a quick spell, shorts appearing on the crying boy before he picked him up bridal style and headed out the door.

Dennis stood in front of Noah, said boy's hands on his shoulders keeping his in place. Seamus walked down the stairs, Colin still crying and with some difficulty managed to floo home.

"Seamus!" His mother stopped her scolding in its track and stepped aside.

"Thanks." He whispered to her before walking up the stairs and to his room. He placed the young man on the bed and closed the door, silencing and locking it. He walked over to his bed and lied down behind Colin on his back. He pulled the young boy until the wet face was pressed in his neck, arm across his waist. Seamus had one hand on the slim waist, the other in the blonde's hair, stroking it softly.

"Shay!"

"Shh, I know Colin, I know. I swear I'm not going to leave you. I love you Hun." Colin's crying slowed.

"P-p-promise?" the blonde stuttered. Seamus gave a small smile and kissed the top of the other's head.

"I swear it." Colin lifted his head, lip still trembling. "I promise you I will not break up with you. I promise I love you and I promise the only reason I'll leave is to use the loo." Colin gave a strangled laugh and hesitantly leaned down. Seamus smiled and leaned up, capturing the other's lips. The blonde melted into the other's touch, small hiccups still leaving him. "Go to sleep babe." The brunette whispered. Colin nodded and plopped his head on the other's chest sniffing.

Seamus wrapped his arms around the slim waist. The next time he saw Alex he was going to murder him! Colin's breathing evened out and the brunette slipped out from under him, quickly using the loo. When he came back, Colin was hyperventilating, sitting up looking around frantically.

"Hey, hey!" Colin looked at Seamus and let out a relieved sob.

"You went away."

"I had to use the loo; I'm good now until morning." The Irishman said a little nervous. Colin nodded and Seamus lied back down, the blonde automatically nuzzling against him, asleep instantly. Seamus drifted off to sleep listening to the light snores of the boy on his chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry sat in the library and huffed. The Anderson's were letting them use their private library since their father couldn't shoo anyone away. It must have been nice, Harry thought, all of them being together again.

When Mike and Noah had spotted one another they rammed into each other, both laughing and starting a little play fight. Dennis came with him and looked beyond pleased. Seamus had a death glare along his face as he sat stiff with a nervous Colin in his lap. Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat at the table with him, Danny sitting with Anasks. Once and a while Dennis would shoot the lone male a dirty look and Alex would smirk.

"Ok," Hermione said, snapping the book closed, startling everyone. "The hell is going on? You Anderson's have been beyond depressed, Noah's a bloody toothpick-" said boy flinched and dropped his head, Dennis wrapping his arms around him from behind. "- Alex has a smug look that I've never seen before but also looks ready to murder, Dennis and Seamus won't stop glaring at him and Colin's shaking like a leaf!" Harry blinked. How had he not noticed?

"Nozing 'appened." Alex ground out eyes narrowing.

"My ass!"

"Seamus!" Colin pleaded, gripping his shirt. They were on an arm chair, his legs over the side, sitting on the older boy's lap. Alex glared at their position and snapped his beak at them. Colin yelped and hit his face in Seamus' neck.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, unable to see the beak.

"You're pissing 'is Veela side off. I varned you, you know." Danny said with a shrug. Seamus glared at her and held Colin tighter.

"When he left Colin was a fucking mess!"

"I wouldn't have had to leave if you didn't show!" Blue eyes widened.

"You can't have him!" He squeezed the blonde tighter, said boy flinching slightly.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Ron asked, eyes darting between all of them. The fire place erupted and the twins and Charlie stepped through, armfuls of food with them.

"Ok, apparently-"

"-we've walked in on something" The twins said, raising their brows. Charlie put the food down on a nearby table and sat next to Anasks, her smiling brightly at him.

"EW! You mated didn't you?" Danny said a disgusted look on her face. She didn't need to know her sister was getting laid but it was written all over her face.

"Vell you've started ze process so don't you criticize me!" Danny blushed.

"What's wrong with Colin?" Harry finally snapped, tired of waiting for Ron's answer.

"Dennis and I were fighting." Noah said, sitting down on one of the couches. "And Alex came by to say hi. From what I understand, after I left, Colin followed him back here because Al was upset. Alex, who's a Veela, made his move on Colin." There were gasps around the room. "Colin is his mate, but Colin doesn't want him. My brother's Veela is beyond stubborn and is seeing this as a challenge. One night, Seamus had to go home for the night and Alex snuck into the Creevey's home."

"What?" Fred asked, eyes widening.

"Let me finish!" The twin blushed. "I saw him and went to get Seamus. When we came up there, he had finished seducing Colin and completing step one of the mating processes. Colin, as Seamus said, was a complete wreck. I don't think even Danny wailed that hard when our mum passed away." Their mouths were on the floor. Alex glared.

"I know what you're thinking, but you don't get it. I'm a Veela, he's my mate. He is someone I care for deeply. Veela can be strange at showing affection and when challenged we will do everything to win. Seamus challenged me." Alex smirked.

"Don't." Anasks warned.

"But I'm sure Finnigan will agree with this though, don't you think Colin?" The redhead asked smugly Seamus growled and Colin 'eeped'

"Please Shay!" Said boy forced himself to relax and looked down at Colin. He leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead. Alex stiffened, glaring.

"Ok I'm confused." Harry whispered. Draco kissed his cheek.

"About what?" the grey eyed boy whispered.

"What's the first step?"

"Making your mate, how should I say this, 'get off' with you?" Harry's eyes widened and he made a small 'o' with his lips, blushing. George blanched.

"Oops." Danny whispered.

"OOPS!" George was pale and he waved his arms. "You coulda told me what we were doing!"

"I'm sorry, I got caught up!" she mumbled. He gave a nervous laugh and plopped down.

"Is that why you've been well, pushy." She nodded and looked to Alex.

"He'll start to get pushy too. If he succeeds in mating with Colin, there isn't much you can do to break the bond. You can reject him after but Alex has the possibility of having two mates, so it's hard to say what will happen. He could either die, or move on." Noah stated. Seamus glared over at the angered redhead with his damn green eyes. Alex turned away and checked his nails out of boredom.

"I'm going to my room. See you later." He mumbled standing. His siblings all sighed.

"Hey Cols, Anasks?" Noah asked they turned to him. "Do you mind if Dennis and I go to my room too? I got this new-"

"Don't wanna know!" Colin said covering his ears. Noah raised his brow. "Yes he can go!"

"Behave!" Anasks scolded and Noah rolled his eyes, grabbing the other and dragging him out of the room.

Dennis was starting to feel dizzy with all the turns until they stopped at an unfamiliar door.

"Where are we?"

"My new room." Noah whispered, pushing the door open. It was similar than his old one, but a slight case bigger. The walls were a light orange and Dennis raised his brow.

"I take it orange's your favourite colour?" the older asked. Noah nodded.

"Come here, you have to see this!" He dragged him to a door and threw it open a lavish washroom greeted them. The tub was large and deep but all in all pretty much the same as the prefects. There was a shower with a glass door and a hot tub all in the same room. "Wanna have a bath?" Noah asked and Dennis beamed.

"Only if you join me."


	33. Ch 33 I want to taste you

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**You're going to really dislike Alex here but keep in mind that his Veela is overpowering and feels challenged. Every boy loves a good challenge. And of course he gets someone and I already promised way back that Colin and Seamus get married and all that so don't worry too much **___

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape?, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Alex sighed and flopped face down on his bed. The silk sheets were cool against his heating flesh and he sighed. He had never been so turned on and pissed at the same time. He decided a shower was in order.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin crawled off the other. "I need to use the loo. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You want me to come with?" Seamus asked starting to stand.

"No it's alright; I wanna roam a little too. If I get lost I'll just call one of those house elves." Hermione huffed.

"Let it go." Ron growled at her. She glared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin sighed. He really needed a minute alone and the loo excuse was the best he could do. He walked around; randomly opening door to see what was in the rooms. He came to a door with a green dragon drawn on it and raised his brow, opening the door. His eyes widened and he eeped, frozen on the spot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex spun when his door opened. He watched Colin's eyes widen as he stiffened. The redhead looked down and smirked. His shirt was on the floor, along with his pants. He was clad in only his boxers and his hands were under the waist band, getting ready to pull them down.

"Yes?" Alex asked amusement in his voice.

"I-I- Uh, ah-" Colin's blue eyes were huge and Alex rolled his eyes, walking to his door, grabbing the top of it and looking down at the other.

"Can I help you?" Colin shivered and shook his head no. "You sure?" Alex leaned closer and brushed his cheek against the others. "I don't mind, really." Colin 'eeped' again when a hand trailed up the back of his inner thigh. Alex nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Mmm, you smell good. Did you know that?"

"N-no."

"No?" Alex pulled back slightly and touched the tips of their noses together. "Well you do. It's . . . intoxicating even." His hand slid down the door to land on the other's waist, his right hand still rubbing the thin thigh. "Mmm. Wonder if you'd taste good too." Colin's eyes widened.

"U-uh, I gotta go!" He said nervously, yet didn't move. Green eyes locked with him and he felt a tingle shoot down his spin. "You're using that Veela charm on me again aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. You like it?" Colin shivered.

"N-no!" Alex smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to the others. His hands slid up and around, grasping the smaller's arse, squeezing lightly. "A-ah!" His body convulsed and he panted, hands gripping the other's arms, momentarily shocked at the amount of muscle.

"I'm a black belt as you muggleborns would say. Plus I dance so I have quite the balance." Alex murmured against his lips. Seamus' mark was still there, not quite as big anymore, but nonetheless visible. Alex growled. He slid his hands up and then down the back of the other's bottoms, slipping beneath the fabric.

Colin began to feel high and he shuttered, moaning when teeth bit into his neck, pleasure cursing through him. The blonde's hands slid to the other's chest, scratching lightly at the skin, a shiver leaving the older man. He turned Colin around and walked the other backwards, the smaller boy barely registering he was even moving.

He felt himself fall and his heated flesh came in contact with something cold, causing a sigh to leave him. He felt hands slide up his chest before his shirt was gone. His eyes closed and he cried out when a mouth closed over his nipple, nipping harshly at it.

One good thing about a Veela and his mate was that the Veela always knew how the other wanted it and just how to deliver. He bit harder and Colin howled, raking his hands through the other's hair, hips jerking slightly.

"Alex!" He sneered and glared behind him. "Vut are you doing!" Anasks hissed.

"Uh oh!" Charlie threw one arm around her middle, the other across her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "How about we don't murder him and follow your father to Azkaban, sound good?" She slumped and glared. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'm busy, piss off."

"'e's not yours Alex. Stop zis!" He growled at her and nodded his head, the door slamming in her face.

"Well that was rude!" Charlie huffed.

Alex turned back to the sobering boy. "W-What are you doing, let me go!" Colin yelled at him, glaring.

"Ok, on one condition."

"Depends." The blonde ground out.

"I want to taste you."

"WHAT? NO!" The younger shrieked. Alex raised his brow.

"Then you stay. Good luck getting out. No one can get in or out unless I say. I have wards around my room. If you behave, I'll keep the door opaque. If you're not, I'll make it see through and everyone can see what I do to you." Colin turned and glared. He had sprung off the bed and was tugging on the door. He glared at the other.

"Let me out Alex."

"No." The green eyes boy shuffled up his bed, sitting against the headrest. "Not unless I can taste you. Besides, it's not like I'm telling you to taste me!" There was a bang on the door and Colin jumped.

"Dammit Alex give him back!" a heavy Irish accent rang out, anger evident in the voice.

"Not until he does something for me first!" Alex called out, smirking at Colin.

"Let me out Alex." The blonde looked frantic. He rolled his eyes.

"Here's the deal kid." He pushed up from the bed and walked over. "No more than a half hour and your gone. You won't see me for another week, when the craving starts again. So either let me blow you off, or you can just stay here for that whole week. How's that sound?" They heard a pained grunt from the opposite side of the door.

"Give him back!" The door rattled and Alex raised his brow.

"Not convinced yet?" He asked turning to the blonde's frightened glare.

"Fine. Either let me do this, or I'll use my charm and force you to mate with me. Your choice." The banging stopped. Colin froze and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, trust me, my instincts are in overdrive. I'm pissed, horny and very stubborn. I want you, and unless I have you in some way, I'll just get more violent. Trust me; once it's subdued I become quiet and reserved again." The other side of the door was still quiet, the brunette in shock.

"Hey, Finnigan, did you die or something?"

"Shut up." Came the weak reply. "Don't do this to him, please. He was bad enough the first time! It took a week to get him to be mostly normal again! Don't ruin that!"

"Shut up already. It's up to him in the end anyways." Colin looked at the door.

"Colin, listen to me." The blonde boy's eyes watered.

"Seamus, no"

"Colin." It was quiet but stern. "He's either going to blow you or fuck you. Now I'd rather he never even sees you but I'd rather the first far more than loosing you completely."

"I'm not doing it Shay!" Colin's eyes watered. Alex lightly ran his fingers down his back. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around the other, dropping his head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this my little mate, I really am. But you have no idea how maddening it is. I just want it to go away." Colin whimpered as the other's erection rubbed against his back. "I swear I'll have my siblings lock me in the cellar after this so you won't have to worry, just please give me this one night. Please." Hot breath ghosted across the blonde's ear and let out a quiet sob, body shaking slightly.

"Colin I'm right outside the door. I promised you that night and I meant it." Seamus said through the door. "I swear no matter what I love you, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you for this. I promise you, I swear it." Colin's head dropped forwards. "Please, just, get this over with quickly if he agrees, don't drag it out. Please."

"I won't. But if he falls asleep, I am not waking him. You will have to wait till morning."

"Then I sure hope the floor is as comfortable as it looks because I'm not leaving."

"I wanna see him." Colin whispered.

"After." It was a promise and Colin whimpered.

"Shay I dunno what to do!" It was quiet on the opposite side. Seamus cleared his throat and that's when the young English boy realized his beloved had begun to cry.

"I love you Colin and I just want you out of there. Just, do what you feel you need to do. I won't be mad. I promise." Colin bowed his head.

"Love you Shay." Alex felt a growl bubble up.

"Love you too lil one." Colin gave a small nod and Alex gave him a sad smile.

"It hurts you know." The redhead said, leading the other to the bed. "-Knowing that the one thing that can make everything perfect hates you. Hurts really badly. But in the end, I can't make the stupid compulsions leave." He pointed and Colin crawled to the center of the large bed, lying down on his back.

"I just want you to love me back. I love you, didn't know that did you? Veela show it weird. When I'm not over run by hormones," He crawled up to the other, unbuckling his jeans and popping the button, pulling down the zipper. "I tend to be very gentle and reserved. Will do whatever it takes to see your smile. But since I'm not mated, I need this once and a while. This contact." He looked up at the other. Blue eyes were squeezed shut and he lifted his thin hips, his bottoms being slid down his legs and tossed to the floor.

He felt hot breath against the head of his member and it twitched. The blonde tried to take steady breaths.

"I'm apologising now. "Alex said. "It's going to be good. You're my mate so your senses will be heightened. Are you ready?" Colin whimpered and nodded. Alex's slim tongue darted out and the tip pushed into the other's slit the young boy's back arching as he cried out. Slowly the redhead pushed his lips over the crown, engulfing the boy's head in wet heat, swirling his tongue.

Colin's hips jerked and he panted, gripping the sheets. "Fuck!" He whispered out, body already beginning to sweat. Alex gripped the bottom of his shaft, cutting off a bit of the circulation. Colin knew what he was doing. His hand was acting as a cock ring. The blonde soon found out why when his entire length was swallowed in one move, wet warmth surrounding him. He screeched and thrust up gasping loudly.

"Ah! Fuck yes! Oh god, oh god!" A sob left him and he shivered, intense pleasure running over him. "Ah! Yessssss!" He ground his hips up and the redhead smirked. He pursed his lips and delivered his first suck to the young boy. He continued to bob and suck hard, swirling his tongue. Colin's orgasm built but he couldn't cum.

"Beg for it Colin." Alex whispered before engulfing him again.

"Fuck! Please Alex! Oh fuck yes. L-let me come, p-please!" Alex removed his hand and Colin's eyes widened. "Ah, ah, ah, AH, AH, AH, EYAH!" His back arched until it cracked, fists tearing the sheets, yelling with all he was worth. His seed shot from him and seemed to never end. Finally he collapsed in an exhausted heap. He let out a long low moan and closed his eyes, body drenched.

"Sleepy?" He nodded. "Well I'm a man of my word." Alex, still in his boxer's waved his hand, the bedroom door opening. Seamus was across from his, head between his knees and hands over his ears, body shaking. "You may use my room tonight." Alex stated before walking off. Seamus accidently let out a loud sob and nodded. He wiped his face, glaring at the redhead.

"Why my lil one? There are hundreds out there! Why mine? We've been through enough! You have a second mate! Go to him and leave us alone. Please!" Alex sighed and walked away. Seamus closed his eyes and looked into the room, unsure if he was able to face Colin. His young man had always been vocal, but tonight, well, he had never heard him in so much pleasure. Seamus let out another sob and plopped onto his, side, still in front of the door, rolling into a fetal position. He tried to force his body to calm down but couldn't.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Colin awoke. He looked around and his eyes welled. He heard a quiet sob from across the room and sat up. His stomach lurched and his heart clenched. He watched his boyfriends body shake uncontrollably, back to him and rolled in a ball. Colin, forced his tears back, feeling a little violated, and walked across the room, still nude. He stepped into the hall and plopped on his knees before falling to his side, crawling up behind his boyfriend.

He hugged the older boy and kissed his head. "Please come to bed Seamus." The brunette's sobs had slowed and he nodded. He didn't want to sleep next to him. He wasn't good enough for Colin. He didn't deserve him Alex made him feel amazing. He should be with him. Colin seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Seamus no, please! I don't want him, oh god don't leave me! You promised me!" Seamus let out another sob and pushed himself up, refusing to make eye contact. Colin let out his own loud sob, more upset that Seamus thought he should be with Alex, than Alex blowing him. He helped the taller up and led him to the bed.

Seamus crawled onto the mattress, back to the other and resumed his fetal position. He felt so cold, and his body just wouldn't stop shaking!

Colin walked around to the other side and climbed on, Seamus facing him now. His blue eyes were closed but his cheeks and shirt soaked, face red and splotchy.

"Please look at me?" Colin's lip trembled and he hiccupped. Finally pale blue eyes opened and Colin let out a sob, forcing the other's legs straight and pressing against him on their sides, head tucked under the other's chin. "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me." He continued to whisper it, the words coming out harder and harder each time.

Seamus lifted his arm and rolled onto his back, pulling the blonde against his chest, said boy letting out a relieved sob. Seamus' sobs had stopped the sniffling and silent tears still there. He rubbed his boyfriends back and attempted to make shushing noises. Colin lifted his head and hovered above Seamus, leaning down slightly, a pleading look in his eyes.

The brunette leaned up and lightly pressed his lips to the pale trembling ones above him. Colin pushed down harder and licked the other's lips, letting out a relieved cry when a tongue joined his. Slowly their eyes slid shut and mouths closed the tongues in, lightly rubbing against one another. Colin pulled back and Seamus gave him a small smile.

"See? Still here, still love you." He whispered. "Lil sleepy now."

"Me too. I love you Seamus."

"Love you too, sleep now alright?" Colin nodded, sniffling and nuzzled into his neck, head partway on the pillow, left arm tossed over the other's waist. The arm Colin was laying on was around his back on his shoulder, his right arm on the naked waist of the small boy. He summoned the blankets, his blonde's skin feeling a little too cold for his liking. He kissed the other's head and felt the small smile against his neck before the other's breathing even out, following soon after by his own.


	34. Ch 34 getting married

_**TO: whoever reviewed for the first time to tell me his/her opinion on Alex.**_

_**CONGRADULATIONS! You, besides one other who has known me since I was 10, are the only other to actually figure out Alex! He just wants the person he loves but he doesn't understand how to go about doing it. I love you right now!**_

_**TO: **__**pie108**_

_**OMG! Why did I not think of the threesome! :O dammit! Maybe I can squeeze it in . . . no it won't fit D:**_

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**Then you are going to love the fact that I have started another three stories, all Sealin based. One is Harry/Neville and the other is Drarry. In the Drarry I actually have Neville/Dennis. They are awesome!**_

_**TO: **__**yamisangel101**_

_**HELLO! Hi my wonderful lover! I was wondering where you went! Of course you love Alex! You were the one who helped me develop him. Remember he started off as 'Double A' aha! Well you'll like a later chapter then if you like the Alin (I like that!)**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Harry sighed and stretched. "I'm done reading for the day. I'm bushed!" He yawned and looked towards Draco. The blonde looked up from Hermione's book. Harry had ended up telling his lover about the horcruxes; The Anderson's didn't know what they were looking for but gave up their library regardless.

"Come on Harry." Hermione sighed. Draco leaned back to his book and closed it, stretching his hands above his head and yawning. It must have been at least ten at night by now. They watched Alex walk through the library, almost moping and exit through the other side.

"Alrighty then." Draco said. He looked between Harry and Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Granger, your weasel's asleep."

"Oh dammit Ronald!" She smacked his head with a book.

"Ah! What? What? Death Eater?" They raised their brows, Draco clearing his throat. "Oh right sorry Malfoy."

"Whatever." He leaned over and turned Harry's face to his, pecking him lightly.

"Ew! Must you do that in front of me?" Ron ground out. Hermione glared at him, smacking his leg.

"Why can't you just be glad that Harry's happy?"

"Because it's Malfoy!"

"Hey! I can't say a thing about your girlfriend but you can say shit about my boyfriend?" Harry spat. Draco put his hand on the other's leg, squeezing lightly.

"Calm your hormones Potter, I think you need a break, you're getting cranky." Harry glared at him.

"I am not getting cranky!" They raised their brows at him. "Oh alright fine. I'm cranky!" they laughed and the blonde stood.

"Come on; let's go to the couch for a bit." Harry nodded, mostly happy that he didn't have to do anymore damn research. Draco stood and offered the brunette his hand. Said boy looked at him surprised but took it nonetheless, allowing the other to pull him up and lead him to the couch. "I need to speak with you." Draco whispered on the way there.

"Eurm, alright." Draco sighed and motioned to the couch, it was a white loveseat, the wooden parts on the arms a dark cherry wood. Harry sat down, Draco sitting next to him. They sat mostly facing one another, knees touching. Draco took the others hands in his, the shorter raising his brow.

"Potter . . . uh, Harry." Said boy looked at the other.

"Ok, what's going on?" Draco sighed.

"Ok, Pansy's on our side-"

"Our side?" Green eyes lit up.

"U-uh yea." He cleared his throat. He was taken by surprised when lips were attached to his own. The brunette pulled back, he had never looked so happy before.

"Really? You're really against Voldemort?" Draco flinched.

"Yes P-Harry." He corrected himself. "I'm tired of him trying to run my life by threatening my mother." Harry kissed him again and pulled back.

"You were talking about Pansy?"

"Right." He squeezed the others hands. "I already talked to the Andersons and they agreed. Pansy wants to hold a ball. She has been living in a muggle apartment with Blaise for a while now."

"Blaise switched too?" Harry seemed excited.

"They killed his sister Harry. His whole family switched."

"Oh. Sorry." The brunette looked away. Draco sighed and leaned over, brushing his lips against the others cheeks.

"It's fine. Anyways. Pansy wanted to have a dance; you know to take some of the tension off. The Andersons said we can hold it here since the wards are under their names now. They said we can bring anyone we trust and if someone turns out to not be so great, that they will take care of it." He nodded.

"Who did you choose?" Harry asked, moving a bit closer. Draco smiled.

"Well, Blaise and Pansy obviously. My mother as well to keep an eye on things, she wants to bring Tonks and Lupin. Thought that was interesting and kinda . . . nice of her." Harry nodded. "Who are you going to choose?"

"Well Noah's going to choose Dennis, so maybe Seamus and Colin. We should get Luna and Neville down here too, they'd like that." He nodded for him to continue. "Uh . . . Mr. Weasley so we can have a ministry member, Tonks is an Auror so that works out well."

"Anyone else?"

"OH! Danny will bring George, so I think we should Bring Fred."

"What about Granger and the weasel?" Harry raised his brow.

"I thought that was a given. I suppose we should Invite Ginny, Mike seems to have taken a liking to her." Harry said with a smirk at the two flirting in the far corner. "We should invite Bill and Fleur!" Draco laughed. Anasks walked over.

"Are you talking about zey ball?" They nodded. "Oo all are you zinking of bringing. I need to know 'ow much food to 'ave the 'ouse elves make."

"Uh, well whose coming for sure that you know of?" Harry asked. She pulled out a list and read them off, alphabetical order.

"Anderson Anasks

Anderson, Danny

Anderson, Mike

Anderson, Noah

Black, Narcissa

Creevey, Colin,

Creevey, Dennis,

Delacour, Gabrielle

Finnigan Seamus,

Lupin, Remus

Malfoy, Draco

Parkinson, Pansy

Potter, Harry

Tonks, Nymphadora

Weasley, Bill

Weasley, Charlie

Weasley, Fleur

Weasley, Fred

Weasley, George,

Weasley, Ginny

Zabini, Blaise"

"Anybody else?" Anasks asked.

"Well, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom would be nice." She scratched the names down and flicked her wand, it automatically going back into alphabetical order. "Mr. Weasley just in case." She nodded and Draco elbowed Harry to continue. "Eurm, why isn't Alex on there?" She stiffened.

"'E 'as kindly been asked not to come." The two boys raised their brows. "'e vill be in a cellar zat night for reasons I vill not say." They nodded. "Zat is all zen?" They nodded. "Alright, I am off to bed." She turned and Charlie stuck his arm out, her taking it with a smile and being led off.

"Ok then." Draco said turning back to the brunette. "So you wanna go?"

"Sure, why not. Sounds like a nice change." Draco nodded and lightly kissed him.

"Good, I'm glad because I was gonna go with or without you." He laughed and Harry whacked him, a smile on his face.

"Tosser." He said smirking at his blonde. Draco chuckled and gave him another kiss, both still laughing. Maybe this relationship would work out after all.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Hmm?" The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh well . . . my friends still don't know . . . about . . . us . . ." Harry raised his brow.

"Ok, then perhaps you should tell them. I mean it would be odd if you showed up with me and they didn't . . . know . . . you're not telling them are you?" Draco gave a nervous laugh. Maybe it wouldn't work. Harry glared. "For fuck sakes Draco! I told my damn friends! The paper has us fucking in it even!"

"Well, they think we're uh-"

"You told them we're fuck buddies?" Everyone in the room jumped and Harry stood, ripping his hands out of the other's grasp.

"Well, not exactly, they assumed-"

"- and you let them?" Harry glared down at him, Draco stood up, sighing in annoyance.

"Look, I'm not ready for them to know." Harry gave a strangled laugh

"Then maybe you're not ready for me!" He turned and Draco grabbed his arm.

"Dammit Harry wait alright!"

"NO! I'm tired of this! I'm sick and tired of people whispering about how I'm fucking a death eater!" He shoved the tall blonde away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry stopped and glared over his shoulder.

"Well, just like you said in the bathroom, I'm a good fuck." He continued towards the fireplace.

"Oh no you don't Potter, hold up!" He grabbed the other around the waist.

"Let me go!"

"NO! I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Harry froze. Draco loosened his grip when the other stopped struggling. "Potter don't leave me!" Harry sighed.

"Go a week without sex and we'll see."

"Alright, done." Harry turned and looked at the worried grey eyes. "No sex, any type, I swear it. I won't even hint that I want it."

"Alright." Harry placed his hands on the others chest. "Why won't you tell them?"

"I-I'm . . . nervous about their reaction." The brunette raised his brow.

"If they are your friends then they won't care Dray." The tall boy sighed pulling the other into his chest.

"Yea well they're Slytherins too you know." Harry sighed.

"Please tell them." Draco pulled back and turned away.

"I'll consider it Potter." Harry growled.

"Fine. Enjoy your damn week Malfoy" Draco spun to face him. Harry called out his home and disappeared into the flames.

"Dammit!"

"U-uh, Draco?"

"What? Oh, sorry Granger" She nodded, Ron glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Just give him a few minutes before you follow him. He's probably passing and yelling at Mrs. Black"

"WHAT?"

"No! Not your mother, the portrait!" He blushed.

"Oh, right." Hermione smiled at him. He walked back to the couch they we're sitting on and plopped down, letting out a long loud sigh through his nose. "If I smoked, I'd be grabbing one now." He smirked and chuckled.

"We're gonna head to the Burrow to pick some things up for Ron and so he can say hello to his family." Draco nodded. Fred and George had left a little while ago. Danny was staying at the mansion again with Mike, Alex, Anasks and Charlie. Once and a while Noah would come for a while, usually bringing Dennis with him.

Anasks kissed Charlie's cheek and walked past Draco and over to her sister, Charlie sitting next to Anasks, Danny on the opposite side of them. Draco ears perked up and he tuned in.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind Danny, but in about a year or so you're going to become Lady Anderson." Danny's eyes widened.

"You're dying?"

"What? NO!" Charlie dropped his head to the tabled and Anasks held up her left hand.

"You're getting married?" The redhead looked up and nodded. "OH!" She squealed. "Zat is vonderful!" They laughed, Charlie feeling much better.

"Oh good, because if you had said no, it probably wouldn't of happened." He said kissing his fiancé's cheek.

"Vy not?"

"Vell, if you didn't vant to be Miss Anderson zen I vould 'ave declined until you vere ready." Danny smacked her. "OW!"

"You moron! If I vasn't ready zen I'd just change my last name to Delacour!" Anasks laughed and nodded.

"Alright well thanks for your support now I'm gonna take your sister up to bed. We've had a long day." Danny smiled in a dreamy way. Charlie raised his brow. "Ok then, uh, see you tomorrow." He turned and walked away quickly, the blonde woman laughing behind him.

Draco took a seat in front of her. "Hey."

"'ello Draco. Vat's a mater?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" He leaned back in the chair and she crossed her arms.

"You never come and talk to me."

"Oh, right, well, I'm at a loss." She blinked her large blue eyes at him.

"Elaborate please." He sighed.

"Well, I like Harry, and I want this to work but . . . I don't know. It's hard and he's stubborn and very hot headed!" She laughed. "What?"

"You Vant the truth?"

"Yes." She laughed and took his hands in hers snickering.

"Ze're vas zis saying my brozer James used to say. 'ow did it go? Oh right. 'suck it up buttercup.'" He blinked.

"What?"

"Basically it means, life is difficult. If you gave up every time something got complicated you'd be living in a bubbled and zat is no fun. 'Arry loves you and you love 'im. 'Oo cares vat anyone else zinks." He sighed.

"How'd you know we were talking about that earlier?" She squeezed his hands.

"I am a psychic." His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"No." She laughed. "It's just obvious, plus 'e vas shouting very loudly remember?" He blushed and looked away.

"Right. Forgot about his yelling in my ear." Draco drawled out sarcastically, fighting the urge to grab his ear. She laughed and let his hands go.

"Now, go, you've been avay from 'im for an 'our." The blonde boy nodded and stood. He averted his eyes.

"Thanks." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"No problem, now off you go." She shoved him towards the fire place. He laughed and nodded, grabbing the floo powder and disappearing into green flames.


	35. Ch 35 Crying

_**TO: Aurora**_

_**OMG Neville/Harry is really cute! You have the shy innocent, nervous Neville with the outgoing, respecatble Poptter. It's sweet. They like each other but Harry gets him to dump his current bf so they can be together. Ron's a major arse in it, I might make Mione go with Blaise.**_

_**Ok as you know I've been writing three Sealin stories. One is just Hogwarts without Moldybut and the other two are unique. One is loosly based off of 'Were the world mine' (Which is based off of 'a midsummer's night's dream'. The second one is actually really cool.**_

_**24 hp Characters are all shoved into one place and told they can't use magic. Each week hey switch bed partners but can't pick who they are. It's a house unity project but everyone's graduated! Except for Dennis (he's 16 in it).**_

_**Next Chapter if you want I'll post the rules so you guys can let me know if you're interested.**_

_**TO: **__**emiliexox**_

_**O.O you reall all of it already, wow . . . well I'm glad you like it! Do you like the Sealin Pairing too?**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"No problems, now off you go." She shoved him towards the fire place. He laughed and nodded, grabbing the floo powder and disappearing into green flames. He stepped out and looked around. His mother sat at the table, drinking tea.

"Hello mother, have you seen Harry?" He sat next to her. She gave him a strange look.

"Yes. He ran up stairs, banged around and then floo'd away." He blinked.

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Don't you shout at me young man!" He flinched at her harsh glare.

"Sorry mother. Do you know where he went?" the younger asked. She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"The Burrow" He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mum!" He grabbed the floo and called out the Weasley's place. He apparated in their living room and Mr. Weasley looked up.

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Draco blinked.

"Is Harry here?"

"He was." Ginny said stepping inform, glaring up at him. She was only about six inches shorter now.

"Well, where did he go?"

"He told me not to tell you. You really pissed him off you know." Draco huffed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I just want to talk to him-"

"-well he doesn't want to talk to you, you pompous ass!"

"Ginerva!" She jumped.

"Dad!" He gave her a stern look. She sighed. "Sorry Malfoy. He doesn't want to see you."

"He's at the Creevey's."

"Fred!" He raised his brow at her.

"What? He seems to really wanna fix this. Let him. It's not your business. He has a right to know where his boyfriend is." She glared and opened her mouth.

"You know Gin." George said appearing behind his brother. "You've got to give up. Even if Harry wasn't with Malfoy, he's gay. You won't get him so stop trying to stop others!"

"George! What is it with my children tonight?" Ron skipped down the stairs, Hermione in toe.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Ron asked looking at everyone. Fred and George looked smug, Draco was trying not to laugh and Ginny and Mr. Weasley looked pissed.

"Just Gin being a bitch."

"Fred!" His dad growled out.

"Oh, so the usual- OW!" Hermione hit Ron on the head again glaring.

"Be nice! That's your sister!"

"She's trying to break Harry and me up." Hermione's eyes widened and she stalked over to the taller girl.

"Wasn't it you who tried to set them up?" The brunette muttered. The redhead glared. Hermione's eyes widened. Suddenly it all made sense. "You bitch!" All their mouths dropped. Hermione shoved the redheaded girl, causing her to lose balance and topple over.

"Hermione! What are you doing to my child?" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"She set Harry and Draco up just so she could tear them apart and be Harry's support!" Everyone turned to the girl dusting herself off. She stiffened. "Isn't that right?"

"What? NO!" the youngest cried out. Hermione glared and stepped closer challenging her.

"Miss Granger, please do not make me remove you from my premises." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"You won't have to. I'll leave willingly, as soon as I'm done!"

"Mione please!" Ron pleaded.

"No! She's gonna hear this!" She turned to the redhead, drawing her wand to make sure she didn't move. "If you love Harry as much as you claim then why are you doing this? He LOVES Draco! NOT YOU!" Ginny flinched and glared down at the brunette.

"You know nothing Hermione! I love him and I have to watch him be with another man!" The brunette glared.

"You such a selfish bitch! He loved you know, but he would never love you if he saw you now!" The others froze and exchanged glances, Hermione smirked. "Why don't you say why you want to split the two up?"

"I thought that would be obvious Hermione!"

"Elaborate" the intelligent witch sneered. Ginny glared.

"I don't have to listen to you, you snot nosed bitch!" There was a loud slap and a few gasps. Ginny cradled her cheek and looked at Hermione in surprise.

"You're lucky I love your brother Ginny. And you're lucky I love Harry. If I didn't I'd make sure you'd be hurt a lot more than that." Ginny looked down at her, shock still etched into her face.

"Y-you hit me!" She shoved Hermione. Ron ran up and caught her, drawing his wand.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Ginny spun eyes wide at the brunette man, green eyes burning in anger.

"H-Harry."

"Don't talk to me Ginny." He walked over to Ron, Hermione and Draco. "You alright Mione?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"Well Granger," Draco said smirking. "Looks like you still pack quite the wallop." She chuckled.

"Mum" Ginny said, Mrs. Weasley turned and started commenting on Fred shirt. "Dad?" Her voice was slightly panicked. He continued to read the newspaper.

"I'm sorry Ginny." He said at last. "But you were in the wrong this time." Her eyes watered and she pushed past the other and darted up the stairs to her room. Draco gave Harry a soft smiled and moved towards him. The brunette glared and took a step back.

"I'm still mad at you." Draco dropped his arms and looked away.

"Fine." He whispered, calling out to the order's head quarters and leaving. Harry sighed and looked around. Ron was fussing over Hermione; Mr. Weasley had his head in his hands, Mrs. Weasley teary eyes and wringing her hands.

"So what's got you so mad at him for?" Harry jumped.

"Oh, he refuses to tell his friends about us." George raised his brow.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and?" Fred snickered at him.

"Harry, it's not like it's the end of the world! Have you told all your friends?"

"Well no but he hasn't told anyone!" George snorted.

"He's also never dated anyone." Harry froze and blinked.

"What?" Fred sighed.

"Come on-"

"Follow us-"

"We obviously need to-"

"Educate you on Draco Malfoy." Harry looked at them with confusion, following the twins up to their room. Once there they gestured to their bed. Harry sat and the twins conjured up two chairs, sitting in front of him.

"Alright." Fred said sighing. "Draco, as you know, seems very experienced." Harry nodded. "Well, he's only ever actually been with one other person besides you and they were just fuck buddies." Harry opened his mouth.

"How do we know?" George said. "We walked in on them in our sixth year; you would have been in your fourth. He and that Nott guy were getting pretty damn intimate."

"Nott? He was with Nott?"

"Right up until a week before you kissed him." Harry blinked.

"I don't get it. Why weren't they dating?"

"They just never did. If they needed sexual release they would go to one another." Harry looked at the floor. "I suppose." George continued, "That he's worried his friends may shun him for actually dating you. It's one thing to be fucking the boy who lived but to be dating him is another." Harry sighed.

"You know." Fred said. "The ball, you know why we're planning it so quickly right?"

"No, why?"

"It's going to be on Christmas Eve, two weeks from now." Green eyes widened.

"That's in two weeks!" They nodded. "Shit! I have to go Christmas shopping!"

"And you need to forgive Malfoy." George said, Harry froze, halfway standing, knees still bent slightly.

"R-right." He sighed and stood the rest of the way. "I'll see you guys later then." They nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco stepped out of the fireplace and his mother looked at him. "Draco!" She ran over and grabbed his head in her hands.

"I'm fine mother." He mumbled she glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot Draco. I'm your mother, I know when something is wrong, now tell me!"

"Harry wants me to tell Blaise and Pans about us." Narcissa gasped and pulled him to the table.

"Why on earth would he want that?" He shrugged and looked away.

"I-I think he might leave me mum." She gave him a sympathetic look. He swallowed a lump and cleared his throat.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's so damn distant! He doesn't tell me fuck all- oh, sorry mother." She chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal. "Then he gets mad when I don't tell him anything. He's ignoring me at times, yells a lot, glares, and keeps finding things to yell at me about! I don't know how much more I can take! It's at the point that if he doesn't leave me I'm going to hide under a rock!" She laughed. "Mother!"

"I'm sorry dear, you're flailing your arms and nostrils, and it's quite amusing." He glared. "Sorry, continue." He sighed.

"I don't want to lose him but I'm not ready for them to know. I think Potter's pretty much figured that we're going as friends to this ball, hell not even that!" She huffed at him.

"Draco, maybe you both need a bit of time. It's stressful and confusing right now." His eyes widened.

"What? You want us to break up?"

"What?" He had stood up and took a step back, disbelief written on his face. "No, Draco that's not what I meant! Oh dear." She rubbed her temples. "I think you're wonderful together, you're just, crowding each other a bit." Draco sighed.

"Fine. I'll move my shit back." She stood.

"No! That will just upset him more!" He glared.

"I don't care anymore! Fine, I'll leave it there!" He turned on his heel and stomped off. He thumped quietly up the stairs, glaring at the curtains over his aunt. He went past their floor and up into the library hall. He grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the closet and walked into the library, plopping the stuff down on the couch and laying down. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him? He was so damn emotional lately. Damn potter. He didn't realize he was crying until a loud sob left his lips. It startled him and he sat up looking around. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, forcing the tears back down. He put his feet flat on the ground, clasping his hands together and plopping his head on them. He let out a few steady breaths before lying back down.


	36. Ch 36 Mated

_**To those who reviewed abour Ginny; I agree she's a complete bitch, i really dislike her lol.**_

_**Aurora:**_

_**I'm glad you like my ideas for the other stories **____** and I assure you, the Neville/Harry thing is way cute! Oh and here's the rules to that one I told you about.**_

_**Hogwarts students jammed in one house for a year, can't leave the property for one year. They switch bed partners by a draw of the hat each week. If they break any of the rules then they are automatically shipped out and forced to be in solitude for three months. It is a project to stop all the old fighting.**_

_**RULES:**_

_**DO'S**_

_**1: Fights are allowed**_

_**2: At least once each week you must sleep with your bed partner**_

_**3: All activities that are of the sexual nature must be done with your bed partner or in groups**_

_**4: Games are to be done in groups**_

_**5: Pranks are allowed**_

_**6: Each month one person must leave (Decided by a vote and a good reason) unless one has already been asked to leave**_

_**7: You may go outside but you cannot leave the grounds**_

_**DON'TS**_

_**1: No contact with the outside world**_

_**2: Do not date one another**_

_**3: Do not sneak out of your room to another person's**_

_**4: No sleeping with another person's bed mate**_

_**5: No killing**_

_**6: No magic**_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence?, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Harry stepped through the fire and looked at the lone figure in the room. "Where's Draco?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello Harry. I believe he's in your room." Harry nodded and walked up the stairs. He entered his room and looked around in confusion. There was no sign he had even been in there at all. He looked around checking every door on that floor before moving up one. He walked into the library and sighed in relief, but stiffened soon after.

Draco had his head in his hands, doubled over. The blonde let out a quiet groan.

"Dray? Are you alright." Said boy jumped and his head snapped up.

"Harry." Said boy slowly walked forwards, kneeling in front of the other. "Yea, just some heart burn. I get it when I'm stressed." The brunette nodded.

"I'm sorry Draco. I understand now, you don't have to tell them yet." Draco gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Eurm, were you gonna sleep in here?" Draco blushed and nodded. "Why?"

"Well, you were mad at me and it is your room, and mom said not to move anything out and to give you space so I came up here." The older said and bit his lip. Harry raised his brow.

"Come downstairs and to bed." The blonde blinked. "Yes in our bed in our room, it's not mine, it's ours, remember?" Harry whispered

"Y-yeah." The older boy stood and followed Harry out of the room, forgetting about the blanket and pillow, and didn't say anything until they were snuggled under the blankets, Draco spooning behind Harry, holding him close.

"Love you." Harry murmured half asleep.

"Love you too Potter." The brunette smiles and his breathing evened out followed soon after by the blonde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis smiled and undressed quickly, his younger lover doing likewise. Noah turned on the taps to the hot tub and smirked when it filled up quickly. It was large enough to hold five people comfortably. Both boys climbed in, the jets rotating the water. Dennis launched and Noah pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

It had been a while since the younger was playful and he was going to take full advantage of it. He snaked his arms out and lightly ran his finger tips up and down the others side, causing a gasp and laugh to escape the taller boy.

"Dennis! S-stop that! It tickles!"

"It's supposed to!" Noah pushed away still laughing, the lighter blonde chasing after him. Noah tried to catch his breath but let out a howl instead when the other returned his tickling. He squirmed, the tips of his hair getting wet and panted. "L-l-let go! Breathe!" Dennis laughed and stopped allowing the other to catch his breath a smile not only on the taller's face but radiating out his eyes.

"I love you Den, you know that right?" Suddenly their playful moment ended.

"Of course I do, and I love you." Noah smiled and leaned down, capturing the older lips. Dennis groaned and his knees gave way, Noah smirked and caught him.

"Sorry, it's getting closer to my inheritance, the Veela charm might start to leak through once and a while." Dennis groaned and gripped his arms.

"Doesn't help that you haven't kissed me in a week either you know?" Noah blushed.

"Sorry, I can kiss you again if you want." He had an innocent look to his eyes.

"Fuck yes I want that." His stood up on his tip toes, that water previously just under his armpits, now a good two inches lower, and pressed his lips to the other. Noah had to lean down to kiss him. Dennis was about 5'2" now but he was 5'7" and still growing. The water was two inches under his nipples and when he leaned down, the tips were submerged.

Dennis pulled back and leaned down, pulling a bud into his mouth and biting lightly. Noah gasped and his hand tangled in the others hair. He member went from Semi erect to standing at attention in mere seconds. His body shook and he groaned at the sweet boys tongue.

Noah felt a hand slide down his abdomen, which had become too thin but slowly getting better, before following the light trail of hair down the bundle of curls. The sandy blonde let out a soft moan as the hand played there for a while before traveling lower and slipping to his inner thigh. He whined slightly when his vitals were missed but soon became quite pleased when a finger rubbed against his perineum.

"Fuck Den." He put his hand under the others chin and pulled him up, attaching their mouths. Noah spread his legs, panting through his nose. He reached across and cupped the others sac, a loud moan leaving him. Noah smirked. "Good?"

"Fuck it's been a long time." Noah laughed.

"I'd say so; we only actually fucked once before you know." Dennis nodded his head feverishly.

"C-can we . . .?" The shorter whispered. The younger boy smiled.

"Here? In the hot tub?"

"Why not?" Dennis asked raising his brow. "To quote a certain Anderson, 'we're submerged in a hot tub. You can't get much wetter than that'." Noah Laughed.

"You remember that?" Dennis nodded.

"Hey it was a big moment for me! I remember almost every detail, except for how we got in my house and into my room. I wasn't paying attention to that part." The younger let out a deep laugh, rumbling the others chest. "Wow."

"W-what?" He asked still chuckling

"You have a very deep laugh." The other blushed.

"Well I am in the midst of puberty, my voice had dropped an octave too ya know. You're just around me all the time so you don't notice it." The blonde nodded.

"So can we . . ."

"Fuck?" Noah said bluntly, smirking at the others blush.

"Uh, yea." The French boy leaned forwards, walking around the other and then walking towards him until Dennis' neck was pressed to the wall, excitement evident in his eyes. Noah put both hands on the ledge on either side of the younger.

"Hmm, let me think." He moved forwards and bent his knees slightly, pressing their groins together. Dennis let out a surprised moan, hand flying to the others biceps, head tilting back as the other ground into him. "I don't see much of a problem with it." He whispered into the older's ear, biting the lobe. The shorter gasped and squeezed his hands, starting to grind back.

The pressure was very hard and even on the verge of painful, but at that particular moment they didn't really care. "F-fuck me" Dennis hissed into the others ear. Noah shivered and dropped his head lower, pulling the skin between his teeth. "Ah!" the older shivered and his eyes clouded over.

"Please!" The younger chuckled and pulled back.

"Turn around." The shorter boy did so without hesitation, spreading his legs and grasping the ledge. "Eager much?"

"God yes."

"Alright, how do you want it Den?" The other blinked and looked over his shoulder confused. "Fast, slow, hard, soft, kinky, sweet, painful, gentle, with Veela charm, without, how?" The other shivered.

"Can I have all of it?" Noah laughed.

"I know I'm talented but I don't think I'm quite that talented."

"Ok, ok, gimme a second then." The other smirked and moved back.

"Eurm, it's been a while, so gentle at first, then you can be rough-" he felt his cheeks heat up. "-fast, probably hard too. A little kinky isn't bad, same with pain. Can we try a little Veela charm too?" Noah laughed.

"Ok let me get this straight. You want me to be gentle, then rough and kinky, cloud your mind with pleasure as I hurt you, dude, ya got issues." Dennis blushed. The younger leaned over and nipped his shoulder "But-" Dennis' mouth dropped and his eyes rolled, letting out a strangled cry as white hot pleasure cursed over his body. "-I think I can manage."

Dennis' body convulsed and he groaned when gentle hands stroked his rear. "I-I think th-th-the charms a b-b-b-bit strong No-oah." The other chucked and relaxed it a bit more. Dennis sighed. "Ok, good, now I can think again." Noah laughed at him

He spread the other's cheeks and lightly ran his finger over the others entrance. Dennis groaned loudly, the charm causing it to be almost twice as pleasurable as normal. The finger pushed past the restraints and slid in to its hilt.

"Tell me when you want me to start being rough and kinky." Dennis shivered and nodded, the taller working his finger into the other before adding a second. Dennis hissed and Noah paused a second before continuing, scissoring and adding the final. When he thought the other was well stretched he pulled his fingers out, a pout was delivered over a pale shoulder and the taller raised his brow before grabbing the others hip with his left hand and using hid right to line himself up.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah." Noah concentrated and forced his Veela charm out a bit more to help make it a little less painful. "Oh fuck that feels good." Dennis shivered and the other couldn't help his smirk, he wasn't even pressed against his entrance yet. He pushed his hips forwards and the other let out a loud gasp, the pleasure almost too much.

Noah hissed when the head of his member was swallowed into the tight hole, groaning as he continued forwards.

"Ah, shit, ow." The younger stopped and panted when the older voiced his discomfort. "Ok go." Noah was able to force the rest of himself in and sighed. He realized the Veela charm wasn't on and pouted, trying to concentrate on it again. "AH!" He smiled triumphantly. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckety fuck, fuck!"

"A-agreed." The younger ground out pulling back. Dennis moaned loudly as his lover pushed back in. It was a few more thrusts until the movement was slick with barley any restraint.

"O-ok, kinky is good now." Noah laughed and nodded.

"You still want a bit of pain or is that your kinky bit?"

"That's the kinky bit." Noah dropped his head to the others shoulder and bit down hard enough for the other to scream. At the same time he rammed his hips forwards and into the others prostate, blasting his Veela charm. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" His back arched and he howled as the other bit harder, nails digging into his hips and pounding into the younger.

Noah panted and pulled his head back before moving to the junction of the others neck and shoulder. If he had known what forcing that much Veela out of a fifteen year old body would have done, he wouldn't have done it.

His pounding was unnaturally fast, nails growling slightly and piercing the others hips. His teeth sank into the neck and Dennis threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut as he screamed, his orgasm hitting him without warning.

Dennis clenched around Noah and he howled removing his teeth and ramming faster, coming hard into the smaller boy. He wrapped his arm around the other and Dennis' eyes rolled as he passed out.

"Shit! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Colin's gonna kill me!" He pulled out and grunted. He was rather light so at this moment in time, seventy five pounds of dead weight was quite heavy. "Uh, help?" he sighed. This was gonna be interesting but there was only one thing he could think of. "Oh don't kill me, please don't kill me." He took a big deep breath before screaming. "ALEX!"

Alex jumped awake and without think found himself in front of his brother's door. Apparently he had apparated. He opened it up and saw the bathroom door open. He walked over and peered in.

"Ah! Shit Noah! Too much information!" He turns around and shivered.

"Shut up and help me!" Alex pouted.

"Can I not and say I did?"

"I can't hold him much longer dammit! He's unconscious!" Alex turned and blinked.

"You fucked him unconscious? I don't know if I should congratulate you or ground you!"

"HELP ME!"

"Oh right!" He walked over and helped lift the other out of the hot tub, summoning a towel to wrap around him quickly. He tossed another at Noah, Dennis floating slightly behind. He levitated him to the bed and sighed. He looked at the small boy and froze.

"Fuck! Noah you bloody idiot! Why didn't you tell us your fucking Veela was starting to show! I'll be back, we have to get Anasks." Alex was gone without another word with a loud crack. Noah quickly ran to the dresser and grabbed two pairs of boxers. He pulled Dennis' on first, having one hell of a time getting them up before turning his back to the door and yanking on his. The crack sounded and he yanked them up quickly, hissing when he sacked himself.

"Ah, fuck that hurt!" He turned and watched his eldest sister run over to Dennis, Noah on the other. He sat on the bed and gave Anasks a confused look.

"Ok, vut 'appened. Tell me exactly vut 'appened!" He blinked.

"Well, first we got undressed-"

"NO! Ven you changed!" He blinked again.

"I changed?" She groaned and pointed to the young man's neck. "SHIT! I did that? Oh god Colin's defiantly gonna kill me!"

"Never mind 'im I'm going to kill you! You're a moron!" Noah groaned. "Do you 'ave any idea vut you just did?"

"No, not really!" He said in an angered tone.

"You mated with 'im!" Alex and Noah stiffened.


	37. Ch 37 Yyou rejected him

_**We are nearing the end. The final chapter is chapter 43. I will post the name of the other stories before I update them, probably in the next 'book'. **_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"Never mind 'im I'm going to kill you! You're a moron!" Noah groaned. "Do you 'ave any idea vut you just did?"

"No, not really!" He said in an angered tone.

"You mated with 'im!" Alex and Noah stiffened.

"I what?" She stood up and began to pace. Panic set in on Noah. "Holey shit! He's gonna cut my fucking nuts off! Oh god, I'm dead, I am soooooooo dead!" He fisted his hands in his hair.

"Vell I'm going to 'ave Alex explain zis because I am to mad to do it!" She yelled at him and turned, stomping out of the room. Alex cleared his throat.

"Eurm well," He began. "Ok, so your Veela has mated something like ten months too early so yea, this will be interesting."

"_Interesting_? What the hell do you mean by that?" His voice was frantic and he was beginning to feel sick.

"Ok so, your fifteen, and mated. Your Veela will start to want to finish the bond. Right now you're not one hundred percent mated, because _you_ haven't been penetrated. Which is good." Noah looked at him in confusion.

"How is any of this good?" Alex sighed.

"Stop pacing your making me nauseous." The other sat down. "Thank you. Ok, you have to ignore your Veela, you can't let him penetrate you-" Noah opened his mouth "LET me finish." The mouth snapped shut. "If you're penetrated, you could become pregnant."

"WHAT?" Alex flinched, Dennis still out cold.

"Would you shut up? Holey shit kid let me explain! We don't know exactly what will happen since no one that we know of has mated before they became an actual Veela. But you're defiantly bound and mated at _least_ 80%. Sorry kiddo, but looks like you're stuck with him. Trust me, you can't break up, its rejection and you've only got one mate."

"W-what happens if he rejects me?" He began to hyperventilate and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Calm down! Don't do that! Your Veela think it's really happening! You're going to kill yourself!" The other froze. "Yes, you only have one mate and if you're rejected by him, you could slip into a coma and not wake up, become extremely ill until you die, or just die of depression." Noah's mouth went dry.

"He hasn't rejected you yet-"

"Yet?" His voice was high and squeaky.

"Calm down! He won't reject you! He loves you alright?" Noah nodded, tears in his eyes. "Wow, my youngest sibling mated before me. This sucks."

"Hey! How do you think I feel! I'm fifteen and practically married! Isn't this illegal or something?" Alex laughed.

"No. You could mate with a twenty five year old and be under age and they can't do fuck all because you're a Veela and it's our instincts. We can't control them and neither can they." He nodded. "Alright well, you may wanna tell Colin, but wait till the morning, don't leave him alone, he's going to feel very fragile and small. Don't ask why I don't know, the partner just does after for like a week or so. Depends on the person." Noah sighed and nodded climbing onto the bed.

"Oh and no doubt he'll be very sour judging by the nail marks he had on his hips." Noah growled. "What? I didn't mean to see! You did ask me to help get him out. Beside I want Colin, not him."

"Good." Alex rolled his eyes and left. Noah crawled closer to his mate and kissed his cheek tentatively. "I'm so sorry Dennis. I'm so damn sorry." The other sighed and stirred rolling over and plopping his head on Noah's chest. The young boy felt a surge of happiness flow through him and he wrapped his arms around the other, purring gently deep in his throat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin shifted and yawned, stretching against the other warm body. At first all he remembered was Alex. He sat up a little too quickly and yelled when he fell off the bed.

"COLIN!" Seamus appeared at the edge and let younger let out a relieved sob. "Hey, are you alright? Come on, up on the bed." He helped the other onto the mattress and pulled the crying boy to his chest. "It's alright Cols, you're ok, and we're ok." The younger nodded. There was a knock on the door and Seamus threw the blanket over the smaller's naked frame.

"Yea?" The door opened and his eyes narrowed.

"Before you freak!" Alex said holding his hands up in defence, "I swear not to go pass this door."

"Talk." Seamus ground out.

"It's Dennis." Colin's head shot up.

"What about him." It was low and dangerous.

"Hey don't look at me! I didn't do anything. This is for him and Noah to tell you, if Noah's even told him. So uh, get dressed and I'll have a house elf show you to their room. Charlie, Fred and I will be there in case things get out of hand. If worse comes to worse, I'll get Noah, Fred will grab you and Charlie will get Seamus. Dennis won't be able to move much, so yea. See you in a bit!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T MOVE?"Alex was already gone. Seamus looked at his fuming blonde in surprise. Faster than he'd ever known possible the blonde was dressed and chucking his pants at him "Hurry up dammit!"

"Don't you yell at me." Seamus warned. "You're probably gonna need me after all." The blonde sighed. Seamus pulled up his bottoms, not bothering with his shirt and they followed the house elf.

Charlie was leaning against a wall next to Fred and Alex. Noah was nearest them on the bed, sitting cross-legged on the bed in just his boxers, head down. Beside him Dennis was sitting in boxers as well, blanket pulled up.

"Ok, what's going on, I'm really confused. Noah?" Colin blinked, his brother sounded so fragile. Noah winced and leaned over kissing the others cheek.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dennis nodded. Noah cleared his throat and turned to Colin. "I uh, have something I need to tell you and Dennis." Colin walked stiffly, Seamus behind him until they were at the foot of the bed, facing them. "And you're not going to like it." Colin raised his brow.

"Last night Dennis and I were, eurm, well, having 'fun'" Colin made a noise at the back of his throat and looked a little grossed out. "And well, I made an oops."

"You could say that again."

"You're not helping Alex!" Noah hissed at him, the other put his hands up in defence. "Well anyways, as you know I'm a Veela." Colin nodded slowly. "Ok, well about a week ago my Veela traits started to show. This is normal. It does that up to a year before you come into your inheritance."

"Ok, go on." Colin said a strange edge to his voice. Seamus put his hand on the smaller's arm in order to calm him slightly. Noah turned to Dennis and grabbed his hand.

"Well, no one told me I can't use my Veela traits yet." Colin shifted nervously. "And well, I did. Use them I mean, I did use them. I don't remember much, but I got kinda carried away."

"My arse still hurts." Dennis groaned and Noah flushed. Colin looked almost green. The three boys against the wall snorted.

"There better be a point to this because I really don't need to know your guys' sex life."

"I accidentally mated with Dennis." Colin and Seamus froze. Dennis slowly turned to look at Noah. The youngest looked down at his hands in his lap, Dennis slipping his out from the others grasp. Noah felt the first pain.

"Y-you what?" Colin asked, body starting to shake, Fred pushed off the wall. "He's fucking fifteen you son of a bitch!" He stepped forwards and Fred grabbed him around the middle. Seamus glared at him but Charlie snatched him before he could even take a step towards his brother and Colin. Alex waited patiently.

"I'm younger than he is!" Colin glared.

"I don't care! I don't want you two to be like that yet! I won't let you!" The second pain hit him and he flinched, eyes watering.

"H-how could you." He turned to look at Dennis.

"Den I-"

"N-no." He scooted away slightly. Another pain and his throat began to hurt.

"Dennis." He reached for the others hand only to have it moved out of reach. It was getting harder to breath. Alex watched carefully, worry etched in his face. It wasn't his job to tell them what rejection would do, it was up to Noah, and Noah didn't want to tell them. He needed to know Dennis wanted to be with him because he loved him, not because he felt obligated to.

"Don't touch my brother!" The blonde boy was fuming. Dennis rubbed his neck and hissed, moving his hand away, a little blood on his fingers from scratching the scabbing teeth marks.

"The hell did you do to my neck?" Noah whimpered and the other looked at him in surprise. Alex closed his eyes and the others were surprised when a tear fell down his cheek.

"Why are you sad?" Colin yelled at him. He just shook his head and walked up to Noah, hugging him from behind.

"It's ok Noah, I'm here ok?" Noah hiccupped and grabbed his chest, a ripping feeling running through it.

"Dennis, come here." Said boy glared at Noah and yelled in agony when he went to stand, grabbing his lower back. "What did you do to my fucking brother?" Fred was shocked at the little guy's strength

"Uh, I may need a bit more help here." Seamus kept still. He knew if it came down to it he could help Colin, but this really wasn't his fight.

"I'm alright, you can let me go. Let me take care of Colin please." Charlie and Fred exchanged a look. The oldest let go of Seamus and said boy stepped in front of Colin.

"Move Shay."

"Not happening love." The blonde growled and Seamus wrapped his arms around his middle. Colin stopped struggling and let out a quiet sob. Dennis stop whimpering and was casting a glare over at Noah. He ignored the searing pain and pulled his fist back. A loud crack sounded through the room followed by a pained cry. Alex fell backwards off the bed, his brother landing on top of him, cradling his jaw. He looked into deep green eyes and Alex knew.

"Shit no!" He sat up and quickly pulled the other onto his lap. "ANASKS!" It was only a few seconds later till she appeared.

"Vut on earth do you vant?" she looked down and saw Alex's body Shaking, Noah's shivering, a pissed off Dennis, who was cradling his arm, her Fiancé, Fred, and Seamus holding Colin back. Her head snapped back to Noah then Dennis.

"Anasks, don't." She heard from the door but ignored Noah's twin. She stalked up to the bed.

"If my brozer didn't love you I'd fucking kill you!" Her voice cracked and her eyes watered. Something seemed to click with Mike.

"Y-you rejected him." Noah let out a sob. "Y-you son of a- I fuck- shit- cock sucking jack ass!" He dove forwards and Charlie eeped, Fred grabbing Mike and Charlie grabbing Anasks. Danny walked in George behind her and looked down.

"Noah!" She rushed forwards and felt his forehead. "Vut ze 'ell is going on 'ere!"

"I'd like to know that too." Seamus said looking around.

"Noah accidentally mated w-with Dennis." Alex cleared his throat. Mike let out a sob and plopped on the ground looking defeated. "And Dennis rejected him." Danny froze. "He doesn't know what it does."

"Vell tell zem! If in a veek 'e decided 'e is alright vis zis zen ve are all fucked!" George jumped when she swore, mouth dropping.

"W-what? What do you mean reject?" Dennis asked. "I don't want to leave him, I'm just pissed!" All the Anderson heads, minus one snapped up.

"What?" Alec choked out.

"W-well, I'm angry he did it, but its instincts right? So I can't hate him or leave him for that." Alex stood and carried a half unconscious Noah to the bed.

"Well you better convince him and fast. His Veela thought you hated him and he's" He cleared his throat. "He's dying." Blue eyes widened.

"W-what?" He pushed the lump down and cleared his throat. "c-can you all leave for a b-bit?" They nodded and filed out. When they were in the hall Colin turned to Alex.

"I-I'm sorry. Id didn't know."

"It's alright." His back was still to the other. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"He's crying." Mike whispered loudly. Alex rolled his eyes. "He never lets people actually see it. It's just who he is. It shows weakness or whatever." Colin gave Seamus a funny look.

"Alex, I don't mind. Actually I feel a little upset that you won't look at me."

"It's the mate in you. It wants to please the Veela, just ignore it." Colin looked back at Seamus and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong?" The brunette whispered at the teary eyed boy.

"I don't know! I'm just really up s-set and I can't stop it!" Seamus looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't say anything, just pushed him towards the other. "Shay, w-what are you doing?"

"Just, hug him or whatever, please the . . . mate in you." He continued to look away and Colin let out a soft sob, shaking his head quickly. "Colin-"

"No! I- I want t-to be with you!" Seamus raised his brow.

"I'm not telling you to marry the guy, just, comfort him or whatever. I'm right here in case it gets out of hand, so are Charlie and Anasks." Colin nodded and took a deep breath.

"A-Alex?" He whispered from behind the other. Alex sniffed quietly.

"What?" His voice sounded strained and very much like his nose was clogged. Colin reached out hesitantly and put his hand in the center of the others back. Alex's body shook slightly and the shorter looked at him surprised. He walked around in front but he turned away.

The blonde bit his lip and moved forwards, slowly wrapping his arms around the others waist. Alex let out a quiet sob and dropped his head to the others neck, pulling him closer.

"It's alright; Dennis will make him know he loves him again. It's ok Alex." The green eyed man nodded, body shivering slightly. He stood there for a few minutes until the sobs stopped and the others breathing was normal. Alex pulled back, face red and splotchy and gave him a small smile.

He leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek, rubbing the other lightly. Just as soon as he leaned in, he was pulling back. "Thanks, I know how hard that was for you. It meant a lot to me though. No I'm not thinking anything of it." Colin nodded. "Friends help friends."

"Yeah." Colin gave him a small smile.

"Go see Flanagan." Colin laughed remembering the truth or dare game.

"Finnigan." He corrected, Alex smiled.

"I know." Colin cleared his throat and sighed, leaning up and lightly kissing his cheek.

"Feel better ok?" Alex nodded and Colin walked off and over to his boyfriend. He leaned up and attached their lips, Seamus deepening it almost immediately.

"Hey, I need to talk to you later ok?" Colin nodded and they walked off together.


	38. Ch 38 HOLY SHIT!

_**TO:**_ _**memogoth08**_

I didn't realize I made a challenge! Cool! Ok send me your e-mail and I'll send you the info. Just don't pick the same 2 main pairings please or my house design, took me forever to draw it and perfect it :s

_**We are down to the last 5 chapters you know what that means? SNEAK PEAKS!**_

_Harry looked around, eyes wide. The shower heads and knobs were scattered about the floor, the sinks broken, almost as if the exploded. Several stalls were dented and the place was soaked. The broken sinks and showers were sending a thick mist of water around the room. The mirrors were broken and covered the floor. He watched the blonde sit back against the white wall across from the door, a soaked bear in one hand, and a necklace in the other. _

_Draco's head plopped down on his knees and he wrapped his arms around them. Harry carefully walked over and sat next to the tall man. He hesitantly put his arm around the blonde and pulled him to his smaller frame. A loud sob left the blonde as he buried his head into Harry's neck, wrapping one arm around the others waist. _

"_H-hey, it's alright. I'm sorry, I- I'll forget about the photos. Just please don't cry." He didn't even care that he was getting soaked. Draco's skin was ice cold from sitting in the water. He knew the blonde would no doubt have a cold. _

_Draco sniffed and pulled back, red puffy eyes locking with green. Harry slowly leaned forwards, hesitating once and a while before pressing his lips to the others. He sighed and pulled the other closer, tongues entwining._

_They kissed for a few minutes until Draco's breathing had returned to normal._

"_Come on, I'm cold, let's go dry off." Draco nodded and Harry helped him up, chuckling at their height difference. When the door opened and they stepped out Snape actually whooped with relief before quickly composing himself and clearing his throat._

"_Well done Potter. Twenty to Gryffindor."_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Dennis turned to Noah as soon as everyone was gone. "Noah, look at me." The boy had gone very pale and was trembling. He shook his head. "Noah please! I-I'm sorry I hit you! Don't leave me, come on Noah! I- I love you!" The younger let out a strangled sob. "Y-you don't believe me do you?" his head shook ever so slightly.

"What do I do to prove that I want you? Do you need to screw me again? I'll do a tap dance!" The other couldn't stop the small chuckle. Dennis sighed and leaned down. He pressed his lips to the other and pried the sandy blonde's mouth open, slipping his tongue in.

He forced everything he felt for him into that kiss, it was heated, slow and beyond caring. Slowly the younger began to respond and Dennis let out a quiet sob, pulling the other on top of him. Noah pulled back and looked down at him confusion evident on his face.

"I-I don't get it."

"What's not to get? I still love you and want to be with you, I was just mad that, well, I would have liked to have been told in private. I wish you would have asked me to mate, but I know that you just did what your body wanted so I can't be mad at you for that either." Dennis said with a slight shrug. Noah's eyes watered. "Oh no! Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no." The younger lad leaned down and lightly touched his lips to the others. "D-do you love me?"

"Of course!" Noah rolled over and looked at him seriously. He still felt the pain in his chest.

"I need you to say it."

"I love you Noah, just you." The piercing eyes seemed to have gotten brighter.

"You won't leave me? Change your mind about us or anything like that?"

"No I won't leave you or change my mind Noah! I want to be with you!" The blonde's eyes widened when lips crashed on his own, tears falling from the other and onto his cheeks. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the others neck, tangling his fingers in sandy blonde hair. Dennis slipped his tongue out and ran it along the others lip, extremely happy when the mouth opened and Noah's tongue slipped out to join his.

The older groaned softly and the French boy smiled, deepening the kiss.

"I love you Noah." The other pulled back and beamed at him.

"I love me too!" the taller grinned. Dennis smacked him and the younger laughed. "Sorry, had to, I love you too Dennis." Said boy smiled, pleased to see a little bit of Noah coming back. "I'm a little tired though, nearly dying can do that." Dennis looked away. "It's not your fault; you didn't know that would happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The shorter glared. Noah flinched. "Oh, no, I'm not mad with you, you just really scared me!" He hugged the other tightly. "How about tonight, you sleep on my chest." Noah smiled.

"But that's hours away. Can we have a nap?" the French boy asked. Dennis laughed and nodded. The younger grinned and rearranged himself so he was laying with his head on the others chest, hand across his waist, purring slightly.

Dennis ran his finger through the others hair, lightly scratching his scalp, slowly falling asleep himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Colin?" Said boy turned to look at the other. They were seated up in Colin's room, sitting on the window ledge. The young boy was between the others legs one complete side of Seamus pressed along the window on the decent sized ledge.

"Yea Shay?" said boy cleared his throat and shifted nervously.

"You don't have to say yes or anything, you could just visit or whatever but eurm." He began to play with the smaller boy's shirt, causing Colin to raise his brow. He kept quiet waiting for Seamus to speak.

"As you know I've managed to get a job and am doing well on it. Eurm, I uh, I'm renting a muggle apartment and was wondering if, maybe, eurm." Colin laughed and turned to look at the nervous boy.

"I'll talk to my mum about moving in with you. She'd still technically my guardian you know." Seamus' smile was worth it. His eyes lit up and his lips spread in delight.

"Really?"

"Yes." Colin laughed when the other kissed his neck in excitement, practically vibrating behind him.

"I moved my stuff over during the weekend. That was part of the reason I was at my parents place." Colin nodded amusement in his eyes. Usually he was the talkative one but now his lover kept going on and on about his parents reaction and how supportive they were. Colin chuckled and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To tell my mum. Come on up ya get." Seamus beamed and stood up, grabbing the others hand and heading down to the living room. Suddenly he was nervous.

"U-uh, Mrs. Creevey?" She looked up from her knitting and smiled at him.

"Yes dear?" He bit his lip and Colin squeezed his hand. "Oh no, you're not pregnant are you?"

"Mom! That's not funny!" Seamus laughed and Colin glared at him.

"Sorry, yes, not funny." He said with a snort. Mrs. Creevey smiled and shook her head. "Eurm anyways, I was wondering, if uhm well, you see-"

"Seamus is renting an apartment and wants me to move in, can I?" The small bundle of joy asked bouncing slightly. The brunette flushed and a strange noise left his throat. Mrs. Creevey looked at them in shock, fixing her reading glasses.

"U-uh, I ah, err," She closed her eyes for a second. "I –I suppose you can try it. It won't be easy you know. Grandma and I will help out if you need, your both still young."

"I will?" Ms. McGee raised a brow.

"Yes mother!" She sighed.

"Oh no need really, my jobs pretty good paying one. And I have a backup plan if it all falls through and a backup plan for that too." She smiled.

"Well, looks like you've got it all figured out." He blushed and nodded. "Alright, go ahead, I want the address!" He smiled and grabbed a pen and paper off the table, quickly jotting it down along with the number.

"Can we go now? I wanna see!" Colin started jumping up and down and the three occupants laughed.

"Wow, all my children moved out already!"

"What?" Colin stopped jumping looking confused.

"Dennis moved in with Noah last week Hun, that's why he hasn't been home." He blinked.

"Oh." He shrugged and walked to the fire place. "Can we go now?" Seamus laughed.

"Alright alright, hold your hormones!" he smiled and Colin stepped into the fireplace. Seamus called out the residence to make sure he'd get there then followed soon after. When he stepped out Colin was standing in the middle of the room, a look of astonishment on his face. The walls were white with a few family photos and a painting. The couch was a nice light blue along with the arm chairs. The glass table's trim was silver and the rug was white also.\

"Its fins if it stains, it's a wizarding carped, practically cleans itself." There was a TV behind them and beside that, in the middle of the wall was the fireplace.

"How'd you afford this?" He chuckled.

"It's cheaper than you think. I inherited the furniture a while ago, was sitting in a spare room at me mums until I was old enough." Colin smiled. "Wait till you see the rest of the house!"

They walked through the living room, the far side having a whole where the door would be, barely separating the kitchen and living room. He walked past a two door and opened on at the end of the hall. It was the bathroom.

"You may need that at some point." Seamus said smirking at him. "Now for the important room." Colin laughed and waited. All the walls were white and only the living room and bedroom had the white carpet, the rest were that dark cherry red wood. Colin stepped in and smiled. Seamus' old TV was there and his bed as well. There was the same coloured wood on one wall that was for the door to the closet, the top and bottom of the trim the same dark cherry.

"Wow." Colin whispered. The curtains were closed over the window and Seamus smirked.

"If you want we can get your bed or a new one-"

"No, I like yours, it's comfy!" The older boy beamed and kissed his cheek. "Can we serenade the house now? And what was the other door too?" The taller chuckled.

"Yes and a closet." The blonde smirked.

"So we can serenade it?"

"Yes Colin, we can fuck." The younger blushed and stepped closer to the other.

"Mmm, this will be fun wont it? How should we do it this time Seamus?" Said boy shivered.

"It's more of your choice; I'm not the one getting my arse pounded into."

"I like the sound of that." The blonde said huskily, nipping the others chin.

"Someone's kinky." Colin chuckled.

"You remember when I stayed at your house and I left that extra bag?" Seamus nodded, groaning as nimble fingers played with the trail on his abdomen. "Did you ever look in it?"

"N-no." Colin smirked.

"Good, where is it?" He pulled back and the brunette pouted before opening the closet door and fishing it off the top shelf. The blonde smirked. "Before you comment, I have an older cousin who knows I'm gay and it was meant as a gag gift. But I think I can make very good use of it." He gestured for Seamus to open it and the brunette did confusion of his face. Blue eyes widened.

"Holey fucking shit you _are_ kinky!" the blonde grinned as the brunette shuffled through. "I don't know if I should be scared or extremely turned on, or both!" The other stopped shuffling and looked up at Colin. "So _that's_ what you used the night you surprised me Mr. 'who said I only used fingers'."

"Ah, I did leave that there; I was wondering where I put it." Seamus' eyes widened, setting it a side.

"Had to get one that was almost my size didn't you?" The blonde gave him a cheesy smile and sat across from him, the bag between them. "Jeez Colin!" He pulled out a pair of silver cuffs and blushed. "I saw that coming. HOLY SHIT! That I did not!" He pulled out the whip and the other laughed.

"Yea well I don't see myself with a whip anytime soon either!" Seamus set it aside, a slight look of fright in his features.

"I think I'd be scared if you had a whip!" Colin laughed and the older looked back in the bag. He raised a brow and held up a cock ring on one finger. "This could come in handy." Colin blushed and cleared his throat.

"W-what is it?" Blue eyes widened and it dropped from his hand, landing next to the other things. He continued to stare at the other in shock.

"You're shitting me right?" the other shook his head. Do you want me to explain it or show you?" He had a strange glint in his eye. The blonde shivered.

"You can show me, but keep looking first." Seamus set the ring next to the handcuff, a plan forming in his mind. He flinched at the nipple clamps and placed them next to the whip. Maybe one day but sure as hell not yet! He noticed Colin looking at it with slight curiosity. The clamps were 'Y' clamps made for both the nipples, and since they were men, the cock ring. He set it in a third pile. The maybe next week pile.

He pulled out rope and plopped it next to the clamps, very pleased with the handcuffs which Colin was currently holding. He pulled out a few bottles of lube, grinning. He reached behind, opening their night stand drawer and tossed them in, leaving one out. He was almost at the bottom and blinked, pulling out a blindfold. He set it next to the cock ring and vibrator, a smirk playing across his lips.

He was mildly surprised when he pulled out a collar, a leash attached to it. He shivered and stuck it with the ropes and clamps. His brain became full with images of his young lover wearing the collar and leash. He reached down and grabbed the final item a single piece of silk material. He set that next to the blindfold.

"Ok, so you're obviously feeling kin- would you put that down your making me nervous?" Colin laughed and put the whip down.

"Yes I'm feeling kinky now hurry up before I try this stuff by myself!" Seamus pouted.

"Alright, do you want to know everything I'm planning on using?"

"Surprise me." Seamus nodded and stood up, the blonde doing likewise. He felt a surge of pleasure and leaned down, attaching his lips to the others neck, biting playfully. Colin groaned and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You're good at 'repairo' right?" The brunette nodded. "Good."

"Why-" He gasped when his button up shirt was ripped open the small plastic buttons scattering around the room. He groaned and yanked the other's t-shirt over his head, bending down to bite harshly at the others collar bone. "I liked that shirt." He mumbled.

"Oh no, perhaps I should be punished for that then?" Colin said with an innocent look in his eyes. Seamus groaned and his body convulsed, his member twitching.

"Fucken hell Cols, you gonna get me off before we even do anything!" the blonde smirked and reached over, pulling the taller closer by his belt loops. He looked up at the other, Seamus meeting him in a half opened mouth kiss. Both groaned and Colin moved his hands to the other's jean button, popping it open and pulling down the zipper. The older boy hissed when his member's restriction was lessoned.

Seamus pulled back from the kiss and smirked, dropping to his knees to undo the others bottoms. He wasted no time, pulling down both articled and helping the other step out, pulling off his socks as well.


	39. Ch 39 interrupted

_**TO:**_ _**memogoth08**_

_**The sequel to this story isn't up yet because it is not complete (You commented on the Sealin one)**_

_**For those of you who do not know I have begun publishing my first Sealin story. I hope you'll read it **___

_**TO: emiliexox**_

_**If you think you love the Sealin kinky sex wait and read the chapter! Lol**_

_**TO:**_ _**6666switch**_

_**I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! Makes me pleased to know **___

_**And now . . .**_

_**SNAK PEAK:**_

_Seamus held the small boy closer and kissed the top of his head, summoning the covers and pulling it around them._

_**It was dark. Something was wrong, but what? Where was he? Why was he there, why was it so dark? Scared. He felt scared, and cold, now he was cold too? This was confusing him. He felt something squeezing his stomach, not painfully, but uncomfortably. What was doing that and why was it? **_

_**Where was he? Who was there? Was he a he? Who was he? Was he a boy or a girl? Was he even real? Was he dead? No, alive, but confused. Why couldn't he remember who he was?**_

_Colin sat bolt up waking up the dorm mates with his scream. Seamus sat up and quickly pulled the fussing, hyperventilating boy to his chest. Colin stiffened against it and Pushed Seamus off, staring at him as if he had two heads._

"_Colin? A-are you alright?" Seamus asked. All the curtains were open and all eyes were on them. "Colin?"_

"_Colin?" The blonde repeated. "Wh-who's Colin?"_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Seamus pulled back from the kiss and smirked, dropping to his knees to undo the others bottoms. He wasted no time, pulling down both articles and helping the other step out, pulling off his socks as well. He rose up on his knees and pulled the young boys member to him, darting his tongue out to lick up the dripping substance.

Colin groaned and grabbed the taller's shoulders, one hand moving to the back of his head, subconsciously pushing his closer at the same time as moving his hips forwards. Seamus smirked and took the head of Colin's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

"Ah!" The young man's hips bucked and he panted, gripping the hair and shoulder tight. The brunette looked up at the other, locking eyes with his before deep throating the short boy. Colin screamed and Seamus pulled back, quickly casting a silencing charm on his apartment. He turned back to the young man and deep throated him again, bobbing quickly.

"S-stop! You're going to m-make me cum!" the blonde whimpered. Seamus pulled back and licked his lips a smirk in place. He stood up pulling the remainder of his clothes off and motioned to the bed, grabbing the handcuffs and blindfold. "I'm nervous and really excited." Colin said, eyes shining brightly. Seamus laughed.

"On the bed you twat." Said twat chuckled and climbed on, laying on his back. "Alright, I'm going to handcuff you then blindfold you."

"Why do people use blindfolds?" Seamus sighed.

"When you take away one of your senses like sight, the others become heightened. I'll have the blindfold slightly over your ears so it blocks out most of the sound. Because of this both your sense of taste, small and touch will intensify."

"Oh, ok, sounds good to me!" the younger grinned. The brunette rolled his eyes and straddled his waist.

"Now there is no key for the cuffs, but don't worry, I can just use magic after ok?" The blonde nodded eagerly. "Kinky bastard." Seamus muttered. "Gimme one of your hands." Colin lifted the nearest one and watched as the cold cuffs clicked over his wrist. Seamus pulled the restraint behind one of the bars on the headboard and attached the other end to Colin's left wrist.

"Ok, ready for the blindfold?" The brunette asked. Colin nodded. Seamus smiled and leaned down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss before pulling back. "Lift your head lil one." He did as told and winked at Seamus before the material was brought over his eyes and ears, being tied behind his head. "Pick a safe word so I know if you want me to stop."

"Eurm. "Colin thought for a second "Griffin?" Seamus laughed.

"Alright, Griffin it is." Seamus got off him and the blonde waited patiently. "Ok, first I'm going to show you, eurm, well, not show but yea, I'll let you feel what the cock ring does." The blonde and nodded and the other grabbed his wand, enlarging the item so it was a ways to big before sliding it down Colin's member. The silver ring nestled in the other curls and Seamus blushed, lifting the others sac.

Colin panted at the gentle touch and went to pull his hands down, momentarily surprised at the clicking noise he heard.

"Alright there Hun?" the older mumbled. Colin moaned and Seamus smirked. "Good I take it?" The blonde nodded. Still holding the other's sac in his hand he lifted his wand and shrunk the ring down to the right size. Colin's back arched and he groaned a clanking sound coming from the top of the bed. His body fell back where it was supposed to be and he bit his lip, sweat already beginning to form. Seamus smirked and grabbed the bottle of lube off the dresser, coating two of his fingers and one of the new toys. This was going to be interesting.

"Ok Colin, are you ready? This is when you need to tell me if it's too much."

"K-Kay" he shivered. He felt his boyfriend's finger probing his entrance and gasped when it slipped in, his body convulsing. Seamus smirked and pinched the other's thigh. Colin yelled and spread his legs farther, bending them at the knees.

"Ok I have to ask, can you do the splits or something?"

"Y-yea." Blue eyes widened.

"Oh, well, that's hot." He pushed a second digit in and listened to the soft mewls from the other. He stretched his fingers before pulling them out. Colin whimpered in protest but stopped when he felt something pleasantly cold hit his back entrance.

Seamus leaned down and spread the legs farther, shivering when they were almost straight across. He nipped his thigh and pushed the cold plastic forwards, making it penetrate his lover. Colin's mouth dropped open and his back arched.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck yes, so good Shay, fuck!" His eyes were screwed shut under the blindfold and the brunette looked at him in amusement. He worked the vibrator in and out until it moved comfortably, the younger groaning with each extraction and every forward push.

"Ready Colin?" The blonde nodded and his back arched, a scream ripping through him. Seamus had lightly pressed it against the other's prostate and turned the knob, vibrations running through it and pulsating against his bundle of nerves. His head thrashed and Seamus watched him carefully, slowly moving the item in and out, the blonde's back arching beautifully.

"Ah! S-shit! Oh fuck oh fuck!" His resistance clanked loudly as he pulled on it, groaning and thrusting down against Seamus' hand. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

"I will, just let me try one more thing, is that alright?" Colin nodded. Seamus charmed the vibrator to continue its slow thrusts and leaned over, taking the head of his lover cock into his mouth. Colin howled and another loud clank was heard and he attempted to reach for Seamus' head. He whimpered as he was deep throated.

"Oh god, oh god, I-I can't come!"

"Calm down Colin, it's alright, that's what the ring does." The panic left the blonde and he settled down. The movement in his arse stopped and was withdrawn. He smiled when he felt the other lean over him, his cologne twice as noticeable as usual.

Seamus lined himself up and pushed forwards into the loosened opening. He made it to the hilt in one slow steady thrust, groaning loudly and dropping his head to the others shoulder. He panted and bit the others neck, a pained gasp leaving the younger and his hips bucked upwards.

Seamus sucked on the spot, alternating from biting to sucking. His right hand trailed up the others chest and stopped at the erect nipple, pinching it between his fingers. Colin growled and pushed down against the other.

"Fuck me dammit!" Seamus' right hand trailed down and smacked his outer thigh, a surprised yelp leaving the other. "I-I mean please move." The brunette smirked and pulled back before pushing back in slowly. Colin wrapped his legs around his waist and groaned.

"I'm feeling kinky and slow love making is not kink- EEYAH!" Seamus thrust hard into the other, the young man's back arching, pulling hard against the cuffs, head board meeting the wall. "Fuck yes like that Shay, like that!" He panted and threw his head back as the brunette's speed increased, pounding into the other's prostate hard.

Colin was practically screaming on every thrust. Seamus could feel it building and Colin had begun to cry from the immense pleasure. Suddenly there was a roaring from the living room and they froze.

"Seamus?" Said boy's eyes widened.

"Fuck! Colin, I'm sorry!" He waved his wand, quickly unlocking the handcuffs, Colin yanking the blindfold off. They scrambled trying to find their clothed. "Forget the socks! Here put on my track pants so we don't have to yank on our boxers." He hissed.

"Seamus?" He pulled his pants up, tossing a muscle shirt at Colin before yanking a t-shirt over his head. They walked out of the room and snuck around the corner, pretending to be passed out on the kitchen table. "There you are!" He jumped and looked up, Colin raising his head from his arms.

"Uh, hi mum, what can I do ya for?" He said a little breathy. His mother raised her brow but dismissed it nonetheless. Colin shifted and stiffened, biting his lip. Seamus froze. Shit, they forgot the cock ring!

"Oh nothing much dear just wanted to see what it looked like."

"Well, uh could I give you a tour another day?" the brunette asked a little too quickly. She looked at him amused.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" Seamus went to disagree. "And remember, do not lie to me." He flinched.

"Uh, yea, you kinda did." The Irishman mumbled flushing deeply. Colin groaned and dropped his head, smacking it off the table, body shaking.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I'll call first next time."

"Sounds good." He watched her walk hastily out of the kitchen and waited until she called out her home and the rumble from the fire stopped. The brunette stood quickly and yanked his shirt off and pulled his pants down, tripping slightly. He lifted Colin and plopped him on the table, yanking his shirt off. The other let out a howl and threw his head back. Seamus pulled his bottoms down, being careful of the others erection. Colin whimpered, tears from the over simulation tugging at his last strands.

That was when it clicked in. Seamus suddenly realized Colin was not going to say a safe word.

"COLIN!" Said boy moaned at the angry boy. "No! Don't moan! I'm mad at you! You're supposed to use the damn safe word!" Colin smirked and reached down, tugging the others member. "Ah! Oh fuck!" Seamus yanked the thin thighs forward, causing him to fall onto his back. Before Colin knew what happened Seamus had pounded into him.

Both howled and clenched whatever they could. Seamus was standing, hands gripping the others hips. Colin was lying on the table on his back, legs over the other's shoulders, fingers grapping tightly at the sides of the wooden surface.

"Ah!" Seamus cried out when he was getting closer. He moved his one had down, summoning his wand and prepared himself to loosen the cock ring. Colin let out a sob and arched repeatedly, tossing his head as his prostate was abused. He had enough precum leaking out at that point that it would have been equivalent to if he had come. His hands flew to the others arms, digging his nails in when the speed increased and the thrusts became more forceful.

"G-Griffin!" Colin shouted and Seamus loosed the ring, both screaming as they came, bodies convulsing against one another. Seamus panted and pulled out, Colin hissing as he did. "Fuck that was good Shay." Said boy gave a strangled laugh trying to catch his breath.

"I think I need a nap." He mused, knees wobbly. He helped Colin off the table performing a few cleaning spells on themselves and the kitchen table. They wobbled back to the room and fell onto the bed. Colin was asleep instantly and Seamus smiled, spooning up behind in their bed, in their home.


	40. Ch 40 Sex first, job second

_**Two more chapters after this! Are you excited?**_

In this _**SNEAK PEAK! **_You will find out who_** Alex **_ends up with!

"_First I-I want to tell you how I ended up needing glasses. I'm sure you've noticed I'm the only one in my family." Alex said, resting his head on the strong chest._

"_Yes I noticed. Alright, what happened then?" Fred asked, kissing the red locks._

"_Potions accident." Fred stiffened and Alex continued. "I was at Hogwarts, about a month before I met Seamus, so in and around a year ago. I was working on a potion with my moronic partner from Hufflepuff and the badger added a wrong ingredient. The person in front of me hand jumped back when his cauldron spit something out at him. A gross slim had ended up covering him. His elbow hit my cauldron and it toppled over and I remember watching the substance coming towards my face and I closed my eyes but it was too late._

"_I woke up in the hospital wing and remember panicking because I could hardly see. They gave me a prescription for glasses and an approximate time." Alex said running his hand along the other's chest._

"_What was the time for?" Fred asked in a whisper. He felt something wet his chest and Alex's body shook, sniffing quietly._

"_The approximate date was for when my eye sight would be completely gone. My eye sights getting worse and worse and it's only a matter o-of weeks until I'm blind."_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin(Colin/Seamus) , Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

"I think I need a nap." He mused, knees wobbly. He helped Colin off the table performing a few cleaning spells on themselves and the kitchen table. The wobbled back to the room and fell onto the bed. Colin was asleep instantly and Seamus smiled, spooning up behind in their bed, in their home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus jumped when his phone vibrated against his dresser. He reached over the boy and opened it, shutting off the alarm. The brunette looked down at the peaceful face and smiled, kissing his cheek. Carefully he climbed out of bed and opened his dresser grabbing some clothes and quietly leaving the bedroom.

It was nice living alone with Colin, they could leave the door open and have the curtains closed, not having to worry if anyone . . . well besides his mother, saw them. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet and made his way to the washroom, grabbing a quick shower. Colin would be sore today no doubt about that.

Once he was done and dressed he headed to the kitchen quickly checking the clock on the wall. It was 7:30 am; they had actually managed to sleep all day and night. No wonder he felt so well rested. He ate his breakfast and quickly made a lunch. Seamus stretched, back to the hall and washed his hands.

"AH! Jesus Colin!" He jumped when arms wrapped around his middle. The blonde giggled behind him and Seamus turned around, kissing him lightly. The older wrapped his arms around the smaller bare waist, his lover clad only in boxers, and said boys hands on his clothed chest.

"You look nice." Colin whispered, burying his head into his chest. "Going to work I take it?"

"Yea, I'll be back by like 1:15 so don't worry. Uh, my cell numbers on the fridge, partly so I won't forget it too, but if something happens you can call. I'll call you at break. Want me to tell Mr. Weasley you said hi?" Colin beamed and Seamus blushed.

"That's where you work?" Seamus shifted.

"Yea, my grandpa on my mother's side works there, put in a good word for me. They said that after the war and after I graduate, if I do well, they'll hold me a spot." The blonde grinned and leaned up, kissing him.

"When do you have to leave?" He looked at the clock. It was quarter to eight.

"'Bout an hour or so." There was a strange glint in the younger's eye.

"You look nervous Shay." The brunette raised his brow.

"A little, yes. Why'd you point that, ah!" He squeezed his eyes shut when a sly hand slid down and cupped him, squeezing gently. "Oh shit Colin." He dropped his head to the others shoulder. His body shook when his dress pants were unbuttoned, falling to the ground silently.

"Mmm, Shay?" Said boy groaned into his ear, forehead dropping to this shoulder. Colin ran his hands down the others shirt, pulling the buttons loose on the way. He pushed the shirt of the strong, broad shoulders and licked his lip. Seamus knew this day would come and he welcomed it.

"Were to?" He whispered. The blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the bed, the brunette tripping slightly. "Babe, it's hard to walk fast when my pants are around my _ankles!_" Colin laughed. The blonde sat on the bed and Seamus lied down. "No kinky stuff alright?" The blonde pouted.

"Fine." The brunette lifted his hips and his boxers were pulled down, both the undergarments and slacked being tossed to the floor. The blonde yanked his own off, hissing slightly at the pain in his lower back.

"We can do this another time if you want Cols." Said boy shook his head and felt around the bed, smiling when he found the bottle of lube. The blonde leaned over and down, locking lips with the brunette. Tongue slid out to meet each other and Seamus wrapped his arms around the smaller's back.

The brunette arched off the bed when he felt one of Colin's fingers slide into him. "Oh fuck it's been a long, long time."

"Almost a year." The smaller mumbled. Seamus nodded and his breathing hitched when the second finger was added. He summoned his phone, checking the time before tossing it aside. Colin raised a brow and added a third, Seamus flinching slightly. The first time, in the room of requirements, they hadn't been facing. Seamus remembered it well; it was the first time someone ever took him. He still never did tell Colin.

The blonde removed his fingers and slathered his member. "Remember what I told you?" the brunette asked.

"Don't start off fast." Seamus smiled and nodded. Colin leaned over him, his left hand holding himself up and he used his right to align himself. Seamus grabbed a few pillows and slid them under his hips. "Thanks." The blonde blushed. He was on his knees and used it as leverage to push forwards into the other.

Colin's left arm gave way and he gasped when he was consumed in the heat, head falling into the crook of the others neck. Seamus mouth the words 'ow' quietly, Colin's arm giving out forcing him deeper and collapsing roughly onto his chest. The brunette drew patters on the other's back and Colin slid forwards, letting out a long low moan when he was fully sheathed.

Seamus squeezed his eyes shut and nodded; lightly scratching the younger's back. The blonde pulled out and slowly pushed back in, body shaking slightly. He panted into the older man's neck, biting it gently. It continued to be slow for a while and Seamus was glad for it.

The burning had subsided and the brunette hugged the other close, sighing in content and kissing the side of the younger's head. He smirked as he noticed the sweat gathering along Colin's body. He brought his hand down the others body and smirked, inserting a finger. Colin let out a strangled cry, hips bucking forwards.

The blonde bit his lip. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep a slow steady pace with three fucking fingers up his arse! Pun not intended.

"It's alright Colin, you can let go, if I don't finish . . ." He left it hanging and the blonde moaned loudly at his words, hips snapping. "Ah!" The brunette squeezed his eyes shut as the other made contact with his prostate. "Please Colin, pound into me!"

Colin groaned and pulled his head out from the damp neck, placing his forehead on the others, eyes screwed shut.

"Fuck me." Seamus whispered and Colin yelled, back arching. He was lasting longer this time which was nice. The blonde pulled back and snapped his hips forwards hard before repeating the process, picking up the pace. Seamus grabbed his upper arms, the three fingers being removed and cried out as his prostate was abused. "Oh fuck!"

The blonde moaned speeding up and slamming forwards with all he was worth. He gasped as he felt the boil beginning to build. "Ah! Ah! Shit! Oh gods! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," The blonde tensed and cried out, spilling his seed into the other. Seamus panted and Colin pulled out before quickly running to his bag and grabbing something.

"Hey! I said no kinky shit!" Colin smirked.

"You trust me?"

"Yes, but that's not the- Oh god that feels good!" A tanned body arched and Colin smirked at the moaning brunette shoving the plastic vibrator in deeper. He pulled it out and rammed it back in, maintaining a vigorous pace. Blue eyes widened at the fast hard jabs to his prostate and called out, back arching beautifully. "I-I- oh shit!"

The blonde smirked as his brunette screamed, his cum coating his tanned chest and Colin's pale one before collapsed.

"You do realize I never touched you right?" The blonde said huskily. Seamus groaned and nodded. He waited an extra ten minutes, Colin cleaning up slightly before the Irishman casted a few cleaning charms on himself and re dressing.

"I'm your first aren't I?" Seamus froze and turned to the blonde shocked when he said this. It wasn't so much of a question but more of a statement.

"Uh yeah." The brunette whispered clearing his throat and fidgeting with his belt. He looked at the clock. "I've got five minutes left alright Cols?" Said boy nodded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" The blonde walked over to him and placed his hands on his chest, staring up into the similar pair of blue eyes.

"I don't know really." the taller said honestly. Colin leaned up and pressed his lips to the others, before pulling back and fixing his tie. "Thanks." Seamus said smiling. He leaned down and pecked the others cheek before grabbing his long wizarding cloak and stepping into the fire, winking and then disappearing into the green flames.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry smiled. It was Christmas Eve, two hours away from the party. The ball was supposed to run from eight p.m. to one-ish. Fleur had come over early with Bill to help with some decorations, a large smile on her face. Bill stood next to his father, a look of amusement on his. Soon after Charlie and George walked over and leaned on the wall next to them. Mrs. Weasley was fussing around on one side, setting up snacks. Anasks and Danny had taken to helping Fleur with the decorations. George smirked as the youngest, his Veela, attempted to boss them around, only being laughed at in the end. She huffed and crossed her arms, plopping down on the chair Anasks pointed her towards.

They were all already dressed for the occasion and Harry was snuggled up to the platinum blonde's side.

"Why are you so cuddly Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes at his apparent 'nickname'.

"Well, your friends don't know so I'm getting it out of my system now." The fire place erupted and Seamus stepped out, Colin shortly after. Noah skipped down the stairs a content look on his face, Dennis smiling goofily. Both stopped when Colin raised a brow at them.

"Uh- hi Colin." Noah said shifting from foot to foot. Colin rolled his eyes and walked over, fixing Noah's collar and Dennis' hair.

"You may have wanted to wait an extra minute," The older blonde whispered to the two young lovebirds. "Your lips are swollen and you're very flushed." Noah couldn't help the victorious grin and Dennis turned ten shades of red.

"I think that's the Veela." The younger Creevey said snaking his hand around the others waist. There was a crash and Noah's eyes widened, a pleased look on his face. He kissed his mate's cheek and shocked everyone when he spontaneously tackled his twin to the ground.

Noah and Mike had become best friends again now that they saw each other more often.

Harry laughed looking at them and turned away from the fire. He had ten minutes before everyone showed. He was very happy he was able to fit in a quickie before they got dressed into their robes.

"Ten minutes." Draco murmured against his ear. Harry turned to face him, lips brushing, nose bumping.

"Mmm, I miss you when you go out during the day."

"I go once a week Potter to get some potion supplies for the Weasley twins." Harry chuckled and leaned in, lips a hair apart. Their breaths ghosted along each other's lips in their erotic game to see who would kiss the other first.

Harry gave off a shaky breath as a hand trailed up his thigh. They both knew he lost at that moment. He lightly brought their lips together, barely touching. He snaked his tongue out to meet the others before enclosing them in their mouths. They panted and someone cleared their throat.

They looked up at Bill's raised brow. "30 seconds." They sprang apart and darted to opposite end of the room as the guests started to appear.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex sighed and lifted his head from his hands looking around the circular room. He knew his Veela would be desperate tonight so he had them lock him in this cement room. There was one bared door but nothing else along the wall. He sat on a bed across from his only exit and shivered. He could _feel_ Colin when he arrived. He knew he was there. A deep moan rang through his chest and it startled him.

He sighed in annoyance when he felt a twitch from his nether regions.


	41. Ch 41 Told you to leave

_**HOLY SHIT! Almost done :O and I finished the first Sealin one as well! I'm writing a lot atly because I'm off to college in september and might not be able to write as much. . .**_

_**But this chapter and the last two you will be plotting my death and I understand . . . but anyways here a **_

_**SNEAK PEAK!**_

"_Ok, what's up?" Noah asked as they walked through the garden behind the house. _

"_She dumped me." Blue eyes locked and the younger twin flinched._

"_I'm sorry Mikey. You need me to do anything?" The other just shook his head, pulling out a pack of smokes. He grabbed one and offered it to his brother who just shook his head no. _

_The older put a spare one down between them, a knowing smirk on his lips as he lit his own. Noah cleared his throat, glancing at the glowing end out of the corner of his eye._

"_Is it, uh, just a smoke this time?"_

"_Yerr. Don't have a dealer anymore 'member?" Mike mumbled handing Noah the lighter. The sandy blonde lit his own smoke and let out a relieved sigh, blowing the air straight up._

"_So what happened exactly?" He asked taking another long drag, exhaling through his nose. Mike sighed and looked down at the smoke in his hand._

"_Said she was tired, needed someone less . . . me. Guess I'm too hyper or something." He murmured. They flicked their ashes and took a puff simultaneously, smiling slightly as they fell back into their old pattern._

"_N-Noah?" said boy's head shot up, piercing eyes widening._

"_Fuck." He mumbled, hand shaking slightly. "Dennis I-" The blonde just shook his head and took a step back before turning and taking off. "Dennis!"_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, _**anal,**_ Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, _**rape**_, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, _**Alex/Colin**_ and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex sighed and lifted his head from his hands looking around the circular room. He knew his Veela would be desperate tonight so he had them lock him in this cement room. There was one bared door but nothing else along the wall. He sat on a bed across from his only exit and shivered. He could feel Colin when he arrived. He knew he was there. A deep moan rang through his chest and it startled him.

He sighed in annoyance when he felt a twitch from his nether regions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The party moved slowly at first but eventually more and more people began to arrive. Draco had to hide his disgust as he danced with Pansy. At one point he ended up with Danny, mostly chatting about how he and Harry were doing.

When a slow song had come on Danny was tapped by George, a smirk on his face. She twirled off with him, Bill with fleur, Anasks and Charlie, hell even Mr. And Mrs. Weasley! His mother took a seat next to him and gave a tight lipped smile as Tonks was led around the dance floor by the gently werewolf.

"You should dance with him." Narcissa whispered. Draco groaned and glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. You two are the only youngsters not dancing!" he sighed and looked away. "You'll lose him if you don't try and actually be with him. This is your first Christmas together. Don't you think you deserve a dance at least?"

"Alright, alright, stop pestering me!" He stood up and walked stiffly to the other side of the room, Pansy and Blaise watching him suspiciously. Harry's back was to him and he was looking at a painting. Draco gathered up his courage and finally made his move.

Harry jumped when someone pressed into his back. He felt hot breath on his ear and was beyond shocked when arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Dance with me?" The brunette turned to look at him and his eyes widened when a mouth was pressed firmly to his own. A quiet moan left his throat and he closed his eyes. Draco pulled back and led him to the dance floor before taking on of Harry's hands in his own and placing his brunette other on his shoulder, his pale hand moving to the boy's waist.

Harry was practically beaming Draco noticed. His green eyes shone and his smile was radiant. He pulled the other closer and Harry turned his head, and placed it on the taller's upper chest. Draco was about 6'1" now and he was still 5'5".

From the corner of his eye, the blonde saw Blaise and Pansy looking at him as if he had just told them that he wanted photos of Mouldy butt in a too-too. He raised his brow at them before lowering his head to rest his lips on Harry mop of hair.

The night carried on peacefully, some leaving present there and exchanging, other giving promises of receiving them in the morning my owl. Draco blushed when he thought about the present he got for Harry. He hoped he would like it.

Harry was thinking along the same lines, them sharing their seventh dance. He thought about his gift to Draco and he knew the blonde would love it immensely.

Soon all the gusts were leaving in pairs and a few couples dashed upstairs to separate rooms to enjoy their 'Christmas eve' together. Colin kissed Seamus' cheeked and asked where the loo was. Draco rolled his eyes as he watched the young man go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Colin blushed. He couldn't believe he went and got himself lost! He walked down the cold corridor, the dark walls barely lit by anything at all. He shivered and resisted the hurge to run his hand along the wall.

"Colin?"

"AH!" He jumped and spun heart pounding in his chest, he heard the deep chuckle.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." The blonde squinted unable to see anything. "You really shouldn't be down here you know?"

"I-I'm kinda lost." There was a snort. "Where are you anyways?" who are you? The blonde thought.

"Walk forwards, keep going." There was a clang and a hiss as Colin bumped into metal bars. "In here."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." The blonde bit his lip.

"You need company? I've got a few minutes I reckon." He heard the shifting but no actual movement.

"No, it's best you leave." The blonde narrowed his eyes. He never did like it when people told him what to do . . . well besides in the bedroom. He looked around and smirked, grabbing the keys off the wall.

"I'm coming in anyways."

"No!" It was low and dangerous but the other ignored him. He heard the click of the lock and the squeak of the bars. "Colin, please leave!" He pushed himself further back on the bed. He knew exactly where the other was. He closed his eyes. "Stop, you're going to walk into the bed."

The blonde leaned down tentatively and touched the mattress before crawling on and sitting.

"If you knew who I was you'd be booking it." The boy hissed, knees drawn to his chest. He let out a strangled cry when something touched his leg. He snapped. He leaped to the side and pinned the other down, a surprised gasp leaving the blonde. Blue eyes widened when green ones burrowed into his.

"A-Alex." It was quiet and frightened. The redhead shook and groaned with the attempt to hold back. It felt like fire, burning hot liquid fire that could be soothed by the others heat.

"Told you to leave." He leaned down and brushed his lips against the others. "Can I have a Christmas present?" Colin glared.

"It's not Christmas." Alex smirked.

"It's two a.m. Colin, its officially Christmas." He leaned down and bit the others neck, a gasp leaving the smaller boy. Alex shifted, grabbing both hands tightly in one and trailing the other between their bodies to grab the others growing erection. "Mmm, I guess I do get a present."

"Please."

"Look, you ignored me when I said to leave, you made the Veela excited, and now it wants something willingly or it may try to force it." Colin whimpered and looked away, shivering when a tongue ran along his neck. "I'm not positive I can control it, you know that right?"

"Y-yeah." His back arched as his scrotum was rolled between the others fingers through his clothes. Alex's eyes darkened until they were almost black, a predatory look in his eyes. Colin knew that moment that this was no longer Alex, but his Veela side. He read up on it and knew that the Veela was probably convinced he was playing a game.

He was drawn back to reality when something slithered over his wrists and tightened, spreading his arms and keeping them open. A smirk fell across the others face. Colin felt a tear run down his cheek. He knew what the other wanted.

"No, please don't." The strange creature leaned down and nipped his chin, piercing it lightly. He was scared and that was when it happened. Colin's back arched and he gasped, warmth spreading over him. He felt as if hundreds of feathers were caressing his body.

The blonde became dazed and around, not even realizing when his bottoms were pulled off, or when the Veela had stripped itself. He did notice, however, when a hard, strong body laid across him. He squeezed his eyes shut and called out, tugging on his restraints.

The Veela smirked and lifted the others shirt, attaching his mouth to a pert nipple. He bit it harshly and the other's back arched, crying out again. The redhead brought his hand down and smirked against the flesh in his mouth.

Colin's scream was to forceful that no sound Came out, back arched and heels digging into the mattress. He thrashed his head when a second finger slid in, panting heavily. The lips moved to his neck, sucking and licking it almost affectionately. Soon after Colin felt the third enter and screamed at his body in his mind.

He felt as if he had no control, and he hated that. He hated that his body had never felt so damn good in his life. He hated that it wasn't Seamus. His body arched again and he realized through the haze in his mind that the other had lined up and was slowly pushing forwards.

He wanted his hands free, needed them. The older boy's free arm swung out and the ties vanished from his wrist. He went to push the other back but cried out and gripped his biceps instead when the redhead pushed in further.

It was incredible being surrounded in his mate's heat. In the back of his mind Alex was trying to break through, to overcome the Veela, this wasn't how he wanted to take Colin.

Colin groaned as he was rearranged, legs being tossed over the others shoulder as he pushed further into the heat. The young boy panted and his hands slid up to the shoulders, gripping them tight, nails digging in. It felt good, way too good.

The burning pleasure was almost too much and Colin whimpered, unconsciously pushing down against the other. He gasped and the man atop him groaned loudly as he was fully sheathed. The blonde began to sweat and he tossed his head back when the other pulled out, pushing back in slowly.

Green eyes locked with blue and Colin felt a jolt somewhere in his chest. The Veela in Alex's body gave a sly knowing smile before shifting slightly and ramming his hips forwards. The blonde screamed an ear piercing scream and raked his nails down the others back, panting and moaning loudly as the other struck his prostate repeatedly.

A hand snaked between them and squeezed the young man's shaft, cutting some of the circulation off, postponing his oncoming orgasm. The redhead growled and slammed his hips forwards at an unbelievably fast, hard pace. Colin's breath caught and his eyes squeezed shut. He knew the warm stuff on the others back was not sweat and he arched higher, screaming with every thrust. He cried out over and over, holding the bloodied shoulders for dear life.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck, oh god! S'goooood, nooo, ah! No, no, no! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" The blonde panted over and over, on the brink of his completion, but never reaching it. He had no idea how long he laid there, thrusting down onto the other, spreading the dark red substance over the others back, panting, screaming till his throat hurt and feeling slightly raw. But it was good, no amazing. Then it happened, the man atop stiffened and let go of the younger's shaft causing the blonde to scream again and his whole body to convulse in what felt like a never ending climax.

He felt teeth on his neck and was shocked at the growl before the redhead pulled back, almost tossing himself to the opposite side of the room. Alex was back. Green eyes watered and he looked away, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulders. The blonde was exhausted; his body still shaking, soaking wet and tinted red. The seamen seemed to cover almost everything.

Colin let out a sob and Alex knew why. "I pushed it back in case you were wondering. It didn't mate with you." Alex felt a tear fall and turned away burying his head in his knees.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus sat upstairs with Anasks when he heard a scream, Colin's scream. The blonde woman's eyes widened and she quickly shut and locked the only entrance to the screaming blonde.

"What are you doing!" Seamus said voice frantic and worried, Anasks sighed. Noah stepped up beside her, Dennis looking scared.

"It's not screams of agony." The young Anderson boy said. Seamus stiffened and listened carefully at the next scream. A pained cry left his throat and he tugged the door, trying every spell he could.

"You can't interrupt it." Anasks said. "You cannot interrupt a mating ritual."

"Why the fuck not?" His voice cracked and he looked at them desperate, tears running down his face.

"Because he'll either kill the person interfering or if his mate shows interest at the interferer, the Veela will kill his mate." Seamus stopped, a loud sob leaving him. He plopped down and covered his ears letting out a loud scream himself.

His chest hurt so badly every time Colin's pleasure scream sounded. It wasn't until two damn hours later that the screams stopped. By this point it was 4 a.m. and Seamus was trying very hard not to lull off to sleep. A while after the door opened and the brunette grunted, barely awake. He was shocked when a fully clothed Colin was placed in his lap blue eyes rolling and the lids closing. The blonde boy was completely and utterly unconscious.

He had been whimpering and crying slightly but it seemed to have stopped the moment he was sitting on Seamus' lap, said boy's arms wrapping around him. The brunette looked up at Alex in confusion, tears returning.

"You don't have to cry. I didn't mate with him." Anasks gasped.

"You over came you Veela?" She asked him. He turned away from everyone.

"In the nick of time too. I'm sorry Fin-Seamus. I swear not to bother you again. The Veela has given up."

"W-What? Not that I'm complaining but I'm confused." The brunette said, looking in awe at his beloved boyfriend and he snuggled closer into the broad chest.

"I stopped him from marking him. Yes I did sleep with Colin, well more so the Veela, but my body nonetheless." Seamus stiffened and hugged the small boy closer. He knew he would need the comfort in the morning. "When I was carrying him his body would not stop shaking as he cried. He was awake and looking off to the side. The moment I put him in your lap his shaking stopped and the tears as well, then almost instantly, he was asleep. The Veela knows this isn't rejection per se but it seems to accept the fact that Colin wants Seamus."

The brunette sniffed and, with some trouble what with being half asleep, finally stood. He looked at the redhead. "I don't want you near him again."

"I know." Alex mumbled, back still to the other.

"But if he requests I won't stop visits as long as they are monitored." The redhead nodded. "I'm going home now." Seamus turned and headed to the fire place, holding Colin possessively to him. He floo'd to their home and went straight to their room. He lied the young man down on the bed and took of their shoes, shirts and pants, leaving their boxers on before pulling the covers over themselves.

Seamus pulled Colin towards him and the blonde snuggled into the warmth. The brunette stayed up a little longer, sobs wracking his body until he fell asleep.


	42. Ch 42 GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!

_**SNEAK PEAK . . . EVEN THOUGH NO ONE READS IT **___

"_HOLY SHIT!" They jumped and looked at him._

"_What?" Mike asked. The brunette handed the dirty blonde the photo and Colin watched him blanch. "That's not good."_

"_What's wrong?" Colin asked. Johnny and Nick leaned over and their mouths dropped. Mike handed the moving picture over to the youngest. The blonde took it and looked down, his eyes widened._

_In the photo was Mike who had another boy pressed against the wall, tongue down his throat, hands in his hair, and rubbing together. Mike moved down and began biting and sucking the smaller boy's neck with no mercy, when he started to do that, the boy's face was revealed. That boy was Colin. Blue eyes slid shut and he bit his lip._

"_This is why I don't drink!" Colin slammed the photo down and stood up, walking off. On the way out they all jumped when the young blonde's fist collided with the wall before throwing the room of requirements door open and spinning, looking at them. "I'm supposed to meet Seamus in three hours. If I have marks, this is not going to go well!" _

_He concentrated and the room gave him a mirror. He pulled his shirt collar aside and made a small noise at the back of his throat. The blonde yanked his shirt off, momentarily surprising his classmates with his build and turned to face them. His neck and chest were covered in love bites and hickeys. _

"_I'm fucked!" Colin cried, yanking his shirt back on._

"_Well it's cold; you could wear a sweater and a scarf?" Johnny offered. Mike froze and pulled his shirt off. _

"_Uh Colin I think you may have had a little too much fun yourself." The blonde looked over and closed his eyes. He fisted his hand in his hair and yelled, startling most of the room awake._

"_FUCK!" he stopped. "Maybe it wasn't me?"_

"_I think," Nick started, "That this photo kinda says you did. And that's not all you did." The blonde slid his eyes shut and put his hand out taking the photo from him. Colin looked down and cried out, looking away. That was more than definitely his marks on Mike._

_In the picture it looked as if Colin was trying to devour Mike . . . and it didn't help that it ended with the older boy's cock in his mouth!_

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use (Fred and George's potions not like, weed :S) incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Seamus pulled Colin towards him and the blonde snuggled into the warmth. The brunette stayed up a little longer, sobs wracking his body until he fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco shifted and groaned. He was hard and he knew it. However he was shocked fully awake when his member was consumed in immense heat. He cried out and opened his eyes, shivering at the sight.

Potter smirked from above him and pounded his hips down, ridding Draco hard. It didn't take either of them an overly long time to climax and they sighed in content.

"Mmm, Marry Christmas to you too love." The blonde mumbled pulling the younger boy to his chest.

"We should get dressed." Harry said into the others torso, their bodies flushed.

"Why?"

"I wanna open up my presents!" Draco laughed at the excited brunette.

"Alright, come on you over grown four year old, let's open the presents." Harry grinned and dressed quickly. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants, Draco looking at them slightly disturbed and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I'm kinda cold alright? Grimmauld is freezing!" The brunette warned. Draco sighed and grabbed a pair of slacks. Harry pulled one of Draco's few hoodies on and grinned at him, the blonde raising a brow before pulling a different one on.

Harry ran down the stairs trying to speed the blonde up. Draco walked leisurely into the drawing room. Currently sitting in there were the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin and Tonks said they were spending it with Nymphadora's family. George mentioned that he had to leave in about an hour to go to another Christmas gathering and they all just rolled their eyes at him.

Presents were passed around everyone opening them eagerly. One was addressed to both Harry and Draco and the twins grinned at them.

"Uh, I think I'll open this later." Harry said setting it aside.

"Good idea mate." Fred said smirking, his mother glaring at him. Draco picked up a small box and Harry shook his head at it.

"Open it later ok? Just you and me." The blonde raised a brow.

"Fine, same goes for mine then."

"Fine." They smiled and lightly pressed their lips together. Mrs. Black came down and smiled at them, Draco giving her a present and her giving him one, kissing one another cheeks. She smiled at Harry and held a wrapped present up. He looked at her surprised before taking it.

"You both have the same present." She said sipping her tea. "Open it!" Draco laughed at his mother's eagerness and the two boys opened their gifts. Both gasped and looked up at her in shock, she just smiled. "I had a few people follow you around." She said with a shrug.

The present was a picture frame and inside was no ordinary photo. The photo was of their first dance last night. They saw the love in the photo between them and blushed. Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry.

Both jumped when the fire roared and a package, a thick one, flew out. Draco picked it up and raised a brow, handing it to Harry. The brunette red the front and shrugged.

"Alrighty then, see you in a while I guess."

"Ok, try and be quick." The blonde said kissing his cheek as the young man walked off. He went up to their room and sat on the bed, re-reading the front of the large envelope.

_To Mr. Harry James Potter_

_To be viewed in private_

_Have a great Christmas,_

_~Anonymous~_

Harry ripped the top of the envelope open and pulled out a stack of pictures, all different sizes. He looked down and his chest clenched. He shifted through a few and looked away, fury and betrayal running through his veins. He grabbed the package and stomped down the stars, glaring at his lover. "I fucking trusted you!" Green eyes watered and Grey ones looked at him confused.

"What on earth are you talking about lo-"

"Don't even dare call me that! I'm not your _love_!" Draco's eyes widened and his breathing caught. By now all the eyes around looked back and forth nervously.

"Ok, what did I do?" Draco asked. Harry glared and whipped the photos at him.

"Can't say those are from the room of requirement now can you?" Harry growled at him, his eyes watering. Draco stiffened and the others gasped. "You said it was only me and Nott! But what Blaise showed me that day was true! Wasn't it?" Draco looked at the young man's angry eyes. "ANSWER ME!"

"Harry I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" His eyes tearing up to the point he could barely see and he looked away. "I want you gone by this afternoon." Draco let out a chocking noise and closed his eyes, lip trembling. "I mean it." The brunette turned and walked out. Draco looked at the scattered photos starting from their fourth year, his 'partners'. There was one photo that stood out the most and he closed his eyes and whimpered.

It was a picture of him being pinned to a wall by an older man, half naked and only a week old. But it honestly wasn't what it looked like. He was being mugged! Not that Harry would believe him. A sob left his chest as he gathered the photos, counting as he went. Twenty three photos, twenty three people since fourth year, Harry included.

He walked up the stairs listening to the sobs of his boyfriend emitting from the washroom. He gathered his things quickly and let out a dry sob. He reached down on the floor; picking up one of Harry's much worn shirts and shoved it in his suitcase.

He went to the washroom door, ten minutes later, finished packing and knocked.

"Piss off!" The brunette's voice was raw and cracked.

"Please?" Draco whispered.

"Go away!" His voice was pained and unnaturally high.

"Harry-"

"Beat it already!" The brunette yelled. He felt two hands on his shoulders and looked at the twins.

"Harry just listen to me-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Something went bang and the blonde winced looking away. The twins squeezed his shoulders.

"We'll talk to him, but for now, you may want to go, take this with you." Fred said handing him a small package. Draco nodded and turned thumping down the stairs and over to the fireplace next to his mother. She looked so pissed with him. He knew she was. They stepped into the fire and stepped out in a hotel in Paris. His mother grabbed his upper arm roughly and dragged him to a secluded area.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed at him. He looked away. "He was good for you dammit! Why'd you have go and- Oh Draco." The blonde boy had let out a sob and she pulled him to her. They rented a room and settled in. Draco wanted two separate rooms but she said they could get one with two bedrooms. He just nodded.

The blonde sat on his bed and pulled the small wrapped box Fred had handed him. He tore off the paper and looked at the velvet casing. He opened it up and picked up the small note.

_Draco,_

_I know we've had our spats and that I can be a wanker at times, but I hope this will show you just how much you mean to me. I know you hate gushy crap but, I do love you. I want to be with you, grow old with you even! Hell I wanna adopt pesky brats with you, but after I win the war. I'm smirking just so you know, but I'm sure you've already figured that out._

_I love you Dray, a lot, and I know it's harder for you to say and that that is one of the reasons you call me love for. Besides, I say it enough for the both of us._

_Hope you enjoy the gift._

_With _LOVE_ Harry _

_:D_

Draco wiped his eyes and lifted the cotton hiding the gift. His breath caught and his chest constricted. It was perfect.

It was a platinum dragon with a snake wrapped around its back legs and stomach, holding the wings down, both the snake and Dragon facing one another. There was no anger between the two, if anything a look of content. The platinum gift had an emerald for the dragon's eye and a ruby for the snake. He knew automatically why those colours were there. Draco was his Slytherin dragon, green, and Harry the sneaky Gryffindor snake that slithered into his world, red.

He picked it up; it was only about 2" by 2". It was suspended by a silver chain and his eyes watered. He clutched the figures and jumped when they moved. He looked back down and watched the snake Slither all around the dragon, the winged beast watching him, almost with amusement. He hung it around his neck and clutched it to his chest, falling into a fetal position and crying until he passed out, his final thought being _'sorry'_.

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**It has to get better if there is a third book right? Which there is . . . **_


	43. Ch 43 War, Pain, Distress, hope

_**Here it is the last chapter.**_

_**Because of the excitement this sneak peak is smaller than usual . . .**_

_Summer was edging closer and the graduation was a few days away. Colin started to hyperventilate and Seamus turned to his blonde fiancé and raised a brow._

"_Why are you nervous? You're not graduating." _

"_Yea but you are Seamus!" Colin said, lip starting to tremble. The brunettes eyes widened and he rubbed the smaller's back. Draco rolled his eyes._

"_Damn emotional people."_

"_HEY!" Seamus stood and glared. Colin slid his fingers between the older's and yanked his arm, making him sit. Colin grinned and sat on his lover's lap, pouting again. "Ok, why are you so upset Cols?"_

"_You're graduating and leaving me here." The blonde mumbled lip trembling. Seamus' eyes widened and he pulled the smaller to him._

"_Oh Colin! I'm not leaving you here!"_

"_Technically you are"_

"_Draco!" Harry smacked him upside the head glaring at the grinning Slytherin. _

_**TO:**_ _**MeredithEllen**_

_**Draco lied and Blaise told the truth but he did not send the photos, you never find out who did.**_

_**ALSO!**_ Here is where you find out _**what made Seamus so upset**_ and please don't kill me!

Rating: R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, Spoilers to Harry Potter books and movies, Drug use, BDSM, incest, rape, violence, use of alcohol, character death and possibly more later.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Draco/Harry, Seamus/Colin, Ron/Hermione, Mike/Ginny, Draco/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, Luna/Neville, Charlie/Anasks, Noah/Dennis, Phoenix/Alexis, Danny/George, Bill/Fleur, Arthur/Molly, Alex/Colin, Fred/Alex and possibly more later.

. . . Story Begins. . .

Seamus woke up and stretched. He reached his arm out towards the other but froze. The brunette sat bolt up and looked around the room. Colin wasn't in there. The older boy paid no thought to any surroundings, just tossed his blanket off, pleased that he was at least in his boxers, and walked quickly out of the bedroom.

He sighed when he heard the shower and headed over to the washroom. He raised his hands and knocked tentatively. "Colin?" There was no answer.

Seamus furrowed his brow, summoning his wand just in case. "Colin!" Still no answer. He sighed and raised his wand, muttering a spell and listened when the door clicked and opened slightly. He took a deep breath and opened the door. A strangled cry left his lips and all the air whooshed out of him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry turned to Hermione. He was sitting, knees to his chest on his bed.

"It's Seamus and Colin Harry. There's been an . . . incident." Green eyes looked at her, almost uncaring. She glared and whacked his head.

"OW!"

"Look, it's Christmas, and just because you're having troubles with Draco doesn't mean you can ignore the rest of us!" He flinched and looked away, rubbing his head. "Colin's in St. Mungos." Harry's head shot up. In an instant he was up and fully dressed running down the stairs. He went straight to the floo without any explanation to anyone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seamus squeezed the unconscious boy's hand, eyes roaming the other angelic face. He had a potion that was helping him breathe and Seamus felt so damn stupid!

"Seamus?" the brunette looked over his shoulder and nodded before turning back to his lover. Harry walked to the other man and pulled up a chair rubbing his back. Blue eyes water and he looked down at his and Colin's hand.

"What happened?" the younger whispered, looking to his Irish friend.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have woken up when he moved! Hell when the shower turned on!" Tears sprung to his eyes and he closed them, letting out a shaky breath.

"Seamus?"

"He attempted suicide." Harry's eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

"Do-does Dennis and Mrs. Creevey know?" Seamus shook his head no. "You should tell them."

"I know." He had yet to really look away from Colin. "I brought him straight here and floo called Hermione, but I don't really remember doing it." Harry nodded.

"I'll watch him, you should go get them." Seamus whimpered and shook his head. "They need to hear it from you." The blue eyed boy slowly stood and leaned over his young man, kissing his forehead before walking to the floo. They should both be at Ms. McGee's by now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dennis, Noah, Mrs. Creevey and Mrs. McGee all jumped when the fireplace erupted.

"Seamus!" Colin's mother said happily. The smiles wiped off of all their faces when he looked up and cleared his throat. "Where's Colin?"

"He's ah," His voice cracked and he closed his eyes. "He's in a wizarding hospital."

"W-what?" Dennis said, Noah squeezing his hand. "Why?"

"It's a long story." The brunette said, fidgeting.

"Tell me after I see my baby!" Mrs. Creevey stood and pulled her mother up whilst Noah, albeit a little more gently, helped Dennis up. They Floo'd there in no time at all, the nurse's eyes widening at the muggles. "Scold me later! In want to see my son!"

"This is the Creeveys" Seamus said, looking away. He led them to Colin's room and stood back, as the family walked quickly over to the small boy. Noah and Harry stood beside Seamus and both rubbed his back. Mrs. Creevey spoke up, teary eyed from the bed.

"What happened?"

"You know about Veela's and mate's right?" She nodded at him. "Well this guy, Alex,"

"I've met him." Mrs. Creevey whispered.

"Right, I remember, but he's a Veela too."

"His mother told me." She grasped her son's hand.

"Yes well, Colin was his mate." Seamus had yet to look up from the floor. "The Veela in him tried to force Colin to accept him, but he refused."

"Did he put my baby here?" Ms. McGee mother rubbed her back, Harry still rubbing circles on Seamus'

"No. Alex started to get a little out of hand and used his charm to talk Colin into bed with him." The blonde woman stiffened eyes hardening. "Last night he actually managed to sleep with him." Mrs. Creevey felt a tear run down her cheek and the Irish man's lip trembled. "When I woke up this morning he was in the washroom, in the bathtub, shower going but . . ."

"But what?" Dennis asked eyes looking a little hollow. Noah walked over and pulled him up into a hug, whispering in his ear and kissing his cheek, nuzzling his neck. They knew it was his Veela trying to comfort him.

Seamus walked over and ran his fingers along one of the bandaged wrists. "I should have woken up."

"Seamus Finnigan." He looked up at Ms. McGee. "Don't you blame yourself for this." The brunette nodded and sat in one of the chairs, reaching over to brush stray strands from the pale boy's face. He ran his hand through the still damp hair and scratched his scalp, receiving no reaction from the other.

The fire place erupted and Mrs. Finnigan stepped out, Hermione right behind her. She quietly walked over, Mrs. Creevey looking at her strangely. The brunette woman was soon accompanied by a blonde man. Both looked down and blinked the tears back before gripping Seamus' shoulder. Said boy turned around and a sob escaped him, body shaking.

"It's alright," The brunette woman told him. The man gave his son a sad smile and rubbed his back.

"I'm not going home mum. I-I- I can't-"

"I know." She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Stay here as long as you need, I talked to the medi witches downstairs." Seamus nodded and turned back to Colin. The remainder of Christmas stayed that way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was April and still no movement from Colin. Seamus had to start leaving when he went to work. After he would shower and change before going back to Saint Mungos to look after Colin.

Draco had yet to make any sort of contact with Harry as well.

On an upside, Alex had slowly started taking a liking to another boy, his mind becoming his own again. Noah and Dennis' bond had gotten stronger and Ron and Hermione we're getting very very close. Ginny had started seeing Mike Anderson and Anasks and Charlie we're expecting their first child.

But the war was approaching and they all knew it.

As it was, Alex and Fred where playing a game of chess, the latter getting a little annoyed that Alex was so damn good at it.

"How the hell do you do it?" Alex laughed when Fred practically shouted at him.

"Easy, I'm a genius!" The older redhead smacked his arm, glaring.

"Let's sit on the couch for a bit, you're making my brain hurt." Fred murmured. The green eyed boy smirked and nodded, following him to the couch. They talked for a while before they realized how close they had gotten. They locked eyes and Alex was surprised when the older man leaned closer, noses bumping slightly.

Alex closed his eyes and pressed their lips together, a jolt running through him. He moaned and fisted the others shirt, mouth opening up for him. They sat there for a while, just kissing. That's how Mr. Weasley found them and sighed.

"Well, at least it's not George." Fred stiffened and Mr. Weasley gave him an unamused look. "I don't care that you two are . . . involved . . . but can you find a less populated area to do this in?" The older man turned and walked away, leaving an embarrassed Fred and a smirking Alex.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The war had come and it was far harder than they thought. Seamus had kissed Colin hard on the mouth, tears falling and praying he'd live to see the blonde wake.

Harry and the others fought together, side by side. He was momentarily shocked when he saw rushes of blonde hair, three blondes with the same platinum locks.

Draco was fighting his father, the mother looking at them with shock. Ginny was fighting Bellatrix and everyone froze when Mrs. Weasley stepped in, taking the younger woman's life, Ms. Narcissa Black looking almost proud.

Draco was tossed back but Harry couldn't keep watching he had to find Voldemort.

Charlie was fighting; he saw when he ran past, Anasks most likely at home by Charlie's persistent request. Danny, George, Fred and Alex fought side by side. Noah and Dennis were locked up at home, unable to fight because of their age; the younger kept the shorter very busy in the mean time.

It went on for hours, bodies falling left and right. A wall had fallen on Fred and Alex yelled, shoving the remains away and helping the other up, looking worriedly at the broken arm.

Then he saw him, Voldemort. They fought for a long time before Harry was finally hit with a killing curse. Moments after Mouldy butts victory dance, Harry sat up and yelled the curse at him. Everyone froze as the dark lord tumbled to the ground.

The war was won. Death eaters fled and the good side that remained made their way to the great hall. Danny helped with medical attention, her first priority being George. At the far table Draco sat between his parents, the two adults looking at one another longingly before Mr. Malfoy took her hand and kissed it.

Harry didn't approach. The war was won, but that didn't mean he wanted to see that pompous arse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The summer was long and Harry sighed when his 18th birthday came. He was going to return to Hogwarts in September.

Seamus had called earlier to report no change on Colin. He still lay in the same position, seven months after his attempted suicide. They said he hit his head rather hard on the way down. He was standing when he attempted it.

They would not meet up again until the train ride back to Hogwarts, one month later. Teddy, Tonks and Lupin's child surprised everybody when his hair would randomly go green, making his parents smile. Lupin was just happy his son didn't receive his wolf traits.

. . . . . . .

~Fin

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Uh oh for Draco and Harry!

See? Promised I wouldn't kill Colin! I just put him in a coma for a while . . . or longer? . . . You'll see! MWUAHAHA!

If you have me on _**Alert**_ you will receive the _**notification**_ when I post the _**sequel**_, probably in and around next _**weekend,**_ if you don't then look for my sequel. I hope you will all join me and enjoy the next 'book'

_**I do take into account all of your suggestions**_. I've tried my best to add bits I thought you would enjoy.

Also my sequel _**has nothing to do with any book**_ it's based on their return to Hogwarts to redo their 7th year. Everyone is repeating the year so there are double the numbers of first years.

Please enjoy and join me in:

_**Harry Potter and the Turbulent Years**_

Coming soon to a page near you . . .

This will be the _**FINAL**_ 'book'.


	44. New Story

Hi guys! I uploaded the final 'book' to the Chatline series if you're interested! Here's a summary for you! The story is under Harry Potter and the Next Generation.

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"


End file.
